Different - a MCSM story
by warship005
Summary: Alvin may look like a normal boy but he have a secret. Being half-enderman is his curse. The only friend he had all his life was an enderman. Follow Alvin with his new friends on his crazy adventures. The WitherStorm is strong but what if Alvin finally discover why is he a half-enderman. English is my second language so sorry for the mistakes
1. The beginning

**The beginning**

 **AN: I had this idea for a long time and I had to write it. I hope you enjoy.(PS: English is my second language, so sorry for mistakes. Some of the words are translated on google)**

 **AN: I made them the same age, I don't know old the realy are but Jesse and her friends live alone together so.**

 **Edit: Omg, I made a lotta grammar mistakes.**

 **Alvin POV**

Hello ,my name is Alvin. You wonder who I am? Well, let's start: I'm 21 year old, I live with my only friend in a cave and I am Half-Enderman. Nothing special, right?

Ok, the Half-Enderman part is a secret. Nobody knows about it. Well, someone knows. Remember I said I live with a friend in a cave? Yeah, my only friend is an Enderman named Endie. Being Half-Enderman makes me a little different from the _normal_ people. First, I am taller than a normal person but not like an Enderman and I have white hair . I have very good reflexes like an Enderman (except I don't teleport) .And the last part that (which is not so helpful) my left eye is an Enderman-like eye so I need to wear some special goggles.

The special thing about them is that people can't look through the glass at my eyes. These goggles are very special to me...the only thing I have from my parents...I think...

The goggles are grey and very big, but either I look weird with them or I'm killed for being a freak, a monster, etc.

I was in the cave preparing for the _'Endercon Building Competition'_. Every year I want to participate but that annoying lady always say _"Sorry there's no place"_ but this year is going to be different because I'm going earlier. I'll be the first to sign up, and then I'm going to laugh in Aiden face. Maiden

Aiden is one of the worst person alive. He is a big bully, and the worst part is that every time I just chose to shut up, thinking that he might stop once he sees that nothing works.

He never stopped. This year I'm pf epated

Let see: Materials-Check ; Tools-Check ; Weapon-Check. I had everything I need. When I was about to leave **"Alvin?"** "Yeah Endie?" . Like I said, Endie is my only friend and he is an Enderman. He is very nice ,kind and protective like a parent.

Endie told me that he just found me when I was like 3-4 year but I doubt that. There is something he doesn't want me to know. **"Be careful ok, don't die, don't let them see what you are the most important thing!"** "What?" Endie put his skinny arm on my shoulder then said with a smile **"Have fun"**.

I smilled too "Ok ,bye Endie" **"Bye!"**. I started heading to the competition. I was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Who knows what's gonna happen?

 **AN: That's the updated chapther 1. I hope you like it. The next chapters will be updated as well till season 2.**


	2. The Endercon Building Competition (EBC)

**The meeting**

 **AN: Chapter 2. It was hard to think of the _"meeting between characters"_ but here we go (PS: EBC means Endercon Building Competition, I don't want to write it everytime)**

On my way to EBC. So excited!

 _(after 10 minutes)_

BORING. I didn't know what to do so I decided to check my inventory again to see if I had everything I need. I realized that I didn't have enough wood and after I cut 2 trees, a piglet in an Ender dragon suit bumped in my leg.

It was sooo cute that I gave them a carrot to show I mean no harm. I was too tall so I sat on my knees to pet them "Hello little dragon-pig. What are you doing here alone?" I asked them, then I heard a feminine voice.

"Reuben! Thank you! I'm so glad you found him!". When I looked up at the source of the voice I saw a three people looking at me. A boy and two girls.

The first girl had white skin, green eyes and dark long hair. She was wearing a white and red t-shirt with suspenders.

The second girl has dark skin, brown eyes and black hair in pigtails. She was wearing white t-shirt with a red vest, black pants and gray bots. She had a yellow hat and goggles.

The boy was big and tall, but not as tall as me. He had white skin, dark hair and dark eyes. He has wearing a green sweatshirt, brown pants and black shoes.

"Is he your pig?" I asked still petting Reuben "Yes, he was very excited about the competition and wanted to get there faster. My name is Jesse and they are my friends Olivia and Axel" Jesse said.

I got up "My name is Alvin" I said "Wow, you are tall." said Jesse looking up at me. "Thanks...You said something about a competition? You are going to EBC?" I asked. Olivia nod "Yes, we are going every year" Olivia said "You are lucky, every time I want to participate they don't have any free both for me" I said.

Jesse looked at me for a few seconds, at her friends, then back at me and said "You want to join our team?" "Seriously?" me and Axel asked surprised "Yeah, we don't mind, right Axel?" She looked at him "I don't know, what if he is friend with Aiden?" Axel asked, eyeing me suspiciously "That jerk?! I will be friend with him when pigs grow wings!" I said. They looked at Reuben "And start flying!" I finished "Fine he can come" Axel said.

It was awkward for me because they are friends and I'm just a guy they meet "So...Alvin, why do you participate alone?" Jesse asked trying so start a conversation. "TRY to participate alone, well I don't really have any friends" I said, a little sad "Oh...sorry" Jesse said and looked away.

"Its ok...so...you participate every year, right?" I asked "Yeah, we are a good team" Jesse said with a smile "Why do we lose every year then?" Olivia said, raising an eyebrow "This year is going to be different. Since you are new, you need to know what we are building" Jesse said "What are we building?" "A giant enderman which shots fireworks" Jesse said with a smug look on her face. She seems very determined about winning "Impressive" I said.

After another awkward silence, we eventually made it to the competition. "This year is going to be different. I'm not just ready to build, I'm ready to win" said Olivia "Nice pig, losers." Said a random person "Jerk" I yelled after him.

"Great, Lukas and the Ocelots, the rivalry continues" Axel said annoyed "They've got matching leather jacket and everything, so cool" Olivia said in awe "Remember in which team you are" I said.

"Well, well, well if isn't the Order of the Losers" Aiden said, with an evil grin "Great, the Fail squad here, oh and look they make a team with the freak boy" said Maya looking at me "Hey Lukas, get a look at these losers" Gill said.

Lukas is the leader of the Ocelots. Even if his team is full of jerks, he is the nice one. I remember that one time Aiden made fun of me and after he left, Lukas came to me and apologized.

He was visibly a little pissed off because of Aiden and "Let's go guys" he said, walking to his booth.

"Name, please?" the lady asked. "Axel, and a how do you do?" Axel said "No ,your team name." she corrected him "Team name, we are not ready for this..m" Axel said "Stay calm guys. Whatever Jesse choose, it'll be great" I said "We are the Order of the Pig" Jesse said excited "You spoke too soon..." Olivia said and I face-palmed.

I could hear the Ocelots laughing at us. When I looked at them, I saw all of them laughing except Lukas who was looking at Jesse...smiling?

"Is it mean to tie us to Reuben, or are you making fun of me?" Axel said a little offended "Ok Order of ...the Pig? You guys are in booth 5" When Axel tried to enter he got stuck in the small entrance, but he manage to get out.

The Ocelots (again) started to laugh, so Lukas pushed them to their both. When we got there we were _'so happy'_ to see that **their** booth is next to **our** booth. Plus, Axel noticed something.

"Is that a freaking beacon! They got a freaking beacon! FREAKING! BEACON!" Axel whispered-yelled worried at us "That's stained glass... They aren't just building a beacon! They're building a rainbow beacon! We're gonna lose." Olivia said "What're you worried about. We've got this." Jesse said "Who are we kidding? We've got nothing." said Olivia "We've got a mascot." I said. "We should probably stop starring at them." said Olivia "Too late" I said.

"Hahaha. Look, it's the Order of the Losers. Again." Gill said "Good one Gill" Maya said. What was so funny? Well, 2 can play this game...but only one can win.

I looked at Jesse and she looked at me. We nodded "Well, well, well, it's Aiden and the Pussycats" I said with a smile imitating Gill "Good one Alvin" Jesse with a smile imitating Maya.

Aiden looked angry at me "So the losers can talk" Aiden said intimidating, but I can do better "Why do you talk about yourself in third person?" I said.

They laughed except the Ocelots "You're no worth my time. We are gonna win this and then you can keep looking at our beacon how much you want." Aiden said "You're being unpleasant" said Axel "Maybe not all of you. Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink" Aiden said to Reuben.

Ok, now he crossed the line "Don't talk to him like that!" I said, angry "I'm not scared of you" he said. I grab him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up and said threatening "I'll break your limbs, tie you into a nut and throw you of a cliff" I dropped him and he ran behind Gill and Maya scared. Jesse, Olivia and Axel looked surprised and then happy "Thank you for that" said Axel "Yeah, that was cool " Olivia said with a smile.

"Hello Jesse, guys" said a red-headed girl with an iron pickaxe coming this way "Hey Petra" Jesse said smiling "Two questions: First, who is your new friend? Second, why does Aiden look like he saw a ghost? " Petra asked "Oh, he is Alvin, a new friend and teammate. Alvin scared the crap out of Aiden protecting us. Well, more like protecting Reuben" Jesse said. Wow, I can finally participate at EBC and I have friends? That is the best day of my life.

"Alvin" I said to Petra extending my hand "Petra" she said and we shoke hands 'How's the build going?" she asked "Only time will tell. But- we are optimistic." Axel said and shrugged.

Lukas came to Petra "Hey Petra. I forgot to thank you for that nether star" he said "Hey Lukas. Not a problem" she said, very relaxed.

Axel wasn't that relaxed about that thought "You help these tools?" he asked "For the right place I help everyone. If you need anything, you know where to find me" she said walking away "No one of us know where to find you" Olivia said "Exactly" Petra said before she was gone.

"No hard feelings guys. If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us. So why don't we forgot about all these and, y'know... make this about how cool our builds are" Lukas todl us "May the best team win" Jesse extending her hand to him. He was a little shocked at first, but he shoke her hand blushing a little but managed to say "Careful with your wish for" "We'll see about that" Jesse said then let go of his hand. Lukas was a little sad after she let go and he left to his both. I could understand what was happening with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to EBC. The winners of this year competition will have their build featured at Endercon- the winners of this year competition will also meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior!" everyone cheered. Gabriel the Warrior! I didn't know that. That made me even happier about that day.

After a failed first trying of the handshake _Warrior Whip'_ (don't ask) we began to build. "A firework dispenser. I'm so scared" Aiden said sarcastic. I glared at him and he returned to building again. I high-fived Jesse and then we build the Enderman. "Here goes nothing" said Olivia and then turned on the machine. It shot fireworks and everyone around actually cheered for us. Even the one who called us losers.

Everything was fine until Aiden yelled something and then broke the block which kept the lava in its place. The lava burned Reuben's costume and he started running around scared, eventually heading to the forest.

"Reuben! Come back!" Jesse screamed worried. "It was Aiden, that jerk." Axel said "The lava is getting closer!" Olivia said "It's gonna ruin the build" Axel said.

"Reuben's going to get lost" Jesse said "Two stay, two go. Me and Jesse will go find Reuben. You and Axel save the build." I said, jumping off with Jesse after Reuben (maybe I punched Aiden in the face in my way but that's another story) "We'll meet you guys at Endercon!" I heard Olivia yelling after us before we enter the forest.

 **AN: Long chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	3. The Wither Skull

**Wither Skull**

 **AN: Chapter 3 arrived. Sorry it took so long but, y'know, school and everything. So I forgot to mention that Endie is able speak like a human, and that Alvin is capable to understand Endermen (not at all). Endie have a invisibility power but that story is for another chapter. I also don't want to write "Endie said" a lot, so whatever he say I'm going to write in Bold.**

 **Alvin's POV**

Jesse and I were in the forest looking for the little piglet.

"Reuben? Where are you? Just give me an oink if you can hear me." Jesse said "Don't worry. We'll find him" I said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you are right. The sun goes down, and that's the time when monster appear." she said, worried "We need to split up to find him fast. I go left, you go right" "Ok".

I know I'm the one who said to split up to find him faster, but it was half-truth. I wanted to split up because I was sure that Endie was worried sick about me.

After I was sure that Jesse is far enough I said "Hello , Endie?" and after two or three second, Endie appeared in front of me " **Alvin, are you ok? I was worried"** told ya.

"I'm fine but I need your help" I said serious " **What happened?"** he asked worried"Well I made friends--don't worry they don't know--and we made a team for EBC. Because everyone loved what we build, Aiden managed to put our building on fire. My new friend, Jesse, has a pig and his costume was also set on fire. Can you help me find him?" I asked.

He considered it for a few seconds " **Ok, I'll help you"** "Thank you" I said happy.

After a few minutes we heard a scared oink "Endie, hide" I hissed and he became invisible (well for everyone else he is invisible, but for me he is transparent).

A scared piglet was running to us. It was Reuben "Reuben? Where is Jesse?" I said, he nod to the way he came from.

We ran there and I saw Jesse attacked by zombie and spiders "Jesse!" I screamed and took my iron axe. Some people like swords and stuff, but an axe is better for me.

I ran to a zombie and cut their head off "Thanks" she said but then a spider jumped on her. "Get off of me" she said and then Petra came and saved Jesse, killing the spider.

"Come on you two, let's get out of the open" she said and we followed her. Jesse took the some strings from a death spider along the way.

Petra led us to a cave "I want to show you something" she said calm like usual. We climbed down the ladder and followed her.

"Not that this isn't a really cool, dimly-lit tunnel, but… how far away is this thing you wanna show us?" Jesse asked, fear in her voice "Careful, Jesse. You don't want to get a reputation as a wimp." Petra said "Well, personally, I think it's s

cool. I live in a cave with my friend ende- _(Endie elbowed me)_ -Endie too, but mine looks better. No offense" I said "Non taken" Petra said, raising her hand as in _'its alright'_.

"Well this isn't my first time in a cave Petra" Jesse said, slightly offended by what Petra said earlier "But have you ever seen a Wither skull?" Petra asked, showing us said skull "Fresh from the Nether. You are the first person I show it to, so you better appreciate this" she said.

"That's insane Petra! You could've got yourself killed!" Jesse said "Don't worry so much. I can handle myself" Petra said with a smile "There's this guy I'm meeting at Endercon- he's gonna trade me a diamond for it." she added.

"It's a diamond worth that much?" Jesse asked confused "I think a Wither Skull is worth much more than a single diamond, right?" I asked Petra "Yep" she said.

"Wow" Jesse said making us stop "Wow, what?" said Petra "In a single day you went to the Nether, you killed a Wither skeleton… I mean, I DID build a super-cool statue- _(I cleared my throat)_ \- WE build a super cool statue but still. It's pretty sweet being you, huh?" Jesse said.

"You know, you could come with me" Petra said to us walking again "I mean, if you are too nervous, I totally get it" she continued after we caught up with her "You want US, to come with YOU?" Jesse asked shocked "Consider it my charitable act for the day." Petra said "I think saving her life was enough" I laughed "So you are coming?" she asked us "Yes" we both said at the same time

"You just keep a crafting table down here?" Jesse asked Petra "Comes in handy. Since that wooden sword of yours got busted" Petra began, but Jesse stopped her "You're giving me a new one?" "Even better. You can make your own. One sticks plus two stone equals one sword" Petra said as Jesse approached the chest.

"Just grab what you need" Petra continued "Oh. Okay, thanks. Hey is all that stuff yours?" Jesse asked "No, we're just stealing for whoever was dumb enough to leave this here. Of course is mine" Petra said, sarcasm evident in her voice "Just making sure" Jesse said.

"Oh and Alvin since you don't have a sword-" "No thanks. I don't like swords. For me an axe is all I need" I said and then I took out my iron axe "Ok, but if you change your mind-" "Thanks Petra" I said with a smile, showing that I appreciate her gesture "Not a problem" she said.

We saw Jesse eventually crafted her sword "See. Isn't better when you do it yourself? " Petra said and we walked out of the cave.

"Check it out- Endercon is all lit up" Petra said. When me and Jesse looked, we saw fireworks. "We won" I said happy jumping. Endie smiled at me.

"Finally is the year when we beat that jerk. What stupid name is Ocelots anyway" Jesse said "You know, Lukas can be kind of arrogant, but he has come through for me in tricky situations. You might wanna get to know him –- just in case" Petra told her.

"Petra is right. He is the leader of that team full of jerks *cough* Aiden *cough* but that doesn't mean he is a jerk too. He is really nice" I said "Yeah, you may be right" Jesse said a bit annoyed "I'm just saying, if you run into him at Endercon –- try talking to him" Petra said.

Was she trying to get Jesse with Lukas? "I don't need a lecture on the power of collaboration, guys!" Jesse said, even more annoyed "How 'bout a lecture on the power of my fists? It's short. But deadly" Petra said "Let's go" I said.

"Remember what Endercon was like BEFORE it was cool?" Petra asked while walking "Remember what WE were like before WE were cool?" Jesse asked "… some of us will never be cool" Petra continued "Haha" Me and Jesse said.

Endie touched my shoulder and when I looked at him he pointed to the entrance of the tunnel. Creepers and zombies "Don't wanna disturb you but we're all gonna die!" I yelled .

They looked at the entrance and saw the monsters "Ah creepers" Petra said. We wanted to run, but there were monsters on both sides of the bridge "Only one way out this bridge" Petra said "Ok. Let's jump!" Jesse said.

The jumping was good except Jesse who landed on top of the water. Endie teleported away.

Soon, we were in the town. Petra in the middle, me in the left and Jesse in the right "So. When we're making the deal, I need you do let me do the talking, okay? I just don't want anything to screw this up. Or –- anyone." Petra said.

"Ok. I'll keep quiet" Jesse said "But talking is what I do best" I said "He is right" Jesse said, remembering my encounter with Aiden "If you want to be really useful, try to look intimidating" Petra said "Like this" Jesse said and then made a face which was more like cute than intimidating.

"Please don't do this. Alvin is good because he's really tall and everything, but the goggles makes him look weird tho...What if…" Petra wanted to take my goggles off. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed her wrist to stop her...but it looked WAAAY too suspicious so I let go of it "S-sorry, sorry! T-these goggles are very sp-special to me and I don't like to take them off" I said. They looked at me for a few moments.

"Hey, look! Axel and Olivia!" I said trying to save myself. They were actually there, so the girls went ahead. I stopped and looked at Endie, who was next to me. " **That was close"** he sighed "Yeah, I know" I whispered and went after the girls with Endie behind me.

" Jesse, Alvin… and Petra?" asked Olivia "Hey, you all know Petra… my new super close friend. We're super close now" Jesse said. Olivia and Axel just looked at her and Petra face-palmed.

"We ran into each other while I was looking for Reuben" Jesse said "What were you doing in the woods, Petra?" Axel asked "Nothing. Just… drawn be the sounds of Jesse's high-pitched screams" Petra joked.

" I would've been spider-bait if she hadn't found me" Jesse said "Well I think I did a very good job saving you back there" I said "Well at least we won" Olivia said changing the subject "Yeah guys! You did a good job!" I said.

"Jesse, Alvin. It's time to see about that –- thing" Petra said "Oh, right. The _'thing'_ " Jesse said "Subtle" Olivia said "Yeah?" I asked "As a punch to the face. Axel and I were gonna head into Endercon anyway –- see you in there?" Olivia asked "I heard somebody saying there's free cake by the map both!" Axel said and Olivia rolled her eyes "Hurry – we're supposed to meet in the alley over there" Petra said, pointing to a dark creepy alley.

 **AN: So, long chapter. I hope you liked it and be prepared for the next chapter.**

 **And remember, a review doesn't kill anybody.**

 **Edit: Hope you liked the edited and also better version.**


	4. Ivor 1: The meeting

**3\. Ivor!**

 **AN: Chapter 4 arrived everybody. Sorry it took so long but this chapter is a little special. If you wonder how Endie looks like when he's invisible, he looks like Jesse when they drank that invisible potion in Episode 5. I hope you're gonna like it. Enjoy**!

Me, Jesse, Petra, Reuben and Endie were walking through the alley Petra pointed at earlier "Dark. Dark. Very dark in here" Jesse said scared "That's weird –- he said the dark, creepy alley close to the gates, but he's not here. Maybe he's late" Petra said.

"Are you sure THIS is the dark, creepy alley he meant?" Jesse asked "Hmm. I WAS" Petra said "Okay, new plan. You two stay here just in case this IS the spot he meant and I'll look around. I guess I could've heard him wrong" Petra said.

"Okay, we'll hold down the fort" Jesse said "Thanks, guys. I'll be back before you know it. If he shows up while I'm gone, just stall for me" Petra said walking away. Jesse saw a chest and decided to look in. I saw someone walking behind her.

"Ahem!" they said "Aaaa!" Jesse screamed "And just who are you?" he asked us but for some reason I felt like he looked at me in particular.

OK, keep it cool, Alvin "I'm Alvin, she is Jesse. We are Petra partners" I said. I tried to act like Petra. You know, calm, relaxed.

His eyes widened for a second and then said "I'm supposed to meet with Petra, not whatever you're supposed to be! Give me a good reason why I shouldn't walk out of here right now!" he said angry. Okay, after that I knew for sure he was looking at me.

Ok, Alvin you can do this "Fine. Then I'm going to tell Petra you didn't want the Wither Skull and she can find someone else to sell it to. Come on, Jesse." I said calm like Petra, pretending to walk away.

"Wait… fine. I'll wait" he said "Good" I said.

It was an awkward silence for a few second then Petra decided to show up.

"Ivor!" Petra said "Sorry I'm late, but good thing are worth waiting" she said "I've got what you asked for" "If you have what you promised us!" Jesse said, trying to act cool, but not doing very well.

"You didn't say anything about an 'us' when we first meet. And I don't like surprises. If these are sorts of people you associate with… Perhaps we should call the whole thing of." He said "My friends are fine, right guys? There's no problem there" Petra said glaring at us "Let's just do this thing" I said "That's what I thought" Petra said "Procced then" Ivor said.

Petra gave him the Wither skull and he examined it "I'll take that diamond now" she said "Take it. You've earned it" he said pointing to the chest behind us. It can't be that easy!

When Petra and Jesse opened the chest, Ivor was already gone "This isn't a diamond!" Jesse said and Petra pull out a piece of lapis lazuli from the chest "No, it's lapis!" Petra said angry.

Wow (finally) she was angry. "Of all the dirty, underhanded things to pull" she said "Let's go after him" Jesse said and we ran after him.

"We lost him" I said "Then we have to find him again. Go!" Petra said and then we split up.

Why was Ivor staring at me so much?...It was weird.

Well I needed to find him first. **"I can't believe it"** Endie murmured "What?" I asked confused **"Nothing"** he said quickly. I saw Jesse following someone which happened to look like Ivor so I went after her.

Yeah… he wasn't Ivor...and he was a _'she'_ so…

"OINK! OINK!" Jesse and I heard. When we went the source of the sound, we saw a man who was about to kill Reuben "Reuben!" Jesse said "What's the big idea? I'm trying to run a business here" he said angry "That's my pig, you kidnapped my pig!" Jesse said angry.

"Well, I don't know what are you talking about, Chief. I found this pig wandering around in the streets. Not the fattest pig I ever seen… But he should cook very nice anyway" he said "Please, he's my friend" Jesse said "To me, he's inventory" He said.

When Jesse didn't know what to do Reuben looked angry at butcher and decided to take action. Reuben attacked the butcher, then after he finished with him, he looked at us like _'Let's go'_.

After Jesse apologized to Reuben, we saw Olivia and decided to get her help "Remember that thing we had to go do with Petra?" Jesse asked "Long story short, we meet up with this guy, he cheated Petra and us on a deal, and now we're trying to track him down. You in?" I asked Olivia "Oh, I'm in, all right" Olivia said.

"Any sign of him?" Petra asked coming with Axel behind her. "Hey! Look!" I said pointing to the entrance of the theatre "There he is!" Jesse said "Let's go" Petra said "Wait" I said and they stopped "We don't have tickets. He's not gonna let us in" I said "You are right" Petra said annoyed and face-palmed "So now what?" Axel asked "Find a way to get in" I told them "But what about you?" Petra asked "Watch and learn" I said. I went to buy a water bottle then I walked to the guard. Here we go.

"Pardon! I need to entry" I said in a bossy voice "Sorry! You need a ticket" he said "Excuse me!" I exclaimed like I was angry "I'm the assistant of the big boss and he wanted water" I said pointing to the bottle "You mean Gabriel?" he said.

"You ask me!? I bet Gabriel would like to hear that his guard doesn't pay attention to his job. Or to some simple instructions" I said threating. He looked at me in fear then said "Ok! Ok… Just… don't tell him." I nod my head looking emotionless then I enter. I looked behind and saw everyone looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

I waited for them a few minutes in the theatre and saw them coming with…Lukas? "Lukas?" I asked "Oh hey. Alvin, right?" he asked "Yeah… What are you doing here?" I said "He helped us to get inside giving us a slime ball to make a slime block which helped me reach the pane of glass that kept the chickens in place" Jesse said.

"Why?" I asked "The guard is afraid of chickens. Now stop talking! Where did Ivor go?" said Petra "Through that door, I think" I said.

"What do we once we catch him?" Lukas said "We _'politely'_ ask for what's ours?" Jesse said "Short, sweet, and to the point. Not bad" Lukas said then we followed Jesse through that door.

From the corner of my eye I saw Lukas face-palm, mumbling something like _'seriously, that's all you got?'_ then he followed us. Someone's got a crush.

After we saw that none is there we began searching the skull. Even if Petra said _'no stealing'_ she stole a golden sword, again asking me if I want it or no. I said no.

"Wow! Take a look at this" Jesse said "You're not gonna believe me, but I swear I had a dream about this" Axel said "Okay potion- I know this is a big step but…" he was seducing the potion.

I don't care how that sounded, but that's how it looked like "Come on Axel- go make yourself useful and find that skull" Jesse said annoyed "I am…" Axel said, not even looking at her "Nope, you just took it like we're not even here" I said "There's no way he won't notice his fancy potion is missing" Jesse said "A good thief always cover his tracks" Axel said, taking a random potion with the same color and placing it instead the one he toke "Fix it" he said but I didn't care. I saw a lever.

Well, what happened after was unexpected. After the bookshelves was some kind _T_ form made of soul sand, I guess, with a strange block in the middle. Everyone was looking confused at this… thing.

I wasn't paying attention because I was looking at the weird block. When I looked back at Endie I saw he was becoming visible but it was like he was losing his concentration **"Oh no… Why here? Why now?"** he mumble before he became again invisible **"Why him?"** wait what?

"Soul sand plus three Wither skulls… that's the recipe for a Wither" Lukas said "But… a Wither… that's-""One of the worst monster there is." Lukas interrupted Petra "I don't want to burst your bubble but… What are we going to do?" I asked worried.

"Maybe we should grab it, and get out of here- while we still can" Petra said.

The door opened "Scatter" Petra said and we all hide in random places around the library " _'Don't you recognize me?'_ Or… wait… _'Surprised to see me?'_ No, that's not good… _'Though you were rid of me, didn't you?'_ That's better " Ivor said.

He wanted to open the bookshelves, probably to prepare the Wither, but Olivia accidentally pushed a potion. It made enough noise for him to hear after it colided with the ground "What was that? Who's there?" he asked loud.

He began looking around, and was about to find Olivia . I knew I had to do something "Hello, Ivor" I said chill "You" he said shocked.

" _'Don't you recognize us?'_ Or… wait… _'Surprised to see us?'_ No, that's not good… _'Though you were rid of us, didn't you?'_ That's better" I said mocking him. The other slowly started to come out.

"What are you doing here? What did you see?" he asked, trying to be intimidating, but the tone of his voice shifted to worried "You thought you could just screw us and get away with it, didn't you?" Petra asked "We're here to prove you wrong" Jesse said "What are you going to do about it? I have what I want, and you have exactly what you earned" he said mad.

"Oh, we saw what are you doing here: soul sand, plus three Wither skulls- you're building a Wither!" Jesse said in his face "Smarter than you look" Ivor said, raising an eyebrow.

That made Axel angry "Hey! Nobody talks to my friends like that! So shut your mouth- or else" Axel said threating "Enough! You wasted to much of my time already" Ivor said then he run away. We followed him...which lead to a trap "If you won't leave of your own volition, I'll happily remove you myself!" he said. And with _'myself'_ he meant a _'big iron golem'_.

 **AN: What's with Ivor? Or what's with Endie? We'll discover in the next chapters, or maybe no…**

 **So what do you think? Review if you like it.**

 **Edit: Yup. My grammar sucked very bad. Still fixing mistakes.**


	5. WITHERSTORM! RUN!

**5\. WITHERSTORM! RUN!**

 **AN: Chapter 5. I hope you like the story by now, because I have so much fun writing it and this chapters were just the beginning of the story. Enjoy!**

Ivor made a iron golem to kill us. The golem start attacking us but then he start chasing me. Why? Because… well you know, enderman and everything. Everybody manage to escape so just me and Endie trying not to die. I start running around hoping he lost me. I stop to catch my breath but someone covered my mouth and put both of us in a chest. When I look who was I saw Lukas.

"Lukas? I was about to kill you!" I said angry "Well, good you didn't. Where are the others?" he asked me "I think they escaped. Just three left here" I said "Three?" he said. Ops. Think of something. Think of something "Yeah... you, me and the iron golem" I said hopping him to buy it "Oh" he said "This chest is too small for both of us. I hope they notice we're missing" I said.

"Alvin? Lukas? Can you hear me? Even though I'm whispering…" we heard Jesse 'whispering' "Jesse? Is that you whispering super loudly?" Lukas said looking out. Jesse saw us "Guys! Over here!" she whispered-yelled not seeing the iron golem behind her.

We heard a scream and then Lukas said "Hey!" trying to distract the golem and worked "Sit there. I'll think of something" "You came here jut to say that" Lukas said annoyed "It's a part of a plan" she said "Stay-exactly-where-you-are is a plan?" Lukas whispered-yelled. Jesse was looking around not knowing what to do. Endie start running around the golem and the golem start making circles like he was crazy "What the-" Lukas said but Jesse stopped him throwing a potion to golem "RUN!" I yelled then we are running to Jesse. When I looked at Endie I saw he stop running and come by my side **"That was close… again"** "I know" I whispered.

"Thanks for coming back" Lukas said. I just noticed he grabbed her hand. He noticed too and let go of her hand blushing like he was a tomato. AGAIN Jesse didn't saw and said "Everything for a friend" she said. Wow, she just put him in 'friend-zone' "I didn't know if someone will come" he said "No man left behind, that's my moto" she said. Jesse left the room first, Lukas looked sad "…just a friend" he murmured like I wasn't even here. He left the room too but then I heard **"Wow, that hurt"** "I know".

Yeah so, the others were trying to warn Gabriel about that problem with Ivor and the Wither but it didn't End well.

"I have a question" someone said coming to the stage "Excuse me sir. You have to wait your turn" Gabriel said "Just tell me please, you think everyone can be great?" now I know he is Ivor "With enough hard work- yes" Gabriel said "Was that where I went wrong? I simply didn't WORK hard enough?" Ivor asked "Ivor?! Is that really you? How dare you interrupt like this!" Gabriel said "You know him?" I yelled "That's the guy who attacked us in basement!" Jesse yelled "I wish I could say I was surprised" Gabriel said. So he know him, and he sound like he know him for a very long time "If it's surprises you want, you're in for a treat" Ivor said coming closer to Gabriel "Why don't you tell them the real story, Gabriel?" Ivor said "I see time made you bitter" Gabriel said but I think I hear fear in his voice "And it's made YOU an even bigger fool" Ivor said in his face "Now, these people were promised greatness- and I'm ready to deliver" he start going to a lever **"Somebody stop him! That's not gonna end good"** Endie what are you doing. Jesse looked around not knowing who said that. Ivor stop for a second like he saw a ghost then start walking again saying "I'm sorry this is how they had to learn the truth…" he pull the lever making the 'T' form to appear but with two Wither Skull on it "Ivor, no!" Gabriel yelled.

After Ivor put the third skull the 'T' form transformed into a Wither with a Command Block in his chest. The explosion send Gabriel and Ivor off the stage and the Wither start floating around throwing heads, skulls or whatever are those things. After a few missed shots the Wither start absorbing thing around him "W **h** a **t t** h **e-** " me and Endie said in the same time but he said more like a whisper so no one could hear him "Everyone stay calm! This fool beast is no match for me!" Gabriel yelled to the people who doesn't listen to him "Creature- attack!" Ivor said. Gabriel tried to attack the Wither with his diamond sword but it was like you jump to hit a stone wall with bare hands, with other words, not good. The Wither look at us "What have you done?" Gabriel asked "Gabriel" Jesse yelled coming to him "No! Stay away! It's after me, not you!" Gabriel said and ducked the Wither who continued to absorb things "Look at him! The mighty Gabriel! Look like true greatness is out of his reach. He may not be able to defeat this creature- but I can" Ivor said "Creature- retreat" nothing. Holly cow that thing got a ugly face "Ahem. Creature- retreat!" nothing "Retreat, I said! Retreat" ok now he sound worried "Ivor, what are you doing?" I yelled "No need to be alarmed, Alvin" Ivor sai- WAIT, he call me by my name "I have an elixir that will destroy this creature" Ivor said putting out a pink potion-WAIT, again, that is the potion Axel use to replace the potion he steal.

"That potion- is that…?" Olivia said "Uh-oh…" Axel murmured. Ivor throw the potion, and what surprise, IT DIDN'T WORK "What?" Ivor said "Impossible! It should have work- I took such care" Ivor is speechless, nice "The potion- Axel! You've got to throw the real potion!" Olivia said "But- finders, keepers!" Axel exclaimed. COME ON! I hit him behind his head "THROW IT!" I yelled. He pulled out the potion and Jesse took it. The problem is that the Wither protect itself when Jesse threw it "It's protecting itself! Without the Command Block exposed… the potion is useless!" Ivor said "It wasn't supposed to happen like this" he said then running like a coward.

"Ivor! You coward! Come back there!" Gabriel yelled and then the Wither caught him in a tractor beam. Olivia and Jesse grab him and pulled him out "Ivor was right about one thing- I can't defeat that thing. Not on my own" Gabriel said getting up "Everyone's running away… except for you" he then looked at us "Will you help me?" he asked.

" **No"** Endie said from behind me sounding like me. Everyone was looking at me "…hahaha… I was joking" I said nervous "Follow me!" Gabriel said. Everyone left and I heard Endie trying to hold back a laugh failing. I elbow him hard **"OW!"** he yelled. Now it was my turn to hold back a laugh.

I run after them trying to avoid the tractor beam but it was very easy for me "Alvin!" I heard Petra and I turn my head to see everyone hiding under a roof. I felt the tractor beam was coming that way so I stop. They looked at me then I yelled "Look out!" and the tractor beam destroyed that roof. When I was about to run again I heard Jesse "Wait-wait! We have to stay together!" "Guys! Help me!" Petra was in a tractor beam. Jesse grabbed Petra hand and I grabbed Jesse leg because the fence she was holding was destroyed "I can't hold on" I yelled. We all screamed but someone grabbed my legs. When I looked behind me I saw Gabriel. Man he is strong "Do we still have everyone?" Jesse asked "We must set out for my fortress - we'll be better protected there" Gabriel said.

Our building was destroyed by this Wither and we had to duck explosive heads coming from it. After a long run in the forest we made it to Gabriel fortress "The inner chamber is built entirely of obsidian. We should be untouchable in there" Gabriel said "Should?" I said. The tractor beam enter the fortress and we all screamed entering the chamber with a tentacle after us "Hurry! If you can go through that portal, you'll be safe!" Gabriel said fighting the tentacle "Uh, something's not right here" Axel said "It's not lit. We need something to light it" Olivia said just then Jesse took out flint an' steel and lit the portal. Axel was the first to go with Reuben. The next was Olivia. Me, Jesse, Lukas, Petra and Gabriel were still here.

"Gabriel" Jesse yelled and go to help him. Petra took out her golden sword and start fighting tentacles. I help Jesse pull out Gabriel from the tentacle grip on him. Gabriel fell on his knees "There are so many of them… I-I can't save them all. I can't stop this by myself. We need to find the others" Gabriel said "Others?" me and Jesse said "Soren's been missing for years. But the others- you must seek them out. Take this amulet. And guard it with your life" Gabriel handed Jesse some kind of amulet that was a part glowing "You can do this" he said "How are we supposed to find Magnus and Ellegard?" I asked "Take it through the portal and then-" a tentacle broke the roof and Jesse took her sword to help Petra. I took my axe out and start fighting too.

"Aahhh" Lukas was screaming, he is shocked. A tentacle was about to attack him but Petra stop it "You three: go through that portal and meet up with the others. I'll stay here and do whatever I can" Petra said "Go on, guys, go!" "Petra, you've got to go through that portal with us!" Jesse said "Sorry, Jesse. This is something I've got to do. If anything happen, I'll meet you guys at the temple" Petra said.

Gabriel is in a tractor beam again but when Petra was about to help him she got stuck in one too "Lukas" Jesse yelled but he was screaming and shocked "You got Gabriel and I got Petra" I said and she nod. When I was running to the tentacle Petra yelled "Look out!" and I was hit hard by a tentacle that send me in the wall "A **l** v **i** n **!"** is all I heard before passing out.

 **AN: So, what do you think? A review will help and don't forget to tell the others about this !**


	6. Grumpy Alvin

**Grumpy Alvin**

 **AN: Chapter 6 is here so I hope you like the story so far and you know Enjoy reading because I Enjoy writing.**

Everything hurt. Is like I was throw in a wall. Oh, wait…

Anyway, all I saw was that monster before I passed out. I think I woke up after 2-3 minutes because I felt someone grab me. I thought it was Endie or even Jesse but when I saw it was IVOR.

"Ivor?" I whispered because I still felt dizzy. I think he doesn't heard me or maybe yes. He just threw me in the portal.

"Ow…" I groaned in pain because I landed on something hard "Alvin?! Are you OK?" I think it was Jesse. I opened my eyes and said "I'm dead?" I looked around and saw lava, fire and more red "And I'm in hell?" I asked felling a little less dizzy "No, you're in Nether" Jesse said like it was better and then Axel pushed her to talk to me "Where is Petra? You saw her?" I didn't know what to say 'No because Ivor pushed me in the portal' isn't something easy to say so I'm gonna keep this a secret for now "I was threw in the portal or by someone or that Wither" I said. He crossed his arms and walked away murmuring. I saw Lukas blushing hard "What happened with him" I whispered to Olivia "They both were thrown in the portal and Jesse was on Lukas. It was awkward, but funny to watch" she said with a smile.

"Guys! Look!" Lukas exclaimed. Someone was coming through the portal and we hoped it was Petra "Come on! Come on!" Jesse said. And again it wasn't who I thought it's gonna be. It was Ivor.

"You again" Ivor said. A tentacle appear and destroyed the portal. We gasped and glared at Ivor. Well, I was looking curious at him "You ruined everything. Don't pretend you don't know, thief." he said in Jesse face "You took my most valuable potion…" Jesse stop him by punching him in the face. Wow, she is really pissed off "More needless violence. It solves nothing" he said calm "Learn the lesson now, or you'll share Gabriel's fate. There's nothing left up there. Nothing but that Witherstorm." he said. Nice name "Why are we wasting time talking to this jerk? We have to go and get Petra" Axel said annoyed "The girl. I saw her" Ivor said "What?" me and Lukas said "While I saw running to the portal I passed her" he said "She was running in the opposite direction. Such bravery. Of course, there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity. And your friend has crossed it" "You're a coward" Jesse said "Maybe… but I survived. And that's what counts" he said "There more to life than the survival" she said "Without survival, there's no life" he said "Through that tunnel is a network of mine carts built by the Order of the Stone. It's your only way out" he said. How does he know that? "We should go that way" Axel said "Much as I hate to admit, he might be right" I said "Bravo for embracing the truth, Alvin" he said. Come on, I try to put you in a better light. My train of thought was interrupted by a weird sound "What was that?" I said "I would wish you good luck, but luck won't carry you thought the Nether" Ivor said pulling out a potion "You have my sympathies" he drank the potion and become invisible.

That sound again but this time it was behind us. When I looked I saw a Ghast "Run!" yelled Lukas. After a minute we saw mine carts and a symbol like that amulet Gabriel gave Jesse but it was made of glass "This must be what Ivor was talking about" Olivia said "What are we waiting for?! Come on!" I said. I noticed Endie was in a cart and his face was like 'What took you so long?'. Jesse pushed me and I didn't know why but then I saw the fireball was coming my way. Everyone jump in their carts and I was in Endie lap and no it wasn't comfortable, more like embarrassing.

" .Nether." Lukas said speechless after 5 minutes of awkward silence "Yeah… That a LOT of lava. And fire. And other things that can burn you to death" Olivia said. Guys you know how to be motivational "Oh no" Jesse said "Oh that's a drop. That very, very much a drop" Lukas said. WE ARE GONNA DIE! I don't know if I said that aloud or not but I don't care now "What are you talking about, new guys? What drrrrOh crap! You weren't kidding" Axel said "Here we go!" Jesse yelled putting her hands in the air. Axel was doing the same, Olivia covered her eyes, Reuben was scared, Lukas was holding for his dear life, I was like Lukas and Endie was hugging me to tight. He is thin but really, really strong "Oh no" Jesse said again "DUCK!" Lukas yelled "What duck?" I said. I realize what he meant after I get a painful hit in the head "Oh, you meant to duck" I said holding my head.

After that we saw a wall of lava in front of us. Yeah, that's not gonna End well "Okay, so I'm not the only one seeing we're running out of track, right?" Axel said "No!" me and Lukas said "Good" "Jesse! That switch! Now! Do it!" Olivia said. Jesse couldn't do it but guess who did. Endie pull the lever and this time I couldn't make it look like it was me. Why? Because everyone saw that I was holding onto cart when that happen because my cart was near the switch "What happened?" Olivia asked "I don't know" I said. When no one was looking I glared at Endie who was smiling nervous.

After that some things happened but we agreed to keep this a secret but for short: Ghast, lava, piglet-like screaming, almost dyeing, etc.

After we stop everyone get out of their carts and we saw stairs "Can you throw up… like, inside your body?" Jesse asked "Uh-huh. I know because I just did, about five times" Olivia said. Up there was a portal "Wow- look at this place!" Jesse said "All this tracks converge to this point. You could probably get anywhere in the world from here" Olivia said "Guys! Look!" I said pointing to the portal "This is what Gabriel was talking about" Lukas said pointing to the portal "That's our way out" Axel said going in the portal leaving first like the last time "It must lead back to the surface" Olivia said "The surface is also where that creature is" Olivia said making Axel stop "He's right. We have no idea what are we walking into. It could be dangerous" Jesse said "Thanks for being so brave Axel" Lukas said "All right. I'm gonna go. I'm going right now" Axel said waiting for someone to offer instead. We are next to Axel and he looked at us "Like right, right now" he continued. I just pushed him in the portal "Alvin that wasn't nic-" I cut Olivia throwing her in the portal, then Lukas then I put Reuben in Jesse arms and threw her in the portal "Alvin is not nice to throw your friends in the portal" I just threw Endie in the portal then threw myself too.

I landed in water and all I heard was Jesse "Alvin! Is not nice to be throw in a portal by someone" "I wanted to show you what I felt" I said. I know I'm being mean but I'm angry. My perfect day turned out in a disaster "Where are we?" Olivia said "In the dark; in the middle of nowhere" Jesse said "My favorite place" I said sarcastic "Maybe we should bed down for the night. Its dangerous to be out when its dark" Lukas said "I thought we're heading toward a temple" Axel said "We're looking for a giant building. It should be pretty obvious" Olivia said.

After some annoying arguing we decided to make a dirty hut. We're in front of a fire. I was near it with Endie, Olivia and Jesse, Axel was staying with his arms crossed and Lukas was in a corner. Jesse look like she was thinking at something "Oh, man!" Axel said causing us to look at him "What?" Olivia asked "I'm going to tell you something, you have to promise not to freak out" he said making us worried "What it is?" Jesse said "I have cookies" he said. I like cookies but I'm not in the mood because I'm a little mad at Axel. After he handed us cookies he didn't have one for Lukas, even Reuben got one "Sorry, Lukas, I only have five" Axel said not sounding so sad. Jesse got up and gave Lukas her cookie "Thanks Jesse" he said with a blush but it was dark so no one saw "That was for you, Jesse. Not him" Axel said. Told you, he just don't like Lukas "Jesse, are you alright?" Lukas said "Yeah, I'm just thinking about what happened in the Nether with the lever or in the theatre with that voice" Jesse said and I glared at Endie who was smiling nervous again "Ok. We should get some rest. We gotta start looking for this temple as early we can" Lukas said getting up "Now my guess is, if we start from the portal and kind of split up-" Lukas started but Axel stop him "Whoa, what are you doing?" "Did I do something to you? I'd really like to know" "He's just trying to help" Jesse said "I'm sorry Jesse, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this guy telling us what's what" Axel said "I'm just trying to get ready for tomorrow" Lukas said "You're the only one wearing that stupid jacket. Don't tell us what to do" "Take that back!" ok now Lukas sound annoyed and I'm too because Axel is not fair "Can't. Wouldn't" "I get to wear this jacket because I know how to build. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to break things" wow that's new "Your threats doesn't scare me, now that we know how you really are" "Jesse… your friend it way out of line! I wasn't going to bring it up. But I only can take so much" "Let's just drop it!" Jesse said "Don't be like that Jesse" Axel said "Just drop it" Jesse said hoping this is over. I hope too.

"Haven't you did enough damage for one day? Petra might be dead because of you!" Axel said pushing Lukas "OK ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" I said getting up "STOP ACUSING LUKAS LIKE ITS HIS FAULT FOR EVERYTHING" I said in Axel face "It's his fault Petra's not here" Axel said "OH YEAH, HE GOT SCARED. SO? WHY YOU DIDN'T DO SOMETHING TO HELP US? OH YEAH, BECAUSE YOU WERE BUSY TRYING TO ESCAPE AND LET US FIGHT THAT THING. HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN BUT AT LEAST TRIED TO HELP US NOT LIKE SOME OF US!" by now everyone was looking at us not knowing what to do "And what's that supposed to mean? I help every time" he said "OH YEAH? WE NEEDED HELP TO FIND IVOR, YOU WERE LOOKING AT A CHIKEN MACHINE. WE NEEDED HELP TO FIND THE SKULL, YOU WANTED TO STEAL. AND YOU STEALED THE POTION IVOR NEED TO STOP THAT THING. AND WHEN WE NEEDED THAT POTION, YOU 'Finders, keepers' SO STOP TALKING LIKE HE DID EVERYTHING WRONG AND YOU ARE THE PERFECT ONE" after that I went to the corner to sleep "GOOD NIGHT!" I yelled before falling in a deep sleep.

The next day we start looking for that temple. I'm not so grumpy anymore, a good sleep solve everything. I went to Jesse and Lukas seeing them talking "Jesse, I'm sorry for last night but I was so angry and-" "Alvin, it's okay, I understand, you were tired and after that monster thing, I don't blame you" Jesse said "Hey! There's something over way!" Lukas said "What it is?" Olivia asked "Some kind of building, I think" Lukas said "Let's get a closer look" Jesse said. We climbed some vines and saw a big and weird building "This has to be the place" Jesse said. We all jumped off that little cliff and go towards the entry "What is this place?" Axel said "It's the temple of the Order of the Stone" Lukas said "Lukas' are you sure?" Olivia said "He's right! Look!" Jesse said "Holy crap" Axel said "Do you think they're in there?" Olivia said "Let's go in and find out" Axel said.

"Let's all be careful. We don't have a lot of time" Jesse said "Okay" Olivia said "Isn't weird how dispenser are carved to look like spooky little faces? What do you dispense, little guy?" Axel said "Iiiii get the felling we don't really wanna find out" Olivia said "Me too" I said "Get behind me" Jesse said after we heard some spider noises.

Reuben get scared and start running. And because we're so lucky, he stepped on a pressure plate and so did us "RUN!" I yelled. We start dodge arrows. We made it to a zone where are no arrows but we're trapped "We're trapped!" Jesse said "We activated the dispensers pressure plate. If we can figure out a way to trigger it again, I'll bet that'll shut'em off" Lukas said "There's a crafting table. Maybe we can make something useful" Jesse said "Out of what? We don't have anything. All of our tools and materials are back home" Olivia said "All right, everyone. Empty your pockets. Let's see what we've got to work with" Jesse said.

"I have a few sticks left over from building the shelter last night" Lukas said pulling out 4 sticks "I've got some flint. And… a piece of string" Olivia said pulling out flint and a piece of string "All I have are some chicken feathers I picked up after that chicken machine exploded" Axel said pulling out 2 feathers "Let's see… I've got some flint and steel. A sword. Oh and some string from a spider that I fought in the woods earlier" Jesse said pulling out flint and steel, her sword and a piece of string "All I have is redstone, two iron pickaxes, an iron axe, an iron shovel and some iron" I said. Then it hit me "I have an idea. But its gonna took a few minutes" I said "Whatever take us out of this problem" Jesse said. I grabbed all I needed and start working. After 2-3 minutes it was finished "It finished" I said "What it is?" Olivia said "Well I made a fish rood but I used some string combined with iron. Then I combined it with my second pickaxe, redstone and iron to made a Harpoon Gun" its looked like an iron pickaxe but instead of brown its grey with that grey part from a normal fish rood (I don't know the name of it) "You think its gonna work?" Lukas asked "Let's find out" I said.

It worked. After the arrows stop we find some kind of library "This… must to be their enchanted room" Lukas said "Doesn't this look like Ivor creepy basement?" Axel said looking around. Me and Endie were looking around but we heard Jesse voice "The battle was fierce, but the Order of the Stone emerged triumphant, saving the land and ensuring that peace and prosperity would reign forever" she read "Well, not exactly forever" Lukas said coming closer to Jesse "These five members… five friends. Together, would give so much to gain their rightful place, as five heroes. They will author their own end. They would slay a dragon." she finished reading. Wait, five members? No four? That means…"Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone. The story never mentioned him…" Olivia said "This is so-""Crazy" Lukas started but I finished "This might explain why Ivor had such a grudge against Gabriel" Jesse said "They lied to us. They lied to the whole world" Olivia said angry "Why would they do this?" Axel said "Man, I can't believe you punched a member of the Order of the Stone" Axel continued "This is so-""Crazy" this time Lukas finished "The Order might not be what we thought they were, but Petra is still out there. That monster is still out there" Jesse said "Jesse's right. We need to focus on what we came here to do" Lukas said.

"Where to these stairs go?" Olivia said "They go up" I said. After we climb the stairs we saw… well, I don't know how to explain. Almost all the walls were destroyed and were made of stone and gold, there's no roof, some pictures on the wall or with redstone or with a diamond sword, there's a map on the only intact wall, a pedestal and table with some switches "What happened to the walls" Axel said "More like, what happened to these whole place?" Jesse said "This must have been where they meet" Olivia said "So where are they then?" Axel said "Gabriel said that once we find the temple, the amulet would lead us to the Order of the Stone" Jesse said "Well what are you waiting for? Pull it out then" Axel said.

Jesse pulled out the amulet and nothing happened "Is… something supposed to happen?" Olivia said "Well, that was a let down" Axel said walking away "There's got be something we're missing. Look around and see if you can find anything" Jesse said. Me and Endie were looking at the map not knowing what to do then a light appear on the map "What the-" then I saw Jesse placing the amulet on a pedestal. The amulet made the normal light to spread in two light, one red in left and one green in right "Wow" I said "It's absolutely incredible. How do they build this? Ok, now I'm impressed" Olivia said "What do you think the colors mean?" Jesse said after we all sat in front of the map "The different colors represent the different members" Lukas said "It's the Order! It's showing us where they are right now" Jesse exclaimed "Look, we don't know enough about how this thing works. Maybe the amulet only tracks them when they're on the surface. Or maybe it doesn't work when they're on the Nether. We have to go off about what we DO know" Lukas said stepping up "Petra's relying on us. That monster is still out there. We *know* Gabriel was trying to tell us something" Jesse said then start thinking "We've got to go find the Order of the Stone" "But… there's to light? There are only two members of the Order of the Stone left?" Axel said "If Soren is missing" I said "That leaves Magnus…" Lukas said "Or Ellegaard" Olivia said "Let's head out" Jesse said "I'm not going with you guys. I have to stay here. If I know Petra, she's probably doing everything she could to find this place. She's still out there. She has to be" Lukas said "Just… stay safe ok?" Jesse said worried "If there's even a small chance she's alive, I have to stay. Go. Get help. I'm going to focus on making this place safe before night fall" Lukas said then he looked around "This temple is pretty big thought. If we're gonna have a chance at fortifying it. I'm going to need some help. " he said "If, uh ,one of you guys could hang back with me?" "Well, I'm gonna stay and help you. It's sounds fair" I said "Thank Alvin" he said smiling.

"Sounds like Alvin and Olivia'll have you totally covered while me and Jesse are out finding Magnus" Axel said "'Finding Magnus?' you really think that's how it's going to go?" Olivia said "We need Ellegaard. She's the world greatest engineer. She'll figure out a way to stop that thing" "We need to DESTROY it. And when it comes to 'destruction' , Magnus is the master" Axel said.

After some annoying arguing we waited for Jesse to decide "Goggles" Axel said "What?" me and Olivia said "I'm running out of things to say" "Olivia, you and I are going to Eleegaard's" Jesse said "Awesome" she responded "Axel, you stay here with Lukas and Alvin and get this place ready for when Petra shows up" Jesse said "Uhhhh…" Axel said looking at me "Stay calm, Alvin won't bite" Jesse said "Come on, Axel. For Petra's sake" Olivia said "Fine. I'll do it for Petra" he said "I'll take it" Jesse said "Uh…guys?" Lukas said. We looked and saw the WitherStorm.

"Please hurry" Me and Lukas said

 **AN: What a long chapter. Sorry for not posting anything but I had some problem with school and everything.**

 **Question: They just wake up and the sun was shining but after a few minutes it was setting down. How?**

 **Hope you like it. See ya.**


	7. yeah-WAIT WHAT?

**"…** **yeah-WAIT WHAT?!"**

 **AN: So I decided to let Alvin and Lukas alone to "deal" with some problem if you know what I'm talking about. Enjoy it!**

Jesse and Olivia left to get Ellegaard. Me, Endie , Axel and Lukas stayed behind to prepare the place and waiting for Gabriel or Petra. I hope they are alright. Petra is one of my first friend, and Gabriel is the greatest warrior ever seen so we'll need him. Getting Ellegaard was a good idea because brain is better than muscles, but that monster is enormous so a little brain isn't everything we need.

My train of thought was interrupted when I saw Axel. I realized I was a bit too harsh on him, he did some stupid things but I shouldn't just yell at him like it was his fault for everything. I think I made him feel horrible. I mean, you saw the look he gave me when Jesse said to him to stay and help. I need to talk to him "Axel? Can I talk to you?" he looked at me then said "Sure". Lukas left us to have some privacy.

"All I wanted to say is…" I took a deep breath "I'm so sorry for what I said. I shouldn't blame you for everything that happened and I shouldn't act like it was your fault and-""It's ok" Axel said then continued "I realized that I did some things wrong. And what you said was true, I didn't help you guys at all" "Can you forgive me?" I asked "Yeah…I also realized that I for the team I was like that dumb guy who make bad jokes and don't help anyone and I want to change that" he said with a smile "That's why I'm going to get Magnus" "What?!" I said shocked "I know Jesse said we need Ellegaard brain but we need also Magnus talent for destroying things" "Ok, you're right" I said with a smile "Don't worry I'm not gonna die and don't worry I remember where was Magnus showed on the map" "Don't die" "I don't promise" he said before he was out of the…well, unfinished entrance aka big hole.

"So just the two of us" Lukas said. Endie was behind Lukas rolling his eyes "Yeah, let's do this entrance. I think we should make it of bricks" I said "Good idea. But we don't have bricks" Lukas said "Near the portal was water. Maybe we could find some clay" I said.

After we made some bricks we started to make the entrance. Lukas was thinking at Jesse. I could see it on his face. He was smiling and he looked lost in his thought. This is the time "So you like Jesse, huh?" I said like it was something normal "…yeah-WAIT WHAT?!" he said and because of the shock he dropped some bricks on his foot "OW! OW! OW!" he start jumping around holding his foot "How do you know th- I mean what are you talking about" he said nervous "Please, like I don't saw the look you give Jesse, or the blushes, or the '…just a friend' moment" I said "Please don't tell her. I want to tell her at the perfect moment" he said "I won't tell anything. But remember, the perfect moment don't comes, you make your own perfect moment" I said "Yeah, yeah I know. Thanks" he said with a smile "There's no problem. I know what's like to have a big secret" I said "What kind of secret?" he said "Nothing" I said "Oh, come on! I tell my secret, to make it fair you have to tell yours to" he said. I looked at Endie who was behind Lukas with a look 'HELP ME' but he just shrugged "Well, I discovered your secret, you didn't tell me anything" I said "Yeah. I didn't tell you my secret, you discover it. That means you have to tell me" he said.

"Oh…I understand" he said looking sad "What?" I asked "You don't trust me. I don't know if that's a big secret or just some embarrassing thing but…I think Axel was right then" he said sad

"You promise not to tell anybody" I said. He was shocked "You promise that you won't scare" I said hesitant "Yeah. Don't worry, I'm trustworthy" he said. He is right. Last night I talked about Lukas like he was a good guy and everything so at least to trust him with that. Besides I need someone to know about me if I'm in a problem. Endie looked insecure but nod.

I sighed. Here we go "Just don't think different about me after that" I said then took of my goggles. He looked scared, shocked and speechless "Wha…" he couldn't finish "I know it's horrible" I said about to get up but he grabbed my arm "No… it's just… I don't know what to say. I don't think you're a monster or anything. All the good things you did to help us prove I'm right" he said with a smile "Thanks" I said "Now can you explain what that is?" he said looking at my eye "Well…"

After I tell Lukas everything he was speechless again "Wow" he said "Yeah… it's not easy to live being half-enderman but I'm trying" I said to him "I don't know why but I feel like I forget something" I said **"Someone, not something"** "Who said that?" Lukas said scared "Oh, right. Endie you can become visible now" I said. Endie became visible again and Lukas scared jumped in my arms "AHHH" "Endie, Lukas. Lukas, Endie" I said "Wha…" Lukas said again "Endie was that friend that protected me" "Oh…Hi?" he said looking at Endie, still in my arms **"Hi. I'm Endie. Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. I was with you guys all the time protecting Alvin because he need his brave, awesome, smart and funny friend. "** he said "Don't forget modest" I said being sarcastic "Oh… can you put me down now?" Lukas said "Oh sorry" I said **"Are you gonna keep Alvin secret right? He doesn't tell anybody about this and you're the first"** Endie said "Don't worry. I'll keep his secret" Lukas said. I heard a weird noise **"Do you guys hear that?"** "Endie, hide" I said. He nod then became invisible "Cool" Lukas said. I rolled my eyes and put my goggles back on.

"Help!" it was a masculine voice outside. We sat on the platform we build on top of the entrance and saw Gabriel followed by two skeletons. I pulled out my harpoon-gun and aimed at the skeletons skulls. The pickaxe cut their head…skulls…whatever "Want some help?" I said jumping and landed on my feet in front of him "There's no more monsters, right?" I said looking behind him "I hope not" he said breathless "Are you alright?" I asked him trying to help me but he stopped me "I'm Gabriel the Warrior. Of course I'm alright" he said like he was alright "Okay… Come in" I said opening the door to let him in "Thank you" he said

"What happened? How do you escape?" Lukas asked "Jesse pulled me out of the tractor beam and after she and you were threw in the portal I start running for the temple" Gabriel said looking exhausted "What about Petra? You know what happened with her?" I asked "I'm lucky I escaped. I don't know if your friend get away too" Gabriel said "I'm sorry" he said "At least you escaped" I said.

Gabriel looked around "Where is everyone? I remember that you were at least six" he paused a little "Where is Jesse? I remember I gave her the amulet to-""-to reassemble the Order of the Stone" I finished for him "She and Olivia had gone to get Ellegaard and-"

"Gabriel!" someone exclaimed. When I looked I saw Axel was back with someone that I believe it was Magnus "-and Axel to get Magnus" I said. Magnus and Gabriel hug "You look terrible" Magnus said to him "Classic Magnus" Gabriel said with a smile "Wow you really made this place to look less-horrible looking. I remember it was total destroyed" Magnus said "We tried our best" I said "That's the guy you said can scare the crap out of you?" Magnus asked Axel. Axel nod "I said I was sorry" I yelled to Axel "I know, I know… but you are a little bit… scary" he said with a nervous smile "Oh… then I'm proud of me" I said with a smile.

"So I heard there's a big beast destroying everything" Magnus said looking around "And you needed the TNT master to help you. I'm glad you decide to get me instead of Ellie" I'm missing something here? I looked at Axel and he had a nervous smile. Well, that's going to End 'good'.

 **AN: I know that the reveal to Lukas wasn't the best thing but that's all I got. I also know this is a short chapter but episode 2 is very small so this ep is gonna take two or three chapter. Bye.**


	8. Soren's fortress

**Soren's fortress**

 **AN: This chapter is gonna be the second chapter of the episode 2. This ep is really short so I don't have so much to write about. The last chapter of the Ep will be short I think. Enjoy!**

So Axel idea to get Magnus was to tell him we chose his 'awesome skills' and that he is better than 'Elli'.

"Since Axel is back I think Jesse and Olivia will be there any time" I told Lukas "You are right" then he looked around "Where's Axel and Magnus?" he asked "They are upstairs. Axel wanted to spend some time with his idol" I said "Do you have any weapon?" I asked Lukas "No. I didn't thought about getting one at EBC" "I think you should craft one. Make a bow. We don't have any bow" I said "Ok." After Lukas made a bow and some arrows, we decided to wait for Jesse, Olivia and Ellegaard.

"Well. That's certainly impressive. Wow" I heard a feminine voice talking and some people jumping. Me, Lukas and Endie sat on the platform and saw a creeper attacking someone. Lukas shot five arrows and killed it "Nice skills" I whispered to him "Who goes there?" Lukas yelled like he was a king "Jesse? Is that you?" he said talking normal again. When I looked I saw that it was Jesse, Olivia, Reuben, and Eleegaard "Guys, did you build all of this?" Jesse asked "Actually, Lukas made it" I said "Nice work Lukas" Jesse told him "Thanks" Lukas blushed a little "We're so glad you're back" Lukas said "And we brought Ellegaard" Jesse said "Fantastic" Lukas said and made a jump like he was a little kid and Jesse smiled a little when she saw him "Keep making this little jumps and she's gonna fall for you" I whispered to Lukas when the girls weren't looking "Really" Lukas whispered back excited and I just rolled my eyes smiling.

"Quick! Come on!" I said "You guys are never going to believe who showed up while you were gone…" Lukas said "Gabriel!" Jesse said "Hello everyone. It is… good to see you" Gabriel said still sounding exhausted "He showed up not too long before you guys" Lukas said "Ellegaard. My old friend" Gabriel said hugging her "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes. Maybe with you here we actually stand a chance against this thing" Ellegaard said "How I've missed your optimistic spirit" Gabriel said then he looked at Jesse "And it's especially good to see you Jesse. I feared that you might be the last face I ever saw. Gettinh here was… hard" "It's such a relief to see you. I'm glad you're okay" Jesse said "If you hadn't pulled me out of the WitherStorm's clutches… Well let's just don't think about that" Gabriel said then we start walking "I came here to the Temple, hoping against hope to find survivors. It makes me glad that, even in these terrible times, this Temple can stand as a stronghold. A symbol" Gabriel said while we were walking "Wow. Did Petra get away too? Did you see?" Jesse asked hoping for a good answer "I already asked him. Everything… everyone… just gone" I said sadly "It's that true?" Jesse asked "Yes…I'm so sorry for your friend" Gabriel said "It destroyed my home too. I barely got away. It needs to be stopped" Ellegaard said "We're alive. And that means there's still hope. Come along—Everyone else is still inside" Gabriel said before using the stairs. Jesse looked at me questionable because she didn't know about Magnus being here "You'll find out" I said and patted her shoulder "Oh boy" I murmured thinking about what's going to happen between Magnus and 'Ellie' how he like to call her.

"Boy. Can't remember the last time I saw this place…" Ellie said looking around "Would someone care to explain what he is doing here?" she asked looking at Magnus "Here we go…" I murmured "Axel went in a little adventure on his own-" I said before being interrupted by Ellie "An adventure to get him?" she said 'him' in disgust "Did you know about this?" but Jesse didn't pay attention to Ellie and said excited "Holy crap, I can't believe it! That's Magnus the Rogue" I face-palmed "Hmpf. I always forget that there are people that actually like seeing that idiot" Ellie said "Look, just wait here a second while I figure out what's going on" Jesse said going to Magnus and Axel "Much appreciated" Ellie said.

The discussion between Jesse and them didn't End good. Magnus said something about 'Queen of the nerds' and that made Ellie angry and they start arguing and I didn't pay attention to them "Would you two stop fighting?!" Jesse yelled and that got my attention "Whoa" Magnus said "Yikes" Ellie said "Jesse speaks the truth. We must find a way to stop that monstrosity" Gabriel said "Well I don't know if you've had the chance to poke around this old dumb yet, but it's pretty much stripped bare" Magnus said "It would take a mountain of TNT to kill that thing!" he said gesturing with his hands "I hate to say it, but you have a point" Ellie said.

"This is amazing" Axel whispered "I know" Olivia whispered back "Are they… getting along?" Lukas said "Can we start crafting some then?" Jesse said "I don't think we got that kinda time" Magnus said "But against suck and unthinkable enemy, even all the TNT in the world might not be enough" Ellie said "If only Soren were here… He might have something we could use" she said more like to herself "Of Ellie. Not this again" Magnus said "Wait Magnus. She might have a point. Soren did have certain… Objects. Inventions" Gabriel said "You know I hate when you brag about you and Soren's little brainy club" Magnus said "I'm not bragging! I think I've got a legitimate idea here!" Ellie said "What are you talking about? What did Soren have?" Jesse asked "Soren had a kind of 'Super TNT', stronger and more explosive than anything else in the world." Ellie said "The 'Formidi-Bomb'!" Gabriel said dramatic "Yeah, yeah, yeah I've heard all about the 'F-Bomb' before" Magnus said like it wasn't important "'F-Bomb'?" Axel asked "Yeah, Soren claimed that dropping the 'F-Bomb' could destroy anything" Magnus explained "But I've never seen it before" then he said "It's real. I swear" Ellie said "Well the Formidi-Bomb sound perfect! We should go get it! Now!" Jesse said like it was very simple "Well, there's a little problem there…" Ellie start "Soren is missing for years" I said "How do you know?" Ellie asked "I heard Gabriel telling Jesse" I said "But…you found Ellegaard. And Magnus. Do you know where he is?" Gabriel said.

Jesse looked at the map "Our map could locate him. Unless he's in the Nether or the End .But it's worth a shot" Ellie said and we all gather around the map "I bet he can find him!" Jesse said and Gabriel nod. I went to pull the lever that activate the light and Jesse placed the amulet on the pedestal, but she didn't saw me so the light scared her "AHH!" she screamed and glared at me "Sorry" I said but I wasn't sorry at all. Like the last time the white light divided but now there were three because Gabriel is with us but this time the lights were in the same place "All right, there's your light, my light…" Magnus said but was stopped when another light appear on the map and I think it Soren's light "That's new" Axel said "There he is. Soren have his fortress deep inside the mountains. After the Order… broke up that's where he went to keep doing his experiments." Ellie said "Look, he invited me there a couple of times but it's always seemed a little…" Magnus started "Weird, right? It always seemed a little weird" Ellie finished for him "Glad we finally can agree on something" Magnus said "Now we can go to get this 'F-Bomb' and stop that th-" I was interrupted by another light on the map this time blue but this one was moving to the white one and I think I know to who belong it "Ivor" I said "Ivor is going to Soren's. We need to move" Ellie yelled.

After another stupid argument we decided to go with Ellie idea and go right now no in the morning.

 **3rd POV**

The group was moving fast to Soren's place to get the Super TNT "Okay everyone, let's get moving" Jesse said "We didn't get a chance to chat yet" Ellie said to Alvin "Oh, hello" he said not knowing what to say "Jesse said you are the new one on their group" Ellie said "Yeah… we met on the way to EBC and she suggested to be on their group because I didn't have a team and here I am, on a crazy adventure" Alvin said "Better here than in that monster" Ellie said "You're right" Alvin said "You seemed to be the courageous one. But also the smart one so why you didn't come with Jesse and Olivia to get me?" Ellie asked "I decided that I should help on making the Temple save if Gabriel or our friend Petra escape the WitherStorm" Alvin said then he saw between Jesse and Magnus was the same talk "Why you didn't like Magnus?" Alvin asked "Well… you know… I mean… I complicate" she said then looked away. Alvin know the reaction because it was similar with Lukas reaction with Jesse "I think I know" he said with a smirk "Let's say it was a weird relationship… but don't worry I don't think you and Jesse will break up" Ellie said. At that affirmation Alvin blushed hard and Endie was trying to hold back a laugh. Jesse was a good friend of Alvin but he didn't think about her that way because 1)he doesn't like her that way and 2) Lukas was his friend also and he want them together (* **LUKESSE*)** "Wait, wait, wait me and Jesse aren't together" Alvin said "Oh,I thought you were together. You'll look cute together" Ellie said "I don't like Jesse that way. Someone else do" Alvin said "Who?" Ellie asked and Alvin pointed to Lukas who gave Jesse a bow.

Suddenly there were monster everywhere "See? That's why I said we should've waited till morning! We couldn't have to worry about any of this crap!" Magnus said "Blah, blah, blah. Keep talking and you'll don't have to worry about monster anymore" Alvin said pulling out his axe and harpoon-gun "At least we're ahead of the WitherStorm" Ellie said "Well we can hash that out all later, because we've got some monsters to fight here people" Jesse said then she and the others pulled out their weapons.

After some fighting and run they made it to the top of the mountain where was an big door. The door opened to reveal a big room with a bridge that leads to the other room "Soren really live down here? So far from… anyone" Lukas said "Enchanting, isn't it?" Ellie said then Gabriel start coughing violent and only Jesse, Alvin and Endie saw it but Gabriel acted like nothing happened "Yeah and I'm reeeally not feeling those columns…" Lukas said looking at the platforms that were supported by some pillars but Magnus just jumped on one of the platforms "Aw come one! It's fine! Look!" he said and the others start jumping to get on the other side "Just… don't fall, okay?" Jesse told Reuben who was scared. After they get on the other side she saw Lukas was waiting for her "Jesse! You okay? That was crazy!" Lukas said after he saw Reuben was about to fall and Jesse have to caught him "That was way too close. I thought I wasn't going to make it" Jesse said "Whoa. Look!" Lukas pointed to some Endermen pulling blocks out of the pillars "What is that?" Jesse asked and Reuben covered his eyes "Endermen" Lukas said "I'm glad we made it. It looks rough down there" Jesse said covering her eyes a little "Yeah, no kidding" Lukas said "Come on. We should get out of here—Alvin and the others already went ahead" Lukas said and they went to the tunel.

 **AN: The third chapter of this ep will come out next week I think. All right I hope you like the story by now and leave a suggestion for an OC girl because I need one. See ya.**


	9. Ivor 2: The Fight

" **Ivor?! Again?!"**

 **AN: The final part of the Ep 2 is here. Honestly I thought it will take me 900 words, no 1800 but it doesn't matter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Alvin was looking at the statues of the members of the Order, and for him they looked like the same statue but one had or some iron blocks or redstone blocks or emerland. It was the only thing he could do. Or look at the statues or to listen to Magnus and Ellegaard arguing because of 'we should go my tunnel' thing. He heard something swimming towards them and he saw it was Lukas and Jesse with Reuben.

Now instead of a little arguing they start shouting at each other "Oh be quiet, it's just a pointless building. That's all I'm saying. I mean just look at-" Magnus started but was interrupted by Ellie "That's it. I'm going" Ellegaard said before going on tunnel near her statue and murmured something to herself about finding the 'Super TNT' alone "Oh, no, no, no! You do NOT get to be the one who walks away. That's it. I'm going." Magnus said the last part like Ellegard and start walking on the tunel near his statue "See! I'm walking away now. 'Super TNT' here I come" he said before he disappeared.

"It's hard to pick the 'glass half-full' when they keep kicking the glass over" Olivia said "And I thought they were doing so well" Lukas said and you could hear a hint of sarcasm "Forget them. We're here now, so let's focus on what's important!" Jesse said encouraging "So you mean your idea to get them was stupid and not helpful at all" Alvin said raising an eyebrow and teassing Jesse "Uhh… I have to figure out where to go" she said trying to change the subject "Sure" Alvin said sarcastic. She decided to go after Magnus and Alvin decided to follow her. Gabriel patted her shoulder "Gabriel. Are you ok?" Jesse said "I know it's not the best time, and I… I don't want to worry you… But there's something I want to discuss with you… with both of you" he whispered when he saw the others were gathering around them "Uh, let's split up" Jesse said and the others go after Ellegaard.

After some walking Gabriel said "I'm aware that letting them head off alone is risky, but I have to talk to you about a private matter. It's not the easiest thing to bring up" and he rubbed the back of his head "Whatever is, you can tell us" Alvin said "We'll understand" Jesse said "So it's true. It's easier to tell a couple you problems" Gabriel said then chuckled "SHE/HE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND" Alvin and Jesse yelled at the same time "Really? Huh, you look like one" Gabriel said "So what you wanted to tell us?" Jesse said fast "Well… I'm glad to see my old friends together again. I don't want to ruin it with this" Gabriel said "Wait what?" Alvin said "What do you mean?" Jesse said "You may have succeeded getting me away from the WitherStorm, but I'm fear it was already too late" Gabriel said then showed them his arm. A part of his arm was covered in purple "Holy cow" Alvin said shocked "What is that? What's wrong with your arm?" Jesse asked shocked "Tell me. Do you know what 'Wither' is?" Gabriel asked "The Wither? Of course. We've been-" Jesse started but Gabriel stopped her "No, just 'Wither'. Or 'WitherSickness' to be more descriptive. It is something I contracted before in my travels, but it always wears off. It seems that Ivor's monster exudes a WitherSickness that is decidely more… fatal" Gabriel said "Well we're going to go back and tell the others. We can get help-" Jesse start but was interrupted by Gabriel "No, Jesse. You can't tell anyone about this"

A creeper apear from behind them and was about to explode "Creeper! Look out!" Gabriel yelled but the creeper already exploded and made a hole and Jesse was holding on the edge to not fall "Take my hand! I'll pull you up." Gabriel said "Wait! That's the-" Alvin was interrupted by Jesse falling on the hole because she grabbed Gabriel infected hand "-infected one" he finished in a monotone tone "Jesse are you alright?" Alvin asked worried "Don't worry. I'm fine" Jesse said. Alvin jumped down after her "Now you're stuck here too" she yelled at him "Yeah, but I got something called Harpoon-gun" he said pulling out his Harpoon-gun "Wait! I can't find the amulet" Jesse said "What's going on?" Gabriel asked "We have to find the amulet. Find another way down here" Alvin said "Ok. Stay safe. I'll find a way down to you" Gabriel said before he left to find another way with Reuben.

Jesse looked around and saw the amulet. She picked it up and saw the dark blue crystal was glowing "What's going on?" Alvin asked "When one of the crystals is glowing that means someone of the Order is close" She told him "But blue wasn't Ivor color?" Alvin said but Jesse wasn't listening to him because she goes through the tunnel. He just rolled his eyes and followed her. After some walking they found a library "I think someone really love reading" Alvin said and he heard something moving. More like someone. He saw a girl, but only her body because it was dark, behind one of the bookshelves-pillar thingy. He blinked twice and the girl wasn't there anymore "Did you saw that?" Alvin asked Jesse but like the last time she wasn't listening because she found an entrance to Soren's armory. Jesse saw a figure moving on that room and someone talking. Alvin decided to follow Jesse because he thought that he was seeing things "Soren! Is that you?" Jesse asked. The person turned around and it was, not surprising for Alvin, Ivor "Alvin, Jesse? You again?" Ivor said "Trying to interfere with my plans again, I see. Your tenacity is commendable, yet missguided" he said coming closer to them "What are you doing down here?" Jesse asked "Being rudely interrupted by you th-two, clearly" Ivor said but he stutter at the End. It sounded like he wanted to say something else "I'm here with the Order to find Soren's Super TNT. We're going to take down your WitherStorm" Jesse said and Ivor looked a little shocked "The Order? Believe me—that plan will blow up in their faces in more ways than one. They cannot help you. But me? I chose not to" Ivor said "Out of my way!" he said in Jesse face "Wait I have questions!" Alvin said but Ivor pushed them away so he could get out of there.

"Stop right there, Ivor!" Gabriel said pulling out his diamond sword. Ivor was shocked to see him because he thought the WitherStorm killed him "Gabriel? You're alive!" Ivor said stepping back "Against all of your best efforts, Ivor. Look at what you've done. I never dreamt that even you could be that twisted!" Gabriel said stepping forward "Save your posturing, Gabriel" Ivor said and he took a golden sword that was behind him "We both know your words have always been hollow. Just like the Order" he said then get in a fight position. They start blocking each other attacks "You're not going anywhere, Ivor. At least not in one piece "I'm not letting him leave either" Jesse said pulling out her sword "We" Alvin said pulling out his iron axe "Good" Gabriel said still fighting. Jesse went behind Ivor and she pushed him to the ground "I'm the only one who can stop the WitherStorm. Not you! Not the Order! Don't make yourselves the villains in my story" Ivor said getting up and then he start to attack Jesse. He pushed her to the ground but she get up. He raised his sword to attack but Alvin's axe blocked his attack. Alvin pushed him to the ground. He wanted to get up but Gabriel pushed him back "Stay and fight, you coward!" Gabriel said. Ivor was cornered "This all could have been avoided…If you want to stop me, you'll have to catch me first" he said then drink a potion of swiftness. He started running really, really fast "Look out guys! He's using a Potion of Swiftness!" Gabriel yelled.

"I'm like the wind" they heard Ivor said that before he tried to attack Jesse and Alvin really fast but they dodged him so he attacked Gabriel "Out of my way" Ivor said attacking Gabriel really fast. Alvin went on the other side of the table and pulled out his Harpoon-gun. He shot and it wrapped around Ivor "HA" Alvin yelled. Ivor only smirked and start to spin towards Alvin making all the cable wrap around him. He was now in front on him and start spinning on the opposite way all around Alvin making the cable wrap around him. Ivor was now standing in front of Alvin "HA" he said mocking Alvin. He pulled the cable and Alvin start spinning backwards. Alvin hit the back of his head on the corner of the bookshelves, cutting the strap of his goggles and he collapsed unconscious on the ground.

"ALVIN!" Jesse yelled and she start chasing Ivor. Endie was next to Alvin making sure he was fine. He sigh in relief when he saw he wasn't bleeding and that he had a pulse. Ivor drank a Potion of Invisibility "Now you see me, now you—" and he was invisible "Whatever you do, don't leave him leave!" Jesse said hopping they could stop him so she can make sure Alvin is ok "Invisible or not, he isn't going to get by me" Gabriel said. Jesse had to dodge three Potions of Harming Ivor throw at her "Please Ivor. Just stand down" Gabriel said standing next to Jesse. They saw a potion floating "This one's on you, you puffed-up fool" Ivor said throwing it at Gabriel but Jesse caught it and throw it back at Ivor sending him back "There's no time… no time… for this." Ivor said looking exhausted and coming closer to them.

"Jesse! Gabriel!" Lukas yelling was heard "Even more of you? Will this endless parade of useless babbler never cease?" Ivor said sounding normal again "What's going on?" Olivia asked "We found Ivor. We stopped him" Jesse said "But where's Alvin?" Olivia said but before Jesse or Gabriel could tell her Ivor said "False. You have stopped nothing" coming closer to them he continued "A query… Have you ever seen the effects of a Splash Potion of Slowness?" he pulled out a splash potion "What—" Jesse started but the potion hit the ground "—are you talking about?" she said in slow motion and Ivor just passed her "You big jerk!" Axel yelled super slow trying to catch him "Stop right there!" Gabriel yelled super slow "Magnus and Ellegaard may think they can stop me, that they can destroy the WitherStorm… But they are mistaken. And it will cost them their lives" Ivor said before the entrance closed.

" _Next time on Different… In pursuit of answers, all our heroes found in Soren's Armory was deceit… And treachery. Locked in a dark chamber deep in Soren's mountain, as the Order of the Stone rides off towards near-certain doom, our heroes must ask themselves… 'Would they found a way out of this dark tomb?' 'Is there any way to cure Gabriel Wither Sickness?' 'Is Alvin going to be alright?' 'Who was the girl Alvin saw?' 'Would they find a way to defeat the WitherStorm?' 'Or will they remain, trapped, as it continues its ravenous rampage across the entire world?'. Only time will tell…"_


	10. AN

**AN: This is not a chapter as you can see. I need a girl OC for the story. It's not for the next episode. Leave a review with the details. Also I'll post the next chapter this week or maybe next week. That's everything i wanted to say. Till the next chapter, Bye.**


	11. Truths, Reveal and Endermen

**Truths, Reveals and Endermen**

 **AN: I waited for this moment since I start writing. The Episode 3 will contain… things, or so called spoilers for the next chapters. I hope you'll like it**

Alvin POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My head hurt and all I could remember was that I was fighting Ivor and he knocked me out. Oh right, we're in Soren's armory "Someone say something" I heard Jesse say "Hamburger" Lukas said "Donkey" Olivia said "Pants" Gabriel said "OINK" Reuben 'said' "Floor" Axel said "Pain" I groaned still face-first to the ground "Oh my God, Alvin! I almost forgot about you. Are you alright?" I heard Jesse said then she rushed to my side "I think so…" I said lifting my face from the ground and rubbing my eye. I fell something weird "Are you sure? You hit your head very har-WHAT THE!" Jesse said normal then she yelled when I looked at her "What?" I said worried looking at the others. They looked scared except Lukas who was pointing to his left eye. What does that mean? I touched my left eye. MY GOGGLES! I think they fell from my face "It's not what it's look like" I said fast but then I realized that is the worst line ever. Never use this line. "I don't know what's look like! Alvin what's that?" Jesse asked scared "Uh…" I'm good with words but now I can't think of what to say to put me out of this mess. Jesse still in shock looked at me waiting for a good answer "Now you know why I don't tock off my goggles…or why are they so special…" I said "I'm half-enderman" I sighed Jesse looked at me "Why you didn't tell us? I thought we are friends" Jesse said "That's what I thought too." I said looking down "You are my first friends…my first real friends… I guess I didn't want to ruin it. I thought that you'll think I'm just a weird freak who wanted to kill you and everything" I said "After all the things you've done to help us… I don't think you are a weird freak who wanted to kill us. I think you are a real friend Alvin" Lukas said. I told you that having someone knowing my secret was a good idea "Well, I thought he was a little weird wearing those goggles, but now I understand why. And you are a nice guy and all so… yeah" Jesse said with a weak smile then shrugged not knowing what to say "I didn't had any problem with Alvin and it was obvious he was hidding something. Now I know, and like Lukas, I think you're a good friend" Olivia said "Yeah, yeah he is a good guy" Axel said rolling his eyes "But, just a question, do you have any secrets?" he asked. I looked at Lukas who was looking at me with puppy eyes at me. So I have to keep Lukas crush for Jesse, the fact Lukas know already I'm half-enderman and Gabriel Wither Sickness a secret so "You just discovered my biggest secret that I had to hide from everyone. I don't any secrets" I said "Ok, I trust him, and not because he still scare me" Axel said

"Now we discussed that… What are we supposed to do now?" Lukas said "We need to find Soren" Jesse said simple then she saw Gabriel holding his arm and goes to talk to him "Are you ok?" she asked worried "Of course! Why would you feel the need to ask?" Gabriel said "I don't know, your purple arm, your pale face, the fact Ivor beat you" I said "I am a-oh *cough* a-oh *cough* My goodness… Just give it a second…" Gabriel said then start to cough again and that caught Lukas attention so I go to talk to him. Gabriel secret need to be a secret "Are you ok?" I asked him "I think I should ask you that" Lukas said. Olivia and Axel were focused on how to open the door "Yeah, at first I thought I was screwed, but now I'm happy they knew" I said smiling. It's weird to don't have my goggles on my face, but I like the reason why "I'm glad. Hey what happened to Gabriel?" he asked "Uh" I don't know what to do "Hey, guys! I have an idea" Axel said. Thanks you "Okay" Lukas said and everyone gathered around Axel waiting for him to tell us his plan "Magnus! Help!" he yelled at the door "Nice plan" I said then I remembered that my goggles were still on the floor so I went to get them "Well, all right… but I have another idea" he said "Is it yelling for Ellegaard?" Olivia said face-palming "Not… anymore" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, they aren't coming back. We have no idea where they are" Lukas said walking to the table "They couldn't abandon us if they wanted to" Jesse said "As long as we have…" she pulled out flint and steal "This!" she said encouraging "Flint and steal? I don't get it" Olivia said confused "It's not… It's not what I meant to pull out" Jesse said embarrassed "Hold on…uh…This!" she said pulling out the amulet. The red, green and light blue were shinning but after two seconds the red and green faded "Their colors are fading. They're moving away from us" Gabriel said "Here, let me see it" Lukas said and grabbed the amulet but Jesse didn't let go so now they're fighting for it "Maybe you're just holding it wrong" Lukas said "Do you mind?" Jesse said "I just want to see it" Lukas said and almost get it out of Jesse grip, but she managed to get it back "You can see it without touching" Jesse said "Not if you can't get it work" he said "It's working fine" she said then the white crystal start shinning "Soren!" Jesse said shocked "Soren? Why, indeed it is! Hurry, Jesse! Find him" Gabriel said then Jesse start moving arround.

After a few seconds, the amulet start glowing brighter above a spot on the floor "This is the spot. It has to be" Jesse said "Maybe…" Axel said coming closer "This is definitely it. Get ready to dig, people" Jesse said "Who know how far down that goes?" Lukas said "I think I know who" I said "Who?" Lukas asked "You know…" I said "Oh" Lukas said and realized about who I was talking about. That **someone** I keep forgetting is with still us "About who are you talking about guys?" Jesse asked "Stay next to Jesse" I murmured to Lukas so no one could hear. He stayed next to her and I looked at Endie. I nod at him and covered my ears . I saw him becoming visible.

"AHHHH" everyone screamed except Lukas and like I was expecting Jesse jumped in Lukas arms. Like usual he blushed but now it was a dark red color. Now I'm proud of myself. I stop covering my ears and the first thing I heard was "YOU ARE FRIEND WITH A ENDERMAN?" Axel yelled scared "Hey Endie" Lukas said with a smile **"Hello Lukas"** Endie said and waved at him "You knew about Alvin secret already?" Jesse asked Lukas. Ops "He **discoved. It was my** **fault because he saw me. Don't be mad at him"** Endie said "That enderman can talk?!" Axel said " **I'm Endie. Thank you very much. Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt any one"** Endie said "Wait! He was with us the whole time?" Olivia asked **"Yes Olivia I was with you guys all the time. I know all of you already"** Endie said "Awkward" Lukas said "Can you put me down now please" Jesse said with a blush when she realised where she was "Oh, sorry, sorry" Lukas said blushing, againg, and put Jesse down.

"Why we couldn't see him?" Jesse asked "He can become invisible and I'm the only one who can see him" I said "Ok… So how can he help us?" Jesse asked **"An enderman can fell if, an example, under this floor is a place good to teleport"** Endie said "Really?" Gabriel asked **"Yes. Down, down there's a tunnel, or more like a hole. You can use Alvin's pickaxe to dig"** Endie said "I'll dig" Jesse said taking the pickaxe out of my hand and start digging **"I'll wait you down there"** Endie said then he teleport. Jesse finished digging and saw the bats were attacking Endie **"Leave me alone! Fly away! They are everywhere!"** Endie start yelling. After a few moments the bats left him **"I hate bats"** Endie said "Me too" Jesse said jumping next to him. I jumped down, then Lukas then Olivia, then Reuben. And Axel landed (on purpose) on Lukas. After both get up, Gabriel landed to but he looked even more exhausted "Everyone ok?" Jesse asked, trying to distract from Gabriel "I just slipped" Gabriel said "What's that smell?" Olivia said disgusted "I believe the scientific word for it is…poop. It's what I slipped on" Gabriel said. We all laugh except Jesse "Ah-ha. Humor" Gabriel said then looked serious at Jesse "Lead the way, Jesse" he said then we start following Jesse.

After a few minutes I saw Olivia looking non-stop at Endie and I can tell he was uncomfortable. He tried not to look back **"Can you stop starring at me please! It's uncomfortable"** Endie almost yelled "Sorry, but it's like I always stay next to the monster I thought could kill everyone" Olivia said "No offense" she replied after she realized she caled him a monster **"None taken"** Endie said rolling his eyes.

 **AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't know how to make the reveal part , but I tried. Also thanks for the few OC you left in comments but left more please. Don't forget you're not gonna see 'her' right now. You'll have to wait. Leave a review if you liked or if you spot any mistake. Bye**


	12. A griender & A portal

**A grinder & A portal**

 **AN: Part two is here and. Hope you like it and everything. Also I said that I waited to write the first part of the chapter because of the reveal, but now I can't wait to finish this episode. This episode will change everything. Enjoy!**

We are walking in this tunnel for a few minutes and it's became boring. I saw a hole that I suppose is the end of this tunnel "Stay close, boy" Jesse told Reuben. Jesse looked over the edge and gasped. After I saw what it was I gasped too. It was a giant building with tunnels coming out of the wall and down there was water "We have to get out of here!" Olivia yelled "What?" Lukas asked confused **"We have to get out of here!"** Endie yelled too and tock a few steps back "We just got here" Axel said "You don't understand…" **"This is a grinder"** Olivia and Endie said. After that water and three skeletons came out of the tunnel and fell into the grinder and were killed instant "Wow" I said "They're meant to kill monsters. Trouble is, they can't tell tell the difference between monsters and people" Olivia said and pointed at Endie then at us. Her eyes widened after she realized what she said "No offense Endie" she said **"None taken"** Endie said rolling his eyes, again "But there should be a loot room down there, right? Just saying… not all bad" Axel said and I rolled my eyes "I hope you don't think about jumping there, right?" I asked "Well…" he said thinking about it **"Something's coming"** Endie said looking back.

When I looked I saw four creepers coming "Creepers" Jesse yelled. Gabriel and Jesse pulled out their swords and I pulled out my axe. After a few hits I killed one "Jesse! Fire in the hole" Gabriel yelled. I looked and saw a creeper coming towards her so I pulled her out the way "Thanks" she said then looked at the hole the creeper made. She pulled out the amulet and the light was brighter than the last time, that means we're close "There he is… He's right down—" Jesse was interrupted by a weird sound. Water came from where the creepers came and Jesse dropped the amulet. She tried to catch it but Axel pulled her back before she could fall.

Jesse went to the big hole to look for the amulet "Was that—""The amulet. Yes" Olivia started and Jesse interrupted her. She decided to jump aftet it. Endie start looking for the amulet but he said he doesn't know where it's landed. Gabriel and I jumped after Jesse. Gabriel went ahead and pushed a creeper of the tunnel destroying a part from the tunnel near. "This one si mine!" Jesse exclaimed before she went down the stairs that connect the tunnels and pushed the creeper in the wall making it explode. The bad thing is that cave spiders start coming out that hole "Endie, you find the amulet?" I asked/yelled **"Still looking"** he yelled back. We split up and I found myself figting some zombies. Fun, right? After I killed them I looked around to see if someone need help. A creeper was creeping behind Lukas but he was busy fighting cave spiders "Look out!" I yelled and pulled out my harpoon-gun. I shot it and it went straight beheading the creeper "Thanks but how did you know it's won't behead me too?" Lukas asked me. I just shruged and start attacking cave spiders  
"HI-YAH!" Jesse yelled and it made the spider that was about to attack Lukas to jump after her, but he fell in the griender. Me and Lukas backed away after we saw how many spiders came from behind Jesse. She backed away too after she saw. Sudenlly water fell from a broken tunnel and made us almost fall off. I saw Reuben was chased by some zombies so we went after him. Zombies are slow so we lost them. Gabriel was fighting some creepers and he looked exhausted. A creeper was behind him so Jesse jumped and pushed the creeper who pushed another one off the tunnel too. It was raining with creepers and me, Lukas and Reuben jumped off this tunnel but didn't expept to be this far from other tunnels so I landed on the ground. I heard Jesse jumping and she landed on Lukas.

 **"Got it!"** Endie said and I saw he was holding the amulet on a tunnel almost next to ours. A creeper was in front of him about to explode. He punched him and send him back but the explosion made Endie drop the amulet and it's landed on another tunnel and was about to fall over the edge. Endie was unconscious because he hit his head when he colapsed on the ground. Sudenlly Axel and Reuben jumped on that tunnel. You know the expression 'It's raining cats and dogs'? Well it was raining zombies and skeleltons "Jesse, get the amulet! Me and Lukas will help them!" I said and grabed Lukas bridal style and jumped on the tunnel "You're surprisingly strong" Lukas said shocked at what I just did "Or you're to thin" I said sarcastic and placed him down "Hey!" he said but I didn't care. I have to make sure Endie is alright "Endie are you ok?" I asked **"Pineapple is puzzling when dancing in bikini"** Endie said looking dizzy **"Did I said something?"** he asked me a little normal now "No…" I said because I don't know what to tell him. Jesse came and helped Lukas kill the other monsters. Water came again but it's pushed Jesse and a creeper off the tunnel "Jesse!" I yelled. I jumped and caught her then I used the my harpon-gun to stop us from falling. Yeah I start to understand why people think of us as a couple. The creeper exploded and it's made a hole in the griender. I retracted the harpon-gun and we fell into the water. Sudenlly I was sucked into the tunnel.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I fell into a weird room full with chest. After a few seconds Jesse fell too but with Reuben on top of her. Soon Olivia, Gabriel and Lukas fell too "Is everyone ok? We all good?" Jesse asked "Well, I'm definitelly not thirsty anymore" Lukas said "We're fine" Olivia said "Ahhh-!" I heard someone screaming and I realised it was just Axel who fell on top of Lukas, again "No, no. Don't worry. I'm totally fine" Axel said "Why?" Lukas sighed, or in a sarcastic way, or why this is keep happening "Oh, crap. Im sorry" Axel said then I heard some noises. Sudenlly water fall again and Endie landed in front of me "Endie are you ok?" I asked. He coughed and a fish comes out of his mouth. He picked it up and looked horrofied "How?" I asked **"Why are you asking me?"** he said "How's that you're still alive and didn't die? I thought endermen die when water touch them" Olivia asked Endie **"I'm not a normal enderman. I can do things that normal endermen can't do"** Endie said "What kind of things?" Olivia asked **"Well, for example I can speak human language, I can become invisible and—"** Endie covered his mouth like fast "And what?" Olivia asked **"Uhhh… did you heard that?"** Endie said fast. I heard something "Sounds like the grinder is backed up" Olivia said "With loot?" Axel said (of course). It's start raining again with zombies and skeletons "Go go go go go!" Jesse said trying to push Lukas but he freze so the water fall on both of them. Now we're fighting zombies, skeletons and now something new, cave spiders. I helped the others and now we're standing in front of an End portal "Holy crap. An End portal?" Olivia said shocked **"Yep"** Endie said "That's the way out" Jesse said about to jump **"I'll wait you there"** Endie said then he teleported "Wait…what…look…" Lukas said. Gabriel was behind us and was attacked by zombies "Oh no-" Jesse said then she pulled out her sword again "Get away from them!" she yelled then killed the zombies and a skeleton "In your face monsters" she said then helped Gabriel up. She grabed his hand and jumped in the portal "Jump!" she yelled "You heard her" I said and jumped after her.

I landed on a kind of yellow stone. The sky was dark-purple but I don't see any endermen except Endie. Jesse was looking around with the amulet in her hand "Whoa" Jesse said. Endie stand like he was waiting something to fall on his arms "What are you—" I was interrupted by Lukas who landed on Endie arms "Umm…thanks?" Lukas said then Endie put him down "Oh. just keeps getting better" Lukas said. Endie then caught Olivia, Gabriel and Reuben too "Is everyone ok?" I asked "Where's Axel? He was right behind me" Olivia said. Endie was waiting to caught Axel but Axel landed on Endie, no on Endie arms "I'm so sorry. At least I didn't fall on Lukas" Axel said "What a relief" Lukas said rolling his eyes "Are you ok?" Axel said after he gets up **"I think you made my heart and my lung a single organ"** Endie said and then he stand up **"Yeah** , **you may want to cover your eyes"** Endie said and pointed in one direction. Oh crap. Endermen. And not just a few "Hide" Jesse whispered and we hide behind a obsidian pilar.

 **AN: Chapter 13. Finished! Like I said Soren is not gonna be in the next chapter like I said so don't get excited.**


	13. What is that?

**"What is that?"**

 **AN: Chapter 14 is here and… that's everything I don't have anything else to say.**

When I thought about going to EBC this year I was like 'Go early, maybe make some friends, win' no 'Go, make friends who discover your secret, and run to save your live because a lost member of the Order of the Stone want revenge for whatever reason and unleashed a big monster named WitherStorm, save the world'. Life is full of surprises. Now I'm hiding behind a obsidian pilar with my new friends, a member of the Order who have Wither Sickness, an enderman and a cute piglet "So what do we call that? A 'herd' of Endermen? A flock of Endermen?" Lukas asked "Let's call it 'We better find Soren first, then we decide how we'll call them'. Sounds good?" I asked sarcastic "As long we don't look at them we'll be fine" Jesse said "Yeah. Yeah" Lukas said scared "We kind of know that already" I said. I saw that Endie was covering his eyes "Endie you're an Enderman. Why do you cover your eyes?" I asked **"Let's say** **I'm…'famous' here but not in the good way"** he said with a nervous laugh "Okay…" Olivia said looking at Endie then she asked Jesse "Which way are we headed Jesse?" Jesse pulled out the amulet with a grin on her face. The white glowing faded and Jesse start shaking the amulet "The amulet does not work in the End" Gabriel said holding his infected arm "Great. Whoo, man. So we were traped and now we're lost" Lukas said looking around "So, we go from, uh… a death machine, that almost drown us… and we landed here. In the End" he said pointing at the Endermen "And that's the right name for it, since now, incredibly, we don't even know where we're going. And our only guide is covering his eyes" he pointed to Endie "At least we're alive…and well. Oh and we have Alvin as a guide" Jesse said pointing to me. Lukas saw Gabriel exhausted "Yeah" "I never been in the End" I said "Well, we just have to keep on truckin' till we get to Soren" Jesse said encouraging "Face it Jesse, we might never find this guy" Lukas said sad.

"There he is" Axel simply said pointing somewhere. He was pointing to some stairs where a red-head man was climbing them. It was Soren "Did that just happen? I can't believe that just happened. Am the only one that's surprised? Because that…was…I mean…it's like we conjured him" Lukas said still in shock "That has to be Soren. Who else would build a staircase in the End?" Jesse said "Indeed" Gabriel said "We've gotta to go" Jesse said after she saw Soren reached the final "Everyone! Behind me! I'll handle the Endermen! Just follow my lead and I'll…I'll protect you!" Gabriel said stepping up but then he start coughing "No. It's all right, I'll go first!" Jesse said "Actually you know what? I'll just go" Lukas said stepping up "Give me a chance" Lukas said looking at Jesse "Everyone, follow Lukas! And let's pick up the pace, okay?" Jesse said "Wait" I said then pulled my goggles on. Because the strap is cut I just tied behind my head. I grabbed Endie hand and we start following the others. I heard some things like **'who are those?'** or **'what is that Enderman doing with that human'** but I decided to ignore them.

We are now in front of a portal made of bedrock. It's obviously our way back to our dimension "Well done, Lukas" Gabriel said then cough "Thanks" Lukas said with a smile then he looked at Jesse "You too, Jesse. Thanks for giving me a shot" he rubbed the back of his head. Jesse nod and went ahead. Nice, now we have to climb those stairs. I'm so happy *sarcasm* "Let's go" Jesse said and she start climbing the stairs. We start climbing and I can tell you it's not easy to climb these stairs. Endie just teleported up there waiting for us "I hope that someday I love something as much as Soren seems to love stairs" Axel said and went ahead. Jesse grabbed my arm. I saw she pointed to Gabriel who was exhausted. I decided to slow down a little so he can catch up with us "Jesse, Alvin, if we could just slow down for a moment?" Gabriel said out of breath "Need a hand?" I asked "Me? Don't be ridiculous" Gabriel said offended "I'm happy your ego is the same" I murmured and Jesse elbowed me so I glared at her "Really. I'm fine *cough* I apologize…that's all I needed, we can keep moving" Gabriel said then we start climbing again. Lukas looked suspicious at Jesse. He know something's up. The others paused because they were exhausted. Endie was waiting near a ladder **"Why it took you so much?"** he said jocking "There's a ladder" Jesse said not so excited **"We saw it already** " Endie said "It better not be a long one" Axel said **"From here seems like a short one"** Endie said looking up at where the ladder goes. We all gathered around that ladder "Jesse. I believe this honor belongs to you" Gabriel said "Here goes…" Jesse said then she start climbing the ladder. We waited a few seconds for Jesse to tell us everything's fine "What do you see?" Lukas yelled "Please don't say more stairs…" Gabriel said "I think I must be…seeing things" Jesse said and then she said something for herself. We went after her. What we saw it was unexpected. It's look like our world but…different. Something's off **"What is that?"** Endie said looking around "So bright…" Lukas said covering his eyes. Axel covered his eyes to but because of that he fell on Lukas again "That's my body, Axel. My broken, battered body" Lukas said and Axel helped him up "What in the—it's made of wool!" Jesse exclaimed "This tree…the grasss…it's all…wool" she said and I think that was enough for Lukas. He grabbed a some wool "You're telling me, we've been resting all out hopes on this guy, and the whole time he's been building some…totally artificial Happyland?" Lukas almost yelled "Isn't it pretty impressive that he built an exact replica out of this stuff?" Jesse asked trying to make Soren look less crazy "Impressively bananapants" He said rolling his eyes "We came here for nothing!" Lukas yelled throwing the wool "What are we supposed to do now?" he start walking away "We CAME here for Soren, and for his Formide-Bomb. That's still the plan" Jesse said simply "Just look around, Jesse! If the greatest builder of all the time has spent years working on this, what're the chances he'll even have that bomb, huh? I've had enough crazy for one day" he walked away. Reuben glared at us and went after Lukas "Is he going to be okay?" Gabriel said "Just…give him some space. He'll be okay" Jesse said "These days were hard for everyone. I'm not surprised someone cracked" I said.

We all split up and I saw a cloud made of glass and it was shinning but the light dissapear. Jesse saw that too. We found a lever near the place where Olivia and Axel were resting. Jesse pull it on and the middle of the glass gloud start shinning again "Cool!" Jesse exclaimed. I saw a button and I decided to press it but nothing happened "Of course" I said rolling my eyes. I saw Jesse was starring at something and I realized it was a someone. Jesse went to him and I decided just to listen to their conversation "What do you want?" Lukas said annoyed. Nice start lover boy "Lukas, no matter how upset you get, you've got to keep it together" Jesse said "I know…I do. I just…" Lukas said then he took a deep breath "Listen, I know I've been prickly, okay? But…" he looked at Gabriel "Jesse I think…something's wrong. With Gabriel…" TOLD YA "You have to have noticed. The lack of energy…" Lukas said then he shruged "I—We wish we could tell you, but… We're not supposed to talk about it" Jesse said. Not a smart move. Wait she said 'we'? Jesse don't put me into this "Wait—talk about what? And who's the other one that can't talk about it?" Lukas asked angry "Alvin…and I think Endie too" Jesse said. Lukas looked at me and I just looked away "Jesse, if I'm right about this you have to tell me. It's not fooling anybody. At least not me" Lukas said "Look, Lukas… Gabriel's sick" Jesse said after some thinking "How long have you know?" Lukas said with full attention "A while. But he asked me,US(She yelled in my way but I looked away. It's their moment after all) not to say a thing. The Wither infected him with something" Jesse said "So…everything I was worried about-is true. This is my fault Jesse" Lukas said. Wait what? He leaned down on a wool block "Gabriel's withersickness…It's because of me" Lukas murmured "There's no way this is because of you" Jesse said lowering to his level "If I hadn't chocked, you would've been able to pull Gabriel out of that tractor beam sooner—" Jesse interrupted Lukas "For all we know, Gabriel didnt get sick until way after that" "Maybe… you're right" Lukas sighed "If one of our best warrior is sick—Do we even stand a chance anymore?" "If we stick together, we can do anything. Even something that feels impossible" Jesse said encouraging "It just feels EXTRA impossible now" he said "Then we stick together extra hard" Jesse said helping Lukas "Okay" Lukas said still holding Jesse hand. Endie is now invisible and he made Jesse fall on top of Lukas. They looked in each other eyes blushing.

 **AN: Soren will be in the next chapter. I'll post it maybe this next week. Bye!**


	14. Where's Soren?

**Where's Soren?**

Lukas and Jesse were looking in each other eyes blushing and it was hilarious. No one knew what to do "Uhhh…" Jesse managed to say. I decided to help them or that will never End "Need a hand?" I asked Jesse with a grin on my face. She took my hand and I helped her up "Ummm… Yeah I have to kiss-KEEP on looking for Soren. See ya love-LATER. I mean later" Jesse stuttered before walking away. She went to Gabriel to talk to him "Nice one" I said to Lukas "Why you acted like you didn't hear Jesse or me?" Lukas said angry "At least I'm not the one who push Jesse" I said with raising my hand in the surrender way "What do you mean? She tripped on…Wait!" he said and looked down like looking for something "There's nothing she could trip on. That means…" he then realized "Endie!" he hissed **"Yeah?"** he said then become visible next to Lukas **"That's my name, no?"** "Why did you push Jesse? _… No that I didn't like it …_ But why?" Lukas whispered so the others can't hear us **"I made her fall for you. Literally"** Endie said with a smile "Huh?" Lukas said confused "First you really talked to her without blushing-"" **-You showed her how much you care about the others-"** "-You were holding her hand-" **"-And that falling make her-""-** _ **Have a crush on you!"**_ we said the last part together "You two are insane. You know that right?" he said joking _**"We know"**_ again in the same time "Just one thing" I said "What?" he said "Don't forget to make me your best man" I said with a wink "Hahaha…" he said sarcastic. I saw a lever on the tree Lukas stayed "I got this" I said and I pulled on the lever and I saw that the whole glass cloud was light up. I think Jesse found the other lever "Hey, everyone! I think I found Soren's way out!" Jesse yelled.

We gathered around the(now) opening in the wall. I decided to took of my goggles "Way to go, Jesse. That's awesome" Lukas said and we all enter in that building. It's looked like a fancy restaurant. It had tables, chairs, candles, chandeliers and a fountain. "We'll see what we can find in the rest of the house. I just hope we don't discover Soren as he's getting ready for bed… he always wore the most- revealing bathrobes" Gabriel said "Thanks for the information" I said sarcastic and then I start looking around. "Alvin! Endie" Olivia said and gestured to us to come closer to a door she was next to **"** _ **What?**_ **"** We said coming to her. Reuben was with her "Shhh. Listen" she whispered and pointed to the door. I heard music. That's weird "That's weird" I said "What's weird?" Jesse said coming to us and I pointed to the door "Let's see what's going on behind this door…" Jesse said and we all nod. The girls sneak into the room but me and Reuben just walked in. We're here to get Soren, not to steal from here _"I call that one, Symphony in E.A new composition to celebrate my newest discovery!"_ I hear a man voice talking "That's him!" Olivia said "Soren!" Jesse said and we ran to the source of the voice. It was just a recording "It's just a recording!" Jesse said angry "After all that! He's not even here?!" Olivia was angry too **"Well, we saw him. And that recording can't just play by itself, right?"** Endie said "Which means this place gotta be crawling with clues!" Jesse said "Odd are it's crawling with SOMEthing…" Olivia said "Maybe there's something useful on this record… if I can figure out what he's talking about" Jesse said. Let's see " _I've worked a simple set of building instructions to… 'inspire' them"_ Olivia start shaking her head and Reuben raised an eyebrow _"I will disguise myself and hide among them in order to observe them more closely"_ "Huh. 'Hide among them?' Hide among WHO?" Jesse said.

"Uh…Guys? Do you think Soren is talking about…THEM?" Olivia said stepping back and pointing to a big window. I saw Endermen outside but it was very blurry **"Who?"** Endie asked looking at window "The Endermen. You don't see them?" Olivia said **"I'm seeing a black window"** Endie said "A black window? Wait a second" I said then I covered my enderman eye. Now I see them very clear "It's kind of a protective glass. Endermen can't see through this" I said "I guess everybody needs hobbies. Even if they're really, really, REALLY dangerous" Jesse said "You think he's actually training Endermen to build stuff?" she asked us "I think HE thinks he's training Endermen to build stuff. I mean, Endermen are dumb. They can't do anything" Olivia said then she realized she insulted Endie, again **"None taken"** he said before Olivia could apologize "Let's look around…See what we can find out" Jesse said and we split up. I saw Jesse pick up a recording " 'Calls of Endermen'?" Jesse read the title and then she put it on the jukebox. Some horrible noises start playing. If you're human this sounds like just noises. If you're Enderman… well, be happy you don't know what it means. I just stoped fast the record "Why you do that?" Jesse asked "This is how an Enderman ask to mate" I said "I think I'll stop checking the records" she said and start looking around for clues **"I'll just look outside since I can't see nothing through that window"** Endie said then he stand like an normal Enderman **"Do I look credible?"** he said then made a Enderman noise "Yes" "Pretty much" "Don't ask me" I,Jesse and Olivia said then he teleported outside.

Jesse start looking in the chests "Found something!" she said pulling out a piece of paper "Whatcha got?" Olivia said "It's definitely some sort of crafing recipe. But why someone as brilliant as Soren need a recipe for a shape that simple?" she said. Three blocks vertical on the left, three blocks horizontal on the bottom and a block on right corner. Jesse looked at the Enderman suit. It was one on an armor stand and next to it was taller armor stand "Guys! Check it out" she said "An Enderman… suit? Either Soren got a unique fashion sense, or… wait a second…" Olivia said in realization "This must be the disguise Soren was talking about on the recording!" Jesse said "In order to WALK among Endermen you have to BECOME an Enderman" Olivia said "And smell like one, apparently. Woof" Jesse said holding her nose "Eh" I said with a shurg "Okay, so. If Soren is using those blueprints to teach the Endermen to build…And there's a disguise missing from the stand…" Olivia paused to let Jesse continue "He must be conducting his experiment right now!" Jesse said "Of course! The missing disguise is the one he had to put on before going outside!" Olivia said, realization all over her face "Which means if we want to get to Soren…" Jesse start "We have to go out THERE to do it" I said "That leftover Enderman suit WOULD fit me. I guess it's time to play dress up!" Jesse said.

After she put the costume she asked us "How do I look?" "Like an Enderman?" I said "I don't think you want my honest opinion. But…it just might do the trick" Olivia said then she start again looking around. Endie came back in the room **"I think I found someth…"** he start then she saw Jesse **"Oh, hello! My name is Endie. And you are?"** he flirts then kissed her hand "Uh…" Jesse looked at me with the 'HELP ME' look "Yeah, that's Jesse" I said trying not to laugh. Olivia to. Jesse retracted her hand and then lifted the mask **"Uh…Yeah I just came to tell you about 'The weird Enderman' who built something weird outside and I think it's Soren. Excuse me but I have to go out for a second"** he just left again. We looked outside and saw him shouting at the sky then he kicked a obsidian pilar. Then he start jumping around holding his leg because he just kicked obsidian "Awkward" I said "This blueprints say that I need six clay blocks so I'll start looking for them" Jesse said and picked a clay block near the window then she picked other clay blocks "I found five but where's the sixth block?" she said for herself "Jesse?" Olivia said looking outside "Yes?" she said "I found it" Olivia said still looking outside "Where?" Jesse asked coming next to her. Olivia just pointed outside. An Enderman had the the last block "Here we go!" Jesse said about to leave "Hang on a second"Olivia stopped Jesse "Soren in disguise look like any old Enderman…and so will you. How are you gonna find him? Walk to every Enderman out there and say 'Hey are you Soren?'" "Don't be ridiculous. I can't ask every Enderman because Endie is there" Jesse said sarcastic and Olivia wasn't amused "Soren's trying to teach the Enderman to build the shape in those instructions, right? I bet if I complete it, that would REALLY get his attention" Jesse said "Try not to die, okay? I'd really hate to watch that. From behind this protective glass" Olivia said looking outside "Thanks for the vote of confidence" Jesse said sarcastic and scared. I watched a little, but when she tried to grab the clay block from the Enderman I just stoped.

I start looking at the books Soren had. 'Tales of the Endermen' 'Enderman love story'? Okay this guy is crazy. Almost all the books were about Endermen, and don't make me start about the 'Enderman reproduction'. I saw a book under one of the bookshelf 'History,Myths,Magic and everything else'. I tried to open it but you need a key. I think it's special if he decided to keep it here, in the End. I wanted to show Olivia the book but Endie teleported in the room " **An Enderman hit Jesse in the head after she made that shape of clay blocks but it wasn't and Enderman because he talked to her. I think it was Soren because they're coming here. Well, he drag her here butr you know what I mean"** he said fast "Olivia get the others. But don't hurry" I said "Why?" she asked "If he's a genius in Endermen," I said then put my goggles " maybe he can help me" she nod then left. I looked at Endie " **Yeah, yeah, I know. Invisible for now"** he said rolling his eyes then he become invisible.

An Enderman enter through the door, with Jesse on his arms. Here we go!

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA I'M EVIL. Anyway, I decided to update now and the chapter with Soren will be posted next week. That's for the ones who wait for Soren's reaction with popcorn. Next chapter will be about Soren.**


	15. About Alvin- NOT A CHAPTER

**I REALIZED I MADE THE STORY AND EVERYTHING BUT I DIDN'T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ALVIN. LET'S START.**

 **FEATURES:** White medium hair, one cyan eye and a Enderman one. White t-shirt, black jeans and black boots.

 **PERSONALITY :** Funny, loyal, courageous, mature, friendly

 **FLAWS:** Sarcastic, irresponsible,to curious, have anger issues (trying to control them when he's with his friends)

 **BACKSTORY:** Unknown for now.

 **DISLIKES:** Jerks, lies,liars

 **BEST FRIEND:** Endie

 **ABILITIES:** Good reflexes, understand Endermen language

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW. BYE**


	16. Meeting Soren

Meeting Soren

 **AN: "Finally! I'll see Soren's reaction!" Most of you are like that. Again nothing to say so…**

The Enderman(Soren) didn't even noticed me. He put Jesse down then he took off his mask to reveal Soren. I cleared my throat. That got his attention. He looked at Jesse then at me "Is she your girlfriend?" he said. As always everyone from this Order of the Stone think she's my girlfriend or that I'm her boyfriend "Is a GIRL and my FRIEND. Two words" I said a little annoyed "But I believe telling me she's not your girlfriend is not the reason why are you two here" he said taking off his costume "That's true. We came here for a reason," I paused and walked to one of his bookshelves "but after seeing your home and discovering your…fascination towards THEM" I grab a book that have write the word 'ENDERMEN' big on the cover "I have a reason to talk to you" I said. He looked suspicious, curious but I could saw something different in his eyes. Something that I saw in Axel's eyes. Fear. I don't know why but he was scared "And what, this 'reason', should be?" he asked "Well," I start, but first I pulled the book back "how much do you know about them? From what I see you could, and did, write tons book about their kind… is there something special? Something's incredible about them?" I said. He was a little nervous "These questions are to…exact for someone who just saw a few books. Who are you?" he said "I'm Alvin and" I pulled my goggles down so they were around my neck" I am a Half-Enderman" I said. He took a step back and blinked twice. He was slowly coming to closer to me "How could this happen?" he murmured moving my chin to look at my Ender-Eye "Since when?" he asked "I think I was born like that" I said. He was shocked to hear that. He was expecting a different answer? I saw him looking at one of his bookshelves like looking for something. It may be that book? I should give it back. He stepped back "I'm sorry that I didn't have a answer for your problem Alvin" he said "Your parents know about your problem?" he asked "I don't have any parents. I was raised by an Enderman" I said "An Enderman?" he was shocked by this answer(obviously) "Yep. Endie?" I asked and he became visible next to me **"Hello Soren"** Endie said with his arms crossed "A talking Enderman? That's incredible… _and impossible at the same time"_ he said then his eyes widened "Wait a second! You are…" he start but stopped **"You got it baby"** Endie said with his face not so happy. I'm lost "What do you mean?" I asked **"Nothing special"** Endie said looking at me **"Don't worry about this now. Worry about Jesse who's waking up"** he said, still arms crossed, nodding his head in Jesse's way. Reuben start sniffing Jesse. She looked at us. More like she looked at Soren.

"You must be Soren" Jesse said "And, from what Alvin said, you're not his girlfriend" Soren said and Jesse raised her eyebrow at me. She decided to ignore it and looked back at Soren "Why did you hit me?" she asked him "Well, there were strategic reasons…and a personal one" Soren said and Endie rolled his eyes "You are trespassing, after all…" "You hit me. Hard. In the face" she said "You upset the Endermen. And I got you to safety" he said "By the way, as far as introductions are concerned…this is not going very well" he said. So far I don't think he really like Jesse "We're in danger" Jesse said seeing Soren is walking away "I heard Alvin saying something about a 'reason' why are you there. Whatever your issue is…whatever your problem is…it has occurred before, and has been solved before" Soren said, his back facing us. He then looked at us "Even so, what do you need me for?" he asked "We need you to be a hero" Jesse simply said. Endie just rolled his eyes. Okay… "I see. And what do you think a 'hero' would do in this situation?" Soren asked curious "A hero would give us his Formidi-Bomb" Jesse said then looked outside. Angry Endermen. Jesse looked back at Soren "There's a witherstorm on the loose and it's eating the world" Jesse started but Soren stopped her "Ah, I see. You misspoke. You don't need me. You need my stuff" Soren said then start walking, near a jukebox "Well…I've found that when you give people what they want, they turn on you. They become resentful" he finished looking down sad "Who turned on you?" Jesse asked "All of them!" he shouted "That's why I prefer Endermen. They always do what you expect, almost to a fault" he explained **"You called me monotone?"** Endie said offended with an eyebrow(if they have) raised and crossed arms. Jesse put a comforting hand on his back because she can't reach his shoulder "You're a stranger" Soren said ignoring Endie "And what are you asking is to dangerous" he said "I have the amulet" Jesse simply said pulling out the amulet "What?" Soren said fast "Gabriel gave it to me" Jesse started but Soren interrupted her "Gabriel?" "Gabriel asked me-(I cleared my throat)-us to reassemble the Order of the Stone" Jesse said "The Order of the Stone? They…asked for me?" Soren was shocked "I always know they needed me but I was never sure they wanted me" he said to himself "Gabriel is your friend" I simply said "Hmmm…I don't know. Does he ever talked about me?" he asked me. I just met him a three or four days "Sure" I lied "What kind of thing do they say?" he asked me "Only good things" I said with a smile. Lie. But I had to "Good thing…yes! But what about you? Are you my friends?" he asked us. Jesse and I looked at each other "Sure" we said together. I looked at Endie **"Yeah, yeah"** he said rolling his eyes "That's the best thing I've heard in years" he seem very happy "Admittedly that's not a high bar" he said last part to himself "Don't worry, I'm going to help you…because that's what friends do" He said walking to us "Before we leave I'm going to give my old friends a gift" he said walking to the window "The gift of song" he said **"Huh?"** Endie said with his eyebrow(?) raised.

He started singing and I really didn't like it. I'm glad that the Endermen can't hear through the protective glass. Endie was really annoyed and now was covering his ears **"Make him stop or I make him stop by myself"** Endie said, the word 'FURY' write all over his face. Suddenly Lukas burst through the door making Soren stop and look at him. Endie ran to Lukas, dropped on his knees and grabbed him by the shoulders **"Thank you! You made him stop!"** Endie said I his face then he sat up again. Lukas saw Soren "Wait is that…? Are you…?" he was shocked. Olivia and Axel came from behind him "Soren" Olivia gasped "Whoa" Axel said as usual. Lukas dragged me and Jesse "What?" I said and he pointed to Gabriel, who was slowly walking to us, looking horrible "You look…terrible" Soren simply said to him "Terribly handsome?" Gabriel said walking to him "Hello, old friend" Soren said "We've been looking for you" Gabriel said then looked at behind Soren scared. When I looked I saw an Enderman in the room **"What is this place?"** he asked angry looking around. After a second a few Endermen teleported in the room "Please tell me that's Endie" Olivia said scared **"I'm right here"** Endie said. He was near the door. We all covered our eyes, except me. I just put my goggle back on my eyes "They've never been inside before" Soren said "Look away!" Jesse said "You've upset them. You've altered their behavior" Soren said angry looking at Jesse. Endie start laughing nervously **"I think it's my fault"** he said covering his eyes "What?" I asked confused. I listened to the Endermen talking-yelling "They talk about some weird Enderman that is different and it's have to be killed" I translated. We all looked at Endie **"I said that I'm famous here. And I said that it's not the good famous"** Endie said covering his eyes "Okay let's go!" Jesse said and we left the room.

Seems like Soren have too many guests "And the hits keep on comin'" Jesse said "I wasn't expecting so many houseguests- there's no way I have enough seashell soaps for all of them" Soren said hiding behind the big table **"Yeah, because that's what we should worry about"** Endie said sarcastic "How are we supposed to get out of here?" Lukas asked "We need to come up with a plan. And not our usual we'll-come-up-with-a-plan-when-we-have-to-oh-wait-now-we-have-to kind of plan" Lukas almost yelled and Olivia sshhh-ed him.

What are we gonna do?

 **AN: The end of a chapter wanted by everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading because I enjoyed writing it.**


	17. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! AGAIN (sorry)

**A/N: I KNOW I'VE BEEN POSTING A CHAPTER THEN AN A/N BUT I WANTED TO SAY A FEW THINGS:**

 **1) WHEN I STARTED THIS FANFICTION I POSTED A NEW CHAPTER ALMOST EVERYDAY TO CATCH ATTENTION AND TO CATCH UP WITH THE STORY. BUT NOW AFTER SEEING HOW MUCH IT TOOK FOR TELLTALE TO RELEASE EPISODE 5 AND 6 MAKE REALIZE SOMETHING. THE DISTANCE BETWEEN THE CHAPTER WILL BE A WEEK OR MAYBE TWO. THEY DIDN'T EVEN RELEASED EPISODE 7 AND LET'S NOT START WITH EPISODE 8. AND IF YOU KNOW THE RELEASE DATE FOR THE EPISODES LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT IT.**

 **2) IS THAT I ALREADY CHOSE THE GIRL OC I'LL USE IN THE STORY. IT'S FROM "AnnaRooma". I HAD TO CHANGE A FEW THING THOUGHT BUT IT'S DOESN'T MATTER. YOU STILL CAN SEND ME GIRLS OCs BECAUSE MAYBE I'LL START A "Evermoor Chronicles" FANFICTION IF YOU KNOW THE SERIES. IT'S A SELF-INSERT LIKE THIS ONE BUT I CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD OC.**

 **3) I START POSTING THIS FANFICTION ON WATTPAD TOO IF YOU USE IT. THERE'S AN AUTHOR ON WATTPAD CALLED "Radishologist" THAT WRITE MINECRAFT BOOKS THAT ARE AMAZING. MY FAVORITES ARE "TOTAL DRAMA MINECRAFT" , "TOTAL DRAMA NETHER" AND "TOTAL DRAMA BIOME TOUR". THEY'RE LIKE THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES BUT IN THE FIRST TWO BOOKS ARE MONSTERS AND IN BIOME TOUR ARE ANIMALS. I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK JUST ABOUT HIS BOOKS. HE POSTED AN A/N IN THE THIRD ONE, BECAUSE IT'S NOT FINISHED YET, ABOUT AN "TOTAL DRAMA KIK COMPETITION" THAT HIS EVERYONE COULD COMPETE. SO I INSTALED KIK AND NOW I'M COMPETING. HE MADE A LITTLE BOOK ABOUT IT WHERE HE'LL POST A LITTLE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CHALLENGES. WE'RE AT THE THIRD CHALLENGE AND I WANTED JUST TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT. THE WINNER OF THE COMPETITION WILL BE FOLLOWED BY THE AUTHOR AND HE'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT (HE'LL TALK ABOUT ME AND MY BOOK). YOU SHOULD READ IT.**

 **4) SOMEONE ASKED ME ABOUT MY FANFICTION(TWO OR THREE DAYS AGO). HE WANTED TO KNOW WHEN I'LL POST THE CHAPTER AND WHEN I TOLD HIM I'LL STOP POSTING (IT WAS A JOKE) HE TOLD ME NOT TO AND SAID MY STORY IS "UNIQUE". SO I WANTED TO ASK YOU WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY. YOU LIKE IT? IT'S TOO MUCH? ALVIN IS A MARRY SUE? ENDIE IS TOO MUCH? THESE QUESTIONS COME NOW IN MY MIND BUT YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT MY STORY.**

 **I THINK THAT'S EVERYTHING FOR NOW SO BYE!**


	18. Endermen, water and DEATH!

**Endermen , water and DEATH!**

 **AN: Nothing special but eh. I wanted to finish this episode already. It's took too much. Enjoy!**

When I first thought about going to a fancy restaurant I was like 'Go with a nice girl, beautiful night, maybe the first kiss' but no. Endermen, Order of the Stone, and the worst part: NO FOOD! Now Jesse had to think of an idea to get us out of here "Soren, you've been studying Endermen for ages-any bright ideads?" Jesse asked Soren hoperfully **"Of course! Don't ask the Enderman because he doesn't know anything about his OWN KIND!"** Endie almost yelled but Jesse ignored him "One constant about Endermen is that they hate water. If we can force that fountain to overflow somehow…Jesse you still have the Enderman suit. Put that one and you'll be able to safely reach the fountain" Soren said. Jesse looked at us scared "Just when I thought I'd never have to smell this thing again…" Jesse said annoyed to herself. She start walking to the fountain "Good luck, dude" Axel said to her "We'll, um… all watch for here, then! Where it's safe" Soren said. Jesse stopped for a second and I think she rolled her eyes. She start walking, then she looked scared at an Enderman. **"Um…'sup?"** the Enderman said looking at her weirdly. She then almost bumped into an Enderman. That Enderman walked away then "Phew" I heard her say "Try not to die" Soren yelled and Endie hit the back of his head. Jesse looked back at Soren with a look 'REALLY!'. She reached the fountain "C'mon! What are you waiting for?" Lukas was already annoyed. She eventually broke the fountain. The Endermen start screaming in pain as the water touched them. They teleported on the platform "C'mon, guys, it's clear" Jesse whispered/shouted in our way. We walked slowly to her.

"Oh no…" Jesse said looking at the next hall. More Endermen. Awesome(sarcasm). Axel had his eyes closed so he stopped in the middle on the entrance "We're gonna die" Lukas said. Reuben just bumped into Axel (on purpose) then start drinking some water "Nobody's gonna die. Because I'm gonna break that other fountain" Jesse said not so excited. She then start walking to the fountain trying to avoid any Enderman. Suddenly an Enderman teleported in front of her making her jump "Whoa!" she said then she stayed like an Enderman **"You wanna help me find these humans and that Enderman?"** the Enderman asked Jesse. Because she didn't know what he said she screamed "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" **"Okay, geez! A simple 'No' was enough"** the Enderman said the walked away. Jesse the whispered something to that fountain about a doom or something then she broke it. The Endermen teleported so now was a clear path "Okay, everybody-let's go!" Jesse said. Axel just closed his eyes then start running like he was insane, to the door. We follow him and…well…the 'outside' was full with Endermen "What's the holdup?" Jesse asked. When she saw none respond she just pushed us to she could see. She gasped after she saw the Endermen "They're everywhere. How are we supposed to get through this? I mean physically and psychologically" Lukas whispered "Everyone, just hold onto me. I'll guide us though them" Jesse said. I was behind Jesse and Lukas was behind me so I pushed him in front of me. Now the order was Jesse, Lukas, Me, Axel, Olivia, Soren, Gabriel. Endie just become invisible "I hope this is not the End for us" I said and everyone groaned at the horrible pun. Except Soren who tried to hold back a laugh. We then start walking. I could feel the eye of the Endermen on us and let me tell you, it's not a good feeling. When we reached the bridge tons of Endermen were gathered around. As we reached the End of the bridge Jesse said "Maybe we should, us, turn around…" she looked around for a way to go but there were Endermen everywhere. Suddenlly an Enderman teleported in Jesse face again, but this time he's not saying anything. He start sniffing her? "This guy's right in my face" Jesse said scared **"Wait a second…"** the Enderman said. Oh crap. He looked at Jesse for a second the start screaming "Ouick! In the water!" Jesse said then broke the fence. We jumped in the water but Reuben stayed on Axel head "Oh! When I constructed this place I was worried about how flammable my building material was. So, I installed a fire suppresion system to prevent the whole thing going up in flames!" Soren told Jesse "So…there's more water?" Jesse said shocked "Much more! If we activate it, it could disperse all these Endermen while we swim to the safety!" Soren said "Can we reach the controls from here?" Jesse asked "The lever is right up there" Soren pointed to a tower that was kinda a fountain made of wood. Jesse climbed the ladder then she pulled the lever "I don't know how much water this thing is gonna kick out so everybody—" Jesse started but the Wool-shock made her fall off that tower. The Endermen tryied to teleport from the water, but the water lever increases. We start swimming through the trap door. **"Why it took you so much?"** Endie asked after Jesse and Gabriel came out of that wool world. After some walking we find the portal and jumped in.

"AAAaaaaaahhhh!" I heard Jesse yelling after and she landed on the ground next to me "Let's stay in our dimension from now on, okay?" I asked getting up "Agreed" she said. I heard Gabriel gasp and I looked where he pointed. The monsters from earlier "Oh, come on!" Jesse said annoyed pulling out her sword. She killed a zombie with three hits but she forgot about the two skeletons that wanted to kill her. She dodged their arrows fast and hid behind the wall "Not that isn't a ton of fun, but- let's grab that Formidi-Bomb and let's get out of here!" Jesse told Soren, who pulled out a golden sword then killed a zombie "One small problem. Tinny, really. Minuscule. I haven't actually built it, yet" Soren said with a nervous smile and a shrug "That's a 'small problem'?" Jesse said really annoyed "You seem like a person who appreciates cool stuff that's cool for no reason" Soren told Jesse "Thanks?" Jesse said confused "Go ahead and throw that lever behind you" Soren said pointing to a lever on the wall. Jesse did it and what happened was wow. Six pumpkins fall each other on six iron T form. A golem punched a zombie so hard that it send him back. One start started to run, put his fists on the ground to hold him then he kicked a skeleton. Another one grabbed a zombie's leg, lifted him in the air then he hit the ground with him. A cave spider tried to jump on a golem, but the golem caught him then threw him behind him where a golem used a zombie as baseball bat. Two golems slowly approached the skeleton who was stepping back, knowing already what was going to happen. The fight between the monsters and the golems was awesome "That did turn out to be pretty cool" Jesse said with a smile "I wouldn't lie to you Jesse" Soren said. That's nice " Oh no, wait a minute, I would. I didn't lie to you— that's what I meant" Soren corrected himself. Well, still nice…somehow "They are not going to attack me and Endie, right?" I said "They respect my commands. So they're going to attack you just if I told them to" Soren said then did some gestures with his hands to the golems and they moved out of our way.

"Do you guys hear that?" Axel said as we came back in that lot room "Hear what?" Jesse asked "All this stuff whispering 'Take me. Take me now'" Axel said. Of course he think about stealing "Yeah because that turn out very well last time" I said hoping he'll remember that discussion we had in the dirt hut "I'll just fetch the Super TNT. It's right up—there" Soren said pointing to a place on the wall where are ten chests I think "How are you gonna get up there?" Jesse asked Soren, who just smirks at her "Oh, I have my ways…" he said. Two golems from earlier came back and jumped on each other forming a ladder of their bodies. Soren climbed up there then turned to us "Oh and feel free to help yourselves!" Soren said and everyone grinned at that except me, Lukas and Jesse "Just make sure you keep an eye out for the gunpowder we'll need to make the Formidi-Bomb" just me and Jesse heard the last part because was already gone. Jesse started looking for the gunpowder and Endie was looking in chests just for fun so I was alone. I then remembered the book I found in Soren's home from the End. I tried to open it again but without a key there's no use. I looked in some chests hopping that I'll find the key but all I found was a cookie that I ate when none was looking "Hey, Alvin" I turned around to find Jesse and I realized I had the book in my hand so I hide it behind me "What are you hiding?" she asked trying to see the book "Nothing. What are YOU hiding?" I said. Stupid move I know, but you'll be surprised to see that it's work. She started talking like I discover her biggest secret. And yes I get the irony "W-what do yo-ou mean? I'm nothing hiding anything! You're hiding! Why are you asking so much questions?! I'll just go to Soren" she said the last part fast then left "Okay…" I didn't know what to say. She's hiding something, but what? "I think I've almost got enough gunpowder now!" I heard Jesse talking to Soren "Glad to hear it! And Jesse—I'm sorry for not keeping this place as organized as I should. It's really embarrassing" Soren said rubbing the back of his head "And this is my Super TNT" he said pulling out a TNT. The difference was that it had an orange glowing in places where was supposed to be black "Wait…but I thought Super TNT was the Formidi-Bomb…" Olivia said but she was ignored "Let's build us a Formidi-Bomb!" Jesse exclaimed with a grin on her face "Yes! Let's! Build away!" Soren said "Um…How do we build us a Formidi-Bomb, exactly?" Jesse said, the grin on her face disappeared "Do we just combine it with gunpowder?…" she asked "The crafting recipe is quite simple actually…Super TNT in the middle, and gunpowder all around" Soren explained "Got it!" Jesse said trying to grab the Super TNT, but Soren stopped her "No! No, no, no! The ingredients are highly unstable—even putting them in close proximity to each other is a risk" Soren said stepping a little back "Okay…well…we may not have the Formidi-Bomb yet but at least we have the ingredients to build one. Progress!" Jesse said "And now that we have that, we…Ahem. We…" Soren said and Jesse raised her eyebrow "I literally don't remember. You're gonna have to help me out a little, Jesse" he said "Now we just need a way to get inside the WitherStorm and blow it up" Jesse explained to Soren.

I saw an Enderman just teleported in the other room. We all looked away "Oh dear… I was afraid of this." Soren said "With the End underwater, the Endermen will try to escape" he explained. Poor Reuben was shaking in fear "Oh course, of cours-to the minecarts, everyone!" Soren yelled after looking in at some mine carts. I think Jesse found them. We start running to them "I've been waiting for ages to say that…to people, I mean…" Soren said to himself, but loud enough for us to hear "An advice. Never say that again" I said to him and then I jumped in the cart. Reuben was first and he went like lighting. These carts are really, really fast. In less than five minutes we were out of that tunnel. The problem is that at the entrance of the tunnel were monsters. The carts hit the creeper and we fly (literally) from the rail. The sky was purple, but not like the one from the End. Tons of creepers and spiders were running in the tunnel "There you are!" I heard a feminine voice saying that. I looked up and saw Ellie and Magnus fighting monsters with stone swords. I adjusted my goggles then I looked back at Endie and he was already invisible. Good. We don't need the 'Reveal' thing now. I looked around and saw we are near some little farm "So glad you could make it!" Magnus told Jesse. She goes to talk to them and I saw Soren hidding behind Axel. I pulled out my axe and Harpon-Gun and I went to help them "Could have used you earlier. Showing up just in time to hold up the trophy, eh?" Magnus said "We're glad you're ok" Jesse said "This looks like 'okay' to you?" Magnus yelled "I seen worse" I said sarcastic "I thought Ivor was coming to get you!" Jesse said "Ivor?! We haven't even saw him!" Ellie yelled. We were busy with the talking and didn't realized a creeper was creeping behind us. The explosion threw us in front I think. The creeper was behind us so. The others were scared "What's going on?" Lukas asked/yelled and Olivia and Axel were more like running randomly. I get up then I helped Jesse up "You don't have to worry abput the monsters…They're running away" Soren said "Worry about what they're running away from" I said seeing the WitherStorm. It was bigger and more hungry "I feel like that got bigger" Axel said "Ya think" I yelled sarcastic and annoyed.

"It's Fomidi-Bomb time!" Jesse said "Soren?" Ellie said coming closer to us "It's him. It's you" Magnus said pointing to Soren. He went to them with a look not so happy, more like…sadness "Hello, old friends" Soren said with a weak smile "Ah-ha. Reunion" Gabriel said with a grin, hand on his hips. Their sweet moment was destroyed by a eartquake. Soren sat on a bridge "It's time to go! We only got one shot at this!" Soren yelled in serious mode again "Remember…once the Formidi-Bomb is crafted it'll explode in a matter of seconds. It means whoever is doing the crafting…will be in great danger" Soren said "Encouraging" I said sarcastic "I was hopping…well…um…perhaps we could draw straws?" Soren said and no one offered to go "Don't look at me" Magnus said seeing Jesse was looking at him "I think I may have tweaked an ankle earlier, so…" Elli said "This is my chance to step up" Jesse said still thinking "Perhaps…" Soren said "I'm going to set off the Formidi-Bomb" Jesse said confident. Soren was coming closer to hear "That what I was hopping for" Soren said. Really? What heroes. I rolled my eyes and I think Endie did too. He seems to have something towards Soren. I wonder why "Jesse, are you sure you want to do this? It's really dangerous!" Lukas said really worried "Yes Lukas. Or I do that or…" she didn't finish "The rest of us will build distraction on it's path. Hoperfully it will buy you some time" Soren said giving her the Super TNT "We should be ashamed of ourselves" Gabriel told Magnus and Ellie. They looked down trying to decide what to do to help Jesse "Jesse…take my armor, it will help" Ellie said stepping up "Nah…you can take mine. It's gotten me out of lotta jams" Magnus said stepping up as well. Now this moment was turned into a arguing. Jesse decided to take Ellie armor "Jesse you deserve this" Ellie told Jesse "What you are doing means-WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ellie yelled the last part after she saw the WitherStorm was getting closer.

"Jesse, you're going to set down a crafting table out there and make that Formidi-Bomb!" Soren started to explain "Everyone else, grab a buddy and split up! We need to keep that WitherStorm on track so build, build, build!" he finished and we all split up "Jesse! Don't forget! Super TNT in the middle and gunpowder all around!" Soren explained again to Jesse. We build towers, homes, a big Reuben with sunglasses. After we finished it I felt something coming in our way "Watch out!" I hear Jesse screaming and I saw a tentacle coming in our way. It hit Magnus and Elli. The hit made Magnus landed on the ground but it send Elli on a tree "No! Ellegard!" Jesse screamed again. I saw that she made the Formidi-Bomb, and it's looked like a Command Block but with and glowing F on front "Open up and say ah!" Jesse said then she let go of the bomb. The WitherStorm ate the bomb, but it was about to eat Jesse. So I pulled out my Harpon-Gun then I shot in her way. It was so hard that everyone was helping me except Ellie. The anchor wrapped around her waist and then she saw us "Yeaaahh!" she yelled then the bomb exploded inside the WitherStorm. Lukas caught Jesse in time "Nice one" I told him with a smile and he blushed when he realized how fast he run just to caught Jesse "Um…Thanks" he said then he put her on the ground. She woke up after one minute or two. A head of the WitherStorm landed behind us "Is that it? Is it over?" Axel said "I can't believe it's…actually dead!" Olivia said "You did it Jesse! You actually did it!" Lukas said happy "Ha,ha! Handed like a champ!" Magnus said "I mean I know it wasn't eassy, but…" Lukas said "About time we got a real win" Axel said "Thanks for saving my life back there" Jesse said "Happy to" Magnus said. Reuben came running to Jesse with his normal grin "Thanks, buddy" Jesse said and patted him on the head "Hey no to put a damper on the party, but…anyone seen Soren and Ellegard?" Olivia said scared for the answer, after she saw what happened to her "Oh, no…" I heard Jesse gasp and then she ran into a direction. I looked the way she was running and then I saw it. Ellegaard was lying on the ground and Soren was next to her. I ran to them, the others too "You fought valiantly, my friend" Soren told Ellegaard "You and I both know…my fight…is over…" she said "Stuff and nonesense…stuff and nonesense…We'll take care of this…we'll take care of you…" Soren said trying convince himself more than to convince Ellegaard. She saw Jesse "Jesse" she said "Ellegaard" Jesse said "My armor…really suits you…Jesse. I want you to keep it, okay?" Ellegaard said "Thank you, Ellegaard. For everything" Jesse said "I'm just glad I…got the chance to go on… one more adventure. Sorry that…I have to take off a little…early" Ellegaard said then she looked at Soren "Well, Soren… at least I…got a chance to be a real hero…right?" she said. Wait what? It was so sad that I turn around so I don't cry. I saw then people coming from the WitherStorm "Guys?!" I said pointing to the people "All these people…they're alive. The WitherStorm didn't kill them" Jesse said looking at Ellegaard "Jesse—those people—you have to help them. All of them. Make sure they get out. Don't leave anybody behind" Ellegaard said "Of course I'll save them—everyone of them" Jesse said then she hold Ellegaard hand "We're the good guys, right? That's what we do" Jesse said. Ellegaard eyes closed slowly and her hand fell from Jesse hands. I tear fell from my eye. I just can't stand this kind of moments. Even if Magnus and Ellegaard seem to argue a lot he came closer to her. I think he really cared about her. It was a moment of silence for Ellegaard, all of us looking down.

"C'mon, Reuben. We've got a job to do" Jesse said getting up "You guys help the survivors. I need to make sure we find the people who might be trapped" she said "I'm coming with you" I said after everyone left to help the survivors. She nod and I looked at Endie "C'mon. You're coming too. But stay invisible" I said and went after Jesse. We helped a few people, with each one getting closer to the center of the WitherStorm. I can't believe what was in the middle "No…the Command Block? That's impossible" Jesse yelled "I don't understand…Soren said the Formidi-Bomb would destroy it, but it look—Fine" I said. Suddenly the Command Block was glowing "What the—" I never get a chance to finish because I was pulled off the ground in the Command Block **(I don't know how to explain that scene)** **"Alvin!"** Endie yelled and grabbed my foot **"It's harder than it look"** he said "Guys! Over heee-" Jesse was interrupted because she was pulled into the Command Block direction as well "Help!" I yelled scared seeing that Endie couldn't hold me any longer "No, no, no! I said after I saw the Command Block glowed dark-purple a second then it shot a dark-purple lighting on my chest sending both me and Endie back.

" _ **Alvin!"**_ I heard two voices screaming my name then I became unconscious.

 **AN: DUN DUN DUH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALVIN?! WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT GOING ON?! AND WHY I'M ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS SINCE I ALREADY KNOW THE FINALE OF THE STORY?! Oh you know, to make you more scared and curious about the next chapter. If you like my story tell your friends about it if they like MCSM, and if they don't know what MCSM is then make them play it. That's all? Yeah I think that's all. Leave a review. See ya next week! BYE!**


	19. Running for our life!

**Running to save our life!**

 **AN: Episode 7! I can't believe! I have to post this chapter for you because some of you are still waiting to see what happened with Alvin. I know I said I'll do a chapter a week but now that Episode 7 is coming out in a few day I think I'll post them as usual. Oh and also I heard about a Minecraft Movie that's gonna be released on 24 May 2019. If it's about MCSM I'll made an OC add with Alvin and if the movie is something else…I'll still do it. Also, I change the picture of the fanfic. Alvin is wearing his armor there. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **"Alvin! Alvin!"** I heard a voice yelling my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see Endie kneeling next to me "What happened?" I asked trying to get up **"The Command Block hit you with a lighting then you passed out for a few seconds"** he said "Oh" I said and rubbed my eyes. I think Endie lifted my goggles "Somebody—help!" I heard a voice screaming "Jesse!" I said looking at her. She was lifted off the ground. I tried to get up but my chest hurt. I saw a hole on my T-shirt in the place where that lighting hit me. It wasn't so big but it was smoking a little and had black around it. I saw someone caught Jesse. I looked closer and I saw it was Petra. She pulled out Jesse out of that invisible tractor beam and both of them falled on the ground "But—I thought you were dead! I saw you…" Jesse couldn't believe it "Me neither" I said. I tried to get up again but it's still hurt. Endie put me on his back and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck **"It's ok?"** he said "Yes" I said then he move to Jesse and Petra.

"What happened here?" Petra said "I'll explain everything. Just—not right now!" Jesse told Petra "Oh my—" I said seeing the WitherStorm was forming again. The problem? THEY ARE THREE NOW! "Alvin! Are you ok?" Jesse asked seeing me "Fifty fifty" I said with a groan "C'mon, we've gotta get out of here!" Jesse yelled to Petra and start running. After she saw Petra's not moving she come back to her "Petra, let's go!" she yelled. Petra slowly turn to Jesse "Who's…'Petra'?" Petra said confused. Really? Now?! "Where—where am I? What's—happening?" Petra asked looking around "The WitherStorm isn't dead yet, not even close!" Jesse said "The what?" Petra said confused "Do I…know you? And what's that thing?" Petra said stepping back pointing to Endie "Don't worry! He's friendly" I said "Jesse, Alvin, Endie? Where are you guys?!" Axel yelled. Jesse grabbed Petra arm then start running to Axel. Endie start running too "Say something, guys!" Axel yelled again "We're over here!" Jesse yelled back. We made it to Axel "What happened to Alvin?" he asked then he saw Petra "No way. No way! You found Petra?" he said "Who's…Petra?" Petra asked confused, again.

The WitherStorms add two heads for each other WitherStorm "We've gotta get out of here!" Jesse said "This way!" Axel said leading the way. There were people still running but I saw something with the corner of my eye "Endie! Put me down!" I said **"What! Why?"** he said like I was crazy "Just put me down!" I yelled. He put me down and I ran into a direction. It was very hard because it's hurt with each step I took. There was a girl around my age on the ground searching for something with her eyes closed screaming for help "What happened?" I asked "I can't find my glasses! I can't see a thing without them!" she said. I looked around then I spot some glasses "Look! I found them" I said giving her "Thanks…" she said putting them down then she looked at my face "You-you're—" she was shocked seeing my Ender-eye but there wasn't a TellTales time "Run!" I yelled pointing to the direction where everyone was running. She nod then start running. Endie teleported to me **"That was-"** "Insane? Yeah, yeah, I know the story. Now can you help me?" I said interrupting him. He rolled his eyes then put me on his back again then teleported on the spot where everyone was "Alvin, Endie where were you guys?" Jesse asked "Whoa! An Enderman? What—" Magnus begin seeing Endie "Blah, blah, blah. He's Half-Enderman and his best friend is a talking Enderman! Do you really want to do that now?" Lukas said annoyed.

Just then a tractor beam came near the place where we were hiding and destroyed it **"AHH!"** Endie screamed when he saw Endermen coming to us but they didn't really come to us. They were walking to the WitherStorms "Those Endermen are running the wrong way. They'll be killed!" Soren said looking at the Endermen "Soren?" Jesse said hoping he'll not do something stupid "I can't stand by and watch…" Soren said angry "Soren, who cares?!" Jesse said **"I'm an Enderman and second that"** Endie said "'Who care?' I've devoted my entire life to those creatures!" Soren said offended "So you're ready to die for them?" Jesse asked "Well…no…" Soren murmured "Then-DUCK!" I yelled seeing the skull-bomb one of the WitherStorm was sending. It hit the tree but it was close. There were some horses passing us "Guys! They're falling behind!" Lukas said pointing to Axel who was helping Gabriel walk "Axel! You gotta move faster!" Jesse said/yelled "He's too sick—this is the best we can do" Axel said "They're not gonna be able to outrun it! Not on foot! We've gotta find a way to move faster" Lukas said "We need transportation! Anyone seen a minecart?" Jesse asked "I think Axel still has one from the Nether…" Olivia said then continued "But it won't help, we'd need to lay down too much track!"

"Then we'll have to use the next best thing…" Jesse said pointing to the horses "Everyone, get on!" she yelled before everyone split up to get a horse. Endie tried but the horses ran away from him "Endie put me down. I'll get myself a horse" I said **"Are you sure?"** he said "Yes" I said. He put me down and I tried to get on a horse. It was harder than it sound like. I managed to get on a horse "C'mon!" I told Endie and he tried to get on the horse, but the horse stepping back scared by Endie **"And what I'm supposed to do now?"** he said "Find a way to catch up with us" I said. So it was me on a horse; Jesse and Gabriel on a horse; Olivia, Axel and Reuben on a horse; Lukas and Petra on a horse and Soren and Magnus on a horse. The horses started to run. The problem? There were monsters running away from the WitherStorms as well "Alvin! Where's Endie?" Jesse asked me "I don't know! The horse was afraid of him" I told her **"Yeah!"** I heard someone yelling and I saw Endie riding a pig like a skateboard **"What? You told me to find a way to catch up with you"** he said like the thing he was doing wasn't crazy "Whatever you do, don't look back!" Jesse said. Axel screamed and Jesse looked at him "I looked!"

After some dodging and ridding, the WitherStorms were very close because we started dodging tentacles and tractor beams. We made it to a bridge "There! We need to ride over that—" Jesse started but a skull-bomb destroyed the bridge "…bridge" she said in monotone-annoyed voice. An Enderman was in front of Jesse. The tractor beam fall on him and he start screaming **"YOU ARE THE FAKE ONE!"** the Enderman screamed then another Enderman pulled out a block from the tentacle "The Endermen. They're slowing it down…" Soren said "Am I seeing Endermen attack a Wither Storm?" Jesse said "Kind of" I said "Endermen move blocks. It's what they do" Soren said **"No! They're really attacking a Wither Storm. And you called me monotone again"** Endie said "Am I the only one freaked out by the talking Enderman that ride a pig?" Magnus said "Yes!" everyone said "Guys, come on!" Olivia said "We gotta build a new one—like, right now!" Axel said. He and Olivia were near the bridge with clay blocks in their hands. Olivia, Axel, Jesse, Lukas, Soren and Magnus build the bridge and we ride again.

We made it to a cave on a mountain "We made it! We actually freaking made it" Jesse said happy. I could walk a little again "Jesse…Petra was saying some weird stuff back on that horse" Lukas told Jesse "She was inside the Wither. She might have Wither Sickness" Gabriel said hearing Lukas "I don't know. You never acted the way she's been acting" Lukas said "I'll go talk to her" Jesse said then she left to talk to her. I didn't feel like talking to someone so I went next to a chest that was there and I sat on the ground next to it. I didn't listen on to much of their conversation "You 'Jesse'. You're the one who rescued me" Petra said then she stepped closer to Jesse "Tell me please—what is going on?" she said scared "All I remember was endless blackness. And then you—" she paused and looked at me "—and he were there. After that we were on those horses… well, that black thing with purple eyes was riding a pig" she told us what she remember "You were caught in the WitherStorm for a very long time, Petra" Jesse said sad "Really? I can't remember any of it. All I know is, I was so scared in there. I thought for sure I was dying" Petra said looking down "Well, you didn't. You made it back alive" Olivia said, being optimistic "We didn't all make it back, though" she said, being pessimistic like usual "Oh…man…Ellegaard. For a second I almost forgot" Axel said remembering the death of the redstone engineer "Are we talking about Ellegaard?" Gabriel said after he heard the name of his friend "I can't believe she's gone. Doesn't fell real" Magnus said.

What are we gonna do?

 **AN: Back to the normal length of the chapters. Hope you like it and everything. Oh and I know I said that episode 3 was the "spoiler one" but I think Episode 4 will be.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time!**


	20. The Lost Scene (very short chapter)

**AN: That's a "lost scene" Chapter. Enjoy!**

 **(Unknown Name) POV**

I ran as fast as I could. Even thought I'm supposed to think of a way to save my life from the "WitherStorm", I'm thinking about him. I finally lost it, so I sat down and leaned on a tree. I can't believe he could do this to a poor boy. They told Soren it that he can't be saved, but he didn't listen. Now I have to hope the WitherStorm is destroyed, and that I could find the boy again, so I can help him...or stop him if it's to late. I get up and adjusted my glasses. I have to find a cave to rest.

 **AN: OH MAH GOD! WHAT WAS THAT?!**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	21. Ivor 3: The arguing

Ivor?! The third time?!

 **AN: So I updated the the first to chapters. Nothing special. Just corrected a few mistakes. That's everything…Enjoy!**

 **Alvin POV**

After the mention of Elleggard name, Soren cracked "How?! How could this have happened?" he shouted "To lose not just a friend…But a member of the Order of the Stone!" Soren said angry "All I know is, she'd want us to keep fighting, no matter what" Jesse said "Grahh! Being emotional is getting us nowhere!" Soren groaned/yelled "What I want to know is, what happened out there today? How could this thing still be alive!?" he said but the last part sound like a sentence, not a question. Jesse seemed shocked by his sudden outburst "All we managed to do, is to make things worse. The Command Block is still out there Soren!" Jesse said in his face "Blast!" Soren cursed "And to make matters worse, we've gone from one WitherStorm—to three! Our plan was a total failure!" he yelled again "I could've just said no…why I tried" Soren muttered "Look, our plan didn't work, so we obviously need a new one. The question is: what—do—we—do?" Jesse said "Why are you asking me?" Soren groaned "Am I expected to know every last thing in the universe?" he said angry "I need a moment to think" he sighed then left the cave "Is he always like this?" Petra asked "You have noooo idea" Magnus said.

Petra looked at Lukas jacket "That jacket…it's look—familiar…" Petra said walking closer to Lukas "Lukas always wears that jacket" Jesse said coming next to Petra "No…I saw other people wearing it…when I was being throw from that…that monster" Petra explained trying to remember "Ugh…even trying to think about it hurts…" Petra said almost falling "Hey, hey, it's okay…" Olivia came to help her "Jesse, if what Petra said it's true…" Lukas started and I hate where that's going "Lukas, your friends could still be out there!" Jesse said happy for him, but she didn't get what he meant "I know! Which means—I've gotta go after them" Lukas said then he came to look in the chest "Lukas! What do you think are you doing?" I whispered to him "I'm gonna go after my friends" He whispered back still looking in the chest "But—" "I know…I wanted to tell Jesse and everything but…don't you see? In this story I'm just their old enemy that had to help them because that, or he was dead. I wasn't helpful. But now, I can save my friends" he whispered. I know I couldn't make him stay, but there was someone that could. I saw Jesse coming to Lukas "I'll leave you two some privacy" I whispered to him then left the cave. I saw Soren standing there "I said I want some space, Jesse" Soren said "No, you said you need some time to think. And I look like a girl to you?" I said. He turned around "Oh, Alvin. I didn't know it was you" he said "It's okay. So you think of a plan?" I asked coming next to him "Things…" he simply said. I thought about giving him back the book but:

"What was that?" Soren said after we heard something "I think it came from the trees" I said pointing to some trees "Maybe is someone there" he said. We climbed up the ladder to find Ivor and…Endie?

"Ivor? What are you doing here? The same question for you" I said "I came here to give you my help but…this talking Enderman stopped me" Ivor said "Your help…really?" Soren said "That's what I said isn't it?" Ivor said "Just as you 'helped' us once before?" Soren said sarcastic "This isn't about the past! It's about the future! And don't act like you past is clear" Ivor said. What does that mean "There are three of those things now!" Soren exclaimed fast "You say that like it's my fault!" Ivor said "It's not—It's your—I mean—gaahh!" Soren didn't know what to say "Take responsibility, for once, Soren!" Ivor exclaimed. Me and Endie were just there, watching the whole thing, and I think they forget about us "I did that by locking the Command Block away!" Soren said. Wait, he had the Command Block before? "So only you could use it!" Ivor pointed out "Do you still not realize how dangerous it is?! How much wrong that thing can do?!" Soren said "The irony" Ivor said "I do not need lectures from you!" Soren said.

"Soren, you need to listen to me!" Ivor said "Like how you listened to me?!" Soren said angry "Don't act like you did nothing" Ivor replied even more angry "What are you doing here, Ivor?" Jesse said. I think she heard them "Come to lock us in another room?" she said coming to us "I came to offer my help" Ivor replied calm "Bah! He's been following us!" Soren said annoyed **"Well, he said he came to offer his help"** Endie said. I looked at him **"What?"** he said "Nothing" I replied "You need me hear me out!" Ivor said "Then go on" I said "What you don't understand is—you are all in very grave danger" Ivor said looking at the WitherStorm in the distance "Obviously!" Soren yelled **"Let him talk! I had enough arguing for one day"** Endie said "I mean specifically this group!" Ivor said "The WitherStorm isn't acting randomly! It's following Gabriel!" he explained "Gabriel?" Jesse asked confused "Why?" I asked confused as well "You see, I…may have progamed it to…follow it's amulet" he said hesitantly. We all locked at each other "You mean the Order's amulet?!" Soren said angry "Yes, Soren. That amulet!" Ivor said in a 'Duh!' tone **"How can you be so stupid!"** Endie shouted before punching a tree, making it fall "What's with him?" Ivor asked shocked "Because I'm the one he gave the amulet!" Jesse said angry "What? I…I didn't know" Ivor said "Ivor, you fool. You've created a monster that's following Jesse an—! AND it's only getting stronger!" Soren said "You don't think I realized that? Nothing can stop those things! Nothing even hurts them!" Ivor said "Well…except Endermen!" Jesse said "Endermen?" Ivor asked confused "Jesse's right! The Wither's gaze fell over them…And they went wild!" Soren exclaimed "No, no, no! That's not the real reason. They said ' **you're the fake one'** " I said. Soren was shocked and again but there was again fear in his eyes "We actually saw a bunch of Endermen pull blocks out of a WitherStorm" Jesse said "So…?" Ivor said confused "So enough of them, working together, might be able to destroy a WiterStorm entirely" Soren said like Ivor was dumb "But to actually destroy a WitherStorm we'd need hundreds of them!" Jesse exclaimed "There are probably more than enough of them taking refuge in my fortress…an unintended side effect of you flooding the End" Soren said the last part looking at Jesse and she just laughed nervously "This is just like the old days, Soren. You and your crazy ideas—" _**"Hush, Ivor, for once!"**_ Endie, Soren and me said at the same time "The question is, how to bring the storms and the Endermen together?" Soren asked "Endermen aren't pets—they don't follow orders" Soren said looking at Endie **"One, thanks. Two, use the amulet. Duh!"** Endie said with his arms crossed "Yes, yes, that's it! We'll lead them right into a massive trap!" Soren exclaimed "Just one problem. You're forgetting about the Command Block!" Ivor said making us remember he's still here "Oh. Yes. It's clear that no weapon can destroy it, not even a Formidi-Bomb" Soren said, sad again "Actually, I…may have a solution to that" Ivor said "You see, when I first took possession of the Command Block—" **"You mean stole it"** Endie interrupted Ivor "You mean—what he said" Soren said looking at Endie "…yes, well, I created a failsafe. A backup plan, for just in case" Ivor said "What kind of 'failsafe,' exactly?" Jesse said "An enchanted book. One that contains the power of the Command Block itself. Use it to enchant a weapon…and you'll be able to smash the Command Block into bits .Forever!" Ivor explained "Forever?" Soren asked "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that book!" Jesse said ready for a new adventure "Just one problem. It's in my secret lab…which is…sort of far away" Ivor said hesitantly "How far could it possibly be?" Jesse asked _(…Far Land…)_ I heard a weird voice in my mind. What was that?

Then there was a roar "Oh dear—what was that?" Soren said then we ran to the cave, to see the others outside looking at the WitherStorms "How did it find us so quickly?" Olivia asked "We're not safe anywhere, are we?" Lukas asked "How did you made him stay?" I whispered to Jesse. She just blushed and replied "I'll tell you later" Okay…

 **AN: Enough with this chapter. Hope you like. It's a little rushed but I tried.**

 **See ya next time**

 **Leave a review**

 **Tell your friends that play MCSM about it**

 **Bye! :D**


	22. Horse trip,Pig trip and a trip with Ivor

**Horse trip, Pig trip and a trip with Ivor**

 **AN: A new chapter, nothing special. I can't wait for the Episode 7 to came out. Well, now you can continue reading. Enjoy!**

The Storms were coming to us because of that stupid amulet "Guys, there's a reason it's been following us! Ivor said it's because of the amulet that Gabriel—" Jesse started but Magnus interruped her "Ivor! It is you!" he shouted angry stepping closer to him "Good to see you too, Magnus" Ivor said like there was no problem "Anyway…" Jesse begin and pulled out the amulet "Ivor figured out the WitherStorms are drawn to the amulet. So we're gonna lure them back to Soren's fortress and destroy the command block with an enchanted super-weapon!" as usual she said something very hard like it was very simple "You figure all that just now?!" Olivia asked "The point is we need to get moving. We aren't save. Not as long as we have that amulet" Ivor said. Axel grabbed the amulet "I'll take it" he said "You can't!" Olivia exclaimed "I can and I have to" he said "But you could be killed!" Olivia said "There's no way I could let you do that Axel" Jesse said still holding the amulet "You don't understand. I'm not asking. I'd thought you trust me by now" he replied a little hurt "You just go make that super-weapon. I'll meet you back at Soren's fortress" he said "Well, Axel shouldn't have to do this alone. I'll go with you, man" Magnus said coming next to him "Nice!" Axel said with a grin "Well, I want to go with Jesse. That feels like where I belong" Petra said "My friends are still out there somewhere" Lukas said "Then you must do this—for them" Soren said "It's pretty obvious that I'll come with Jesse. I'm not gonna let's you have all the fun" I said **"Me too"** Endie said.

"Everyone, take good care of yourselves" Jesse said "You too" Axel said. After Jesse and Axel did the "Warrior Whip" we get our horses. I had my horse, Lukas on a horse, Olivia and Gabriel on a horse, Jesse and Reuben on a horse, Soren and Ivor on a horse and Endie was ridding the pig, but the normal way, with a saddle. I wonder where he got that. Two days later and I'm very tired. I decided to close my eyes for a little _(If you could only know…what you really are…)_ I wake up. That voice. What he meant? Ice, snow, a ice structures. Ivor was sleeping on Soren shoulder. Soren was really annoyed by that so he elbowed Ivor to wake him up. Ivor looked annoyed and Jesse was trying to hold back the laugh. Trees, grass, and tress. We were in jungle and Reuben was trying hard to stay awake "We MUST be there now…right?" Jesse asked hoperfully "No! No, we're not even close!" Ivor said annoyed.

Swamp. That's where are we right now "My butt's never been so sore in my life. Not that I'd remember" Petra said "I feel like we've been riding forever" Lukas said, agreeing with Petra. I could hear, again, the arguing between Ivor and Soren "I'm telling you, we CANNOT go to the Far Lands!" Soren exclaimed. Far Lands? That's what the voice said! Well it said 'Far Land' but I think I heard it wrong. Let's hear what are they talking about "They're no the edge of our world, but the limits of our comprehension!" Soren explained "Oh, please. The Far Lands are a happy accident. Nature's way of kepping life interesting" Ivor said "No, no, no! They are perilous and unpredictable!" Soren said disagreeing with Ivor "Perlin noise, floating points…There are not matters to be toyed with!" Soren said "Hold on, back up. What are exactly the Far Lands?" Jesse asked confused, after hearing their 'silent' arguing "Lands that are…Far?" I said "Are you being serious?" Soren askes us "The Far Lands lie at the very edge of all things, where logic gives away to chaos" Soren explained "They're a dangerous place to visit…and a ridicolous place to construct a laboratory" he said the last part looking, well trying to look at Ivor "Just wait until you see it" Ivor said with a smirk _(…again…)_. Again that voice "Does two never stop arguing?" Olivia asked no one in particular "Are you asking me? All I can think about it's food" Petra said annoyed "Yeah. I'm starving" Lukas said "We all are" Olvia said "Maybe we should turn back?" Olivia asked, even thought she know the answer already "This isn't the time. The swamps are too dangerous" Ivor said after all of us stop "Fine. But I'm taking a break" Olivia said getting of the horse "So am I" Soren said getting of the horse as well. We all get off of those horses. Well, except Endie who just get up from the pig **"That's the most uncomfortable position I've even been"** he said "We mustn't linger long. The Far Lands are just beyond this swamp" Ivor told Jesse "So this could be our last chance to find food?" Soren asked.

Jesse decided to go and get some food. I decided to stay with the others. Jesse didn't tell told me how she made Lukas stay so I decided to ask him "So…How did Jesse made you stay? I tought you really wanted to leave?" I whispered/asked him "Well…It happened fast…" he whispered back hesitantly, a blush forming on his face "I'm not going anywhere" I whispered with a smirk, waiting for him to tell me what happened "Well…We were talking…we came to the point where I said that I don't feel wanted, needed…and somewhow we end kissing…That makes us a couple?" he asked "You have to talk with her about that" I said "Then you'll get maried, have kids—" I started "Alvin!" he whispered/yelled with a blush and all I could do was to laugh at his reaction **"Here comes your girlfriend"** Endie whispered to Lukas and he just punched his arm "Check out what I found!" Jesse said pulling out a potato "A potato. Incredible" Olivia said sarcastic "Well, for that I'm giving the potato to Endie" Jesse said giving Endie the last potato **"Thanks"** he said taking it. When Jesse didn't look he gave it to Olivia **"Endermen don't eat potatoes"** he told her.

Jesse left again to search for food. Boring "Why it took her so much?" Olivia asked "I'll go after her" Ivor said then he left to search for Jesse. After a few minutes both of them came back running "Jesse! Did you found any food?" Olivia asked "Potatoes again, but it'll have to wait" Jesse whispered worried "There's a witch neardby! We saw her creeping through the swamp, and—" she was interruped by a potion landing in front of us "She's here!" Soren exclaimed. Jesse turned around to find her, laughing with her arms crossed "Oh no you don't!" Olivia said "Watch out for her potions!" Jesse said pulling out her sword. She killed her after a few hits "See ya later, ya nasty old thing" Jesse said. The happy moment was destroyed by an arrow landing next to her foot. There are five skeletons trying to kill us with their arrows. That scare the horses and the pig making them run. Another Witch came next the skeletons "Witches and Skeletons? That's a verry bad combination" Lukas said "Her potions combined with their arrows…We'll all be killed" Soren said "We need to distract them and get out of here!" Jesse said "Fine…but how!?" Olivia asked "The rest of you, go! I'll hold them off!" Ivor said "What!? Ivor, no!" Soren said shocked and worried "There's no time to argue!" Ivor said. Well I didn't saw you talk like that earlier "Just head for the corner of the glitchy wall!" Ivor said "The WHAT wall?" Jesse asked with a 'WHAT?' face.

"Hey you, witch! You're not the only one who can throw a potion!" Ivor yelled throwing a potion that killed a skeleton. He then killed another one before running in a direction, making them follow him "Come on!" Jesse said. After some running we left that swamp "Guys, I think we lost them for…" Jesse started then stopped "Wow" she said looking at something. When I looked I was like Jesse "I see your 'wow' and raise you a 'whuuuuuuu?'" Lukas said lookin at the wall or…what is that supposed to be _(…Far Lands…)_ that voice again. It's start to freak me out "It's like we're at the edge of the world" Olivia said "Actually, we seem to be at the corner of it" Soren said coming in front of us "Welcome to the Far Lands, my friends" he said. As we came closer to the wall I began to see that some parts of the trees are made of stone "I'd feel a lot better about going into this crazy wall thingie if I wasn't still hungry" Olivia said "Hey, at least Jesse found those potatoes" Lukas said trying to cheer her up "That might be the saddest sentence ever uttered" Olivia said, her 'pessimist mode' active again. Reuben oinked in agreement with her.

 **AN: That's enough for now. I can't for the maze part. Okay thanks for reading this chapter.**

 **Leave a review**

 **Tell your friends about it**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye! :D**


	23. Q&A (Question and Answer)

**I saw some authors do that and I decided to do that too. Leave a review with your questions or PM me. About the chapter, maybe tomorrow. Episode 4 wil be finished this week. Oh and, the next weekend will not be any new chapter because I'll be out of town to visit my old sister. That's everything.**

 **Bye! :-)**


	24. a-MAZE-ing

**a-MAZE-ing**

 **AN: A maze. DUN DUN DUHHH! Important chapter…maybe. Maybe is just a normal chapter. Maybe the next chapter is. Maybe not. I don't know. You have to find out alone. And I tried to change something from the beginning but it's still there. I said that Alvin's left hand was black at the beginning but I decided to delete it. Just the eye is Enderman-like. Enjoy!**

I'm scared. With each step we take, we're getting closer to what is supposed to be behind that wall. I feel a weird vibe from that "Quite a sight isn't?" Soren asked me and Jesse "Stretching skyward, in all it's glory…" he said and I just shrugged with my arms crossed "This wall…did Ivor build this?" Jesse asked him "No, of course not. This is a natural phenomenom, the intersection between two of the great walls that form the boundary of our world" Soren explained "Feeling kinda overwhelmed right now" Petra said "You're not the only one" Olivia said "How can Ivor live here? I mean, it's one thing to build a wool world inside the End, but THIS…" Jesse said "Oh, I doubt he lives here. He most likely comes for only his most secretive research" Soren said "Whatever Ivor's hidding in here, it will be extremely well-guarded" he said. The entrance have lapis, glowstone, some blue glass pane, blue carpet and prismarine "This way I suspect" Soren said "Obviously" I said "I'd feel better about this if Axel was here" Lukas said "I know what you mean" Olivia said sad "Come on" Jesse said and we enter the tunnel.

"Is this…a maze?" Olivia asked. In front of us is a maze "It would apear so. A masive one, from the look of it" Soren said "This guy have a social life?" I asked no one in particular "He didn't build that obviously. He used the command block" Soren said "So, maybe we should not just wander into the world's hardest maze without a guide?" Lukas said "Unfortunately, this seems to be the only forward" Soren said "There has to be another way" Olivia said hoperfully "Why we don't simply ask Ivor? Oh wait he's not here" I said in a monotone, annoyed, fast and sarcastic tone "Why's not Endie teleporting us?" Lukas asked looking at the Enderman next to him **"Sure, if you want your heart in your stomach and to breath through your arms"** Endie said "Wha…?" Lukas was confused **"The only way a human can teleport is using a portal or a Ender Pearl. I can teleport Alvin because he's Half-Enderman and his body can resist to that"** Endie explained "You can teleport and wait for us. We'll be fine" I said **"Are you sure?"** he asked "Yeah" I said **"Okay…"** he said then teleported away "Come on" I said and we start walking.

We stopped a little at a zone with grass. I'm still a little tired so I decided to close my eyes for a moment. I heard some voices again but this time it was…different. The voice are familiar but at the same time I don't know who's talking _"…are you sure this is a good idea?…" a voice said "…it's the only way…"_ before he, I think, could say the other one name "Jesse!" Petra screamed. I came back to reality to see zombies coming to us. Tons of them. One almost attacked Olivia, but Petra killed it with a wooden sword. What happened with her iron sword? It doesn't matter now! "There's too many! We can't fight them all!" Olivia screamed "Guys, climb the vines!" Jesse yelled. I climbed them but… "Well, that worked. I suppose" Soren said, but he didn't saw we're split up "Yeah, I guess" Olivia said seeing I was on top of a different wall, Jesse as well. Lukas noticed too "Yeah, but now what? We're all separated" he said "Let's just head that way and find a place where the paths connect" Jesse said pointing to a house in distance. I think I see Endie reading a book there.

"I hope I don't get lost" I said to myself then start walking. It's very hard to do it from the top of it. So I decided to jump on the ground. It's very scary to walk alone in a maze like that, even if you're on the top of it or just on the ground. Since when I'm scared by a maze? I lived on a cave with a freaking Enderman! I hope we find that stupid book so we can kill that stupid monster so we can save this stupid world! Too much 'stupid'? I'm talking to myself to much? I should focus on this maze. You never know when "Zombies!" I heard someone screaming. Lukas! I looked behind me and I saw Lukas, Soren, Petra, being chased by zombies "Not again" I groaned and start running as they passed me "This way, this way!" Petra pointed to a direction where was some light "Run!" Lukas yelled.

Jesse, Olivia and Reuben are here. Behind them is some kind of contraption with redstone blocks, slime blocks, sticky pistons, stone and boats an—WHY I'M EXPLAINING THIS NOW?! "Go, go, go! Quick, onto the barge!" Jesse said pointing to the contraption. We jumped and Jesse the Flint & Steel to make that thing move. It was an interesting flight, except for the part where if you move you can fall into a endless hole. We finally landed "That was amazing. Get it? A-maze-ing?" Petra made an orible pun "I'm just amazed you thought that was funny" Lukas said "Let's go see what is he hiding in there" Jesse said. In front of the door was Endie. He was reading a book called 'How to kill time'. He then saw us coming **"Huh, you were fast"** he said closing the book. I think the book worked "Actually we—never mind" I said.

I decided to go first. I opened the door and I discovered that Ivor need a social life. Books, books, lapis, books and…I forget something? Oh, yeah, BOOKS "How can one person need this many books?" Petra said looking around "We should be careful, this place might be booby-trapped" Olivia said "Let's just start looking for the enchanting book" Jesse said and we split up ( _…not…here…)_ the voice said. I realized (not because of the voice) that the book can't be there. A book that important can't be just left there. I moved next to Lukas "Everything ok?" I asked him "Shhh" he said nodding his head to the girls "I think they're talking about me" he whispered, so I decided to listen "For a moment back at the cave, I thought he was gonna leave us" Jesse told Olivia "She said—""I heard her" I tried to tell Lukas but he already heard. I don't know why I say those things I do. Some are pretty obvious "Glad you talked him out of it. He's smart, I like having him around" Olivia told Jesse "And…he has excellent hair" Jesse whispered but we still heard them. They looked on our way but we acted like we didn't hear it. Lukas was blushing "He does have good hair, doesn't he?" Olivia said with a smirk, but then looked serious at Jesse "But…I thought you like Alvin?" Olivia whispered but I heard. And sadly Lukas too. I saw the glare he was sending me from the corner of his eye. We still have to act like we didn't heard them "WHAT?" Jesse yelled/whispered. Phew. It was just Olivia's theory. I sighed in relief then I heard Jesse walking through this library again "Hey, Olivia. I think there's some redstone over here" I heard Jesse yelling then Olivia left to find Jesse to see it. After she left Lukas looked at me "You're lucky it wasn't real and just a theory from Olivia" he said glaring. For some reason I can't take him seriously "Not my fault I'm irresistible" I said "And if you wanna look intimidating stop wearing a jacket with an Ocelot on it. And purple striped T-shirts" I said ruffling his hair then I went after Jesse "I am intimidating!" he said "And saying that aloud don't help too" I said and he just groaned.

I found Jesse and she was holding a lever "There you go…a old fashinable lever" she said "You two need some time alone?" I asked "Ha-ha" she said sarcastic. She placed it near a hole in the wall where was the redstone circuit "Like it was made for it!" she said "Which it was" I said "I can't wait to see what is behind this wall" she said about to use the lever but Endie teleported next to her and pulled it **"To slow"** he said and she just rolled her eyes. The lava from the fireplace disapeared and the stone from there lowered and formed some stairs "Nice" I said "Secret passageway. Cool!" Petra exclaimed "Why would you build a secret passage in a house nobody ever visit?" Lukas asked "More like, why WOULDN'T you?" Jesse asked him "Secret passageways are cool" I said "Good point" he said.

Me, Soren, Jesse and Reuben enter first. Soren stepped on a string that made the door close "Congratulation" I said sarcastic "Are you guys okay?" Jesse asked "We're fine! But the lever isn't working anymore!" I heard Olivia say from the other side. Me and Jesse glared at Soren and he just shrugged "Stay there. We'll head down and see what we can find" Jesse said **"I chose to come with you"** I heard Endie say that and then he teleported next to us.

Down there were some objects on little platforms. Prismarine shard, ghast tear, packed ice, a sea lantern and I think the last one is the Dragon Egg "Incredible! He's gathered them in one place!" Soren exclaimed looking around "Gathered…what, exactly?" Jesse said "The treasures of the Order of the Stone!" Soren said then he start looking at them "The stories I could tell about these dusty old things…" Soren said **"Good idea. Let's call the WitherStorms too. They sure want to hear them"** Endie said with his arms crossed "I don't see any enchanting book thought…" Jesse said "Maybe through there?" Jesse suggested pointing to a iron door. Soren tried to open it but it was looked "Looked. Of course" he said "There must be some way to open it…" Jesse said thinking. She then started walking around, grabbing all the 'rare cool items'. After she grabbed them the wall behind the Dragon Egg opened to reveal a hopper "Aha—a hopper!" Jesse exclaimed "Why is Ivor hiding a hopper in his basement?" Soren asked. Jesse ignored him and placed the items in the hoppers. The items were sucked in and the doors opened "You solved it! But how in the world did you know what order to put them?" Soren asked "It was all in the Order's history. The 'Order' of the 'Order', so to speak" Jesse said "Nice work, Jesse" Soren said "On the puzzle, I mean. Not the joke" Soren corrected himself "I often give Ivor a hard time…But for all his complaining, his time with the Order really meant a great deal to him" Soren said more like to himself "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway…" Jesse said **"Let's go get the enchanting book!"** Endie said walking through the door.

There is "By the stars…the Ender Dragon! With replica Ender Crystals and all!" Soren exclaimed looking around. Well, you don't need a description anymore "Wow. I always wondered how it looked like" Jesse said then she looked around the room "Hmmm…No way out" she said. She asked him what are this things supposed to mean and he said it was a replica of their battle with the Dragon "We're missing something here, Soren. And I have a feeling that the key might be looked in that head of yours" Jesse said "I have a key looked in my head?" Soren asked scared not getting the joke "What I'm saying is. I think you need to tell us about the Ender Dragon battle" she said. To make it short, the story was telling that Soren was awesome and blah, blah, blah. She eventually get the new order right and the door opened to reveal…another door. I think we miss something. I noticed a lever on the dragon head "There's a lever up there" I said pointing to the dragon head **"I got this"** Endie said and teleported on the dragon head, pulling the lever.

"There's the book" Jesse said pointing to a block on a little pedestal. But there was more than the book. The Ender Crystals "Aren't those the Ender Crystals?" I asked pointing to them "No…it can't be. Not here" Soren said "But those things were destroyed in your big heroic battle with the Ender Dragon…right, Soren?" Jesse asked but Soren was in his world now "He kept them. The fool actually kept them. He looked me in the eyes and swore…" he said angry "Soren you said destroying those things was the key of defeating the Ender Dragon" Jesse said "You did kill the Ender Dragon…right?" I said "Jesse, Alvin, this isn't…this isn't what it looks like. Our story—the story—is mostly true! I swear! I swear it!" Soren said scared "So what really happened, Soren? If you didn't destroy the Ender Crystals" Jesse asked "I can't…we swore never to speak of it…" he said **"I think it's time to start talking"** Endie said. Soren start talking randomly trying to avoid the answer, but he cracked anyway "We didn't do anything! We used that damned Command Block!" he said "You used the Command Block to defeat the Ender Dragon?" Jesse asked shocked. He explained how he used the Command Block to 'blink the Ender Dragon out of existence'.

"So you finally admit it!" I heard a voice talking. I turned around to find Ivor with Lukas, Olivia and Petra behind him "Soren…how could you?" Olivia asked, not believing her heroes were just fools "How long have you guys been standing there?" Jesse asked "Long enough that they heard the whole thing" Ivor said coming closer to Soren "You lied to the whole word?" Lukas asked "You didn't think you could keep it a secret forever, did you Soren? The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Ivor asked him "Is this why you left the Order? Because Soren lied?" Jesse asked "Because they all did! Soren, Gabriel, Magnus, Ellegaard…they agreed to keep this a secret" he said "And you! You agreed to stay quiet too! In exchange for all our treasures!" Soren said pointing to him. Olivia gasped dramatically "I technically never told anybody. Jesse and Alvin discovered the truth on their own" he said but then his face became a serious one "But there's a secret I'm gonna say personally" he said then looked at me "Alvin. You need to know the truth about you" he said

 **AN: DUN, DUN, DUHN! Can't wait for the next chapter? I decided to leave it to another chapter. Y'know, for suspense and everything.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	25. Ivor 4: Flashbacks and pain

**Flashbacks and pain**

 **AN: Important chapter. Some scenes may seem a little…too much. Enjoy!**

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked worried **"Ivor! He's not ready!"** Endie said "We waited too much" Ivor said looking down. I don't know what to say now "What are you guys talking about?" Jesse asked the question I didn't wanna ask **"We're talking about something we shouldn't be talking about!"** Endie said angry "No, no. I want to hear that" I said. Ivor looked at the enchanting book "It'll help if you hold it" he said closing the book and giving it to me. The book cover have a Command Block model "Why?" I asked "You'll get it in the final" he said.

He took a deep breath and sighed "It happened 22 years ago…" he started. The red dots from the book glowed a second then all I saw was blackness. _After a second I saw Ivor talking with a woman, and they looked happy. They were younger "I had a friend that I could tell everything. She was the only one I could tell the truth about the Order. Her name was Samantha. Your mother, Alvin"_ _he said_ "My mother?" I asked _"Yes…after the Order broke up I discovered she married someone. I was very happy for her. After a year I discovered she gave birth to a baby. You. I decided to visit her and to see you. Instead of finding you crying, I found your parents crying. They told me the reason…" he paused and I saw a baby, and I think it was me, sleeping on a little bed. I had black hair and I was still normal. I was sleeping peacefully "When a baby is born, he or she, is crying. But you were sleeping peacefully. The pulse was low, you breaths were rare. The doctors said that you could die in a short time. They tried to find a doctor while I was trying to find a cure." he said and I saw Ivor working on a potion "But nothing worked. We were about to give up, but then I remembered something. The Command Block. It was capable of making the Ender Dragon disappear so I thought it could cure you" he said and I saw them walking to Soren's fortress "Of course I had to take it without permission because Soren was not gonna give it to me" he said then I saw Ivor holding the Command Block "Of course Soren had to find us. Arguing came after that. He tried to take the Command Block back, I didn't want to let go because or that or you were dead" he said and I saw Ivor and Soren on a tug warring with the Command Block "Soren loses the grip on the Command Block when I pulled it to me with more force. Because of that I threw the Command Block behind me where were your parents. They stepped back so you and them don't get hit. A flash of light and…" he said and while he was talking I saw what happened "After that you started crying. The pulse and the breathing were normal…" he said and I saw my parents happy but… "That's when your hair turned white…after a few second your face turned in a little black. They had to go back to the village and to say you were dead. I gave Samantha a book. It was connected with a book I had and whatever I wrote in mine it was send to her and what she wrote in hers it was send in mine. She could use the book to send me a message in case something happened. I kept the Command Block and I gave Soren a replica I made. That's what happened" he said then I felt him taking the book out of my hands._

I was shocked. Just because of Soren's stupidity I'm like that. But wait… "What happened to my parents?" I asked serious. He looked away "Ivor, tell me!" I said "I'm sorry…" he said "Ivor!" I said looking directly at him "They're dead! They were killed!" he said looking at me, pain in his eyes "What?" I was expecting that answer but not the killed part "The village discovered about you after three years after the Enderman problem. She used the book to send me a message saying that she need help. It was the first time she did that. I asked why, she said you were discovered. She told me I had to find a way for you to be safe. I used the Command Block to create Endie. I came to the village as fast as I could to take you from there" he said "That had to solve this, right?" I asked scared even thought I knew the answer "That village wasn't a good one. Different was a bad thing. And discovering a…monster wasn't a good thing. They wanted to kill you. Your father was killed first with arrows. He was protecting the house so we could take you. They broke in to the house so Endie, me and you had to hide in the closet. They asked where you where. She said she killed you…but it wasn't enough. They wanted her dead" he said, a few tears in his eyes "They thought that if she was capable to born a monster like you once, she could do it again…" he stopped **"And the worst part is…you watched how your mother was killed. One of them hit her hard in the head with an axe…and in the way out you saw them caring your father away. We bring you here at first…we thought it was a good idea. But I wanted to take care of you. I asked Ivor if he could erase your mind. To forget that ever happened, so you could live like a normal child. Kinda like a normal child. I guess it was the time for you to discover…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about it"** Endie said.

"It wasn't your fault…It was his" I said pointing to Soren "You with your stupidity! I thought you could help me discover why I'm like that. You used the Command Block to change the story so you could be a hero but you didn't want to use it so help me! You're pathetic! More than pathetic! You're a…a…" I didn't know what to yell at him _(…clod…)_ "You're just a clod!" I yelled angry "What does this mean?" Jesse whispered to me, a little scared by my sudden outburst "I don't know! I'm too angry to care!" I said. Well, a voice from my head said that but do you think I'm gonna tell them that? I remembered that the others were in the room. They watched the whole thing. I fell weird now "So…how do we kill the WitherStorms?" Jesse asked to change the subject "I've had this book for years" Ivor said holding the book "Let's just get on with thing and put that enchanting book to work" Jesse said "Agreed. This whole 'felly' thingy made me very uncomfortable" Ivor said. He and Jesse left in the room next to that one.

I sat on the corner thinking about what happened a few moments ago. All I wanted was to know what happened to me and my parents but…now I wish I didn't know "Alvin…are you okay?" Lukas came next to me "I'm okay…It's just…" I just shrugged. I heard the door opening. I looked up and saw Jesse wearing a blue armor with white **(search "the Star Shield" on YouTube)** with the enchanted sword in her hand "Nice armor, Jesse" Lukas said looking at her "Thanks. And there's plenty to go around" Jesse said and we go to another room to chose an armor.

I don't know what to chose. They're not my style "Alvin" I turned around to find Ivor with a box in his hand "That's for you" he said handing me the book "What is this?" I asked "I knew we may meet someday…and that the cause might be something that could destroy the world. So I made that for you. It's enchanted so you'll be protected" he said "Thanks Ivor…and sorry that I wanted to kill you" I said "It's okay. It happened to me a lot" he said "Now go and change. I think you need something else than that T-shirt. What happened to it?" he asked pointing to my T-shirt "You don't wanna know" I said and left to change.

It was a grey long-sleeve shirt with a black leather vest, along with some black jeans and black bots. They were almost the same as the ones I wear now but I still changed. When the others came out I saw that Olivia's armor was like Ellegaard's armor. Lukas armor was an orange T-shirt with a grey unbuttoned shirt, some goggles and grey pants. Petra armor was like a knight's armor but a little different "Nice armor guys" I said "Thanks. Yours is awesome too" Lukas said "Hey, Alvin" Jesse said and I looked at her. She was holding a diamond axe "I made that for you. There were more diamonds than I thought" she said "Thanks" I said and she threw it in my way. I catched it and the girls were looking at me for some reasons "Wow" Jesse said blushing a little, Olivia and Petra as well "What?" I asked. Then I saw. The grey shirt was on-body and the way I'm still holding the axe made it show a little muscle. I mean, yeah I got some muscles from hunting and everything, but it's embarrassing. I dropped my arm down "Okay, let's go" I said and we start walking but Lukas whispered to me "Don't do that around Jesse again, please"

 **AN: That's all for now. Tomorrow is the next Episode. I Can't Wait.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	26. EPISODE 7--Review Spoiler Alert

**Sorry that I didn't posted a real chapter but I wanted to posted that as an excuse. I writed it on my phone.**

 **I saw the Episode 7 on YouTube (because I can't buy it) and I liked it. I like the beginning when they walk through those portals. It's better that we got to see the portal network except from the Episodes images and the End of the Episode 5. I liked how this Episode is for Lukesse shippers and Jetra shippers. I mean it's depends on which person you save in Harper's lab. And I like a little the Harper x Ivor ship, but I still ship Ivoren. Like in Episode 5, we have again a book writed by Soren in someone library. I'm the only one who think he's an Old Builder? It's kinda obvious. The moment when you're in PAMA Core is awesome, but the part that really shocked me was when Petra/Lukas said "Like you failed trying to save Reuben". It was to much but it was an awesome moment. Have you noticed how when Jesse use the TNT, you can hear the music from the Episode 3 intro?**

 **Just one thing: Who do you think they'll find at the final of those stairs? I bet it's Soren**


	27. A Journey End?

**A Journey End?**

 **AN: Here's chapter 28. I don't have to much to tell so I'll get in the story.**

We're riding our way back to Soren's fortrees. Don't ask how we find the horses and the pig. We're in the same position like the last time except that now Soren was in front and Ivor in the back. Soren's fortress was destroyed, only a few parts of the floor and a little from the walls was normal. The WitherStorms was attacked by Endermen but some were still on the ground moving blocks "Shouldn't the Endermen have disamntled those things already? Or I'm just confused?" Petra asked getting off the horse "It's not just you. Something's wrong" Ivor said coming next to her.

"Jesse! Over here!" I heard a voice yelling. I turned around to find Axel coming to us "Axel" Jesse said happy to see her friend "You guys made it!" Axel exclaimed then he looked at our armors "Nice freakin' armor, by the way" he added "Do you still have the amulet?" Jesse asked remembering the mission "Safe and sound. That's not the problem" Axel said pulling out the amulet "Then what is?" Olivia asked "The Endermen…They're not angry enough!" he said then pointed to them "I mean, some of them are, but a lot of them are just standing around, moving blocks…you know, being Endermen" he explained "Blast!" Soren cursed "Well, it's nothing we can't handle…right?" Petra said encouraging "I'm not so sure about that" Soren said looking at the Storms "Now is not the time for cold feets, Soren!" Ivor shouted in his face.

"So what's the plan?" Axel asked "Let's just go finish this!" Jesse said with a determined look on her face "I don't supposed you happened to bring me some cool armour, did you?" Axel asked, feeling a little left behind "You think I'd let you fight in that?" Jesse asked **"That's for you"** Endie said giving him a helmet like the one Magnus was wearing "NICE. I was feeling a little left out" Axel said putting on the helmet. The moment was destroyed by a WitherStorm roar. Jesse looked serious "Guys…Let's go kick some Command Block butt" Jesse said and we all nod.

We're closer to the WitherStorms. It was in front of us "Does anyone see the Command Block?" Jesse asked/yelled "I don't think it's expose!" Ivor yelled/told Jesse "We need to get more Endermen focused on the Wither Storm!" Olivia yelled the obvious "How do you make Endermen focus? I cant even make myself focus" Axel yelled "We shouldn't be there. None of this is going according to plan!" Soren yelled scared stepping back "Soren? What are you doing?" Ivor yelled at him, already knowing what he's gonna do _(…coward…)_ I heard the voice. I'll pay more attention to that after we destroy the monster. Back to Soren "I, uh…you know, I've really enjoyed meeting you all, but…" he said then start running like a coward he is "Soren!" Olivia yelled after him but it was no use **"I was expecting that"** Endie said, not surprised at all "Did Soren just run away?" Petra asked "Yes. Yes he did" I said "Dude. What a chicken!" Axel said angry "Jesse, you can handle things out here, right?" Ivor asked surprinsing Jesse "What?" she asked "I can't let him get himself kiled" Ivor said and start running after Soren "Just get to the Command Block and destroy it! Soren!" he yelled before he disappeared.

"So much for the mighty Order of the Stone" Olivia said "It doesn't matter" I said "We have work to do" Jesse finished. We looked at the Endermen "We need to get those Endermen to attack it" Jesse said the obvious too. A tractor beam landed on a Enderman and he became wild and he started to pull block out of the WitherStorm "The tractor beam! Jesse that's it" Olivia said and he start running to the Endermen "Make them chase you into the tractor beam. We did everything to make the Endermen angry. Look at them, pull the block out from their hands, push them, throw snowballs at them, and it's worked.

"Jesse, look! It's worked!" Olivia pointed to a hole in the WitherStorm "That hole is big enough to get inside of!" Jesse said "But how?" I asked "Alvin! The Harpon-Gun!" Jesse said. I tried to shot but the cable was too short "It's not long enough to reach the hole!" I said **(AN:Don't take it the wrong way!)** "We can build you a way up!" Olivia said looking at Jesse "That's it! Everyone, empty your pockets!" Jesse said "Let's see…I've got redstone and coblestone from Ivor's armory…" Jesse said pulling them out "I've got fireworks and TNT form Boom Town…" Axel said pulling them out "I've got pistons and repetors…" Olivia said pulling them out "I have some wool form Soren's place…" Lukas said pulling it out "And I've got some slime from the maze…" Petra said pulling it out "I have coblestone and wood…" I said pulling them out "Oh, and I still have that Minecart" Axel said pointing at the Minecart behind him "That's gotta be enough to build something, right?" Olivia said thinking.

"Guys, check it out!" Jesse said getting our attention "We use the pistone and the redstone, to build a flying machine. It'll be just like the one we saw in Redstonia!" Jesse said looking at Olivia "Then when I'm high enough, I ignite the TNT, and blast myself into the WitherStorm!" she finished explaining the plan "Heck yeah! I love that idea!" Axel said liking the idea after he heard about 'TNT' and 'blast' "So what are we waiting for? Let's hury up and—" Olivia started but was interupted when she saw the tractor beam was coming on our way. We dodged but it's got Petra "Petra!" Axel yelled "Axel!" Petra yelled to him. He caught her but he was lifted off the ground too. Olivia grabbed him, then Jesse grabbed her, then I grabbed Jesse, then Endie grabbed me **"Lukas, I need a hand here…"** Endie said almost lifted "Or maybe both" I yelled.

"I can do better than that" Lukas said the pulled out fireworks "Hey, WitherStorm! Over here!" he screamed loud enough for it to hear him. He used the fireworks to distract the WitherStorm from us. The tractor beam moved away and we all falled on the ground "Fireworks! Good thinking Lukas!" Olivia said and he just nod "Now let's hurry up and build this thing!" Axel said "Eyes on mine, you great big bully!" Lukas yelled to the WitherStorm to make it chase him, giving us time to build the flying machine.

"It's finished" Jesse said "Quick, climb on!" Olivia said and Jesse jumped in the cart "Jesse…you can do this. I know you can" Petra said "So do I" Lukas said looking back at her "We all do" Axel said "Thanks, guys. It means a lot" Jesse said "Now go demolish that Command Block!" Axel said. Olivia press the buton and the thing Jesse was standing on start flying slowly. The problem was that it was slow enough for a pig to jump in Jesse hands "Reuben! This is no place for a—" she started but was cut by the TNT behind her that exploded, sending her and Reuben in the WitherStorm "—PIG!" she screamed "This is gonna End bad even if it's started good" I said "Now what?" Axel asked. The WitherStorm start moving like crazy around. A tentacle ws coming to us "Split up and try not to die!" I said dodging the tentacle. I start running around dodgind Endermen, tractor beams and tentacles.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head "Ahh!" I screamed falling on my knees and holding my head. What was that? I slowly get up and dodged a tractor beam. After a few minutes the pain came back. I found a spot that it was kind of a cave. It was a simple hole, one or two blocks deep. Enough to sit down _(…almost…almost…almost…)_ the pain was becoming insupportable _(…almost…almost…almost…)_ almost what? Tell me alredy **(FREE!)** the pain stopped and the WitherStorm exploded.

I heard a scream and a splashing sound. The sky was blue again and the Endermen teleported away. I saw Jesse getting out of some water then asked Axel and Olivia something. I came closer to them to hear what were they talking about "I remember! I remember!" Petra yelled coming to them, Lukas right behind her " **Remember what?"** Endie asked "I remember everything!" she exclaimed happy "Oh, Petra! I'm so happy for you" Olivia said happy for Petra.

I heard some pig squealing. Oh no "Hey, hey…do you guys hear something?" Lukas asked. Jesse looked around "Reuben!" she said and ran in a direction. I looked the way she was running and I saw him. I gasped at the sight of Reuben lying on the ground, hurt. We all ran after Jesse. Petra gasped "Oh no!" Olivia said.

"Reuben…" Jesse said kneeling next to him "You're a hero, you know that? You just helped save the world!" she said, her voice cracking "Come on, Reuben! Say something!" she said, tears in her eyes. He tried to get up but he colapsed on the ground again "Reuben, don't do this to me…I need you boy" I could hear her crying. Reuben oinked his last words then closed his eyes. He disappeared, leaving only a porkchop. That was too much. I put my goggles on and turned around. To much feelings "Jesse, I am…I am so sorry" Lukas said. I turned around and saw him putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She just wrapped her arms around his neck, on a tight hug, Reuben still on her hands. She was still crying. Lukas was shocked for a second but he wraped his arms around her waist. Slowly, people came out of the rests of the WitherStorms.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

We build a little from the town and it's looked nice. I even had my own house. I didn't heard the voice since the WitherStorm was destroyed. Back to the story, We're in front of Reuben's statue. Or it's a altar? I'm not sure. Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Petra, Magnus, Gabriel, Ivor and me are in front of it. I have my goggles on and Endie was invisible for now. I don't know where is Soren thought. I came closer and I placed a rose "I hope you're ok wherever you are now" I whispered. We turned around to see the crowd of people who were cheering on us. We're walking to a stage. Axel, Petra and Gabriel were showing smiles to the crowd of people. Lukas was in the crowd too with the Ocelots. Gabriel looked at Jesse "People used to look at ME like that once, Jesse" he said then he whispered to her "Perhaps they deserve to know the truth about the Order" she start thinking about that "All those lies we told them…" he said "Don't tell them Gabriel. Just let them have their legend" she said.

Gabriel stepped in front of us and raised his arm, making the crowd quiet "We all owe a great debt to Jesse and her friends. But I owe a debt to you people, as well. Which is why…there's something I want to tell you. About the Order" he said. Ivor was waiting for him to tell the truth "We may have defeated an Ender Dragon…" Gabriel started and Ivor made a angry face "But that is nothing compared to what these heroes did! They took down a WitherStorm! They are a new generation of heroes" Gabriel said.

The people start clapping and cheering. Jesse stepped in front and Gabriel, Ivor and Magnus left the stage "Thank you! Thank you, everyone!" Jesse said calming the crowd "I know you think I'm up here because I saved the world or something" she started "But the truth is, I didn't do it alone. Far from it" she said and looked at us "You see, I had my friends with me. There was Olivia…Axel…Petra…Lukas…Alvin…" she said and I smiled. She was looking at me like asking for something. I realized she was talking about Endie. I shoke my head slow enough for her to see "They never gave up. On the world…or on me. Well, maybe once or twice" she said with a smile "If they only knew" Olivia whispered with a smirk.

"When I thought about who were my friends, the answer was Axel, Olivia, Petra and Reuben. This adventure made me realize that you can find friends even in the person you thought it was your enemies…" she said looking at Lukas "…or in someone who just find your pig dressed in an Ender Dragon" she said looking me, chuckling a little at the affirmation. I think it's the time. I nod to show her she can tell my secret "A friend cant be really a human. I have three of this kind" Jesse said. The crowd was confused "An example was Reuben…" she said and they looked at the statue "And one was…Alvin…" she said and I came next to her. I took off my goggles and all I heard were gasps and whispers "He may look like a monster…but he have a good heart. He save my life once or twice, but who's counting?" she said "And I meet an Enderman on my way…" she said and Endie became visible next to her. All I heard now were screams and gasps "Don't worry. He's friendly. He helped us and made us laugh" she said and the crowd calmed a little "What I mean is…they are true friends. Like Petra, Olivia, Axel and Lukas. It's crazy to think that me and my friends…well, some of them, started in a treehouse…and now we've been to some of the weirdest places in the world" she said and the crowd looked curious, waiting for an example "I mean come on…we went to the Far Lands!" she said and the crowd was crazy again "There was a gigantic wall, and a huuuuge maze, and a model of the Ender Dragon that…well, you just had to be there" she said looking at us "But when all was said and done…you know what really mattered?" she asked them, in a rhetorical way "*Finishing what we set out to do*! Cause there's no way we were gonna let a world this cool to get torn apart" she said then yelled "WE DID IT!" and everyone chered.

I looked at Lukas "What are you doing down there?" I asked him and he just raised a eyebrow. Everyone was looking at me now "I remember, Lukas, that you told me something…" I said then I came next to him "You told me that you want to ask someone a particular question…" i took his hand and led him on the stage "Alvin…?" he asked confused and scared, but I ignored him "You said that you can't because of the WitherStorm and everything…" I said and Endie pushed Jesse next to him "Now you can" I said. Jesse and Lukas looked at each other blushing a little "Jesse…" he said "Lukas…" she said not knowing what to say. It was silence for a few second then I heard Ivor yelling "Ask her already!"

"You wanna be my…girlfriend?" he asked hesitantly. She looked at Lukas then at the crowd "To say *Yes*?" she asked "YES!" I think everyone yelled that "Okay…" she said looking at the crowd then she turned to Lukas and kissed him on the lips. He tried to say something but he from the shock he fainted. I was behind him and I caught him "He'll be okay" I said like there was no problem.

"Jesse…this is the Nether Star that dropped when the WitherStorm was destroyed" Magnus said coming on the stage and handing Jesse a purple Nether Star "You wanna do the honnors?" he asked pointing to a replica of the amulet "This is gonna be so cool…" I said, Lukas still in my arms. She placed the Star in the middle. It start spinning around then all beacons shot a veils of lights with different collors. "Wow" Jesse murmured. Gabriel came on the stage holding the amulet in the air "My friends…I'm now pleased to introduce to you…" he gave Jesse the amulet "The new Order of the Stone!" he said.

After that everything went fine. Till that night. A night that I'll never forget…Because of…of… **Edmund!**

 **AN: What happened that night? Find out the next chapters. I decided to continue on this fic with the next Episodes. Well, I hope you like it.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	28. The Nightmare andhim BETWEEN EPs

**The Nightmare and...him**

 **AN: WWhy's everyone** ** _thinking_** **that I finished the story? I said that I still have the episodes 5,6,7 and 8 to do didn't I? Back to the story. It might be a little M ratted. Sorry if it's too much.**

I was in my new house about to go sleeping. I was lying on my bed preapred to sleep. I was wearing a black T-shirt and grey short pants. No socks, of course. Sleeping in socks is like not washing your hands after using the bathroom. It's just wrong. I looked at Endie "You sure dont want to stay here?" I asked **"No. I wanna go to our old cave. It feels like home"** he said. I yawned "Okay, good night then" I said **"Good night"** he said, shutting down the light then he teleported away. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

 **Dream**

 _ **I openned my eyes and I saw myself in a village house. There was a woman in the middle of the room. She wad worried about something. I recognised her. It was Samantha. My mother. I tried to walk to her but I was handcuffed to the floor with chains. There was a knocking on the back door. She openned it fast to reveal Ivor and Endie. This is...no...it can't be..."Ivor, what's that?" she asked pointing to Endie "He's an Enderman made by the Command Block. He'll help me with Alvin" Ivor said and Endie nod "Where's-""He's outside trying to hold them back long enough" she interrupted him "Where's Alvin?" Ivor asked "In the other room, sleeping" she said then she went in the other room. After a few seconds she returned with a sleeping boy. Me. That was the moment that Ivor didn't want to show me. My parents death. I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I tried to cover my eyes but I couldn't reach them because of the chains. I was forced to watch. She gave me to Ivor before saying she's sorry it had to be this way. She told me to listen to Ivor and Endie. I was confused. I didn't want to go but I did. I heard the sound of shooting arrows and a scream full of pain. She told us Ivor to hide in the closet fast. After the closet door was closed, the front door was opened. Villagers came in the house "Where's he?" one that looked like their boss asked "He's...dead. I did the only thing I could do" she said with a few tears. Saying that you killed your own baby is not easy. She remembered the scream "What happened to Derek?" she asked "He tried to stop. That's against the law. He had to be killed" he said like it was okay "What?!" she asked, pain in her voice "But don't worry. You'll be able to see him again" he said and one pulled out a diamond axe "We saw what...monster, you gave birth to. We can't let that happen again. Grab her" he said and two strong men grabbed her arms. She was now on her knees...right in front of me "I'm sorry it had to be this way" he said then hit her with the axe a few times. Her scream...I tried to tell them to stop, but when I tried to talk nothing came out. They left and I collapsed on my knees crying.**_

 _ **When I looked around I saw I was in a forest. I heard someone screaming. Petra. I saw her running, followef by tons of zombies. She tripped and falled on the ground. She wasn't wearing her armor. She looked at me. She asked for help. Even thought j still had the chains, that wasn't the problem. I literally couldn't move. I was like a statue, watching my friend being killed.**_

 _ **Everything went black. I could saw me but nothing else "Lukas? Jesse?" I heard someone gasp. Olivia. Then another voice "Alvin?! Why would you do that?!". It was Axel. I heard moving "What are you doing with that?" Olivia said scared "What's happening?" I tried to adk but nothing came out "Stay away!" Axel said scared. I heard screaming. Suddenly there was light in the room. In front of me were Axel's and Olivia's lifeless bodies, and vehind me Lukas' and Jesse's. I had an axe in my hand but I threw it away. I didn't scream becaue I knew it was useless.**_

 _ **The chains were sucked in the ground with me. I landed on a room. There was Endie lifeless body. In front him was someone with an diamond axe. I heard the voice saying again and again** (...need to...have to...want to...). **It was too much "Who are you?!" I screamed, even thought nothing came out. The voice keep saying the same thing. The person start talking, but he said the same thing like the voice he then turned around (...BE FREE!...) he said. It was...me**_

I woke up screaming, tears in my eyes. He was me but the eyes...I have a normal eye and an Ender eye. But both his eyes were Enderman-like. Instead of pink and purple they were black and purple. One had black around it but the one that was supposed to be the normal one had black veins that were coming to it.

I thought that it was just 'one night' thing, but it wasn't.

It was just the beginning. The beginning of something horrible...called **Edmund.**

 **AN: Okay that's the new chapter**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	29. Changes BETWEEN EPISODES

**Changes**

 **AN: The last chapter was a little…dark. But it was interesting to write. Now back to the story. Enjoy!**

 **One Week Later**

You know when you have those life experiences that change your way of seeing life? Yeah, I don't like mine. I was in front of the miror from my bathroom. The way I was looking in the dream…I look like that now. Even my left hand have some black veins that's start from the nails It's happened this morning. Every single night I try to sleep, I have nightmares. Some times are getting worse. I don't want to tell the others what's happening. They wouldn't understand. In the past I was wearing my goggles to keep the Half-Enderman part a secret but now…just to hide that. I didn't told Endie or Ivor. If they knew the reason, they sure would told me by now. I decided to go and try to find the answer alone in the old way. The library. I wanted to change and to go there but **"Alvin, Jesse came to talk to you"** Endie said. Idjit! Why now? Because the universe hate me. I cant put my goggles on because she'll think it's weird that I was wearing them in my house. What to do? I heard a knock on my door. Jesse. Oh, if I had enough sleep I would have known. THAT'S IT! Act like you're sleeping. I jumped on my bed, silently, and I covered with the blanket and I the, well, what was the normal part on the pillow so she couldn't see.

"Alvin?" Jesse asked opening the door "Whmm…" I murmured. That means 'what'. She came closer to the bed "I'm sorry that I woke you up…" she said sitting on the bed "…but I need to talk to you" she said. I murmured again a 'what' "Well, me and Lukas start dating, and it was nice, but I don't see him that much. I mean I know it's just a week but I only saw him two days. Any ideas where he might be? I'm asking you because I know you two are good friends. And because I know you were his wingman" she said. I don't remember if he told me if he's going somewhere—Oh, wait "…he said something…about helping with the reparations…" I said acting tired. Please now go. Jesse, Lukas and Endie are my best friends but now I don't have time for that "Oh, okay. Thanks" she said "And Alvin…are you okay?" she asked. I nod my head "Are you sure? You stayed mostly here. Go out, meet a girl. I know you have tons of fangirls" she said and I could hear her smirk "I'll think about that" I said "Bye" she said and left.

I get up and I put my armor on because I really like it. I put my goggles, some black leather gloves and I bring with me the book i took from Soren. I left through the back door. Jesse was telling the truth. Being the Half-Enderman guy and everything, I became the girls favorite. Well, me and Lukas but still. Axel and Petra are loved by the fanboys. Petra because she's…well Petra. Everyone want to be friend with her. And Axel because he reminds them of Magnus. Olivia and Jesse are loved by the fanboys and the fangirls who want to be like them.

Back to the story. I almost reached the Library but "OMG! IT'S THAT ALVIN!" I heard a girl scream. Idjit. There were…I think ten girls running to me. Tons of questions like 'wanna go on a date with me?' or 'can I touch your Ender-eye?'. I was trapped and just a thing could save me "Look! It's Lukas shirtless!" I said pointing in a direction "Really?! Where?!" one said and all of them looked in the way I was pointing. I pulled out my Harpoon-Gun and I shoot it at the top of the Library. In a second I was at the top and no girl saw me. I enter through the window "Okay, let's start searching" I said to myself prepared.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

I was searching the whole Library and nothing "Nothing, nothing and oh, look! NOTHING!" I said then I start hitting my head on a book. I heard someone giggling. I looked up and I saw a girl with long dark brown hair, white skin, green eyes and glasses leaning on the door frame. She was wearing a green and black cap, a black T-shirt with an Enderman head on it, white and blue short pants and green shoes "I never saw someone trying to open a book like that" she said coming next to me "You pull, don't push it with your head" she said opening the book I was hitting my head with "Wow, thanks" I said sarcastic "Do I know you? You seem...familiar" I said looking at her "The last time I saw you, we were chased by a flying Kraken with three heads" she said. I took me a few seconds to remember her "I remember you. You're the girl I helped" I said.

"You can call me 'the girl with the glasses'..." she said "But you can call me Jenna. Nice to meet you again!" 'Jenna' said extending her hand for me to shake.

 **AN: Well, it's short, I know. But the BETWEEN chapters are short. Hope you like it.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next timr**

 **Bye! :-)**


	30. Date? BETWEEN EPISODES

**Date?**

**AN: Okay, there's chapter 31. I want to thank again AnnaRooma for the OC and...well, that's everything. Back to the story.** **Enjoy!**

**3rd POV**

Jenna put her backbag under the table "I'm Alvin, by the way" Alvin said "I know. You're kinda a big deal" she said "Not really a big deal..." he said "Are you kidding me? I just passed some girls that were screaming 'Where's Alvin?! He'll be mine! He'll be mine!'" she explained makind hand-gestures like she was crazy. He was shocked to hear that "My fans are crazy" he said, forgetting a little the reason why he was in a library. 

"It's kinda obvious that you didn't w to a library to learn how to open a book..." she said and he laughed a little "So why are you here anyway? You looked desperate" she said a little serious "Well, I came here to search about-" he had to bite his tongue to not the say the real reason "-something important" he said trying not to look suspicious "Any luck?" she asked, knowing already the answer "Well I came here three hours ago and all I did was TO DRAW THIS HAND TURKEY!" he said holding a paper with a hand turkey "You made it legs too short" she said taking the drawing out of his hands "The eyes are to small and-" she was still looking at the drawing but Alvin interrupted her "Hey, I was bored" he said taking the drawing out of her hands, laughing a little "And I need a break from this place. You want a ice cream?" he asked getting up "Sure" she said grabbing her backbag "What do you have in your backbag?" he asked grabbing his backbag "A book or two, potions, some of my clothes. Thing like that. You?" she asked "Just a book" he said showing her the books he took from Soren's house. He was focusing on the book so he didn't saw her shocked face _("History, Magic, Myths and everything else? He have it? That will be a lot easier than I thought")_ she said in her mind "I can't find the key thought" he said 

"Let's go" she said noticing she was looking too much at the book "Okay" he said putting the book in his backbag. They were now on a bench, both had an ice cream cone for each other "I don't remember seeing you in the town" he said "Because I'm from Redstonia. Well I WAS from Redstonia" she said "That's why are you caring potions instead of redstone?" he asked "I decided to leave Redstonia years ago" she said "It wasn't my stile. I'm more of a 'The adventurer'. I think I went everywhere in the world" she said "Really? Some examples?" he asked curious. 

"Well, I had some fun in the ocean _{Jenna ridding a Gurdian that was trying to makr her fall off of him *Yeah!* she screamed}_. I visited the Nether _{Jenna drank a fire resistance potion then she jumped off a cliff in lava}._ I found some Polar Bears _{Jenna was ridding a Polar Bear, and the bear was fighting with a Creeper}_. I discovered that Mesa is dangerous _{Jenna running away from tons of desert zombies (I don't know their name)}_. Things like that" she said all that like 'whatever'. Alvin was shocked to hear all of that "Wow. That's all?" he asked "Well, you don't wanna know what happened in Boom Town" she said "How old are you, by the way?" he asked "Nineteen. You?" she said "Twenty one" he realized that he was older than her "So...if you move that much, where do you live?" he asked "I can sleep everywhere: caves, trees, grass" she said "But I think I'm gonna stay here a little more" she said "Really? Why?" he asked "I think I'll stop with the adventures for a while. I barely have time for making friends" she said. 

"We can be friends" Alvin said"If you want to, I mean" he continued "I'd like to be friends" she said with a smile. He looked at the sky "It's getting night. We should go" he said then he realized "Do you have a place to stay, right?" he asked "Yes I have. I found a cave near the town. I placed some chests, torches, a bed, a door. I'm prepared" she said and they start walking. At the point where they have to split up he said "It was an interesting day" "Yeah, I liked it. We should do that more" she said "Hey, we can go to that restaurant I heard they remade after the first one was destroyed by the WitherStorm" he said "Like a date?" she asked "If you want to call it like that" he said rubbing the back of his head, blushing a little "In two days is okay?" she asked "Sure" he said. It was a little awkward silence "Okay, bye!" she said and then she start walking to her cave "Bye" he said with a smile then he enter in his house. 

In the house he leaned on the door and sighed in relief, glad he didn't screw it up **"I like her already"** I heard Endie said "Oh, shut up!" Alvin said and went to his room. But before he closed the door "Well...I think I like her too..." he said with a smile and then he closed the door. Endie smiled at that. 

**AN: So what do you think? You like?** **I think some of you realize that Jenna is the girl from the story image. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Leave a review**

**See ya next time**

**Bye!**


	31. First date (BETWEEN EPISODES)

**Preparing**

 **AN: Okay, here we go with the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Alvin POV**

Why I was so stupid. I said one sentence and I tried and I'm still trying every single piece of clothing in all the stores. And I'm not alone "Hurry up, Alvin! We don't have all the day" Petra said. She, Jesse and Olivia agreed to help me with the date. It happened really fast:

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey girls" I said coming to them "What's up, Alvin?" Petra asked "Yeah, you seem happy" Jesse said "Well, I think I kinda have a date" I said "WHAT?!" they said together._

I'm wearing-Eh, whatever. They'll tell me to change. They said I can't wear my gloves on the date. To hide the black veins I wraped some bandages around my left hand. At least they agreed with the goggles because they didn't want a crazy fangirl to ruin it. "That's good?" I asked. They looked at my clothes "No" Jesse said shaking her head "Try this" Petra said throwing me something else. I just groaned. I decided to let them do their thing. Who know better what a girl likes than...a girl. After two hours they decided on something simple. A suit but without the tie. To make it look one button is unbuttoned and Petra decided to give me a new haircut.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked her "Of course" she said with a scissor and a comb in her hands "I don't trust hair stylists. I do my hair alone with just a scissor and a comb" she said. After she finished, I had to admit that it looked really cool **(AN: The one in the second picture).**

The next part was interesting "Good looking clothes?" Olivia asked "Checked!" Jesse said "Hair?" Jesse asked "Checked!" Petra said "That's all?" I asked hopefully "Nope" Petra said. I groaned "What's next?" I asked annoyed "Wow, Petra, you really seem like you wanna help Alvin" Olivia said a little surprised "Yeah, I noticed that too. Why?" Jesse said. "Well, I'm not into dates...but I tried once or twice" Petra said "It didn't end well, right?" Olivia said " A disaster. The boys I dated were stupid jerks" Petra said groaning **"And you don't want Alvin to be a stupid jerk?"** Endie asked coming in the room "Yep" she said "Now..." she said looking at me.

It was like army: "How's the girl?" Petra asked "Beautiful" I said "How's her hair?" Olivia asked "Perfect" I said "How's her dress?" Jesse asked "Incredible" I said **"How are her jokes?"** Endie asked "Funny" I said "How's her make-up?" Jesse asked "Like she don't even wear make-up" I said "And who's paying for dinner?" Petra asked in the most intimidating way "ALVIN'S PAYING!" I said raising my hands in the air "Good. You're ready" Petra said with a smile "I'm scared" I said. What if I screw up? What if I fall asleep? I couldn't sleep well a week! "Don't worry, Alvin" Olivia said "You can't be worse than Lukas" Petra said "Yeah, you can't be-Wait, what?" Jesse asked confused "We had to prepare Lukas for the date with Jesse" Petra whispered to me "Oh" I said.

Petra looked at the clock "So, when is she coming?" she asked "Well, she's supposed to be here-" there was someone knocking on the door "-NOW!" I said scared and I started to panick "Alvin, just calm down and open the door" Olivia said "Okay" I said. I took a deep breath and I openned the door. There was Jenna. She was wearing some green heels, a black skirt with a green tank top and a white belt. Her hair was in a bun and she had a white purse with her "Wow" we both said at the same time "Thanks" we both said again. I blushed a little "So, um..." I said "Um...We should go?" she said/asked "Yeah..." I said but: **"Oh, hello"** Endie said coming next to me "Wow, an talking Enderman...so cool" Jenna said **"Oh, thanks"** he said "I always thought Endermen are the most magnificent creatures" she said. Endie was nervously laughing **"You can stay out how much you want"** he said looking at me smiling "Let's go" I told Jenna. I didn't want Endie to embarrass me more. "Your friends seems nice" she said while we were walking "Friends?" I asked confused "I saw them through the window. They thought I didn't noticed them starring" she said chuckling "They helped me prepare" I said fast "Don't worry. It's nice that you have friends that help you prepare for a date" she said.

It was a littlw awkward silence till we arrived. I started to feeling weird. And it wasn't because of the date. We ordered spaghetti. For each other obviously "So, um..." I tried to start a conversation but I didn't knew how "Just stop already" Jenna said "What?" I asked shocked and confused "You're trying to hard. I'm not like other girls that love fashion and lipstick and pink. It's nice that you're trying, but I don't want someone like that. Someone a little jerky or sarcastic, not someone that think a thousand of times what he want to told the girl he's with" she said "I'm an adventurer. I want something dangerous, not someone who think of me as a flower. You understand?" she asked.

"I think I like you more" I looked at her "I said that aloud?" I asked, blushing "Yes you did" she said laughing a little "And I thought Endie was gonna embarrass me" I said covering my eyes. Well, covering my goggles. She got up from the chair. She came next to me and took my hands away from my face "Well, I think I like you more too" she said with a smile holding my hands. I blushed a little. She looked at the *injured* one "I forgot to ask. What happened to your hand?" she asked "Nothing important..." I stuttered a little. I felt a weird sensation in my left hand. I retracted my hands "I need to use the bathroom" I said fast and I went to bathroom.

I closed the door and then my hand start shaking. It acted like it had it's own brain. I tried to control it but I couldn't. I punched the wall and my hand calmed. It hurt like **** but at least it stopped. I walked to back to the table "Alvin, are you okay?" Jenna asked me "Yeah sure. Here comes our order" I said.

After we ate we decided to go on a night walk "The sky is beautiful" she said holding my hand "Yeah, it's nice" I said. I felt like burning inside. I couldn't think straight "What was that?" she asked after we heard a weird noise. I saw four figures coming from a dark alley.

After that all I saw was darkness.

 **AN: I hope you enjoy it. I hope I write a good the date. Well, that's all. Oh, and...DUN, DUN, DUH! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? You'll find out next time.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	32. Dates are the worst sometime (BETWEEN)

**Dates are the worst…sometimes (BETWEEN EPISODES)**

 **AN: New chapter. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

 _ **Dream**_

 _ **Hundred years ago, in a different world. Him. Edmund. An Old Builder that wanted to make something special on his life. He started working on an invention that can change the reality. That can create, but also destroy. The time he took to build that thing made him insane. He finally finished it after years. The Command Block. He expected to hear the people saying that it was an awesome idea. But, they said that he has to destroy it. He said no, so they tried to take it from him. He hated them for that, and the fact that he was crazy made things worse. He used the Command Block to give himself the powers of the most dangerous monster. The Enderman. He destroyed, killed, everything just for power. He was called 'dead inside'. He didn't care. Some Builders even joined him. When his best friend heard that Edmund wanted to left and destroy different words, he stole the Command Block, and used it to looked him inside of it. His best friend made a book about how to destroy his called 'History, Magic, Myths and everything else'. They wanted the book, but he said he can find a way to help his friend. They accepted, but he had to leave their dimension. The Builders that helped Edmund were exiled in a dimension, where they couldn't do anything again. All the Old Builders had to swear to never tell anybody about this**_ "Alvin! Wake up! Please!" _ **.**_

 _ **End of the Dream**_

I opened my eyes. I saw Jenna kneeling next to me, looking worried "Jenna? What happened?" I asked her. I rubbed my eyes, then I noticed "Where are my goggle?" I asked fast. The bandages around me hand were cut. She handed me the goggles "What happened?" I asked again, even more worried **(…asking again the same question? really?…)** The voice! "You really don't remember?" she asked "No…" I said covering my eye with my hand, even thought I have the goggles "It wasn't that bad…" she said rubbing the back of her head. I noticed the dagger THAT HAD BLOOD ON IT, in her hand **"** **It was awesome"** the voice said through me. You could hear it wasn't my voice. I covered my mouth. She took a step back "Again?" she asked worried and I raised an eyebrow confused "Guess I have to explain…" she said then she took a deep breath "We saw four figures coming from a dark alley…they were criminals. They were very muscular. They grabbed me and you ran after them to save me but you looked like you're about to faint. They stopped after they saw you aren't a big threat. One pushed you to the ground then…"

 _(What happened)_ **(It's 3** **rd** **so she didn't told him her thoughts)**

" _Guys? Isn't he that freak from the new Order?" the one who pushed Alvin asked his friends "Yeah" the one who's holding Jenna by her arm said. She was cursing in her mind that she didn't took any weapon with her "We should take him? I bet they'll pay us to give him back" he said with a smirk, the others two behind him nodded. The first one tried to grab Alvin, but in just one second Alvin grabbed him hard by the neck with his left hand. Then he gets up in the next second. The criminal tried to grab his knife, but Alvin let go of his neck, grabbed his arm then he spin around the criminal, holding his arm in the way everyone hate. Alvin then whispered in his ear_ _ **"I wouldn't do that if I were you".**_

 _The problem was that it was Edmund voice. Jenna was shocked. She hoped it didn't end with that. One of the criminals pulled out his iron sword. Edmund saw that and pushed the one he was holding into him but he dodged it_ _ **"Well, I guess I don't need those anymore"**_ _Edmund said taking of his goggles then he threw them on the ground "Ish" the one with the sword said seeing his face. He then ran to Edmund, about to attack him with the sword. Edmund just yawned and used his hands to block the sword. The blade was between his hands, but he wasn't holding it the way he could cut his hand. It cut the bandages thought_ _ **"**_ _ **That's all you got**_ _"_ _Edmund said then he pushed him on the ground on top of the first one._

 _The next one tried to jump on him, but Edmund grabbed him, start spinning him above his head then he threw him next to the others criminals. Their leader was shocked. The shock gave Jenna enough time to remember the dagger she was holding in the purse. She pulled it out and stabbed the criminal in the arm. That made him drop Jenna "Why you little—" before he could finish she kicked him hard between his legs. With the heels. He fell on his knees, holding his…'treasure'. Before he could say anything she kicked him in the head, leaving him unconscious._

" _ **No! No! Not now! I just got out!"**_ _Edmund said holding his head. Alvin was coming back. Then he fainted. Jenna didn't know what to do. She was scared knowing she could fail. She just grabbed him and ran back to the town._

 _(Back to them)_

"…and that's all" she said "Wow…" I said shocked **(…and it's not the End…)** Edmund said. I felt him trying to control me again. I used all my force to stop him "Since when is that happening?" she asked "A week I think…without the…what happened earlier" I said **(…nice explication…)** he said sarcastic. She looked concerned "Your friends know about it?" she asked sitting now next to me "No…" I said looking down "This is something that I don't want them to know…Not now…" I said **(…that'll make them see you as a freak…)** "Can you shut up already?" I shouted. Jenna looked scared **(…good job Romeo…)** "Oh, sorry! Not you! It's just…I can hear him in my mind…wanting to get out" I said "There's no way you can…you know…make him disappear?" she asked.

"Uh…" I said thinking. I remember something it was "The book!" I said in realization. She looked confused and shocked "What book?" she asked "The one I had at the library. The problem…I don't have the key…" I said sad again "You can go to those places that make key and show them the book. Maybe they'll make a copy of the key" she suggested "That's a good idea" I said "Thanks" I said hugging her "But…what are you gonna tell your friends?" she asked breaking the hug "Nothing! Can you keep this a secret, please?" I asked her "Of course" she said **(…you can't keep this secret forever…)**

"Let's go" she said getting up "I think Endie is worried sick" she said with a smile "Yeah…let's go" I said putting my goggles "And don't worry. Edmund will be stopped" she said trying to cheer me up "I hope" I said "See ya next time" I said at the point of when we have to split up "Wait" she said fast. I turned around "Wha—" I was stopped by a pair of lips on my lips. My first kiss "I had fun tonight…even thought I could die" she said breaking the kiss, but I was still shocked "Bye" she said walking away. Now I know how Lukas felt.

 **AN: What do ya think? Alvin first kiss. It was fun. I hope you enjoyed and...**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	33. Enchantix (BETWEEN)

**Enchantix**

 **AN: Funny name for a chapter, I know. The date was good, now let's see what's gonna happen in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **3rd POV**

Alvin was sleeping pacefully. Edmund lost some energy when he controled Alvin last night so he could sleep. But even without the nightmares, he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the kiss. He understand why Lukas fainted and he was glad he didn't. When he finally closed his eyes to sleep…

"Alvin! Wake up!" he heard a feminine voice screaming in his ear. Jenna. He falled off his bed "What?" he groaned rubbing his eyes "Well, I came here so we can go to make that key. Endie told me that he was about to wake you up because…Ivor it was his name, I think, said he have to talk with the New Order in the treasure room. I decided to wake you up by myself" she said "So Endie couldn't see my eye?" he asked getting up "Yeah, sure…" she said looking away "Now change. I'll tell Endie you're ready in a few minutes" she said and openned the door "And don't forget the book" she said then she left the room.

He changed in his armor, put his goggles. He remembered what happened last night so he decided to control himself till Edmund is outta way. He saw Endie and Jenna "Let's go" Alvin said. Endie decided to talk " **I forgot to ask…How was the date?"** he said with wiggling eyebrows. Well, he doesn't have eyebrows, but you can notice what is he doing "It was…interesting" Alvin said remembering the kiss "We didn't die, so it was nice" she said. Endie was confused "You just had to be there" Alvin said **"Did I miss something?"** Endie asked "Nothing important" Jenna said.

They arrived at the treasure room but there was only Jesse and Petra "Hey girls. Where are the others?" Alvin asked coming to them "Axel's probably is still sleeping and Olivia's probably trying to wake him up" Jesse said then looked at Jenna "Who is she?" Jesse asked already knowing her, but decided to act "She's Jenna—" Alvin started, but was cut by Endie pushing Alvin and Jenna into each other **"His girlfriend!"** he said happy. Both Jenna and Alvin blushed "Already?" Jesse asked smirking "We had a weird date" Jenna said.

"Well, I'm—" Jesse started extending her hand but Jenna cut her "Jesse. Leader of the new Order of the Stone" Jenna said shaking Jesse's hand. Jesse raised an eyebrow "You guys are kinda a big deal" Jenna said then looked at Petra "And you're Petra the badass that's okay with everything" she said "That's how people see me?" Petra asked "Yeah. What do you think about it?" Alvin asked "I'm okay with-Oh, i see what you mean." Petra said in realisation.

The others shortly came and Alvin introduce them to Jenna. Olivia already saw her so it wasn't a big deal, but Axel keep whining about not having a girlfriend. Ivor was more of a 'Meh', not caring that much. Is Ivor after all.

"What's so important, Ivor?" Petra asked "Nothing too important. I need you to give me your weapons, so I can put some enchantments on them" Ivor said "For that I woke up? I don't even use a weapon. I'm outta here" Axel said then he left "Is he always like that?" Jenna asked "Sometimes" Olivia said casual.

The Order gave Ivor their weapons. Alvin and Jenna were about to leave "Hey, Jenna?" Jesse said coming to them, Olivia and Petra behind her "Can we talk to you?" Olivia said. I'll wait you there" Alvin said and left.

"So, what you wanted to talk about?" Jenna asked looking back at them "Well, we wanna invite you to a slumber party. It's at my new house. Wanna come?" Olivia asked. Jenna start thinking. She thought it may be fun "Sure. I don't have anything to do anyway" Jenna said "Perfect. My house is the red one with the white door over there" Olivia said pointing to house "Be there at 7" Jesse said leaving, Olivia behind her "Bye" Petra said.

Jenna saw Alvin leaving a store "Thank you. Bye!" he said closing the door "So?" Jenna said coming to him "In a few day I can come to take the key. He was really fast. He told me he have to do a key for a safe full of diamonds. The owner of it lost the key. He said he's is a big hurry." Alvin said "What did the girls want?" he asked her "They invited me to a slumber party" she said "And are you going? I thought you're not into girly stuff." he said but she noticed something weird in his voice "Yes. Alvin, are you alright?" she asked "Why do you ask?" he said "You seem so…dead inside" she said worried "Well, Edmund is trying really hard to break me. I'm trying to hold him back…But it's not easy…" he said, his voice really sound tired and a little monotone. She looked even more worried "I hope we get that key soon…" she said even thought she know the key is not gonna help.

 **Later**

Jenna was in front of Olivia's door with a sleep bag and her usual backbag. She knockedon the door and waited. The door openned to reveal Olivia wearing a long sleved shirt with *I (a heart) REDSTONE* on it and pajama pants. She wasn't wearing her hat "Howdy" Jenna said "Hey Jenna. Come in. Jesse and Petra are already here" Olivia said gesturing for Jenna to follow her. Olivia showed her the room where Jesse was talking to Petra, who was sitting on the floor next to the bed, passing a stone in her hands, 'listening' to whatever Jesse was saying.

"I mean, Endie told me that Lukas was trying to confess his feelings towards me long time ago. Now he did and POOF. He's nowhere to be seen. And Alvin had to tell me where he was, and only because I asked him. He didn't even send someone to tell me he's helping with RE-building everything destroyed by the WitherStorms" Jesse said groaning. She was wearing her usual red and white shirt, but with some pajama pants. Petra was wearing a white T-shirt with *My eyes are up there* and an arrow pointing to her face, and some pajama pants. She wasn't wearing her bandana "Mh, yeah, mh" Petra said with a nod "You're not even listening, aren't you?" Jesse asked, looking at her "Mh, yeah, mh" she said again and Jesse hit her with a pillow in the face "I'll go to change first. Where?" Jenna whispered to Olivia "The next room" Olivia said and Jenna went to change. In two or three minutes she came out the room wearing a black T-shirt with *Trust me, I'm lying* write with green on it and some pajama pants. She still wearing her cap. She came in the room.

"Girls, Jenna's here" Olivia said getting their attention "Howdy" Jenna said sitting on the bed "What was all that about earlier?" she asked, already hearing why Jesse was mad, but just to annoy Petra "No! Don't make her start again!" Petra said scared and Jenna laughed "So what girls do on a slumber party? The only thing I know is the pillow fight. Only because of the word 'fight'" Jenna said "Well, Jesse already said her 'Boys problems' so…Olivia" Petra said looking at her "Any crushes?" she asked "No…" Olivia said looking away "Really? I thought you and Axel are like Magnus and Ellegaard" Jenna said "Huh? We don't hate each other" Olivia said "So you like each other?" Jenna said raising an eyebrow "Um…We're just friends" she said fast "Oh, come on. You'll form an perfect Opal" Jenna said "Huh?" all of them said confused "It's a metaphor I heard. Two different things that can form something perfect" Jenna said "Oh…" all of them said "But you Jenna? How's Alvin?" Petra asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow "He's nice. He may be a little older but we're at the moment we're two or three years doesn't really matter" Jenna said "You didn't saw anything weird about him?" Petra asked, but now she was serious "What do you mean?" Jenna asked "He was acting…I don't know…he wasn't himself today. And this two weaks he stayed mostly at his house" Jesse said worried "I didn't saw anything weird" Jenna lied.

After some talking they reached the point where Olivia came with cake in the room "I made cake" she said placing it on the table. She cut the slice from the corner and placed it on a plate. Both Jenna and Petra grabbed the plate. It was like watching two predators. Petra had her glare that can penetrate your soul, but what surprised Olivia and Jesse was that Jenna had the same glare. They looked like they were about to kill each other for it "Okay girls, let's not kill each other" Olivia said standing between them "Yeah. We're girls. Let's find a way to decide who get it" Jesse said "I know how to do decided—" Olivia said but Petra cut her "Skandenberg" Petra said staying on a side of the table with her arm prepared "Petra, not everyone decided things with—" Olivia was cut again by Jenna "Let's do this" Jenna said grabing Petra hand, waiting for someone to count. Jesse sighed "3, 2, 1…" she said and Petra started. Jenna was about to lose "Oh, we started?" Jenna asked and in one second she won "Wha…" Petra said and Jenna already start eating her slice.

After Petra was normal again they were bored "I want cookies" Jesse said "That's not gonna happen" Petra said "Why? I saw a pastry shop that's open around the clock near by" Jenna said confused "Aiden work there" Olivia said and all the girls groaned except Jenna "Aiden?" she asked "A big jerk. He hate us and when I tried to buy some he said 'That's three diamonds'. THREE DIAMONDS!" Olivia said "Hm…I have an idea" Jenna said smirking.

They were near the shop. Jesse, Olivia and Petra were still wearing their pajamas, but Jenna was wearing her normal cloters "What do you wanna do?" Olivia whispered "I'm gonna get us box with cookies. Free" Jenna said "How? I think Aiden heard about you dating Alvin. He may hate you already" Petra said "I don't think so. Anyone have a water bucket?" Jenna asked. Petra gave her a water bucket "You want to splash him with water and stole everything? Awesome" Petra said with a grin "No! Just watch and learn" Jenna said. She took her cap off and poured the water all over herself.

Aiden was muttering something about 'not fair' and 'I'm the hero, not she'. He heard the door open and turned around. A wet girl around his age came to him. She was looking down "Uh, w-what do you order?" Aiden stuttered looking at her. She flippedher hair in the 'fabulous' way "A box with cookies, please" Jenna said looking in his eyes "Um-uh, okay" he said handing her the box "What do I own you?" she asked coming very close to him, grabing the box, her hands touching his. He was blushing "Nothing. I-It's on the house" he said laughing nervously "Really?" she asked in her flirt voice with an eyebrow raised. He nodded fast "Okay" she said. She left the shop and saw Jesse, Olivia and Petra looking with open mouths at her "Close your mouth. You don't wanna catch a fly" Jenna said walking to Olivia's house.

After Jenna change in her pajamas abd dry her hair, they were again in Olivia's room eating cookies "So, Petra...do you like someone?" Jenna asked "Nope. Boys are pigs" Petra said. Jesse and Jenna looked offended "No offense" Petra said and they rolled her eyes "Well, some boys have flaws..." Olivia said "Yeah. Without those muscles and that sword, Gabriel is just a liar" Jesse said "You're right. And without TNT, Magnus will be killed very easy" Olivia said "Don't make me start with Soren. This guy like to use big words. He should leave the End, because that can be his own End" Petra said "You hate everyone from the Order?" Jenna asked "Well, no, but they're a little annoying. You meet Ivor. What do you think about him?" Jesse asked "He seems nice" Jenna said with a shrug "When he doesn't unleash a WitherStorm" Petra said and all of them laughed. Olivia decided to start again "Axel is always so courageous. But when you give him cake..." she said "Less outrageous" Petra said chuckling "And the most annoying thing is how the girls think that Lukas is flawless and that his hair is excellent" Jesse said annoyed "You think that too" Olivia smirked "I know" Jesse said.

After that Jenna noticed something "You have a guitar?" she asked picking it up "Yeah. I wanted to learn how to sing on it but...eh" Olivia said "I know how to sing" Jenna said "Really? Sing something" Jesse said. Jenna thought for a moment then she start singing. **(Everything stays)**

Jenna:

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it, lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside it's lighter when you turn it around_

 _Everything stays right where you left it_

 _Everything stays, but it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays..._

She finished the song the girls clapped "That was amazing" Petra said "Did you wrote it?" Jesse asked "No, I heard it somewhere" Jenna said "It's still amazing" Olivia said. They talked about some things and they fell asleep. Jesse thought she heard the front door opening at the middle of the night but she didn't care.

The next day Jenna went to talk to Alvin. She knocked on his door. After a few seconds the door opened fast and a hand pulled her inside. She saw Alvin walking in circle worried. He wasn't wearkng his goggles "Alvin, are you okay? What happened?" Jenna asked "It's gone! Someone stole it!" Alvin said scared "What's gone? Who stole what?" Jenna asked "The book! I decided to go to see if the key was ready. They told me a few days, but I wanted to see if they decided to make it. They told me someone broke in and stole it" he said "Oh, no" she said "And the weird part is that they didn't even stole the just wanted the book" he said confused "Now I have to live with Edmund for all my life. I have to calm down. I suggest for you to leave please" he said. He looked like there was a fight in his head "But-""Please! If he get out I don't want you to be around it. Tell the others I'm sick or something" he said. She looked hesitant but she gave up "Okay. Don't force you to hard" she said and kissed him on the lips. A short kiss "Bye" she left his house.

"I'm so sorry Alvin" she said walking. She pulled out the book "It's for your own good" she said looking said.

 **AN: Long chapter for a BETWEEN. I think that was the last BETWEEN chapter. I'll post tomorrow the next chapter and...yeah. Stay cool.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	34. Back in game!

**Back in game!**

 **AN: Now that I finished with the BETWEEN chapters, I finally can write for the next Episodes.**

 **Alvin POV (A few weeks later)**

After the book was stolen, I decided to concentrate on keeping Edmund inside, and me outside. This weeks were the worst. I have Jenna to help me, but I started to act distant around Jesse and the others. They went in misions alone. I went in some with them but just a few. They noticed I was acting weird. They asked if I'm alright, if I want to hangout with them, but I always said no. Endie is worried about me. I know I'm not the same. They always suspect from me to make a sarcastic or funny remark about something. Right now I'm on a mision with them just because Ivor said that we ALL have to be there. We have to find some temple. We found it but the path was full of monsters.

The enchantment that Ivor put on this weapons make things easier. Jesse and Petra killed a few zombies and skeletons. Jesse is even better with the sword. Axel wanted to show off "Hey, Jesse, check this out" he said. He killed two zombies in a weird way and he's showing his muscles "Pretty cool, right?" he said and didn't noticed the zombie behind him "You can try it too if you—" he was talking but I cut him off "Duck!" I shouted from the top of the tree. I pulled out my Harpon-Gun. I shoted it and it beheaded the zombie. After it retracted, I jumped off the tree and used it to make the slow down the landing. I ran to him "Dude! You have to make me one, too!" he said then raised his hand for a High-Five. I High-Fived him but I didn't said anything. Endie was with us too. I saw him killing a few zombies.

After Axel decided to show off, Olivia said 'Hey, why not to show off ,too'. She was leaning on one of her inventions "You guys are working way too hard" she said and elbowed the inventions which was made on dispensers. Arrows were shoted from the dispensers and they killed the monsters "You're always looking to one-up us ,aren't you?" Jesse said killing a zombie from behind her not even looking.

"This is one seriously cool temple" Jesse said looking at it "Yeah, points for Ivor I guess. This was a good tip" Petra said. She still doesn't like Ivor that much "Well, Jesse?" Olivia asked seeing that Jesse's not doing anything "So…are we doing this?" Axel asked **"Is she still alive?"** Endie asked "Order of the Stone? Let's get dangerous" Jesse said, her hands on her hips "Danger!" **"Danger!"** all of them shouted except me "…danger…" I muttered and followed them.

The temple looked weird inside. On every wall was something that looked like a door, and it had some lava that was kept in place by some pistons and glass. In the middle of the floor was kinda a hole. Jesse told us to look around and search for something. Like Axel, I decided to sit down, but not next to him. I stayed next to the entrance **_(…you're not even helping them…)_**. This guy find amusament in my pain. I hate him so much. As I was thinking I felt the ground shock. I openned my eyes and I saw the little hole openned to reveal…a bigger hole. I got up and I looked how deep it was. Not too much.

"I think I actually would've been disappointed if the floor didn't open up into a dark, creepy passageway" Axel said. We walked down the stairs. It wasn't that dark because there was lava coming from the 'kinda door' thingy. Petra decided to start a conversation "This kinda reminds me of when we first found the Order's Temple. We were such a scared bunch of noobs back then" Petra said "Hey, I wasn't scared" Axel said offended "Wow. Yeah, that feels like it was, I dunno, a milion years ago. We've packed a lot in since then" Jesse said "And to think, that was just the beginning…" Olivia said "Yeah. That was before we'd fought WitherStorms, reunited the Order, hung out with Endermen…" Axel said **"Literaly"** Endie said.

Down there were some chest in huge, huge, huge room "Bingo" Jesse said "Alright, let's see what we've got" she said. When I openned my chest I found an emerald, some fethers and a little box. I openned the box and a photo fell from it. It was a photo with the book. I looked inside the box fast to find that the key was missing. Idjit. Someone came and took the key? But why? "Hey, it's a cake!" Jesse said "Aww, man. You got cake? It's just…I really love cake" Axel said. Jesse decided to gave him the cake.

"And looks like we've got one more thing in here. It's…" Jesse started but stopped suddenly. I looked up and saw her back, and it's looked like she was holding something "What did you find?" Olivia asked coming to her. I decided to look to see what it shocked them. Petra, Endie and Axel came too "What are you guys talking abou—? Whoa. That's super cool!" Axel exclaimed. It was a flint and steel with a light blue enchantment on it. My hand tried to grab it, but I hold it behind me, so no one would get suspicious **_(…I need that…)_** _(…but why?…)_ I asked back but he didn't responded "I've never seen flint and steel like that before" Petra said "I'll be honest with you, Olivia, I have no idea what this thing is. Or what it does" Jesse said "Oh, I do? Burning stuff, right?" Axel said "I mean, but I must do something besides that, right?" Jesse said "You could give it a shot and find out" Petra said. Jesse lowered to the ground "Okay flint and steel. Do your thing" she said then used it on the ground. It made a light so strong that you could see everything in that room for a second. You could see the zombies that want to kill us "Whoa! Well, I have definitely never seen flint and steel do that before" Jesse said, not seeing the monsters "Uh, guys? We have company" I said.

"Look like some monsters have a death wish" Jesse said pulling out her sword "So, what's the plan?" Axel asked. I pulled out my Harpon-Gun and the diamond axe "If, you ask me, it seems like a good time for a *secret handshake*" Axel said. Jesse and Petra did the *Warrior Whip* and it's killed the zombies that blocked the stairs "You guys, that was amazing" Olivia exclaimed, her bow in her hand "We should run!" I said.

The climbing up there wasn't easy. Zombies coming out from nowhere, lava destroying the stairs, climbing the vines, cave spiders. We made it out alive. We're outside, being happy that…well, we were still alive "I tell you guys, doing that never gets old. Woo!" Axel said "I think it does" I said out of breath. Jesse was looking at the flint and steel "You gotta try it again!" he said, seeing her holding it **"Burn the forest!"** Endie exclaimed. We all looked at him **"What?"** he asked "Nothing" I said.

"Way ahead of you on that one, Axel" Jesse said, stepping closer to a tree stump. She ignited it and the fire wasn't normal. It was three times bigger than a normal one, and it was blue "Whoa!" we all said.

"Well, well, well. Where did you get the new toy?" that voice. NO! I turned around to find AIDEN! Just when I thought I had to deal with a annoying voice, here comes the second one. Yay (sarcasm). He was wearing his usual outfit but it looked like a gladiator armor now. Where did he get and enchanted diamond sword? I have no idea "Looks a little sophisticated for you, Jesse!" He said coming closer "Order of the Losers!" Maya said coming to us, Gill next to her "Yeah. Losers" he said and I rolled my eyes "Nah. I'm okay" Jesse told Aiden, in her casual voice "Too dumb to realise it's an insult?" Aiden said chuckling "I'm too smart to recognise what are you saying because you're too dumb" she said and it he was speechless "Also did I mention that I killed the worst monster in the world while you were doing absolutely nothing useful?" she asked with a smirk. It was silence for a few seconds "Maybe I'm a little too sophisticated for you?" she said with a shrug "Wow" I said **"You spend too much time with Alvin"** Endie told her.

"So what are you *Ocelots* doing here anyway?" Olivia asked them "The Ocelots was Lukas' Gang. We ditched that name just like we ditched him" Aiden said, forgeting that Jesse rekted a few seconds ago "Yeah, we rebranded! We're the Blaze Rods now!" Maya said turning around showing us the new symbol on their jackets "Blaze rods!" Gill exclaimed "Shut up, Gill!" Aiden said "Sorry, boss" Gill said looking down "Oh, that's too bad. I thought *Ocelots* was way cooler" Jesse said to annoy them. Aiden was shocked "That's what I thought!" Gill said "Shut up, Gill!" Aiden said again angry.

"Where's Lukas, huh? The moment the Order decided you were cool—" "(for whatever reason)" "—He wouldn't stop sniffing around you like a tamed dog" Aiden said and Maya said between "Yes, Lukas is a hero, which is more than I can say for any of you creeps" Jesse said angry "You probably think that makes you so speacil. Clasic Jesse" he said **"You didn't hear the part where she rekted you?"** Endie asked "You take all the best stuff and never give anyone else a chance. That should've been ours" Aidne said ignoring Endie "Hey, we earned this, all right? Fair and square" Jesse said, her hands on her hips "Yeah, we fought monsters, lava, and levers to get this thing, and we ain't givin' it up!" Axel said angry.

"Ha. Nothing you've ever done have been *fair and square*, Jesse" Aiden said "Said the big bully, that cheated on a building competition" I said, my arms crossed **_(…burn…)_** . The only thing he said that I don't hate. Aiden was angry now. He pulled out his sword again "Hand over the flint and steel, Jesse. Don't make me aske again. You don't get that one. It's supposed to be mine" he said threating her with a sword "You better back off, Aiden. Taking this was no cakewalk. Taking you down wouldn't be any trouble at all" she said "Big talk. Gonna back that up?" he asked. Axel had enough "I'm tired of listening to your jaw flap" he said and wanted to attack him, but I stepped in front of him "Slow down, buddy. You don't have any armor or weapon. He does" I said, my back facing Aiden. Axel crossed his arms "Finally. Some respect" Aiden he said and I could tell he was smirking. I pulled out my axe and turned around "But I have all of them. Don't forget about the 'break your limbs' part" I said, not carring if my voice sounded like Edmund's. Everyone pulled out their weapons. It was silence for a few second.

"Some hero you are, Jesse. Needing someone to save your butt" Aiden said "Let's just go home, you guys. These *Blaze Rods* aren't worth it" Jesse said. Again silence "Fine" Aiden groaned and all of us put our weapons back "What hope do we have when *heroes* like you are throwing your weight around like this? It's not always going to be this way, thought" Aiden said.

He and the Blaze Rods left "Blaze Rods!" I heard Gill yelling before they were out of sight.

 **AN: A long chapter. I'm glad that I finished the BETWEENs and I'm back on game. Literally. I really wanted to add Jenna because without her, the story will be boring. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	35. Back in Town!

**Back in town!**

 **AN: Let's see what's gonna happen next. Also I heard about the (maybe) season 2 of MCSM. I'm so excited. Now back to the story. Enjoy!**

 **Alvin POV**

Jesse decided to show the flint and steel to Ivor. We finally made it home "Finally starting to recognize stuff again. Feels good to almost be home" Axel said "Cheers to that, friend" Petra said looking at him "I just can't shake what Aiden was saying about us back there…We do get a lot of treasures. And I guess sometimes we might throw our weight around…" Olivia said "What? No!" Axel said shocked "He's just jealous. He bullied us since…well, since ever. He always called us 'Losers'. And now, the persons he called 'Losers' saved the world and everything. He just hates Karma" I said, my voice still sounding tired, my arms crossed "Kar-what?" he asked confused **"With other words: He always threw TNT at you guys, but now the TNT exploded in his hands"** Endie said in the way Axel could understand. Just use TNT in a sentence "Oh" he said.

The gates opened to reveal our repaired town "Well, no matter what Aiden thinks, there's one thing I know" Petra said taking off her helmet "What's that?" Jesse asked "They think we're awesome" Petra said and pointed to two teens, a boy and a girl. They were jumping excited when they saw us. Oh, jeez "They're back! You guys, they're back!" the boy exclaimed "Run! Tell everyone that our heroes have returned!" the girl exclaimed. In just a few seconds, a big crowd gathered around. Jesse didn't know what to say so Axel pushed her away, literally "Yep. The New Order of the Stone is BACK IN TOWN!" Axel said taking off his helmet. The crowd went wild. Jesse got up again and cleared from dust, glaring a little at Axel from the corner of her eye. They made us a path so we can walk. I heard things like 'there they are' or 'I like (name)'s armor', things like that "Thank you, thank you, it's good to be back!" Jesse said waving at the crowd "And now that we're back, I'm pretty sure that means it's time…to party!" she said "Yeah! Jesse you're my favorite Order Member!" someone yelled.

They keep walking, but I was stopped by a few girls. All I heard was 'wanna go out' or 'wanna be my husband' "Uh, girls? I kinda have a girlfriend…Endie help me" I said laughing nervously **"I'm a little busy right now"** Endie said. I looked at him and I noticed the kids that were around him and the kid on his back **"You are the girls favorite. Well, I'm the kids favorite"** Endie said trying to not look too annoyed. Our save was scream "Um, sorry but I have to see what was that…thing" I said and I ran to Jesse and the others. The kids let go of Endie when they heard the scream.

A weird house with tentacles and lave coming out of it "That wasn't a 'happy to see us' scream…" Petra said looking at the house "Wow. That's new" Olivia said "It somehow manages to evoke skulls and tentacles…" Petra said "Uh, that think looks completely dangerous" Jesse said throwing her hands in the air "Eh?" **"Eh?"** Axel and Endie said.

"NOT MY FAULT!" I heard a voice yelling. Ivor. Of course. We came closer to it and I saw him in the house "Oh, stop your whining. What are your pathetic injuries in comparison to my majestic tower?" Ivor said to the people "Ivor?" Jesse asked shocked "Of course" Petra said, not so shocked "Oh, Jesse, Alvin, you're back!" Ivor said, seeing us "Don't listen to a word these fools tell you" he said pointing to the people.

"It's a fire hazard!" a woman yelled "And your face is an ugly hazard. So, I suppose we're even" Ivor yelled back and I face-palmed "Causing trouble again?" Jesse asked him amused "Nothing. Just a little spirited debate with the local community. Brain function is proving difficult for them" Ivor said "You need to remove this. Now!" the same woman yelled at us "Jesse, all I wanted was what any man wants: a little house of my own…with loads of lava pouring off it" Ivor said like it was a normal thing "Ivor, I know you mean well, but your house wants to kill people" Petra said coming next to Jesse.

"Dude, you made a killed house" Axel said kneeling down, looking at the lava "Exactly! 'KILLER'." the woman said "Shut up!" Ivor said "Can't we just move it somewhere else?" I asked "Move it?" Ivor said, looking at me like I was crazy "WAY more lava is going to spill out if we do that!" he yelled "Well? We have to tear it down! We can't let that monstrosity stand!" the woman said and Ivor jumped down from his house. He ran to Jesse, grabbing her by her shoulders "It's my house, Jesse. I have just as much a right to build something as all these people, don't I?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Ivor obviously put a lot of work into his new house and we need to show it the same respect that we would show a house not…dripping with lava. Leave it" Jesse said and all you could hear was 'booo!' "I'm sure we can find a way to work around it, okay?" she said. They didn't like the idea. Ivor was doing a victory dance "Long live my Lava House! Long live Lava! Thanks, Jesse!" he said. People were walking away "That's right! Keep walking. Keeeeeeep walking" he said to the woman, who was walking away.

"Always nice to see a gracious winner" Petra said sarcastic "Ha ha" Ivor said in a monotone and annoyed tone. He then looked at Jesse "Haven't seen you around in a while. So what can I do for you?" Ivor asked "We just got back from that temple you told us about…the one in the jungle?" Jesse said. Ivor looked shocked for a second "What? You did?" he asked serious "Ha, ha, ha! Yes, great to see you again. Let's do lunch. I'll bring the carrots" Ivor said elbowing her playfully then he grabbed her shoulders again "There's no telling who's listening! Meet me in the Treasure Room. 10 minutes. And bring the thing you found!" he whispered, too close to her face. He left then. Petra patted her on the back.

I felt someone coming to me. I moved to left "Surprise!" I heard someone yelling. The person tried to jump on me but it face-planted on the ground. It was Jenna "Hey" I said tired "Howdy" she said, her face still on the ground. I helped her up "I forget your stupid power" she said cleaning from the dust "Eh. Not my fault" I said with a shrug "Why's Jesse looking like she saw a ghost?" she asked looking at Jesse **"Ivor being weird and creepy"** Endie said.

"Well, if we're going to keep that thing up, we should at least encase the lava in some glass to make it safer" Olivia said getting up "But like, no too safe!" Axel said getting up as well "Come on. Help me collect some sand and you can make sure that when we make it into glass it's the 'right amount' of safe" Olivia said "Okay" Axel said and they both start walking away "We'll catch up with you later" Olivia said "Yeah. Once we make sure this art gets the respect it deserves" Axel said "Nice work today, guys!" Jesse said "Later, guys" Petra said waving at them "C'mon. Let's go find Ivor" Jesse said "Can I come?" Jenna asked "Sure" I said.

We arrived at the Treasure Room "Wow, this place is really shaping up!" Petra said "Yeah" I said. In front was a person, his back facing us. It was… "Whoa! Lukas! I don't believe it!" Petra said. Lukas turned around. When Jesse saw him…"LUKAS!" she ran to him, then jumped in his arms making both of the fall on the ground **"What's with you girls and jumping in your boyfriend arms when you see him?"** Endie asked looking at Jenna "Eh" she said with a shrug, mocking me. They both got up and Jesse slapped him on the face "Ow!" he said "That's for leaving without telling me anything" she said serious then she kissed him fast on the lips "And that's because I love you" she said.

"I really missed you…" Lukas said. Petra cleared her throat "You guys" he corrected himself "Lukas, she's Jenna. My girlfriend" I said pointing looking at Jenna "Hello, I'm—" Lukas extended his hand for her to shake, but like with Jesse… "Lukas. Jesse's boyfriend known as 'The hair'" Jenna said. Lukas raised an eyebrow "She's always like that" Jesse said.

"You have so many other treasures…Boy, you've sure been busy" Lukas said looking around. His eyes fell on a certain someone "Oh, wow. You framed…it" Endie hit the back of his head "Um, him" he corrected "Yeah…" Jesse said sad "How are you doing?" he asked her "I really, really miss him" she said and hugged herself "Every morning I wake up and, just for a minute, I can pretend that he's just in another room, or rooting around outside looking for carrots. And then every morning I get to remember all over that he's gone" she said looking down "I'm so sorry" Lukas said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Okay guys, I promise I wasn't just here to bum everybody out. I actually came back because I need to tell you something" he said looking at us "It's about this weird run-in I had…with Aiden" he said and Jesse eyes were wide "Ugh. I hate that guy" Petra groaned "Uh-huh, we saw him, too. The Order of the Stone and the Blaze Rods are just as friendly as ever" Jesse said sarcastic "That's an understatement" Petra said "But, why he hate you so much? From what you told me, he sounds like a big bully" Jenna said "He's been so jealous of you and the rest of the Order ever since you saved the word from the WitherStorm. Convinced that HE was supposed to be a hero…" Lukas said.

HE JUST RAN LIKE A SCARED CAT! I wanted to scream that but I decided to be calm about it "Ever since he took over the Ocel—'The Blaze Rods', it seems like he's just gotten…meaner. He's pushing Maya and Gill around" Lukas said "He always was a bully. Why do Maya and Gill keep listening to him?" I asked in the same tired voice and he looked at me weirdly.

"Yeah, when we saw him he kind of freaked me out. Making crazy threats, pushing his own gang around…" Jesse said walking up the stair "So what'd you find that got Aiden so excited, anyway?" Lukas said "Check it out" Jesse said pulling out the Enchanted Flint and Steel "Wow. What a weird glow…" Lukas said shocked walking to her. We all did. Jenna was looking at it, not saying a word "Yeah, I know. I'm supposed to show it to—" Jesse started but…

"You found it!" Ivor appear from nowhere scaring the crap out of us. Unfortunately, he was next to Jenna. The shock made her elbow him hard on the stomach "Ivor, I'm so sorry" she said. He was waving at her "Yeah, yeah. Believe or not, it's not the first time" he said. His attention was again on the FS **(AN: Enchanted Flint and Steel. I don't wanna write it too much because I'm lazzy).**

"This…is the greatest find of our time!" he said excited and shocked.

Why do I have the feeling that this is gonna End bad?

 **AN: Chapter 36- Finished. I hope you liked it and everything. I thought about starting another "Self Insert" and I wanted to ask you…For what? I have some ideas but still, leave a review or PM me with a suggestion for shows or cartoons I can do a "Self Insert".**

 **That'll be everything**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	36. Back to Temple!

**Back in Temple**

 **AN: I edited the AN from the last chapter. I meant "Self Insert" from another fanfiction. Now that you know. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **F &S (Flint and Steel)**

 **EF &S (Enchanted Flint and Steel)**

 **Jenna POV**

"This is the greatest find of our time!" Ivor said looking at the EF&S "I can't believe you're actually…That you're actually holding it" he said excited, jumping like a kid in Christmas morning "I mean, it's got some sort of enchantment on it, but it's just flint and steel, right?" Jesse asked thinking that Ivor was overreacting. He's not overreacting, too much "Jesse, that's not just 'some sort of enchantment'. That glow…that enchantment is the work of a very old group of builders, a group so old that they exist even before the Order of the Stone" he said dramatically. The Old Builders. Endie looked shocked **"How old are you?"** he asked Ivor, but he acted like he didn't heard him "I think he's around forthy? Fifty?" I said looking at Ivor.

"So what's the F&S do, then?" Jesse asked "Not 100% sure, actually. But I suspect that it's related to the exciting part!" Ivor said, excited "You see, if these builders trully existed" _("and still exist")_ "and if you found their temple…That means we're one steep closer on finding 'The Eversource'!"Ivor said " 'The Eversource'?" I asked "The Ever-what now?" Jesse asked confused "The Eversource!" he yelled "Are you, uh, gonna actually explain it any more than that?" Lukas asked "The Eversource is said to be an object of incredible power possessed by the old builders. It was some sort of treasure, or artifact, that gave them an endless supply of precious materials! Think about it, Jesse!" Ivor said. Well, it's not an artifact or object…eh he'll find out "The temple must have been it's hiding place" he said.

"Wow. 'Old Builders'. You learn something new everyday" Petra said "Okay, so this F&S might have this 'old builder' enchantment…But how do you know that's where this 'Eversource' thing is?" Jesse asked "I've traveled near and far, Jesse, and that temple, that F&S, is the only firm proof that I've ever seen of the old builders" he said. You saw the Command Block. I wanted to say that but I decided to not "That does seem like a pretty good bet" Petra said "Eversource, 'Old Builders', ancient mysteries…You know I'm in" she said grinning "Excelent! I'll pack my adventuring things immediatelly!" Ivor said excited and ran out the Treasure Room. Petra didn't seem to like it "Wait. He's coming…?" Petra asked pointing to Ivor running "If he can come, may I come with you guys?" I asked. Please say yes, please say yes "Sure" Jesse said. Perfect. Lukas looked insecure "Wow, sounds like you guys have a lot to get to—I, uh…guess I'll take off?" he wanted to go but Jesse stopped him "Nope. You're coming with" she said grabing his arm "Yeah, I need a few people to hold me back in case I wanna kill Ivor" Petra said crossing her arms "Let's get moving!" Jesse said and we followed Ivor.

We're in the forest, walking to the temple "This is so exciting. Ha ha ha! Adventure!" Ivor yelled jumping around. Ivor is way ahead of us, Jesse in front of us, Petra and Lukas behind her and Endie, Alvin and me the last "Lukas, I know it's daytime, but watch our backs, okay?" Petra said, her helmet back on her head "I can't believe we're bringing Ivor with us" she whispered annoyed to Jesse "Aw, come on. He's super funny and he makes me laugh" Jesse said looking at Ivor, who was dancing in front of us "At least he's funny, not lik—" Petra started but Jesse stomped on her foot. It's obvious she meant Alvin. They start to notice his weird behavior "Alvin?" Lukas whispered to him "What?" Alvin said tired, his arms crossed "Are you okay?" Lukas asked him concerned "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Alvin asked with a fake smile "You seem so quiet, and you sound so tired. Are you sure you're fine?"Lukas asked again still worried "Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to ask me this question again and again" Alvin said, a little annoyed.

We finally arrived at the temple. It's look the same. Ivor's excited about the temple now "Remarkable. Look at this arhitecture—so old! So exquisite!" he said smiling "Ivor, it's nice to see you smiling" Jesse said "I'm not smilling!" he said fast, blushing a little. The inside look so different during the day "Wow. It looks so different during the day" Jesse said "Okay, but carefull what you touch. There could be traps everywhere" Ivor said. We start looking around. Jesse tried the lever but they didn't work **"Uh, guys? I don't remember that hole"** Endie said pointing to a hole in the celling "Well, that wasn't there last night" Jesse said coming to him. I don't remember that hole "I'm heading up!" Jesse said **"Race you there"** Endie said and teleported **"I won!"** he yelled from the top. Jesse rolled her eyes and climbed up the vines "So you think this Eversource thing is up here?" Jesse asked from the top "Hardly to say, Jesse! As the story goes, the Old Builders feared it's potential, so they hid it away in a place where it would never be found!" Ivor yelled to Jesse. She didn't respond "Jesse? What do you see?" Ivor asked. We climbed after her.

The portal to the Eversource? Why's everything so easy? "Some kind of…portal?" Lukas asked "It's just as I'd imagined" Ivor said coming to it "Really?" Alvin asked, but Ivor was now admiring the portal "But where does it lead?" Jesse asked "I don't know. This portal…It's not like anything I've ever seen" Ivor said. Jesse pulled out the EF&S and walked closer to the portal "Here goes nothing…" she said. Wait!

She lit the portal, but the shockwave send us back. The EF&S rolled on the ground. I looked up and saw Aiden and his friends. He picked up the EF&S "Oh, thanks for bringing this back to me, Jesse" he said and all of us got up "Why are you so stupid!" Jesse yelled. Aiden was taken back by that "Says the person who just got knocked trying to light it" he said "And what makes you think you can handle it?" I asked coming next to Jesse. He looked shocked to see me "Yo-you're the girl from the pastry" he said "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm fabulous" I said pulling out my enchanted iron sword "Now give us the F&S back, or you'll remember me as the girl who gave you a black eye" I said threating "We'll see about that. Steep aside. We're heading through that portal now!" Aiden said.

"Oh, no way!" Petra said "Aiden, you're done. This is where it ends" Lukas said threating, and Jesse grinned "Fine. Blaze Rods? Clear me a path" Aiden said pulling the F&S away. His friends pulled out enchanted diamond swords. Jesse pulled out her enchanted diamond, Petra her enchanted gold sword, Lukas his normal iron sword, Alvin his enchanted diamond axe. Ivor pulled out potions and Endie used his fists. It was Jesse and Alvin vs beard guys, Petra and Me vs emo looking girl and Lukas vs Aiden. His friends distracted us long enough for him to reach the portal "Let's go!" Aiden said then he went through the portal, his friends followed him.

"We've got to follow them!" Ivor said "If they get the Eversource, who knows what trouble they'll cause" he said "We should go back for Axel and Olivia?" Jesse asked "There's no time, Jesse! We can't let Aiden get the Eversource!" Ivor said "I don't usually like to agree with Ivor, but he's got a point. Who know what trouble Aiden could be causing in there" Petra said "Yeah, I guess you're right" Jesse said.

We went through the portal.

 **AN: End of the chapter. DUN DUN DUH. I hope you enjoyed reading cuz I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	37. Looking at the sky from Sky City

**Looking at the sky from Sky City**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I wanted to say that I started another MCSM story. If you're a Steven Universe fan you should read it. Is SU but instead the SU characters, there are MCSM characters. Now that I said that:**

 **Jenna POV**

We landed on a little flying island. I'm glad we didn't landed in the 'Void', because I really need to get in that city now. The problem was how. And the fact that the way Jesse fell from the portal almost killed Ivor "Whoaawhoawhoawhoa!" he said before Jesse grabbed his hand, before he could fell "Don't worry! I've got you!" she said. She managed to pull him back on the island "…You're surprisingly heavy" Jesse said exhausted, hand on her knees, trying to catch her breath "I'm…the proportionate weight for my height…thank you very much" Ivor said offended and exhausted like Jesse. Lukas tried to help him "There ya go. Easy now" he said, but Ivor pushed him away, not wanting help "Yes, thank you, thank you" Ivor said.

"Any sign of the Blaze Rods?" Jesse asked looking down at the 'Void' **"All I see is blue and a few clouds. Is that good?"** Endie asked looking around "Do you think Aiden knew about all of this? The portal? The Eversource?" Jesse asked Petra "He definitely seems to know now…" Ivor said **"Um, guys? Clouds are not supposed to look like that, right"** Endie said pointing to something. We came closer to him, to look at what he was pointing.

It was the Sky City. Perfect. Ivor was again jumping excited "Wow. It looks like some kind of city? That's incredible" Jesse said "That's it! That's where it must be! The Eversource!" Ivor exclaimed "A city in the clouds…it almost sounds imposible" Petra said "A flying Kraken sounds posible?" Alvin asked "Touche" Petra said "I just don't know how are we going to reach it!" Lukas said "Yeah, that's definitely going to be a problem…" Petra said "I can't believe this. We fall through a portal into another world, and then can't even go anywhere!" Lukas said "Can't we just, like, build our way over?" Jesse asked "Um, how?" Lukas asked "Oh, please! You've heard of a bridge, haven't you?" Ivor yelled at him "I don't know. Seems like a long way. Do we have enough blocks?" Lukas asked. I looked down at the island we are standing "It's really, really far" he continued "Yes. Very astute Lukas" Ivor said, and I don't know if he's sarcastic or not "Ivor the Grump strikes again, I see" Petra said.

"The island is very big. If we dig it, we should have enough to get us over there" I said. We start digging the island, and we left a few blocks for us, so we don't fall. It wasn't a 100% perfect idea "Stop pushing" Ivor said annoyed "I'm not pushing! Lukas is pushing!" Petra said "Jenna is pushing!" Lukas said "I'm not even on the island!" I yelled. I was hanging over the edge "Can you build already?" I asked annoyed "Okay, let's make the bridge" Jesse said.

We build the bridge, but Ivor decided to leave his signature on it "Ivor…seriously?" Petra said looking at the skull made of dirt, with lava coming from it eyes "Heh, sorry, can't help myself" Ivor said **"You can try to—Oh no!"** Endie said and he dissapeared "He's invisible" Alvin whispered. Oh right, he told me about te invisibility thing. But why? "You're building" someone said. I turned around to find a boy around…seventeen I think "I…You…I don't…" the boy said scared stepping back. Oh right, building is crime here. Well, that's gonna cause us some problems. Jesse decided to play it simple like usual "Hey! Have you seen a bunch of punks in matching jackets? Call themselves the Blaze Rods?" she asked "I'm…I'm sorry. But, I can't talk to you" the boy said, stepping back "Why?" Lukas asked "You were building. Unauthorized building is against the law!" the boy said "Wait, there's a law saying people can't build?' Petra asked "Yes! It's forbidden!" the boy said "We didn't build in the city. Doesn't this means that we didn't do something wrong?" I asked "Oh, uh…I…this makes me terribly nervous. First those other outsiders, now you" the boy said even more scared. He atleast confirmed the fact Aiden's here " 'Other outsiders'? Where are they?" Lukas asked "They went to the inn. I'm sorry, but that's all I know" the boy said fast then he ran in the city "Wait, wait, wait, come back!" Jesse tried to stop him but he was already gone "Annnd, he's gone" Petra said **"I'm going to look for the Blaze Rods. No one will see me"** Endie said before I heard him teleporting away.

 **Endie POV**

 **The fist place to look is obviously the big palace with guards. I passed a gurd, making sure to hit his head to make him look around, just for fun. I heard a voice** "Who are you? I don't recognize you" **it was a feminine voice. I reached the throne room, I think, to find a woman siting on a throne and Aiden and his little subjects** "Founder, I have to talk to you about something important" **Aiden said** "What?" **the 'founder' asked him suspicious. I think she's kinds their leader "** There are criminals in your city. I followed them, but I lost their track. They call themselves 'The Order of the Stone' and are very dangerous" **Aiden said. That punk.** **The Founder was curious** "Hmm...Continue" **she said** "They like to burn down trees, to steal all world's treasure and hoard them from themselves. They even tame wild animals to kill innocent people" **Aiden said looking scared and hurt. It's bad that I wanna kill him? I don't think so. And the worst part is that she believe him** "That sonds horrible!" **she said** **horrified** "That's not all. The have monsters with them" **he said. Oh no he didn't** "What kind of monsters?" **she asked** "Endermen. An Enderman with them and someone who's Half-Enderman. They're the worst. You can recognize the boy by his hair, because it's white" **he said then he told her everything about how Jesse and the others look like. To make things even more worse, a guard came and told the Founder about some outsiders who build a bridge to the city. His description was the same with what Aiden told her** "Come on. I've gotta find those criminals before it's to late" **the Founder said.I've gotta tell the others.**

 **AN: Okay, that's for this chapter. Hope you liked it and don't forget to read my other story.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	38. Jailbreak

**Jailbreak**

 **AN: Chapter 39…wow. I can't believe I almost reached 40 chapter. Another thing I can't believe is: +5.000 views! I want to thank you so much and: ENJOY!**

 **Alvin POV**

Slow recap: Arrived in Sky City; We discovered we committed a crime; We looked around for the Blaze Rods; Milo, a guy that look like an older version of Lukas, told us that the Blaze Rods are in the palace; The Eversource is in the palace with the 'Founder', she's kinda the boss here; The Founder have an announcement; I still don't know where Endie is. Now that you know what happened, let's get back on the story, shall we?

"Curious. I wonder what's all that about" Ivor said. All the people from Sky City gathered around the palace, so at least, if they're looking for us, we'll be hard to notice "Oh, it's the Founder" someone said _**(…she look like Cleopatra…)**_ _(…oh just shut your…my…your mind…)_ _ **(…wow, you rekted me…)**_ . The Blaze Rods came from behind Cleop—The Founder "Idjit" I murmured "Oh, this is not good" Jesse said looking at the Blaze Rods "What are you—?Oh, crap" Petra said noticing the Blaze Rods.

I heard a teleportation sound and I looked behind me to find Endie "Guys, Endie's here…" I whispered loud enough so Milo's not gonna hear **"Guys, Aiden told the Founder you're criminals, and now they're after you"** Endie whispered, still loud enough so Milo's not gonna her "We kinda figured that out" Jenna said pointing to the Founder and the Blaze Rods **"Oh…".**

"People of Sky City! I'm sorry to pull you off your duties, but something urgent has come to my attention. A crime has been committed" The Founder said. Everyone was in shock. All you could hear was 'A crime?' 'What kind of crime?' "Please remain calm. Earlier today, outsiders built a bridge into our fair city from a distant island!" she said and the gates openned to reaveal the dirt bridge we made. This is not gonna help us "Now whether these outsiders know it or not, this is a violation of Sky City's most sacred law: no unauthorized building" she said and whispers were heard all over "Wait. Was that you? Are you the bridge builders?" Milo asked shocked "I didn't know it was against the law! It was just a bridge!" Jesse exclaimed/whispered "This is nuts!" Petra said.

Aiden whispered something to the Founder "Jesse, wherever you are, step forward now. I have already been informed of your identity, and your monster friends" she said. Monster? Oh, right… _ **(…wow, she simply said that…)**_ _(…oh shut it…maybe she was talking about another monster friends else…)_ "I appreciate that you may be ignorant of our laws, but I'll warn you: Sky City is small, and if you try, I will find you" the Founder said in the most threating way "We need to get that Eversource at whatever cost! This is clearly the fastest way into the castle!" Ivor said pointing to the guards "By getting arested?!" Petra asked annoyed, thinking Ivor was crazy "Wait! Don't be fooled by the Founder's lies. I can help you with a plan to get into the palace" Milo said fast but…

"Here I am! I built the bridge" Ivor yelled, getting everyone's attention. The guards were coming to us "Hey! Unhand me! This is completely unnecesary!" Ivor said as a guard grabbed his arm. Petra was next to Milo "Come with me!" Milo said grabbing Petra's arm "Hey, don't treat him like that! We didn't did anything wrong!" Jesse exclaimed and Lukas and Jenna came next to her "The Builders!" a guard exclaimed "Ha, knew you'd see it my way! Thank you, Jesse. HEY, hand off the robes!" Ivor said "I'll came to rescue you!" I said and I ran away. The guard were following me. I was cornered "End of the line. Nowhere to run monster!" one of them said "Rude" I said. I saw Endie still invisible next to me. He nod his head "A querry…Have you ever looked at an Enderman in the eyes before?" I asked them and they had confused faces. I whisteled and Endie become visible again behind me and made the most scariest Enderman scream I ever heard "AAARG!" they screamed and ran away **"Too easy"** Endie said chucklinng "C'mon! Teleport me outta here" I said. He nod and I jumped on his back. He teleported us.

 **(A few minutes later)**

Don't ask how I ended up here. I'm so glad the Throne Room is like a pyramid. _**(…cleopatra…)**_ _(…shut up…)_ I'm holding onto the wals that form the roof, and to make sure I don't fall, I wraped the Harpoon-Gun around my waist and the anchor it's stuck on the middle of the roof. Endie was lucky because he became invisible and was staying on the chandelier.

The Founder, the Blaze Rods, the guards and my friends came in the room. The Founder was sitting on her throne, the Blaze Rods next to her, and the guards were behind my friends "For you're service to Sky City, I grant you these gifts" the Founder said. I'll just call her Cleopatra. Cleo for short. One guard pulled a lever that was next to a wall. The wall openned and three carts came from the openning "There, see? That minecarts she summoned. It must lead to Eversource" Ivor whispered to Jesse. Really? He still think about it? "Really? That's what are you focusing on? I'd say we have bigger problems on our hands" Lukas said annoyed "Like AIDEN!" Jenna said annoyed as well "Yeah! Look at him all friendly with the Founder. That's bad news" Lukas said looking at Aiden who was walking to the minecarts "The Founder said 'your monster friends', so this means they know about Alvin's secret. I think they're still searching for him" Jenna said.

"Take your rewards and enjoy the bounty of the Sky City's generosity" Cleo said with a smile. Maya wasn't so glad about the 'gifts' they got "Carrots? Really? You gotta be—" Aiden pushed her out of the way before she could say something horrible "We are honored, wonderful Founder" Aiden said. That was the first time I saw Aiden making a compliment "Of course. Now go! I have criminals to deal with" Cleo said. As Aiden passed Jesse, I heard him whispering something to her "Good luck, Jesse. I hope you like being doomed" he said "Totality doomed" Maya said passing him. She just repeat everything Aiden say "Blaze Rods" Gill whispered "You're going down, Aiden. I'm going to stop you" Jesse said "Not this time, Jesse" he said then walked away. That son of a—

My hand slipped, but I was holding on the wall again. That got Lukas attention. He looked up at me with wide eyes. I let go again of the was to gesture to him to keep quiet and he slowly nod his head. Aiden pushed a guard out of his way "Outta my way Reggie" he said "It's Reginald" the guard said and walked to the Founder.

"Come on, criminals. Time to see the Founder" Reginald said "Jesse and accomplices. You have committed acts of wanton and illegal building, something specifically forbidden by our laws. Explain yourself" Cleo said "Founder, ma'am, you gotta believe me. I'm not the bad guy here. Aiden's the one you should be worried about!" Jesse said "Oh, really. Aiden told me all about you, Jesse. About how you're a tyrant back home. About how you and your 'Order of the Stone' steal all the world's treasure for yourself" Cleo said "We aren't the bad guys here. You believe him, only because he told you that" Jenna said "She's right. Aiden's a master manipulator. He'd say anything to get his hands on the Eversource" Jesse said "Hmm…Much like you would seem to be doing right now!" Cleo said. Well, she's got a point. She got off the throne "Jesse, it's clear that you're the little ring-leader, so how about you come with me" Cleo said. A guard pushed Jesse the way Cleo was going "Um, okay?" Jesse said.

They were talking about something and I felt my hands slipping. My feet too. But I have to know what's gonna happen with my friends. A guard guided Jesse back to Lukas, Ivor and Jenna, and Cleo sit again on her throne "Reginald? I've made my decision" she said looking at him. Please let them go. Please let them go…

"While I'm not convinced that you're here to steal the Eversource, the fact remains that you constructed a bridge without authorization. That's why you and your companions are to be detained until I can discern the full truth of the matter. Reginald, please remove them" Cleo said "WHAT?!" I said, accidentally letting go of the walls. I almost falled on the ground but I stoped just before because of the Harpoon-Gun. Everyone was looking at me "Um…hi?" I said. I unwrapped the cable and it's retracted itself "White hair…you're the monster one!" Cleo said pulling out her swords "He had the Enderman with him" a guard said **"Enderman? Like this one?"** Endie said jumping off the chandelier and becoming visible again "A talking one?" Cleo said. Endie was acting normal. He wasn't showing any fear. Wow **"Hey, I don't like swords that much so I'll simply go, okay?"** he asked with a shrug, placing a hand on my shoulder "Do you think we're gonna let you simply go just because you want?" Cleo asked **"Well…"** Endie said thinking **"Yes. Yes I do"** he said and teleported us away. I think we're on top of the palace **"Now all we have to do is to get our friends outta prison and we'll stop Aiden"** Endie said "You acted so confident" I said **"My job is to protect you. That's the reason I was made for. If you or your friends need help, I'll never think twice…well, I'll think of a little plan before…but you know what I mean. Need help? You know who to ask"** Endie said with a smile.

Why you make the keeping of a secret like that so hard **"Now about the others…I have an idea"** he said with a smirk.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Jesse was trying to convince Reginald to let them go and it almost worked "Does this look like the face of a horrible criminal?" Jesse said through the bars "Well…" Reginal started but was interrupted by a weird sound. Someone was walking down the stairs, someone with heels. It was Endie wearing white heels, a red dress, a blone wig, sunglasses and lipstick.

 **{ watch?v=CYflUVzRh3Y }**

When he came in the room, he did a model pose "What the—" Reginald didn't get to finish because Alvin apear from behind Endie and threw a iron bot on his face, leavin him unconscious "Why did you need to wear drees to do that?" Lukas asked **"So I could do this"** Endie said then started spinning around like a ballerina **"Wee"** he said spinning around again and again. Alvin just rolled his eyes smilling at his friends behavior and pulled the lever to open the cell door "Ha! Nice work. Now, on to the Eversource!" Ivor said caming out of the cell.

They get their items back then left.

 **AN: Hope you liked it. It was really funny to write this chapter, mostly because of Endie. Don't you love him? Okay that was with this chapter.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	39. I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

**I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!**

 **AN: Chapter 40! Wow, I can't believe it. I'm so glad I reached so many, and that people really liked my story. Now that I finished with that, let's go back to the story. Enjoy!**

 **Alvin POV**

We arrived at the Throne Room again. Endie took off that drees, obviously. It's look so different during night. The room, not the dress "Well, here we are. Back in the Throne Room" Lukas said "Keep your voice down. We don't know if we're alone in here!" Ivor whispered/yelled "I don't know…Looks deserted to me" Lukas said, not seeing that someone was creeping behind him "Look out!" I said. The person hit Lukas hard in the shoulder in 'karate style' making Lukas collapse to the ground "Gah!" Lukas said "HEY!" Jesse said and ran to that person to hit him "Wait! Stop!" Petra said stopping Jesse. After I got a better look at that person, I noticed it was Milo "Milo! Easy! That's Jesse and Lukas!" Petra told Milo then looked at Jesse "Jesse! I can't believe we found you!" she said "I can't believe you punched me!" Lukas said and I helped him up "Ah, yes, I feel absolutely terrible about that, let me assure you!" Milo said.

"Where were you?" Jesse asked "Yeah" Ivor said "We were actually planning to break you out of jail, but…I guess you guys have that covered" Petra said "Yeah, because of me" I said **"Uh, I helped too"** Endie said "AGH! A monster" Milo said seeing Endie "No, no, no! Don't worry! He's just an Enderman!" Jenna said "What's an Enderman?" Milo asked confused. Well, they live in the sky, so I guess they don't see so many creatures "Uh, a very friendly…and peaceful creature?" I said hopping he'll buy it "Oh, that's nice" Milo said. Phew.

Milo looked at Jesse "Hello again, Jesse. It seems fate has destined our paths to cross once more. I had hope this will be the case" Milo said "This is all very nice and sweet, but…who the heck are you?!" Ivor asked "Is the guys who said he have a plan to get us inside the palace before you get yourself arrested" Jenna said "You really trust this guy, Petra?" Jesse asked "Yeah. He really helped me. He's cool" Petra said "In actually, I am the leader of a group that wants the same thing you do" Milo said "It's a rebellion" Petra simply said. Ivor rolled his eyes and walked in a different direction "It's a long story. In short, my people want to free the Eversource from the Founder's clutches so that everyone may use it" Milo said walking a little to the throne "If Aiden and his Blaze Rods steal the Eversource, we'll just be trading one tyrant for another and I won't allow that" he said.

"There's a big difference. The Founder may be a little to…much, but at least she seems to care about her people. Aiden will do whatever he wants. Even killing someone because he didn't bring him a water glass" I said, my arms crossed "Alvin's right. He's gotta be stopped" Lukas said "If we work together, we can find it first" Milo said "I do like the idea of beating Aiden" Lukas said "Milo, I'm happy to have you aboard. Welcome to the team" Jesse said, forgetting that Milo hit her boyfriend a few moments ago "Very please to e involved" Milo said.

"The Founder secret entrance is supposed to somewhere in this throne room…" Milo said looking around **"Is right here"** Endie said leaning on the secret door. Jesse, Lukas and Jenna came next to it "Endie's right. There was a door here before. With a mine cart" Jesse said "Yeah…what happened to it?" Lukas said "We need something to activate that redstone circuit again…There's gotta be something here we can use" Jenna said "Like a lever!" Ivor said from next the throne "If you can find one of those bad boys, we'll have that secret door open in a snap!" he said. We split up. Petra was guarding the door from guards, Lukas was examining the secret door, Ivor was still next to the throne, Jenna was looking at the bookshelves, Milo I don't really know.

Jesse decided to talk to Ivor. I decided to listen, but with not being seen "There isn't, like, a potion or something that could help us, is there?" Jesse asked him "That's not how potions work, Jesse" he said "Although, I should really look into that…" he said to himself. Jesse start looking again but: "Oh, uh, Jesse?" he asked stopping her "Thank you, by the way, for getting arrested with me. No one's ever done something like that for me before" he said then looked away "Well, just one…" he said a little said "Wait, you've been arrested before. With who?" Jesse asked curious "Samantha…" he said sad "You mean…Alvin's mother?" Jesse asked shocked and he nod "Sorry for bringing that up" Jesse said "It okay…Now go away! This 'opening up' is making me grossly uncomfortable" Ivor said back to his normal self. Jesse walked away.

After I made sure Jesse was outta sight, I walked next to Ivor "How…was she like?" I asked him. He looked shocked at that question "How was who?" he asked, but I know he's lying "You know who I mean" I said "Why are you asking so suddenly?" he asked confused "I guess I didn't get a chance before with the Witherstorm and the 'New Order' thing" I said. He chuckled "She was the best friend you could ask…childish and naïve, but in the good way. Always ready to help her friends, and even a little sassy. Always ready with a comeback for someone she hated, but it was rare for her to hate someone. She tried to see the beauty in everything…" Ivor said with a smile "You are just like her" he said looking at me "Really?" I asked "Yeah, but you're more manly" he said "Kinda obvious…How do you decided to make Endie?" I asked "From how much you know about me, let's me ask you a question: 'Ivor taking care of a baby' sounds like a good sentence?" he said with an eyebrow raised "True" I said nodding my head "Endie have everything a parent need. He's loyal, funny, protective, you never know what he's gonna do. And he did a good job raising you" Ivor said "If Endie was made by the Command Block, why he didn't…died when Jesse destroyed it?" I asked "He'll be alive as long as you're Half-Enderman. That means as long as you are alive" he said.

The ground shocked a little. I saw the secret door opening, minecarts coming from it "Exelent! This is it!" Ivor said, again back to his normal self "Eversource, here we come!" Jesse said. We all jumped into a minecart and they start moving again. It was down, left, down, left, down, left, fence. We were at the bottom of the Sky City. The room was full with chests "Wow, look at all these chests…" Jesse said getting off the cart "Yeah, and they are all…labeled?" Petra asked coming next to Jesse "'Creeper', 'Zombie', 'Sheep', 'Pigman'…Curious" Milo said "But what does it mean?" Ivor asked annoyed. Jesse opened the 'Sheep' chest. She pulled out a white egg with pink polka dots on it "Eggs? The sign say 'sheep' not 'eggs'" Lukas said "Might as well throw it and give it a shot?" Petra asked. Jesse threw the egg on the wall and a sheep came out of it. What?

"A sheep?" Petra asked **"How did that get inside the egg?"** Endie asked shocked "Is…is that a monster? This is not so bad. It is fluffy" Milo said "The eggs have all creatures inside them…" Petra said "And they're all different colors. They must be, y'know, color-coded to what's in it" Lukas said holding on two different eggs "So she can just spawn things whenever she wants to…" Petra said picking a sheep egg "The Eversource makes these…spawn eggs things" Jesse said, like trying to figure out what the Eversource is "Stay on your toes! We're close! Ahh, I can't wait!" Ivor said and ran into a direction. I saw Jenna looking on a chest "What are you doing?" I asked "AGH!" she said getting up fast "I was looking at the colors of the eggs to know what's inside when I see one?" she said. I raised an eyebrow, which she couldn't see because of the goggles. I decided to ignore that. I walked to the others. I saw slowly Jesse walking to some grass blocks.

A chicken wearing a necklace and a tiny golden crown, came running from the grass block then she tripped over her own legs and face-planted on the ground. Milo came from behind Jesse "Incredible!" he exclaimed "The Eversource is a chicken?" Jesse asked with a 'You gotta be kidding me' or 'Really' face "What" Petra said **"Huh?"** Endie asked "Yes…the spawn eggs…that's so simple" Ivor said "But you just realized that now" Jenna said "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. That's the Eversource?" Lukas said shocked.

"So…the chicken lays these eggs…and the eggs…make monsters…and the loot from the monsters…made this place" Jesse said "Well, throw it in the mine cart and let's get out of here. We're still taking it, right?" Ivor said, scaring the chicken "The chicken that the entire city depends on? Are you that's a good idea?" Lukas asked "Yeah, we should leave it here" Jenna said petting the chicken "What are you talking about? We need to bring it to the people. With it, we'll be finally free of the Founder" Milo said **"Or the Founder will send guards to kill you because you stole it"** Endie said.

"Lukas's right. We should leave it here" Jesse said. I felt something coming to us. And by something, I meant someone. A door opened. I stepped a little back and I saw Cleo simply throwing Petra, Ivor and Milo like they were pillows. The Blaze Rods came from that door. Maya and Gill were making sure Ivor, Milo and Petra don't go and Aiden came from behind Cleo.

"I knew it! I knew you were here to steal from me!" Cleo said "We didn't stole it, per say" Jenna said "It's just like I told you, Founder. They're here to steal the Eversource!" Aiden said pointing to us. I felt anger. I wanted to throw my axe at his face, but I had to calm down. If it's too much Edmund can escape "Clasic Order of the Stone" he added "You don't say" Cleo said "Wait! Don't believe him!" Ivor said "Shut up, criminals!" Aiden said.

For a second I lost myself and I pulled out the Harpoon-Gun. It extended and I used it as whip. I hit the ground in front of them making them step back "No, no, no, you don't get to spin it like this Aiden. YOU'RE the bad guys!" I said angry and annoyed **_(…don't hold back! kill him! destroy him)_**. That's when I calmed down before I could hurt anybody "And I'm supposed to believe the escaped convicts?" Cleo asked **"You put them in prison for the stupider law I ever heard!"** Endie said.

"Aiden warned me that you were a pack of thieves, and here you are, prepared to make off with the one thing our City depends on to survive!" Cleo said "Boy. When you put it like that, I almost feel bad" Aiden said grabbing an egg from the 'Creeper' chest. Oh, no "Yep. 'Fraid I'M going to be taking the chicken. It's mine now" he said "What?! This is outrageous!" Cleo said stepping back "Aiden. Don't do this!" she said, but he didn't listen "Somebody order eggs?" he asked before throwing the egg to Jesse. I stepped back and I threw the Harpoon-Gun, which I'm using as a Harpoon-Whip, and it's wrapped around Jesse's waist. I pulled her outta way and the egg hit the wall, releasing a creeper.

Cleo pulled out her swords to kill it but it's exploded creating a hole to the Void, and Cleo was holding onto the edge. Jenna and Lukas ran to Aiden "We've got Aiden…" Lukas said "Save the Founder" Jenna said. Me and Jesse grabbed Cleo's hands before she could fall "Gotcha" Jesse said "Thank you…thank you…" Cleo said.

"AGH!" Lukas and Jenna screamed before I saw them falling in the Void "Lukas!" Jesse screamed "Jenna!" I screamed. Aiden 'spartan kicked' Jesse and Cleo of the City. Endie grabbed fast onto the anchor and jumped after Jesse and Cleo. He caught Jesse's hand and Cleo caught Jesse's leg. I was holding the Harpoon with a hand and with the other hand my axe "DON'T LET GO!" Jesse yelled "OB-VI-OS-LY!" I said trying to hold them and to fight Aiden. I couldn't hold them anymore. I falled, too, but I made sure to leave a big cut on Aiden's face.

We falled into the Void.

 **AN: Long chapter. Hope you liked the "CHAPTER 40"**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	40. Fallout

**Fallout**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if the chapter seems a little rushed and all but it was hard to add Alvin, Jenna and Endie to this Episode. Back to the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Alvin POV**

We're screaming and we're falling.

 **(After a few seconds)**

Still screaming. Still falling.

 **(After another few seconds)**

We're not screaming anymore because it wasn't helpful, and it's became boring "This is all your fau—" **"Oh, shut it already!"** Cleo started but Endie cut her. Endie was falling in a standing position, with his arms crossed and legs crossed, looking annoyed "Excuse me?"Cleo said shocked **"Jesse told you 'Aiden is the bad guy here' and you didn't listen. And now, SOMEHOW, is our fault. What a leader"** Endie said rolling his eyes "He's got a point" I said.

"Where are Lukas and Jenna? Do you see them anywhere below us? They should be down there!" Jesse said "Oh, why, yes! The first thing I did after I we got kicked over the edge was look to see where your friends were" Cleo said sarcastic **"You feel better now, Miss Sassy Dress?"** Endie asked her and she glared at him. I looked down and I saw water, trees, ground…wait, that's the Void? It doesn't look that dangerous. Well, if we miss the water…

"Miss Founder? It's normal to be land on the Void?" I asked "Land?!" Jesse said shocked looking down "…Impossible. That's impossible! Jesse?" Cleo said. Jesse pointed to water "There!" she said "Can we get to it in time?" Cleo asked "I hope so!" I said **"Question: why I'm still falling?"** Endie said then teleported.

We landed in the water "Ha!" Jesse said. Lukas was sitting down, leaning on a tree, and Jenna was wrapping some bandages around his arm "That should be all" she said then she put her back bag on her back again. They both got up after they saw us "Jesse! Alvin! Holly crap, you're down here too?" Lukas asked "Guys! You made it!" Jesse exclaimed. Lukas helped her out off the water and Jenna helped me "Yep. Only slightly worse for wear!" Lukas said "Gotta say, Aiden's tougher than I remember. He got both of us really bad" he continued "Yeah. He's target was mostly Lukas, and he hurt him a little, but I helped him" Jenna said "Thanks for that by the way" Lukas told her "What happened with you guys?" Jenna asked.

"Well…" I said getting up "We were pushed of the City by that: LOWLIFE, UNDEREDUCATED, UNHYGIENIC, SLIMING, NONECK, TOXIC, OXIGEN WAISTING, CRUD, SMELLING BUTT, CORRUPT, DISGRACEFUL DISEASE, YELLOW BELLY, BACKSTABBING, FOOLISH, DISTHINKFUL, WORLD'S WROST MISTAKE!"I yelled at the sky. Jesse, Jenna and Lukas took a step back **"Do you feel better?"** Endie asked from behind me "Agh!" I said scared turning to face him "Where've you been?" I asked **"To check if this is our world and the portal just brought us to the Sky City, or if the portal brought us to a different dimension"** Endie said "And?" Jesse asked **"Different dimension. Now, do you feel better?"** Endie asked again "A little" I said with my arms crossed.

"Well, it's good you feel better, but…she's okay?" Lukas said pointing to Cleo. All she does is starring at everything "Er, lemme ask. Founder? Miss Founder?" Jesse said "I hope she's not in shock or something" Lukas said "Well, she thought that the Void was full with nothingness. Now her whole world starts to fall. Literally" Jenna said "You, uh, doing okay over there?" Jesse asked Cleo again "I just…I can't believe it" Cleo said touching a tree "This has been down here the whole time…?" she asked looking at the cow **"I hope she mean the land, not the cow"** Endie whispered "I forbade anyone to look for land below us" she said "Well, 'land' is gonna be a pretty big game-changer for you guys" Jesse said "It's kinda gonna change everything for them" Jenna said.

"Yes…" Cleo said "Look at this place. Totally untouched biomes, all around us" Lukas said "It's beautiful" I said "And…a little overwhelming. What…what do I do now?" Cleo asked "Well, how about you start with a few deep breaths?" Lukas suggested "You can bring all of your people down here! They won't have to…to petition for resources or any of that stuff anymore" Jesse said **"Yeah, but we have a problem. We're down and they're up. In the sky! I can teleport there but you…have a problem"** Endie said.

"Getting back up. My world, you're right, we have to get up there. I don't know what's Aiden going to do now that he have the Eversource"Cleo said. Right then a zombie fell from the sky. It's raining zombie and skeletons again? I hate that kind of raining "What's going on up there?" Cleo asked shocked "Oh, that's not a good sign" Lukas said "Aiden must be crazy with those Spawn eggs…monsters everywhere. This is going to be bad" Jesse said "I can't believe Aiden can be so stupid!" Lukas said annoyed and angry "I can" I said **"Me too"** Endie said.

"I can't leave my subjects in whatever problem they're in. Jesse…Will you please help me get back to the Sky City? Stop Aiden?" Cleo said "Of course I'll help you" Jesse said **"Me too"** Endie said "We ALL are gonna help. You're the Founder" I said "Thank you. And please, call me Isa" Cleo said. Well, Isa it's better than Cleopatra so.

"Okay, getting back up…getting back up…Lemme see what we've got to work with" Jesse said and start looking around. She saw a little tower of dirt "Hm. That'll work" she said "What is it?" Isa asked confused "Ah, I see what you're getting at. Nice" Lukas said, confusing Isa even more "Well, would someone care to explain it to me, please?" Isa asked annoyed "A dirt tower" Jenna said "Get ready to build the tallest thing you ever built" Jesse told Isa "What?" she asked "We're gonna build a tower of dirt all the way back up to Sky City" Jesse said then we ran to a spot where we could dig without the trees in our way "Grab as much dirt as you can carry" Jesse said.

We dig, and dig, and dig, and dig…And after a few minutes we finished "Okay…that should do it" Jesse said "Jesse…what is that?" Isa said pointing to something. It was the exit portal "It's the other half of the portal that brought me here" Jesse said "Man, what a relief. Once you get that F&S back, it should be a straight shot to home now" Lukas said happy "Yeah…" Jenna said, but it sounded a little forced.

"Well, guys…Ready?" Jesse asked "Yes, I—I think so" Isa said "I, uh…I think I actually gonna sit this one out Jesse" Lukas said "Aiden got me pretty good…I'm just not sure I'm up for towering all the way back there" he added "What? But it's dangerous alone! Monster, nightfall…" Jesse said worried "I'll get some food, put together a shelter if it gets dark. It's not my first rodeo" Lukas said. He sat down leaning on a tree "Thank you for trying to help. It was very noble" Isa said "Hey, what's with the 'last goodbye' tone? I'll see you guys when you get back. Oh, and give Aiden another punch for me" Lukas said "I already gave him a big cut on the face" I said "Nice" he said with a grin.

We start building dirt towers to the Sky City. Well, Endie teleported. When we reached the dirt bridge we saw monster destroying the City. It was horrible "Oh, no. We need to get in there. Now!" Jesse said and we start running to the City before a Ghast could destroy the bridge "Whoa! That was crazy! You okay?" Jesse asked "What have they done?" Isa said shocked, on her knees, tears on her eyes seeing her City destroyed in a short time, knowing it was her fault. The City looked even more horrible on the inside. Ghasts, Creepers, Zombies, Spiders, Skeletons…everywhere. I saw Gill and Maya at the entrance of the palace, throwing Spawn Eggs.

"Back! Back you monsters! Augh! Help me!" a guard said, backing away from some zombies. Jesse killed one zombie, and Isa killed two zombies in a badass way "What is going on here?" she asked "The City is under attack by monsters ma'am! Everywhere! They seem to be coming from inside the palace itself!" the guard said "We have to get inside!" Jenna said "I'm sorry, but I have to save with my people" Isa said "I'll stay too. I don't have an armor to fight with Aiden anyway" Jenna said "Take care of yourself" I said "And to you as well" Isa said.

"Jesse, you're alive! Please! Can you help us?" Milo said, from behind a destroyed building "Hang tight, Milo!" Jesse said and killed two skeletons that were attacking him and his friends. Milo killed a spider jockey. I saw Petra fighting some monsters so I went to help her "Alvin! You're alive!" she asked shocked **"How come no one's excited to see me?!"** Endie said. I ignored him and I killed a spider that was about to jump on Petra "Long story. Short: Void? No! Land? Yes!" I said "Really?" she asked and killed a zombie "Are the others with you?" she asked "Yes. Jesse's right there" I said and I saw Jesse about to be killed by three Ghasts, but Ivor pushed her out of the way. I went to them.

"Aiden has taken over the palace…He's holed up in the throne room throwing those spawn eggs everywhere! No one can get inside" Ivor said **"Maybe an Enderman can?"** Endie said "Yes! Endie will get me inside, but what about Jesse?" I said "I know! Jesse! Take one of this!" Ivor said holding three different potions "Think you could hook me up with the potion of leaping?" Jesse asked "Here!" Ivor handed her a green potion. She drank it and jumped on top of the palace and got inside using a hole on the roof. I looked at Endie "Help me get inside" I said and he teleported me next to Jesse. I pulled out my axe and my Harpoon-Gun, but I'll use it in the whip mod.

Aiden was inside, being the jerk he is, arguing with Reginald. He didn't notice us coming in the room "This is between you and us, Aiden!" Jesse said pulling out her sword **"Leave Reginald out of this!"** Endie said "I saw you fall! You went down!" Aiden said shocked and scared "You're alive! You're alive! Is the Founder with you? I heard—" Reginal didn't get to finish because Aiden threw a Creeper Egg at him. The Creeper exploded sending him back "Reggie!" Jesse yelled.

"Not one more step!" Aiden said threating "I killed you once, I can do it again!" he said **"No steps? Okay"** Endie said and teleported behind him "Agh!" Aiden jumped back seeing Endie that close. He tried to punch him, but Endie teleported on his left **"Sorry, but I can't take you seriously with a chicken next to you"** Endie said laughing a little and teleported next to me "Just DIE ALREADY!" Aiden said in a tone as darker as Edmund and threw a blaze egg at us. I felt more powerful in that moment. Everything was, like, in slow motion. In a second I used the harpoon-whip to send the egg on the left, near the throne, near Aiden "Gah!" he said and killed the Blaze with his sword.

He jumped on us with his sword about to attack us and Jesse blocked the attack, but it's send her back. He tried to jump on her again "I've had enough of your stupidity!" I said and threw the whip to him. It wrapped around him in mid-air. I pulled it and it threw him behind me. He slowly got up "This was supposed to be my world! And you ruined it!" he said like it was our fault "Listen to yourself! That's insane!" Jesse said. They had their own little fight, so I decided to check if Reginald was still alive. He's still breathing. Good. I saw that Jesse send Aiden back on the throne. She was slowly coming to him but he threw another blaze egg in her way. Again I send it another way with the whip, but this time I send it on the roof, then I threw my axe there and it killed the blaze. The axe fall back on the ground and I picked it up.

Aiden ran outside but he was on a cobblestone bridge, near the edge. Jesse was walking slowly to him **"We should help her?"** Endie asked "She can handle herself no problem" I said and I made the harpoon-whip back in Harpoon-Gun. And I was right. Every time Aiden tried to attack her, she blocked his attacks no problem, and when she tried to attack him it only send him back. After some attack, block, attack, block, attack, block, Jesse did a pretty cool move that made Aiden drop his sword over the edge.

"Wait, wait, wait, hang on. Hang on. I…I-I-I surrender! I surrender. We can talk about this, right?" Aiden said scared, falling on his knees. Are you F****** KIDDING ME! NOW HE DECIDED TO SURRENDER! "Here…Here! You want your F&S back, huh? Take it! It's yours!" he said throwing the F&s in front of Jesse, then he raised his arms in the surrender way. And he wanted to be the hero…

Reginald eventually woke up and grabbed the chicken. The Eversource, not Aiden. He walked to Jesse "You did it. But now we need to get out of here" Reggie said. Me and Endie walked to them "What do you want to do with him?" Reggie asked her "Please, this place it's getting worse by the minute. You can't just leave me here. Take me with you" Aiden said. Jesse just walked away, Reginald behind her. He deserve to die. But…I'm not like him…

I shot the gun, and it wrapped around him. I pulled him my way with force and he was right in front of me "Don't get any ideas" I said, looking him in the eyes "Th-thank you. Thank you, Alvin" he said "Yeah, yeah, just keep moving" I said.

We're outside the palace. The City is almost destroyed "Jesse!" I heard Petra. She, Ivor and Jenna are in front of the Gill and Maya, who were on their knees and arms raised in the surrender way. I pushed Aiden on his knees "And stay there!" Ivor shouted in our way to Aiden. Isa killed a Ghast in a really cool way "You retrieved the Eversource!" she said "Yes, ma'am!" Reggie said holding the chicken. Again, the Eversource, not Aiden "Everyone, stay together!" Milo said running to us, a group of people behind him "Jesse, there you are!" he said "This situation is getting out of hand. We simply can't stop all the monsters AND protect my people" Isa said helping someone up "The longer we stay here, the more danger my people will be in!" she said looking around.

"The Waterfalls! The waterfalls can take us to safety!" Jesse said "What?!Are you crazy! The waterfalls will only take us into the Void!" the same boy that was scared of us when we arrived here said "The Void won't kill you! There's land down there" Jesse said and jumped into the waterfalls "She's right!" I said and I jumped after her, Endie behind me. No one was following "Jesse's telling the truth. I saw the land as well. In fact, I will prove it to you" Isa said and followed us "Ma'am! Wait for me!" Reggie said and followed her. Milo did a salute and jumped as well. Ivor pushed Gill, Petra pushed Maya and Jenna pushed Aiden, then they jumped after. I could continue with the whos, whats, whys, but it's boring.

We landed in the water "You weren't lying…There's ground everywhere" Reggie said "Jesse, Alvin…I cannot thank you enough. You have saved us all" Isa said **"You can start with stop calling me and Alvin monsters"** Endie said "That'll be nice" I said "I won't" Isa said. Reggie looked around "So what do we do now?" he asked "Well, lemme tell ya Reggie…The first thing you need to do is to get yourself some wood" Jesse said "How…how do I do that?" he asked "Find a tree and start punch it" I said.

The Blaze Rods finally landed, and they're very lucky because they landed next to the guards "I knew you'd stop him. Nice work" Lukas said coming to us. Petra, Ivor and Jenna came too "Now this is just speculation, but I'm guessing they have some regrets" Petra said pointing to the Blaze Rods "Oooh, I bet the Blaze Rods are in for _a bad time_. These Sky City people are not happy with them" Jesse said "Yeah. Hoperfully they'll dig a big hole, burry them in it, surround it with lava…" Lukas stopped seeing our shocked faces. Well, Ivor was nodding with his mischievous grin on his face, because Lukas said lava "Sorry. Got a little carried away there" Lukas said.

The Blaze Rods were pushed by the guards on a direction, hand behind them "Aiden" I said and the guards stopped him "Oh, uh, hi, Alvin. I'm…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry to cause all that trouble" he said "I'm sorry it had to be this way" I said, my arms crossed "I was just so…jealous. Bitter. You had all this cool stuff going on…and friends who accepted you the way you are. I have to be mean to my friends to make them follow me. I just wanted a piece. I wanted my time to shine, too" he said looking down "I'd say you have a lot to think about" Lukas said "Yeah. Yeah…That's for sure" Aiden said "Try to make a fresh start, okay, Aiden? Do something good for these guys" Jesse said "Yeah. They have no idea about land, ground or…everything. You can help them understand" Jenna said "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Make myself a little house. Maybe I'll become a writer" he said "That's good, but you'll have to wait a few years…" I said. Who knows…maybe he'll write some 'Lukesse Fanfictions'…

"Attention! Attention!" Reggie shouted and we all gathered around to see the Isa "Hello? Everyone, please? This is your Founder speaking. Now that we're all safe, we need to organize. Start planning your new community" Isa said, but Milo wasn't so glad about her ideas "Are you listening to yourself? That's insane! We were prisoners long enough on that island in the sky! It's time for us to build whatever we please!" Milo said walking next to her "Wow, those two just cannot get along" Petra whispered **"They're just like Magnus and Ellegaard"** Endie said.

They had their own little arguing but Jesse decided to stop them "Well, I think you're both right. You can't just run around and build with no plan, but you can't schedule and organize everything either. People need to be free to try new things, but you gotta be safe about it" Jesse said "I suppose I still have much to learn…thank you, Jesse" Milo said "I don't understand yet…But I trust you" Isa said.

"Well, Jesse. I suppose the era of Sky City is over" Isa said, coming to Jesse, Milo right behind her "We may disagree about how to run this place, but I thank you for everything you have done" Milo said "This is your second chance at making a civilization. Don't waste it, okay?" Jesse said. After they said their good-byes, we went to talk with Jesse "You know what? She was a little scared at first…But now she's all right" Lukas said "I'm gonna miss that crazy guy" Petra said "I guess we should prepare for nightfall, too. Without another portal we're stuck in here" she said "Ugh. Just when I thought my days of punching trees were behind me" Ivor said annoyed "Oh, right. I almost forgot! When we were on the ground with the Founder before, we found the other portal!" I said "And you didn't say anything!" Ivor said "Yeah, I'm actually going to have to agree with Ivor on that one" Petra said "Did I not mention it either? Could've sworn I said something" Lukas said "No! You didn't!" Ivor said "I guess the moment just never presented itself. Come on!" Jenna said.

We were walking to the portal, but the Eversource ran and tripped in front of us. Cute. Isa came to it "Oh. Hi" Jesse said to the chicken "Ah. There you are. So sorry about her" Isa said "That's okay. It's like she's having fun running around" Jesse said "Yes. She took it pretty well, when I told her she didn't need to be the Eversource anymore" Isa said.

"What are we going to do with you now, huh? What are you going to do now…Besides continue to be adorable, of course. But that was a given" Isa was talking with the chicken **"You're gonna eat her? Please don't tell me you're gonna eat her"** Endie said "Don't be morbid, of course not" Isa said offended then looked again at the chicken "After so long being 'The Founder' and 'The Eversource' now we can just be 'Isa' and her best friend…" she said an took of the crown from the chicken "Benedict" she finished "That's a boy's name" Ivor said, rolling his eyes "What a closed-mind attitude" Isa said then looked at Jesse.

"Jesse? I would be honored if you would take this…As a small token of our gratitude" Isa said, handing her the crown "Thank you" Jesse said, with the crown on her hand "Come along, Benedict. We have a lot of adventures ahead of us" Isa said and then she and Benedict left.

"Well, there goes the Eversource. Off to cluck and peeks of the seeds for the rest of its valuable life" Ivor said sad. Jesse looked sad for some reasons. I saw her looking at some pigs—Oh, yes… "Jesse? You okay?" Lukas asked "Oh, I just saw those pigs and…y'know" Jesse said "Oh. Yes" Ivor said "He would be really0 happy to see you still have adventures like this" Petra said and we were walking again to the portal.

" **So, you at least got a crown from all of this adventure"** Endie said "Yeah, but I don't know what to do with it…Do you want it?"Jesse asked him **"What?! No…of course not…"** Endie said looking away. Idea! I whispered something to Jesse and she pulled out the crown. I lifted her and I she put the crown on Endie's head "There" Jesse said as I put her down. Endie made a fangirl squeal looking up at the crown. He then realized we were looking at him **"I mean…it's nice. Where's that portal?"** Endie said walking ahead of us. Okay, not gonna lie, that was cute, too.

"See? Just like I told you. One portal back home" Jesse said pointing to the portal. We jumped down to it "Feh. I can't wait to put this whole world behind us…" Ivor said, back to his grumpy self "Oh, is someone being grumpy?" Petra said in a teasing tone "No! A little. I was just hoping for a real treasure is all…Livestock's no proper treasure" Ivor said "Although, I wonder what would happen if you put that tinny crown on a different chicken…" he said thinking **"I'm not taking this off"** Endie said putting his hands on the crown "Well, I think we would get a chicken cosplaying as the Eversource" Jenna said.

"Come on, guys! Let's go home!" Jesse said then lit the portal with the EF&S. We walked through it "Wait'll Axel and Olivia hear where've been. They'll never believe…" Jesse didn't finish, because instead of the temple we were on a weird hall with different portals. TONS OF PORTALS! "That's…not I was expecting" she said.

 **AN: I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! I HAVE A CHAPTER THAT'S MORE THAN 1,600 WORDS OR 3,000 WORDS. I hope you liked this chapter and as I said, sorry if it's a bit rushed. I had to hurry because I have only a computer, and I share it with my older brother and my mom.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	41. AN: ENDIE IS GAY!

**AN:** **I'm sorry I didn't post a new chapter today or yesterday. I'm gonna write a book on Wattpad, and I had to make a cover for it, but first I needed to download PaintTollSAI, then to look on youtube for tutorials on how to use it and...you've got the idea.**

 ** _BUT_** **I wanted to say something.**

 **I've** **got a review on the last chapter:**

 **wildkratt** **icusfever-Please don't take this as an offense but I believe Endie is possibly gay (_) it's not bad. It's actually kind of cute**

 **I didn't took this as an offense 'cause I liked it. I tried to make Endie the kind of character everyone like. I tought he may look a little gay but he's not. Remember when in Ep 3 he flirted with Jesse when he thought she was an EnderWOman? I know there are some homophobic people, so if they see Endie maybel they're gonna think don't know what about him.**

 **This was just to make things clear.**

 **AND for the final:**

 **Do YOU like Endie? What do you think about him?**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	42. Never Alone

**Never alone…**

 **AN: Now we…well, me, I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

After the New Order + Jenna, decided to try a portal with the green aura, they find themselves landing on a cemetery. Jesse, unfortunately, had a bat on her face "You have something…" Jenna said pointing to her face and Jesse pushed the bat away from her face "Okay guys, I'm seeing grass, forests, lots of ground in all directions. All good signs so far…" Jesse said, but Ivor had to prove her she's wrong so he pointed to the two moons "Verdict says? Definitely not our world. You owe me two irons, Lukas. Pay up" Petra told Lukas, extending her hand "Okay, okay…Here" Lukas said, handing Petra two irons, an annoyed look on his face.

"Aw come on—can't you hear it?" Jesse told them "Uh, spooky forest?" Petra asked "It's the sound of a new adventure! I bet this place is gonna be awesome" Jesse said excited **"You realize we're on a cemetery…right?"** Endie asked pointing to a tombstone **"And I bet this one agree with me, am I right?"** he said, elbowing a little the tombstone "Your jokes killed him" Jenna said. She expected Alvin to say something, but when she looked at him, she noticed that he looked back to his 'dead-looking' self with his arms crossed.

Alvin felt…weird. Back in Sky City he was able to hold Edmund back easily, but now…he felt like fainting any second. He thought he was like that because in Sky City, he had a reason to fight back. Aiden, on the loose with those spawn eggs, gave him power to fight back, to protect those innocent people. But after he heard what Aiden said, he thought that he was getting too much.

Fame, treasure, adventures, a girlfriend, and the most important: true friends. He wanted to tell them what he's been through those few months, but at the same time he didn't. He thought he was stupid for thinking like that, but he himself was a walking cage for a demon. If he loses his concentration, Edmund would use him to do worse than the disaster from Aiden, AND the WitherStorms. He realized he didn't felt weird.

He felt guilty.

Jenna saw that everyone was occupied with a way to go 'home', if she could call that dimension her home. She walked to Alvin "Are you okay?" she whispered-asked, worried. He shrugged "I'm doing the best I can…I hope it's enough" he whispered, his voice sounded tired again. She hated to see him like that, but she doesn't have all she need to help him now, but this dimension was a good start "From what we know, Edmund was an Old Builder…maybe we'll find another one to help us…" she said.

"You guys see some sort of…shape over there?" Jesse asked pointing on something in the distance. It was a block of quartz, and on it was a book. They walked slowly to it, in case it was bobby trapped. Jesse picked up the book "It says 'Invitation'…" she started reading, and Endie looked inside the book from behind Jesse **"And then 'Read immediately! Your life depends on it!'…"** Endie backed a little from the book after that sentence "Ahem. 'Greetings Traveller—' she was interrupted by zombie's groans. They looked behind and saw zombies coming to them "Yeah, that seems about right" Lukas said.

"Keep reading, Jesse! We've got your back!" Petra said, killing a zombie with her sword "I humbly invite you to my mansion for an evening of food and festivity with your fellow adventures" Jesse read aloud, trying to dodge some zombies "That's…Odd" Lukas said "Yeah. Weird, right—? Whoa?" Jesse said and gasped, seeing a zombie very close to her. She face-booked him "Toss it here" Petra said. Jesse threw the book to Petra and then she pulled out her sword, killing the zombies around her "Petra! Anytime now? You can read, right?" Ivor asked, from the top of a cobblestone wall, kicking the zombie that were very close to him "Hang on, hang on, need to find Jesse's place…Got it!" she said, not noticing the zombie that was about to attack her.

Jesse ran to Petra and killed the zombie "…'Come to my home on the hill, just follow the path. Please look out for zombies. Sincerely, The Host'" Petra read "Nice warning" Lukas said sarcastic "There's the path" Jenna said pointing to it and they all ran to it.

 **(Time skip)**

"Woo! Nailed it!" Jesse said doing a happy dance, seeing that she won their 'not a race, but still a race' race "Okay, okay, you won THAT one, Jesse" Petra said "Let's maybe…get inside the mansion before we pat ourselves on the back too much, shall we?" Ivor said. The problem? The front door was blocked by zombies "That front door's definitely a no-go" Petra said. The zombie saw them **"Now what?"** Endie asked "Stick with me guys!" Jesse said and ran on the other side of the mansion to get inside. The dodged a few zombies, but something caught Jesse's attention. Someone was at a window, with a white pumpkin for a head "The heck-?" she said "What'd you see?" Petra asked "I think…I saw…our host. He had a white pumpkin for a head" Jesse said, thinking that the host wasn't actually sane.

"White pumpkin?" Jenna asked, a little glad "White pumpkin? No such thing…as white pumpkins!" Ivor said **"Magic chicken which lays eggs with creatures inside…I think a white pumpkin is not too weird"** Endie said "Let's save the agricultural discussion for inside, huh?" Lukas asked. After they saw no entrance, they cut down some trees and built some stairs to a window "Annnd now my inventory's full of wood blocks" Petra said "Hey, you never know when those' _ll come in handy_ " Jesse said, mocking Petra, who rolled her eyes. Jesse looked inside through the window "Look like some kind of kitchen inside" she said then spot something "And…Endie?!" she asked shocked, seeing the Enderman inside the fridge, looking for something to eat **"What? I'm hungry"** he said then start looking inside the fridge again. Jesse sighed and broke the window.

 **AN: Sorry it's short and took a little, but I was busy these days and I managed to write that at least. Plus, I wanted to save the 'The Youtubers meet a talking Enderman' moment for the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	43. Killer mansion

**Enderman in the mansion, baby!**

 **AN: Sorry for the name. Endie came out with it.**

 **Endie: What's so bad about it?**

 **Me: Endie, you're supposed to be in the story!**

 **Endie: I'm leavin' , I'm leavin'!**

 **Me: Anyway…Enjoy the chapter!**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The group made it in the kitchen. Endie was chewing something "Wow. Some kitchen" Jesse said then she saw Endie "What did you eat?" she asked **"Oh,** **just some porkchooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo** (Jesse's eyes widened, and Lukas face-palmed) **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo—"** he became invisible "I know you're still there" Jesse said and Endie became visible **"Sorry"** he said.

"Torquedawg, you know I don't care if you took it…Just give it back" they heard someone coming to the kitchen "And I'm telling you for the last time Sparklez. I didn't take the stupid thing" someone else said. There were two "I think we can avoid a lot of unpleasantness if—" "WHAT THE—" two person came in the kitchen **(you don't need a description for them, right?)** "Hi!" Jesse said with a nervous smile "Oh, ha ha ha, very very funny. Show up super late, make us all sit and wonder what the heck is going on…This is your house right?" Torquedawg said.

"Wait, wait, wait. This isn't your house?" Jesse asked "Ew, no" Torque said "(Be polite)" Sparklez whispered to him then looked at Jesse "No, I'm afraid we're not the ones behind this either" he said "Why did you thought this was our house?" Jenna asked "I don't know, you have a pet Enderman. I thought you'll be fancy enough to own a house like that" Torquedawg said his arms crossed **"Rude! I'm not a pet"** Endie said offended "A talking one? Wow…" Sparklez said "You have a crown. It look like something a pet would wear" Torquedawg pointed out **"What I'm hearing now is that you're jealous you don't have one"** Endie said touching the crown.

"Now that we finished with crowns and pets…Who are you?" Jesse asked "This is Tourquedawg…" Sparklez said pointing to Torquedawg "Sup" he said, not to friendly "And I'm Captain Sparklez" Sparklez said, hands on his hips "Though maybe you know that already" he said "Yeeeah, actually I have no idea who you are" Jesse said awkwardly "Oh. Really? Like…No idea? Like, none?" Sparklez asked, hurt a little **"Not heard. Not seen"** Endie said with a shrug "Well, uh, my name's Jesse. That over there is Lukas and Petra and Alvin and Jenna and Endie and Ivor" Jesse said pointing to each one "Charmed" Ivor said.

"'Jesse'? That's a boy's name" Torquedawg said walking to her "At least her mother love her enough to not name her Torquedawg" Jenna said, hands on her hips. Torquedawg looked at her, anger in his eyes "You don't wanna mess with me, girl" he said walking to her "I messed with chickens before" she said. They were sending daggers to each other.

"Yeah, actually…We're the Order of the Stone. Legendary heroes. Kind of a big deal" Jesse said, coming next to Jenna. Both girl fistpumped. Torguedawg didn't finish the fight "Pfft. 'Legendary Heroes', huh? I ain't never heard of you" Torquedawg said pushing them apart, and walked to the furnaces "TorgueDawg, cool it!" Sparklez hissed "The sea of zombies has us ALL trapped, so we just need to try our best to get along" Sparklez said "Worst. Day. Ever" Torquedawg said angry "Maybe we can all work together to get through those zombies? Power in number and all that?" Jesse suggested "That's what we're trying to figure out. Just can't get everyone to work together…" Sparklez said pointing to Torquedawg.

"I tell you what, the minute all them weird zombies are gone, Torquedawg sis outta here" Torquedawg said walking to the kitchen door, pushing Jesse outta way "Okay, so the sea of zombies isn't normal. Good to hear" Jesse said, annoyed with Torquedawg's behavior "Two moons is normal thought, right?" Petra asked, coming next to Jesse "Um…The moons…? Yeah" Sparklez said "Why don't you know about this stuff? You from, like, out of town or something?" Torquedawg asked.

The light shut down.

"Did you hear that?" Sparklez asked "Oof! Ow! Ow!" they heard someone saying that. The lights turned on. They saw Torquedawg on the floor with an arrow on his heart and a few next to him. Everyone gasped at the sight. Alvin, for a second, saw an image with his father lying on the ground, with arrows all over his body "Hey, Jesse. Jesse, c'mere" Torquedawg whispered. Jesse walked slowly to him, still shocked and scared about what happened. Even Petra was scared.

"You've got a boy's name" that were his last words before he vanished in a cloud of smoke, items appeared on the place he was before "Torquedawg…? Torquedawg?!" Sparklez dropped on his knees and yelled at the sky, well, ceiling.

"Sparklez. I hope this isn't an intensive question…But did you do that?" Jesse asked, looking at him "What? No! How could you say that?" he said, offended and scared. He got up and started walking in circles "All those arrows! His inventory…Everywhere! How did that…?! Who…?!" he had a panic attack. Jesse grabbed him by the shoulders "Wow, you seem pretty broken up about this—were you guys close?" Jesse asked him "I mean, not really? He was kind of a tough guy to be close with, but it's still terrible!" he said. Jesse saw a dispenser on the ceiling "Everyone stand back!" Jesse said looking at it, and everyone stepped back "Lemme see what I can figure out" she said and kneeled down to get a closer look at the crime scene.

"Gunpowder, redstone dust, leather pants…Pretty much what you'd expect, I guess…" Jesse said. A hole opened under the items, and they fell in it "There's the trap door that sucked up Torquedawg's stuff" Jesse said and everyone gathered around the hole "Looks like it's a matched set with that arrow dispenser up there" she said "But you saw his stuff—he didn't really have anything worth stealing" Petra said "Perhaps it was simply to dispose of the evidence…" Ivor said.

Jesse picked up an arrow "Guys. Found something strange…about this arrow" she said. The arrow was glowing green. Ivor—you know potions and enchantments and weird stuff like that. What do you make of it?" she asked him. He grabbed the arrows and start smelling it. Petra, Lukas, Jenna, Alvin and Endie walked slowly to Jesse, freaked out about Ivor way to examine the arrow.

"Mm. Smeells like…yes! Potion of Poison?" Ivor said "Oh, is it a t-tipped arrow? Oh, I've heard of those. They're…they're still pretty new" Sparklez said "Nasty stuff" he added "You ever seen them used like this before?" Jesse asked "In a trap like this? No way" Sparklez said "Could've sworn I saw someone doing a tutorial on how to make those not too long ago…But my nerves are too shot to remember who right now" he said "Well, let me know if it comes back to you" Jesse said, suspicious "Hello? Everything okay in here?" a pink haired girl said opening the kitchen door "Whoa! What's with the crowd?" she asked **"I'M NOT A PET!"** Endie said "I, uh… I was just about to get everyone together to tell them at once" Sparklez said passing the girl "Okay…?" she said confused then she looked better at the gang.

"Hang on a minute! It's you. I recognize you!" the girl said looking at Endie **"Huh?"** Endie said "How?" Jesse asked confused "I'll show you. Follow me" the girl said "You know what they say: Follow the mysterious pink-haired girl who knows your Enderman friend" Jenna said "No one said that" Ivor said "I just said" she said and followed the girl. Everyone went after them.

The girl lead them to what should be the main hall "Lizzie! Hi! Did you see all these—Oh, you've got them with you" a dark-red-head-glasses-wearing girl said. Jesse gasped at the sight of the portraits with all her friends. Jenna mentally gasped at the sight of the dark-red-head-glasses-wearing girl _'What is she doing here?'_ she thought "Well, first it was the portraits of the people already here, then poof…you guys" the red-hea—the girl with glasses said "Whoa. That's… unexpected" Jesse said "Yeah, no kidding" Petra said.

Endie's painting was with him riding a pig. Alvin's painting was with him, arms crossed…kinda what was doing right now. Jenna's painting was with her holding a torch and a book like the 'Liberty Statue' "They're absolutely exquisite! Perfect!" Ivor said, admiring his painting "Well, not 'perfect'—" Lukas said. His painting had a clown nose "Absolutely, Perfect!" Ivor said, ignoring Lukas. Jesse patted his back.

"Must've been when we showed up" Petra said "I just can't figure out…who would have done this?" Jesse asked aloud "We kind of asked ourselves the same question" the girl with glasses said. Jesse noticed that Torquedawg's painting had a big red 'X' on it "Well, that's definitely not a good sign…" Jesse said.

"Come on everyone, let's huddle up in the dining room" Sparklez said, coming in the room with three people behind him. Two boys and a girl "Wonder if he told them yet" Petra whispered to Jesse "I can't wait to hear the big news!" the goggled boy said, answering indirectly Petra's question "Me neither" the girl with the blue stripped shirt said. Jesse realized they have a portrait, too "Ooh, I hope there's cake!" the orange-cat-hoodie boy said, and Jesse saw his portrait "Come on. Let's do this" Sparklez told Jesse "Come one, Winslow" the girl with glasses told her calico cat and they went in the dining room.

"Here, let me introduce you all properly" Sparklez said "You guys already meet Cassie Rose and LDShadowLady" he said pointing to the girls "But my friends call me 'Lizzie'" Lizzie said "This is StacyPlays, Stampy Cat, and that's Dan 'The Diamond Minecart'" Sparklez said pointing to each other. Dan's hair changed to light blue. Jenna's eyes widened for a second "When did your hair change color? Wasn't it…" Petra asked but she was ignored.

She and the Order + Jenna, Ivor were next to the door, while Endie was sitting on a chair from the table, near Dan and Lizzie. The thing that shocked him was that no one called him monster or anything bad so far, except 'Pet'.

Dan looked at Endie "Sup" he said **"Um, hi?"** Endie said. He still felt awkward, but glad at the same time.

"It's funny. Before you guys showed up…we all knew each other here" Sparklez continued "They're the Order of the Stone—Jesse, Petra, Jenna, Lukas, Alvin and Ivor. Their Enderman friend is sitting on the chair. Apparently, they're famous heroes where they come from" he said. Dan walked to Sparklez "You said there was news? Is it good? Good new?" Dan asked "Ah, yeah. It's, um, bad news, I'm afraid" Sparklez said then he took a deep breath

"Torguedawg…is dead" he said.

 **AN: Well, that was the chapter. I'll update this more rare. The school will start soon, plus and I have another two stories to work on. I'll try at least to finish Episode 6 before the school starts so…**

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	44. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE READ IT!

**AN: Not a chapter, I'm afraid. I read a lot of fanfictions about or MCSM or something else, or even simple stories. Some people are really good at this and some need to learn a few things. I'm not saying some people are stupid, just they need to lear about OCs and things like that.**

* * *

 **Some people left me reviews about my story being awesome and so WOW!** **I feel flated, but my story is not really the best.** **When you make a fanfic/story, you have to keep you character at it's place. Alvin got all the spotlight in my story, seing how I made the whole 'Edmund' problem, or with Ivor and Samantha. My story it's, well, about Alvin, not an "OC add who only say a line or two to the story", but still.**

* * *

 **The first thing you have to do is to create your OC. Appearance is important, but personality, too. To help, you can made the character like you. Alvin doesn't really look like me** (cuz I'm not Half-Enderman, or 21 year old, or with white hair) **,** **but you know what I mean.** **Your OC can act like you if it's helpful, but you can make him the oposite of how you act, too. Alvin is like me. Funny, sarcastic, sassy, don't care about how you call him. At first, I kinda made Alvin a Marry Sue. What's a Marry Sue?**

 **EXAMPLE:**

 **-good OC for MLP:** **His name is Billy. He have orange skin, red hair, green eyes, cutie mark with a cookie, unicorn. He's funny and sweet, love making sweets, use the magic for small stuff 'cause he think he'll mess up. Love making friends, but a little shy.**

 **-Marry Sue OC for MLP** **Her name is Perfect. She looks like perfection. She's an alicorn and she's the best at that. She even teached Celestia everything she know. She have no flaws and everyone loves her. She's so amazing that she can travel between the human dimension and the pony dimension without the magic mirror...** **You've got the idea. Is making your OC the best. That's boring to read.** **Anyway. Alvin was a little Marry Sue at first, so I had to add a few things to change it.**

* * *

 **Now I'm gonna give you an advice. Go on YouTube and search the "MCSM Ep 1 No comentary". When you watch it again, think you're in there. Your character can tell Aiden to stop bullying Jesse and his/her gang, or things like that. Think you're in there. What would you say?**

* * *

 **ROMANCE! THAT'S DANGEROUS! My story is Lukesse, but some people have the theory about Jetra becoming cannon. You have to be careful cause:** **EXAMPLE: You wanna make your OC or Jesse fall in love with Petra, but in the end, we'll have maybe Petra x Axel as the official ship. You've got the idea. You can't just throw love so easily everywhere, that's why I gave Alvin an OC as girlfriend and not Petra.**

* * *

 **A good fanfic I want to talk about is "Movie Mode". If you don't know about it, then you're stupid. It's about the gang+the Order+the Ocelots/Blaze Rods, watching the game like it's a movie. The story is really good, I feel like it's not a fanfic, I feel like it's a real version made by the creator of the game. The action is with the characters from Ep 1, no after Ep 8. It's very awesome.** **"Take back the world" is also good. It's a sequel from "A Wither against the World". The OC is Lukas' missing brother, Liam. The story is so good and dersve reading, but Liam seems a little too perfect. Sorry to the author, but the _"Do you thinkn Soren was an Old Builder?"_ was too much. A character can't know about things like that about moments he wasn't in or seen. The rest of the story is good and deserve reading. **

**If you like yaoi, you** **should read "Minecraftia Highschool". It's only the beginning of a good Lukesse story. Just four chapters, but verry good so far. The story is not big enough for a review so just read it. JUST DO IT!**

 **There are others fanfiction I would like to review and tell about, but my mom thinks I'm sleeping.**

* * *

 **I'll end here with telling you a few things:**

 ** _1)_ I said that but I have a Wattpad count. I post my stories there, too, and I'm using "Different" for #Wattys2016. Not too important, but you can look on Wattpad for me, too.**

 ** _2)_ I have a Deviant account where I post my art, mostly for my other story, "In between. My username is "warship005" and my picture is the one with Alvin. **

**_3)_ I know I have already 3 fanfics, but I want to make one for something else. Leave a review with thw show, cartoon you want me to make a "Self-Insert" and I'll do my best. **

* * *

**AN: That was all. Leave a review! Bye!**


	45. One by one (PART 1)

**One by one**

 **AN: New chapter + new cover. I decided to change it to something on point. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The youtubers gasped at the, not to good, news "But Torquedawg was so tough…There was nothing that could take him down! What happened?!" Stacy said "These are what got him" Jesse said, pulling out the arrows "Tipped arrows?" Lizzie asked confused "Does that mean someone set a trap for Torquedawg? That's nasty!" Stacy said, arms crossed "I can't believe Torquedawg's gone! Just like that!" Dan said, sitting on chair from the table.

"So…what happened to his stuff?" Stacy asked curious "Whoa! How can you say that?!" Cassie said angry "What?! It's a valid question!" Stacy said, raising hands in surrender "His stuff just disappeared. Went down this weird hole in the hole" Jesse explained "Are we just supposed to take your word for that?" Stampy said "Guys I saw it too—Jesse was poking around in Torquedawg's stuff right before it got sucked into a hopper.

"So I'm looking at this situation and I'm trying to figure something out…Is this just about Torquedawg, or is there a bigger picture "Yeah. Why have our portraits?" Petra said "I dunno guys. Knowing Torquedawg, I think this might just be about him" Lizzie said **"You know you just pointed a finger to yourself, right?"** Endie asked "Uh, what?" she asked fast "What, like you think he deserved this?" Jesse asked coming in her face "Well, that sounds pretty harsh, but, uh…I dunno? Maybe?" she said and everyone was looking at her.

"Well, someone brought us all there for a reason. Including Torquedawg…" she said, pulling out the book "What if we're all in danger?!" Dan said worried, standing up "Ohmygosh. Dan's right!" Stacy said worried, too "Whoever's doing this…they could be hunting us!" Stampy said "Hey, come on everyone. If there's one thing I believe in, it's teamwork. If we all stick together, and get through this as a team, we'll be fine!" Jesse said "Ha. Inspiring" Dan chuckled "There you go guys! Teamwork makes the dream work" Sparklez said and Jesse looked at him weirdly "Wow" Ivor said unimpressed.

"Ooh all this 'danger' talk has my stomach all queasy" Stampy said "Stampy, come over here…I need to talk with you about something" Stacy said, leading him to a part of the room "Lizzie. Psst. Lizzie" Dan whispered to Lizzie to come next to him. He then looked at Endie "This is a private talk. Can you…teleport away, please?" he said **"Yeah, yeah…"** Endie said and teleported next to Jesse.

"The more I think about it, the more I think that there's something these people really don't want us to know…" Ivor said "We're kinda some strangers for them…" Alvin said his arms crossed, looking exhausted. They glanced at each other worried about him, but decided not to say anything "One of them's gotta know the truth about what's going on here" Petra said "It'd be nice to figure out what's going on…especially if we're going to be stuck with these people until dawn" Lukas said. They walked to the windows "Sounds like we've got a mistery to solve, people" Jesse said "And luckily, the 'J' Detectives are on the case" Jenna added "Let's get investigating then" Lukas said "I'm gonna sit this one up, guys. I don't feel really good" Alvin said exhausted "Alvin, are you okay?" Petra asked worried "Yeah…I'm fine. Just tired" he said sitting on a chair **"You want me to stay with you?"** Endie asked "No. Don't worry. At least they're not gonna accuse me of anything if they see I can't even move" Alvin said. He rested his head on his arms.

"You talk to Sparklez. I talk to Cassie" Jenna said "Why?" Jesse asked "I…I think it's something weird about her" Jenna said, hoping she believed her "Okay…" Jesse decided to not ask and they went to them.

Jenna asked if she can talk to Cassie in private, and she accepted.

 **Jenna POV**

We're at the corner, near the painting with the zombie riding a chicken "So what are the questions?" she asked "Oh, quit the acting. I know you know I know who you really are" I said. She smirked "I think you mean 'Who we really are'…" she said **(insert Pearl joke here)** and I looked down "You already failed? Or it was 'too easy for you'?" she said "I didn't chose for this to be my mission..." I started "But you were so perfect so they had to chose you" she added then looked serious.

"Where's Edmund?" she said "In Alvin" I said hesitantly and she looked at Alvin "Don't look! Edmund is trying to control his body, but Alvin keep fighting" I said "And how do you 'discovered' about Edmund? I bet he wouldn't tell a stranger" she said "I 'discovered' when I went on a date with him" I said "So you're acting like you're his girlfriend?" she said with an eyebrow raised "I'm not acting! I'm his girlffriend" I said "Sure you are. Anyway, do you have a portal key?" she asked. Why would she ask about that "No" I lied. I don't think she would be using it for good "You're an Old Builder! You should have one!" she said "So do you! I'll go now before they get suspicious" I said and walked to the gang.

"What did she told you?" Lukas asked "Um, nothing helpful..." I said

 **AN: Sorry it's short. I was bussy and that's all I could write.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	46. One by one (PART 2)

**One by one (PART 2)**

 **AN: Part 2, but first, I got some reviews from the last chapters in less than an hour. I'll answer them really fast.**

 **1) I chose those words after I saw the episode "The Money" from "The amazing world of Gumball"**

 **2) I wanted to clarify that. Some people look weirdly at me if I ship Lukas with because it's yaoi, and they ship Petra with**

 **3) From what are you getting that?**

 **4) Not everyone's on the writer side like me or "GirlOfMyOwnWorld" for an example. Some people like to write and to feel like they were there in the story. Some people like to read what someone did. And some like both sides**

 **5) How are you behind on the story if you read chapter 46? And I posted it yesterday.**

 **Anyway, I didn't want to show hate towards him or something, but I can't answer for people without an account.**

 **Back to the story. Enjoy!**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Jesse and Jenna asked everyone questions about what and why, but they felt like they were hiding something. The last ones they talked were Stampy and Stacy and now they were walking back to the group "So, did you find anything out from Stacy or SturdyCat?" Lukas said "'Stampy Cat'" Jesse corrected him "Right, right. So you find anything out?" he said.

"Apparently Torquedawg was a well-known thief" Jenna said "A thief, huh? That might have something to do with it, don't you think?" Lukas said "Agreed. So Torquedawg was a thief, and he supposedly had something rare…But…it feels like there's a piece missing" Jesse said "No one want to tell us what that 'rare item' is" Jenna finished.

"I, uh…I think I can shed some light on that situation, actually" Sparklez said coming to them, and that got their attention "Well, now my curiosity is piqued" Petra said, arms crossed "Why is everyone so secretive about this thing? What's the big deal?" Jesse asked "There's a temple. Way out in the middle of nowhere. No one knows who built it, but it's been there forever" Sparklez said and Jenna already had a bad feeling "People have been trying to track down the temple's location for ages, because they want this treasure that's supposedly deep in its basement" he said and now the whole group knew what he was talking about "Now, it looks just like an ordinary F&S, but it's actually super rare—it's got this enchantment on it and—" Jesse didn't let him finish "—it can open portal to other worlds?" she said with arms crossed.

"Exactly! Wait what?! You know about the EF&S?" he asked shocked "I actually have one of my own" she said with a wink "Really?" he said "Yeah, I do. Just used it a little while ago to get—" she said puling it out, but Sparklez stopped her "Oh geez, put that away! You can't just pull that out here" he said "Okay…You know, I had a theory about why are you here…and I think this might just prove it" he said and walked back to his seat on the table, and everyone sat down as well, except Jesse who stayed behind him. Alvin looked at him, too. He wasn't sleeping, just thinking.

"We've all been freaking out, wondering why we were all brought here…why Torquedawg died…and Jesse has uncovered a very important clue" he said and that got everyone's attention "Whoever killed Torquedawg, whoever invited us…They're after the EF&S—!" he didn't got to finish, cause his chair fell back, and Sparklez rolled down on a hole that opened behind his chair. Another hole opened on the roof and sand fell on him, killing him. The lights went off.

"Panicpanicpanicpanicpanic—" Stampy yelled fast, worried and scared "What just happened?!" Cassie asked "Stampy! Pull yourself together!" Dan told Stampy, who was still yelling "Someone touched my hair! Who touched my hair?!" Dan said angry and scared. The lights went on again, but the chandeliers, were painted to look like blue pumpkins, making the light in the room blue.

"Greetings 'Adventure'. I AM THE WHITE PUMPKIN" they heard a voice and the painting with the zombie riding a chicken changed to one with a person with a white pumpkin for a head and was holding a diamond axe. At the, not to good, events Alvin stand up worried. From under the sand, Sparklez's items floated on top of the sand, but something opened under the sand, and it fell down along with the items. The hole was covered with stone again "One of you has the treasure I desire and I will not rest until it's mine! Even if I have to resort…" the lights went off and then on, to show that, instead of the painting, was the White Pumpkin "…TO MURDER!"

"More panicking! More panicking!" Stampy said and start running around "White Pumpkin?!" Dan said "I'm too cute to die!" Cassie said **"Me too"** Endie said. The lights went off and on again to show the painting was back on her place "They killed Sparklez! They killed Sparklez!" Dan said, his hair a brownish red. Everyone start panicking, except the New Order + Jenna, Ivor. Stampy was running around again. He was so scared that he couldn't form words, just weird, scared noise "Whoa! Hang on! Hang on!" Lukas said, trying to calm them down "This is awful! Terrible!" Stacy said scared "Who was that guy?!" Cassie said "And there's no such thing as 'white pumpkins'"! Dan said "Tell that to the white pumpkins hanging all over the place!" Stampy said passing him. He was still running around.

"Everyone, calm down-!" Jenna was cut when Stampy, unintentionally, bumped into her making both of them fall to the ground "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he said getting up. She got up and adjusted her glasses, groaning "I don't like it! I really don't like it!" Cassie said, hugging herself on a corner "The White Pumpkin is our host!" Jesse said "That's the host? Well, I'm not sticking around to see how the rest of the party goes!" Cassie said running to the door, Winslow behind her "So much for a nice dinner party…" Petra said. They heard a scream "Augh! Oh, no!" Cassie screamed "I don't like the sound of that" Ivor said.

Back in the portrait room they saw Cassie in front of the open door, stepping back scared at the sight of the zombies. Winslow hissed at them "Shut the door! Shut the door!" Jesse said fast running to her. She pushed Cassie out the way and pulled the lever, closing the door.

"C'mere Winslow…Don't be scared" Cassie said, holding Winslow "So we're stuck in here! And if we're stuck in here…We're all doomed!" she said. The others came in the room, too. Well, Stampy was peeking from the corner.

"I thought heard Sparklez say something about F&S?" Stacy said "Oh, please don't bring that up again!" Stampy said worried "Well, obviously Torquedawg didn't steal it" Lizzie said "Okay, but WHO then?" Dan asked "Uh, Jesse…" Lukas whispered to her and she walked to him. He pointed to Sparklez's portrait, which had a red 'X' on it. His portrait was next to Torquedawg's portrait. Ivor's portrait was next "I guess I'm next then" Ivor said.

"One by one…" Alvin whispered worried and scared for Ivor.

 **AN: That was the chapter. Hope you liked it and everything. I started a new story called "MCSM Aftermath" and you should read it. I posted only a chapter but I'm gonna post more.**

 **Leave a review**


	47. It's time! For what?

**It's time! For what?**

 **AN: So I updated "MCSM Aftermath". Alvin is a special guest along with a two OCs from other stories that reached Episode 5. Back to our story. Enjoy!  
**

**3** **rd** **POV**

"Nope. Not happening" Petra said looking at Ivor. Guess she care about him a little "You seem weirdly calm. Aren't you scared?" Jesse asked him, scared "Terrified, Jesse. This White Pumpkin is doing things I can't explain. And now it appears that he wants to kill you" Ivor said, fear in his eyes "So. Yes. Very scared" he said with a forced smile, hands on his hips "We have to figure out who's this White Pumpkin, and fast" Jenna said "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explication for how the White Pumpkin is doing all this. I mean, the whole place has gotta be rigged with traps, right? Torquedawg—trap, Sparklez—trap" Lukas said "Yeah. We need to figure out what makes this traps ticks" Jesse said **"And who"** Endie added.

They walked to the dining room door "All, right. I'm going to investigate that dining room" Jesse said "Cool. I'll keep those guys in the hall for now, so I can keep an eye on them" Petra said "An excellent idea. Don't want them messing up the crime scene" Ivor said "I'll stick with you, Jesse. Doesn't seem to wander off all alone" Lukas said "I'll stay here with Petra, Ivor and Alvin" Jenna said looking for a second at Alvin, who was sitting on one of those weird couches. Arms crossed, obviously **"I'll go with Lukas and Jesse, too then. We don't want that much romance on a murder mystery"** Endie said causing Petra to laugh silently "Let's go" Lukas said glaring at Endie, and they entered the dining room "Okay people, clear out! This is a crime scene!" Ivor said and Petra rolled her eyes.

Jenna walked to Alvin "Howdy" she said sitting next to him "I feel a moment of déjà vu" Alvin whispered "Why?" she whispered back "When we were fighting the WitherStorm, Gabriel had Withersickness, and he couldn't keep up. Now I feel like my head is gonna explode…and like I'm gonna faint, too" Alvin whispered and she places a hand on his shoulder "This dimension wasn't helpful so far. But don't worry, maybe in the next dimension we'll find an Old Builder" Jenna whispered.

She know that without the book an Old Builder can't help him, but she said to make him feel better, for now "I hope you're right" he whispered looking down "Try and talk to me" Jenna whispered and he looked confused "What…exactly happens in your nightmares…?" she whispered. She looked a second around to see what were the others doing. They were, or talking to each other, or in their thoughts. She looked back at Alvin and saw that the way he was staying with his arms crossed, he was holding his upper arms in a hard grip "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, seeing the circumstances…" she said "…think about seeing your parents and friends die again and again because of you…every night in a few months…" Alvin murmured loud enough for her to hear. After hearing that, she thought about the pros and cons of telling Alvin about her real identity.

Pros: he would know that he REALLY have a change against Edmund.

Cons: he could be broken to hear that the only person that know about his secret and try to help, doesn't do it because she want, but because she had to, and that would lead to Edmund breaking free.

But the big con is that, if they somehow manage to defeat Edmund…he wouldn't trust her again.

 _(Great)_ She thought. Now she was in the 'depressed-lost in thoughts' state, too.

"…TO MURDER!" they heard "The White Pumpkin!" Stampy said scared and Petra pulled out her sword "Jesse!" she ran in the dining room, the others behind her. They saw that instead of the White Pumpkin portrait, was the White Pumpkin "He's back! The White Pumpkin's back!" Stampy said scared. Dan hair was somehow purple "Don't worry everyone, it's just a dummy. A White Pumpkin costume on an armor stand" Jesse said. They saw she was right and calmed, but only for a second "What? Why?" Dan asked.

"The trap that killed Sparklez, the whole show with the White Pumpkin…It was triggered by a button on the table" Jesse explained, walking to them "But what does that mean?" Lizzie asked "I'm so creeped out right now" Stacy said "I mean that the White Pumpkin sat at this very table, and pushed the button" Jesse said dramatically "Wait! So you are saying that the White Pumpkin…is one of us?!" Stampy said and they all looked at each other.

 _Dun, Dun, Dun…_

They realized that the sound wasn't in their head. They looked at the chair where was Sparklez sitting and saw that Endie was pushing it away from that spot. He noticed them looking at him **"I'm moving the chair away so no one will be killed because of it. Sorry for interrupting"** Endie said pushed it one last time "It's okay, Endie. You added suspense to the moment" Jesse said then looked back at the others "One of us…is a murder" she said. Boom! Thunder!

"And he sat right…here!" Ivor said looking at a button from under the table "Wait, but that's not where Jesse found the button before-!" Lukas said "There is more than one?!" Jesse said shocked, looking at him "I'll see if I can find all of them" Lukas said. While Lukas was sticking arrows on the table on the spot where was a button under, Jesse decided she'll interrogate the ones with the buttons under their seats.

"If you could all take the seats you were at before…" Jesse said and everyone walked to their seats "Five of your seats are marked—those are the seats that had a button to activate the trap. That means that the White Pumpkin could only be Dan, Stampy Lizzie…Lukas and…Alvin…" Jesse said "Wait, you're accusing us?!" Lizzie asked shocked.

 **AN: Sorry it's short. Anyway,** _ **"TheRealRedGaming"**_ **started a story on Wattpad called** _ **"Cable against the WitherStorm"**_ **and you should read it. He posted just two chapters but the story sounds promising. It's okay if you don't have Wattpad, he said he may post it on**

 **Don't forget to read my other stories:**

" _ **MCSM Aftermath"**_

" _ **Reuben Universe"**_

" _ **In between"**_

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	48. Something entirely new

**AN: Not an update, but some good news, so please read it.**

 **Some people follow and like this story, but never leave a review.**

 **Well, YOU can leave a review on my new story that will contain YOU if you want.**

 **Curious?**

 **So I watched a model swap from "BNM Media" and I really wanted to do one, but I'm not good at it.**

 **I decided to do something I know how (90% at least). Write a story.**

 **This story will contain Alvin as , Caleb as Axel, Aza as Olivia and Endie as Reuben.**

 **Problem?**

 **The other characters are the problem. I need a Lukas, Petra and maybe The Ocelots.** **()**

 **The OOTS will still be the OOTS.**

 **The story's not gonna be a simple model swap. I'll write the events from the Episodes but with the OCs's reactions.**

 **The good part is that I won't need to watch the episodes to do it because a real MCSM fan know the events and the dialogue at least 95%**

 **Leave a review on the new story I'll post shortly after this chapter is posted, or PM me about your OC and who you want him/her to be.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

* * *

 **At the "Personality" explain, not only "good, sarcastic, sassy", so I can know how to write them. You can give your even purple haird, I don't care, it's your OCs after all.**

 **I thought about using Liam from "A Wither against the world", but if you want me to use him, like I said, leave a review or PM me.**

 **All I need is Cable's personality so I can write him right.**

 **That's everything. Bye!**


	49. I have OCs

**AN: I have all the OCs I need for the new story. I want to say thanks to the person that gave me their OCs** :

* * *

 ** _Mysticsummer_** ** _7_ -** _Emerson_

 ** _Empathicspade86_ -** _Jason_

 ** _RosetheHedgehog2001_ \- **_Rose_

 _ **FaZe Bleach**_ **-** _Cloud_

* * *

 **Your OCs will make the story interesting.**

 **I'll post the chapter or tomorrow or late today.**


	50. I PASSED CHAPTER 50!

_**TheRealRedGaming**_

 _HOLY CREEPER WARSHIP THIS FANFICTION IS ON CHAPTER 50! SUCH A MILESTONE! YOU SHOULD CELEBRATE_!

 **Very important, I know. To celebrate I'll:**

 **1) tell you my MCSM ships:**

* * *

 **Lukesse (both ways)**

 **Jetra (Female Jesse )**

 **Lukaxel (don't judge me)**

 **Pexel (cause why not?)**

 **Ivoren (*-*)**

 **Gabriel X Soren (can't find a ship name)**

 **Manguard (everyone felt that "I'm seeing my ex-boyfriend/ex-girlfriend" tension between them in Ep 2, right?)**

 **Misa (MiloXIsa; it's like Manguard, both arguing)**

 **DanCat (DanTDM X StampyCat; the game version of them, not the real life one)**

 **Torquedawg X Sparklez (I'm the only one that, in Episode 6, when Torque died and Jesse grabbed Sparklez by the shoulder, heard "I'm so sorry. Were you two together?" ? That's what I heard!)**

* * *

 **2) tell you my theories**

 **-Telltale likes to kill our hope and shatter our heart. Ivor was a đīčķ at first, but now he became everyone's favorite cute dork. In Ep 6, they saw that Ivor's portrait was the next one. Plus, his was the THIRD one. We already knew about Ep 5, but Ep 6, 7, 8 were a surprise. Ep 8 is the THIRD new episode...see where I'm going?**

 **-Lukas may die. He came with Jesse, only because Petra kinda forced him, but have you noticed that in every dimension he always had a bad time (Undertale fans, please don't). Episode 5- fell over the edge; Episode 6- acussed; Episode 7- forced to fight Jesse. We already know that Episode 8 may be like "Hunger Games", so if we combine everything we'll get: They'll get accused of something, so they are forced to play the "Hunger Games" and fight each other, and somehow Lukas fell from a somewhere and die. Rue was Katniss only friend in the games, along with Peeta and that guy that won the Hunger Games. Petra/Peeta is Jesse's/Katniss' best friend, and Lukas/Rue is a simple friend** _("I even called us friends..." -Lukas, Episode 4)_ **that was killed. Ivor will have to watch Jesse, Petra and Lukas fight in the Hunger Games, and Harper will have to watch, too, being an Old Builder.**

* * *

 **3) tell you my first ideas for this story**

 **-Endie was supposed to act like a Baymax and he wasn't able to speak human language. He had to hug Jesse like Baymax in Ep 3 to show he's nice and mean no harm**

 **-Alvin was supposed to have long hair and have a pony tail, but I decided to let's Lukas have the exelent hair**

 **-instead of goggles, Alvin was wearing an eye patch**

 **-on top of the T-shirt, Alvin was wearing a black unbuttoned shirt like a jacket**

 **-before Ep 4 was released, Ivor was supposed to discover Alvin's secret in Ep 1, in the Nether**

 **-Soren was supposed to be Alvin's father, but then I saw his books in Ep 5 and 6**

 **-the idea Edmund and Jenna appeared after Episode 6, and after I saw "Do it for me/them"**

 **-Endie invisibility idea apeared after I saw Episode 5**

 **-if you didn't figured out, the girl Alvin thought he saw in Ep 3, was Jenna**

 **-Alvin could teleport but not at a big distance**

 **-Alvin x Jesse**

* * *

 **[SPOILER]**

 **4)give you a sneak peck for the next [BETWEEN EPISODES] (if there's a season 2)**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **"All:** No one does it better than the Birds of Prey"


	51. Detective Jesse

**Detective Jesse**

 **AN: Sorry it took so long. Now I don't have only a story to write for, and FIVE. Five stories that you should check. Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **3rd POV**

One by one. Jesse picked one by one and asked almost the same questions. Dan and Lizzie said that Stampy stole the F&S, but Stampy said that Dan made the whole 'it was stolen' story, just to make Lizzie calm down. For Jesse, Stampy seemed too…innocent. He was shaking in fear, but she felt that it wasn't because she could discover that he's the White Pumpkin, but something else.

After Stampy left the room, Petra bring to her Alvin. She knew that the White Pumpkin can't be one of her friends because that's not even their dimension, but she was worried for him. She didn't know about Edmund, but even a five year old kid can tell that there's something bothering Alvin. She told Petra that, after she brings Alvin, to left the room because she wanted to talk with him in private.

"We both know that you're not the White Pumpkin…" she said and both of them sat on a chair "But I know that there's something bothering you" she said. 'General Jesse' was replaced by 'The Caring Friend Jesse'. Alvin wasn't stupid, too. He knew they would notice at some point, and that made him worried "If you don't have any questions about the White Pumpkin, I'll simply go…" Alvin said about to get up "Alvin!" she said and grabbed his hand "Whatever your problem is, you can simply tell me…well, no right now because of the whole White Pumpkin thing, but after that you can tell me" she said, worry in her eyes.

"If it was something to tell, I would tell you by now" he said. With every lie, he felt like someone was punching him. Well, he felt like Edmund was punching his feelings again and again, but that's not important now. Jesse didn't give up "Alvin, we all know there's something. Why don't you simply tell us?" she asked, now a little angry.

Anger took over Alvin for a moment "Just discover who is the White Pumpkin already! People are dying while you're making stupid theories!" he said, his eyes glowed for a second. He realized what he just said and his eyes widened. Jesse looked shocked and a little hurt "I, uh… I mean…" Alvin stuttered and left the room. Now Jesse knew that there was something. If it could make Alvin burst out like that, that means she has to discover fast.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Cassie, who was pushing Lukas in the room "Oh, come on! This is nuts!" he said. Cassie was holding his hands behind him "You had a button, too!" Cassie said "Fair's fair" she said and looked at Jesse "It's your buddy's turn next" she said and walked out the room. Jesse rolled her eyes and walked to the fire place "Hey Jesse" Lukas said walking to her and she nodded her head "I didn't push that button, you know" Lukas said "I figured. Thanks though" Jesse said, her arms crossed "How's it been going in here?" he asked her.

"There's so much drama going on with these people…and now I discovered that I have two cases to solve" Jesse said "Two?" Lukas asked confused "I know you've been missing for…a little long time, but tell me you didn't noticed Alvin's weird behavior" Jesse said "I noticed. I always suspect him to say something sarcastic that turns out to be fun. I tried to talk to him, but he kept saying that he's alright…I saw him whispering with Jenna about something" Lukas said "Yeah, since she came he's so mysterious and quiet…they're hiding something. And I have to find out what it is" Jesse said "Well, whatever it is, I know you can do it" Lukas said with a smile "Ha, thanks Lukas" Jesse said.

She patted him on the back "Come on, suspect. It's time to return to the others" Jesse said. They walked to the portraits room and saw everyone looking at them "So? Have you decided?" Stacy asked "Yes, who do you think the White Pumpkin really is?" Stampy asked "Now hang on, hang on everyone. First of all, I want to thank everyone for answering my questions" Jesse said and looked at Alvin for a second, and he looked away ashamed.

"There's still not 100% proof of anyone, but…" Jesse said "But?" Dan asked, his arms crossed **"Who do you think is the White Pumpkin?"** Endie asked "Jesse was definitely questioning Stampy the longest" Lizzie said, pointing to Stampy "What?! No!" Stampy said "Dan was in there way longer" Stacy said "Not cool" Dan said "I actually don't think there's evidence to accuse ANYONE yet" Jesse said and everyone gasped.

"What?!" Stacy said "Yeah, that seems surprising" Petra said, her arms crossed "I'm sorry, but I don't want to accuse anyone unless I'm 100% sure, and I'm not" Jesse said "Wow. Way to take a bold way, Jesse" Cassie said "Well, I for one, am not comfortable being surrounded by possible killers, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to barricade myself in the library for my own safety" Dan said and walked to the library, pushing Jesse out to way "Fine. Suit yourself" Lizzie said walking away "Yeah, I'm more in the 'safety in numbers' camp myself" Stampy said, walking away, too. They all left to different rooms, so in the portrait room were only the New Order + Jenna and Ivor.

"Well. That was certainly some excitement" Ivor said walking to Jesse "Yeah, no kidding" Lukas said "Now what?" Jenna asked. Jesse narrowed her eyes at her for a second, but she didn't notice **"What's the plan?"** Endie asked "If the White Pumpkin is still roaming around…They might be trying to set up more traps. We need to figure out how these things work" Petra said "Like, we know that Sparklez trap was trigged by those buttons under the table—But what about the trap that turned Torquedawg into a pincushion?" she said.

"If we figure out how these things work, we might be able to find more proof about who the White Pumpkin is, how they're operating…" she explained "Petra's got a good point" Lukas said "I'm not sure, but the White Pumpkin didn't trigger it until Torquedawg was in the EXACT right spot. That means he must have been watching from somewhere" Jesse said "Creepy" Lukas said **"No kidding"** Endie said "Yeah…Seems like it might be worth our while to poke around the kitchen" Ivor said "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to stay and keep an eye on these other people. I don't want them trying anything when we're not looking" Lukas said "Thanks Lukas" Jesse said.

She, Petra, Alvin, Endie, Ivor and Jenna walked to the kitchen.

 **AN: Well, that was the chapter. Hope you liked the little 'Alvisse' moment, even thought it didn't end well.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	52. IMPORTANT AN: Updates, News, Please Read

**AN: News about Ep 8.**

 **You all (maybe) know that the release date for the Ep is on 13 September. I read something not to pleasant about it though. Episode 8 is the official end of Minecraft Story Mode. It's sad, I know.**

 **But there's one good thing:**

 **-I have an official end for "Different". I had an idea, but I wasn't sure because I thought there's gonna be a season 2. I'm prepared for everything.**

* * *

 **I didn't wanna waste your time with just that. The next chapter may be published tomorrow and is the chapter that's gonna end Ep 6. There's gonna be a little (BETWEEN) chapter, but don't worry, it's not the (BETWEEN) I was talking about in the last AN.**

* * *

 **School starts for me on 12 September and my PC schedule will be zero. I'll post a new chapter more rarely, because I'll write it on a notebook, then I'll copy it on my phone. I'm very sorry and please forgive me.**

* * *

 **A last thing is the fact that I changed the cover again. The last one was nice, but this one is way better**

* * *

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	53. Death in the kitchen

**Death in the kitchen**

 **AN: I said that I'll post the chapter yesterday, but I was busy with preparing for school and everything. First is that I'm gonna call the White Pumpkin 'they', because the no one know now that Cassie is the White Pumpkin.**

 **And second: Answering to reviews that I got in only a day, cause there were more than two:**

 **- _Faze Bleach_ : I won't call those love letters, but you finally responded to me responding to your 'love letter' XD**

 **- _TheRealRedGaming_ : I said that I thought about continuing the season 2 when it would came out, but we know there's no season 2, so I'll stick with the end already planed**

 **- _Faze Bleach_ : So the Alvin x Jenna (Alvinna) ship is bad or what? Like I said, Jenna is important, and shipping her with Alvin was just a bonus. Thanks for saying that's the best fic you read about MCSM, but this is not really the best. You're forgetting about 'The Worlds' series that _GirlOfMyOwnWorld_ is writing, or 'Movie Mode' or other great fics.**

 **- _Faze Bleach_ : You're the only one that left an OC close to what is Aiden like**

 **- _Mysticsummer7_ : You have to read to find if it's a sad ending or a happy ending.**

 **- _NinjaCat_ : They're crazy for doing this! Oh, and thanks.**

 **These were the reviews I got. And now…the big question: Alivesse (Alvin X Jesse) or Alvinna (Alvin x Jenna)? These ships are the Lukesse/Jetra fight from the game, but in the "Different" format. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The kitchen. A place where you're last expecting to be booby trapped. Or spied. Or both of them. The gang came in "Back in the kitchen…So what are looking for exactly?" Petra asked **"The murder…"** Endie said in a dark and scary tone "Actually, we're looking for clues, right Jesse?" Jenna said "We just need more evidence. Anything that can draw a link to one of these people" Jesse said "Got it. I'm on the lookout" Petra said and everyone started to look around.

Alvin, already feeling exhausted, leaned on the painting with creeper. He didn't know that behind the painting was just to a cover for a secret passageway, so when he leaned into it, the painting broke, and he fell on his back on the passageway. He let out a small yelp and groaned when his back hit the ground. Jesse and the others could only see his feet "I found something…" he said and raised his hand "Good job" Jenna said. She took his hand and helped him up, carefully to not take off the glove.

Jesse looked inside the passageway "It's some sort of secret passageway. Very clever…What do you suppose that lever does?" Ivor asked her. She looked at it for a second, then back at her friends "Okay everyone, make sure you're nowhere near that arrow trap…" she said then everyone looked at the dispenser and took a step back. She pulled the lever and the dispenser shot 4 arrows on the floor, on the place where Torquedawg died "More of those potion-covered arrows. Nasty" Petra said "Well, seems like we found how the White Pumpkin killed Torquedawg" Ivor said **"But this means that the White Pumpkin can be anywhere watching us"** Endie said.

Jesse spotted a ladder and walked to it "I assume we're investigating the creepy passageway?" Petra said walking to Jesse, the others behind her "I think we've come too far to turn around now" Jesse said, climbing the ladder "Well. After you then" Ivor told Petra, who rolled her eyes. Endie, Alvin and Jenna already knew that Ivor's gonna do the same thing with them, so they just climbed the ladder. Endie climbed because the passageway was too small to teleport in.

"I hope Dan's okay locked in that library" Petra said as they walked through that passageway "Unless Dan is the White Pumpkin" Alvin said "Well, in that case we're just keeping everyone else safe" Jesse said "Yeah. I guess. I just hope we find what we're looking for" Petra said. They walked and walked till they find a dead end. At that end it was the behind of picture, and they noticed it had some eye holes "What do you think that is?" Jesse said "No idea. But look. A lever" Ivor said, pointing to a lever next to that painting. He walked to it with a weird face **"You want some privacy?"** Endie asked, not knowing if Ivor was gonna just look at the lever, pull it, or make out with it.

"Ivor! No!" Jesse said worried and walked to him. He turned to her, offended "What do you think I am? Dense? I was just looking at it!" he said "Oh. Good" Jesse said, backing away from Ivor sudden outburst, with a 'just making sure, no need to be sassy' face "Thanks for the vote of confidence, though" he said and walked away from the painting and lever. Jesse walked to the painting and looked through the eye holes "See anything that this lever might be connected to?" Ivor said "What do you see?" he asked, seeing that Jesse's not responding "It's the library…I see Dan looked up in there" Jesse said, still looking. She noticed a few dispensers, and something else.

Lizzie came in the library and managed to make Dan to reveal the fact that he was the one that pushed the button, but that he's not the White Pumpkin. The others heard that, but then they saw Jesse gasping and backing from the picture "The White Pumpkin! He's in there!" Jesse said "Then let's go kick his butt" Petra said, pulling out her sword. Jenna pulled out her sword, and Alvin his axe. Since Endie and Ivor didn't had a weapon, they just nod and took a fighting stance.

Jesse punched the painting and they walked in the room "What on earth-?" Dan said shocked. Jesse walked to the painting the White Pumpkin used to spy Dan and Lizzie, but before she could punch it, they heard a clicking sound and some sticky pistons pulled back the walls from the fireplace to reveal another secret entrance. From that entrance, spiders came out. Iron bars blocked the door "What's going on? The door's locked. Jesse?" they heard Lukas from the other side "Spiders! They're everywhere!" Jesse yelled "Okay, I'll see if I can get in another way!" Lukas said and they heard him walking away.

Jesse pulled out her sword, along with Dan and Lizzie. They had golden swords. Jesse ran to the painting and "Why you little-!" The White Pumpkin said. Alvin helped and Dan and Lizzie, but a spider jumped on his back, making him fall "Alvin!" Jenna tried to help him, but spiders get on her away. Jesse saw that and ran to Alvin, forgetting about the White Pumpkin, and killed the spider from Alvin's back "Thanks" he said as she helped him up. They killed all the spider and pulled back their weapons "He's…gone" Petra said, noticing no eyes through those eye holes.

"For now. Time to get to the bottom of this" Jesse said, looking at Dan. They, even Lizzie, walked in a threatening way to Dan "I was watching you from the walls. We need to talk" Jesse said. Dan was stepping back, to the fire place "Oh, no, no, no. You heard the part where I said it was an accident, right? I'm innocent" Dan said scared then started to talk very fast, things like 'I'll sit in a corner all the night and I won't any buttons'.

Jesse looked annoyed "Ohmygosh Dan would you please stop talking for two minutes?" Jesse said "Sorry. Sorry. I talk a lot when I'm nervous. And I'm very nervous right now" Dan said "Wait, you came out from that portal in the wall, right?" Lizzie said, stepping in front of Dan "Yeah?" Jesse said, confused "I saw one like that upstairs! What if…Yes! Maybe the White Pumpkin—" she didn't get to finish. The light shut down. They heard a scream. The light turned one. Lizzie fell on her knees and collapsed. The White Pumpkin was behind her with his blood-covered axe. Lizzie disappeared and instead of her, there were her items.

From the image of Lizzie being killed by a hit in the back of her head with the axe, Alvin had a flashback like in the kitchen when Torquedawg died. This time it was his mother, when the village leader killed her. Alvin was lucky that the timing was good and that everyone gasped, or they could've asked him why he gasped.

The White Pumpkin used their axe to push Lizzie's items in the hoper from behind them "Enjoying the party?" the White Pumpkin said and laughed. Jesse and Petra pulled out their swords again "That's my cue" the White Pumpkin said, and ran through that opening where the spiders came from. Jesse followed them, but before the others could, the opening closed "Jesse, are you okay?" Petra asked "We have to break through!" Ivor said. Jesse heard the White Pumpkin laughing, so she decided to run after them. Endie heard her running so he decided to help her, so he teleported next to her.

They ran after the White Pumpkin, and saw them at the top of some stairs "Try to keep up" the White Pumpkin said and jumped on a pressure plate. Endie and Jesse looked up and saw dispensers. Before the dispensers could shot the poisoned arrows, they ran again after the White Pumpkin.

They saw the White Pumpkin at the end of a corridor so Jesse ran to them and Endie teleported next to them. Before Endie could do anything, the White Pumpkin pulled a lever "Look out! Ha ha ha!" the White Pumpkin said then laughed. The wood floor opened under Jesse's feet and she feel on some soul sand.

Her problem wasn't the fact that the running is even slower, but the fact that lava was poured from the beginning of the soul sand way. She tried to walk but it was way, way too slow. Endie teleported in front of her, then he lifted her and put her in front of him. He did that three times before they reached the end of the soul sand way.

The White Pumpkin pulled out an Ender Pearl "Your luck's about to run out" they said and threw an Ender Pearl. Before Jesse or Endie could grab them, they were already teleported from their sight. They ran to the place where they threw the Ender Pearl, to find them running, already at the bottom of the stairs. They ran after them, to find that the tunnel lead to the portraits room, and that the portraits are covers for tunnels.

In the middle of their realization, they forget to jump like the White Pumpkin, so they fell on the floor. Lukas came in the room and ran to Jesse and Endie "This guy's…This guy's fit" Jesse said as she got up "There!" she pointed to them, as they were running to a room "Jesse! I'll cum him off!" Lukas said and ran to the White Pumpkin. Jesse was a little behind of him, because she had to help Endie up, cause she landed on him.

Endie and Jesse ran to the room, which's doors were open "Lukas?" Jesse asked. The lights were off, but they turned on. Jesse saw the White Pumpkin "You!" she said and ran to them **"Wait, Jesse! That's not—"** Endie didn't get to finish because she already rammed into them. She noticed the pumpkin head, but not that those were Lukas' clothes. The pumpkin fell of Lukas' head and Jesse saw that it was Lukas. She got up fast "Lukas?!" she said "Hey" he said in a flirt-like way and got up **(Hey?! Really? If that was a Male Jesse version, that would sound gay. Sorry, just had to point that out, even thought I ship Lukesse and Jesskas)**.

Lukas got up and grabbed the pumpkin from the ground "Give me a moment…I'm trying to figure that out myself" Lukas said **"Actually, it's very simple. The White Pumpkin put that pumpkin on your head while the lights were off"** Endie said.

"What's going on in here?" Petra ran in the room, along with the others. Alvin had one arm around Jenna's shoulders for support, and Jenna arm was around his waist "Gasp! You got the White Pumpkin! Grab him! Quick!" Stampy said "On it!" Stacy said **"This is not what it looks like!"** Endie said and got in front of Lukas "PLUS, Dan was the one who pushed the button that killed Sparklez in the first place!" Jesse said, taking the pumpkin from Lukas' hands. They looked at Dan for a second, who had a sheepish smile, AND blonde hair.

"It doesn't match up. You were there when the White Pumpkin…did that to Lizzie, right?" Cassie said, looking at Dan "Oh. Yeah. Yeah I was. So that means I CAN'T be the White Pumpkin" Dan said "It's the facts, Jesse. Lukas was at one of the buttons. These…horrible things only happened when your group arrived…" Stampy said pointing to Petra, Ivor, Jenna and Alvin "And now…Lizzie is gone, too" Stampy said "Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing" Jenna said "And what's that?" Stacy said "WE'RE NOT FROM THIS DIMENSION!" Jenna shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Unfortunately, because of that, Alvin collapsed on the ground "Ups…" she said and helped him up.

"What I'm saying is that, if we're not from here, how do you except us to be able to build this house? This sounds like something only an Old Builder would do" Jenna said, and a torch lit above her head in realization "Old-what?" Stampy asked. Of course they knew what was the F&S, but not who made it. Jenna made eye contact with Cassie, who looked nervous for a second but then walked to the window "I say we threw him outside and let nature take its course" Cassie said. The others gasped "What?! 'Outside'?" Stacy said "Where all those googlies are?" Stampy said "No! You can't do that!" Jesse said "Yeah, let's just threw him outside, and then let's find out that he wasn't the White Pumpkin, and suffer the consequences…" Alvin said tired. It sounded more like a murmur, but that doesn't matter.

"Yeah, uh, I don't know. I still have my suspicions about Lukas…But Jesse and her friend helped us when those spiders attacked, so…I don't feel right about chucking your friend to the zombies" Dan said "Man, at least YOU'RE reasonable" Jesse sighed "Yeah, unlike some of these people" Petra said "Fine" Cassie groaned "Thank you" Lukas said "Don't go celebrating yet. We've still got to do SOMETHING with you, so you're not roaming around freely" Cassie said "What? Like lock me up in a closet or something?" Lukas joked, but the others took that like an idea "There was a closet in the main hall! With a lovely metal door! Seems like the perfect place to look someone up" Stampy said.

"Oh, well, I mean, I was mostly joking—" Lukas didn't get to finish "I guess that's fair. But I'm keeping an eye on him guard because I still don't trust him" Cassie said "That's not happening unless one of us goes along, too" Jesse said. It seems like she's not trusting Cassie that much either "It's fine Jesse. I'll watch over Lukas" Ivor said **"Wow, you finally got his name right"** Endie said rolling his eyes "Come on, Cassie" Ivor said and they started to walk out the room "But don't go getting any ideas, blonde guy. This isn't because I like you or anything" Ivor said, he was in front of Lukas and Cassie was behind Lukas "No. Of course not" Lukas said sarcastically **.** Winslow followed Cassie.

"Okay…Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Petra said "Help me first…" Jenna groaned, almost falling. Apparently, Alvin fell unconscious, and for Jenna, he was too heavy "Oh, right! What happened?" Jesse said as she and Endie helped Jenna to lead Alvin to a couch on that room "He collapsed after you left to chase the White Pumpkin" Dan said. Jenna sat next to Alvin "I'll watch over Alvin. You three go and find the White Pumpkin's lair" Jenna said "Liar?" Petra asked "The White Pumpkin's a murder and we're on their house, so there's obviously a lair somewhere" Jenna said "Okay, let's look around for something that can lead us to it" Petra said.

 ** _(Alvin's nightmare)_**

 ** _"Give up Alvin…I can feel your resistance fading away…" I heard Edmund voice "Never…You'll never control me…" I breath out. We're in a dark purple room and our hands and tied on the floor with some dark chains "You're just making it worse for us…You already are like me" he said "No I'm not!" I said angry "I didn't know that shouting at Jesse is one of the things you usually do" he said "Shut up!" I said looking down "You already thought at your hands as ours…You already know you can't stop me, but you're just making it worse for us. You already became like me. Shouting at your friends, lying to them, keeping them away! That's the way you want to remember you before I break free and kill them?" he said "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I said, tears in my eyes_**

"Alvin!"

 **3rd POV**

Alvin woke up, a few tears in his eyes. Jenna was shaking his shoulders "What happened?" he asked and wiping away the tears and noticing that Jenna took off his goggles "You were shaking and crying. I tried to wake you, but you were…trying to push me away" Jenna said worried. He put on the goggles again "I'm—" "No you're not!" Jenna said, shocking Alvin "You keep saying that you're alright…that everything is okay…that you're okay! But you're not! We have to tell Jesse and the others!" Jenna said "We can't! What can they do? What can YOU do to help me? You keep acting like you know what I should do!" Alvin said.

"Because I'm a _n Old Builder!_ " of course she didn't get to say the last part. She wanted to, but Stampy walked in the middle of their argument "Uh…" Stampy said and Alvin and Jenna looked at him "WHAT?!" they said together. Stampy looked scared "…Jesse wanted us all to meet…she discovered who's the White Pumpkin…" Stampy murmured scared and ran out the room "Great, now we scared a cat" Alvin said and got up with Jenna's help.

 **(a few minutes later)**

Apparently, Jenna's suspicions were true, and Cassie was the White Pumpkin. They walked outside because it was day time, and after they said their 'good byes' to the 'strange individuals' (Ivor words not mine) they walked to the portal Jesse spotted.

"Cassie Whatshername was talking about being trapped here…from another world. What if she was one of the Old Builders?" Ivor said as they walked "Portal keys, other worlds…It' all adds up I guess" Petra said "Man. That's too bad if it's true—Seeing that she turned out to be, y'know, the White Pumpkin and all" Jesse said "Yes. Hadn't thought about that" Ivor said "I just can't believe that we finally meet someone who MIGHT be an Old Builder, and she's a pumpkin-wearing serial killer. Typical" Petra said, rolling her eyes " **Yeah, typical"** Endie said, wondering how that can be typical to Petra "Well, here we are. Would you care to do the honors Jesse?" Ivor asked. Jesse lit the portal, but nothing happened "Huh?" she asked "That's weird…" Jenna said "Winslow…?" Alvin asked, seeing Winslow on top of the portal.

The ground under them, which was sad, fell down along with them. Jesse dropping the F&S. Winslow jumped after them. All six fell in a dark…room? "Aughhh what happened" Ivor asked, getting up. They looked around but only dark. The light turned on to reveal **(I don't know how to describe that, and I know you know how that looks like so)**.

"Well, that's ominous" Lukas said "Do you hear that?" Ivor said. Jesse looked down, but on that part was still darkness. The light turned on in that part, too, to reveal Endermites "Ender-mites!" Ivor said scared "And there it is, Jesse! You're trapped! Stuck!" they heard a not to pleasant voice. They looked up and saw Cassie, with the White Pumpkin costume, but without the Pumpkin head "Ah, please. I've gotten out of WAY worse than this, Cassie" Jesse said like she don't care, but she was scared a little "Ah, I admire your bravado! I don't know how much time you spent with Endermites, but the poor things are eternally hungry" Cassie said.

"I would throw the F&S up here, before I drop you down to find out how sharp their teeth are" Cassie said "Uh, guys I just realize—I dropped the F&S when we fell. I have no idea where it went" Jesse said worried "Uh, tick tock tick tock, Jesse? What's it gonna be? The F&S or your LIVE?" Cassie said "Okay. You're right. You win. We'll give you the F&S. But let us out first" Jesse said "No. I'm not falling for that on. Nope, it takes too long. I'll just let the Endermites eat and fish it out of your inventory" Cassie said and pulled out the white pumpkin. She put it on her head "It'll be the best fishing trip ever" the White Pumpkin said "Don't worry guys, I'll pull us out with…where's that—" Alvin said but the WP (White Pumpkin) cut him "Oh, by the way, I grabbed this. I knew it was important to you" WP said, holding the Harpoon-Gun.

She looked at them and realized something "Wait! Where's that annoying Enderman?" she asked. The others noticed a tiny crown flying around Cassie. Endie became visible in front of her **"BOO!"** he said and punched her in the face. She was send back a little and dropped and Harpoon-Gun. Endie grabbed it and threw it to Alvin "Gotcha" Alvin said. Endie was looking at them and gave them the 'thumbs up'.

He didn't noticed a pumpkin hitting him in the arm with an axe "Endie!" they all said. Endie turned to WP, just to be pushed off the edge of that kinda cliff. They watched as he fell down to the Endermites. Endie vanished and down there was an Ender Pearl "ENDIE!" Alvin almost jumped down, but Jenna and Jesse hold him back. He fell on his knees, tears in his eyes.

 **("…come on Alvin…let me help you…let me control you…you can get revenge…")** Alvin heard Edmund voice. He just did it. He wanted to kill Cassie for what she did to Endie. All he saw after that was darkness.


	54. Ender Nightmare (BETWEEN)

**Ender Nightmare (BETWEEN)**

 **Alvin POV**

"...Alvin! Alvin!" I heard someone yelling my name. Just five minutes please. I wanted to say it, but I was too tired to woke up. I felt a rough tongue lick my face. Wait, what? I opened my eyes to see the others around me and...Winslow? What the-? I looked around I saw that we're in the portal hallway. Memories from what happened came to me.

 **"Glad you woke up..."** I heard a voice. It can't be! I looked behind me to see Endie, kneeling next to me "Endie!" I said happy, hugging him. Bad idea "Ow, ow, ow. That hurt! That hurt!" I said, lying down again "Are you okay?" Jesse asked "Everything hurt" I said "From Edmund?" Petra asked, her arms crossed. WAIT WHAT?! "How do you...?" I said confused and shocked. Jenna gave me my goggles "You'll want those back, by the way..." she said "I, uh...What happened?" I asked. I touched my eye. Cassie! "Did I...killed Cassie?" I said scared and worried "No, she's still alive" Lukas said.

"You really don't remember anything?" Jesse asked "I told you he wouldn't remember" Jenna said "I wasn't talking to you!" Jesse told her "Well, you asked the obvious. The obvious I already told you about!" Jenna said. I decided to stop the argument "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I said annoyed. The girls looked at me and sighed "You started to cry..." Jesse started.

 _(What happened:)_

 ** _3rd POV_**

 _Alvin was on his knees, but he suddenly stopped crying "Alvin...are you okay...?" Jesse said and tapped his shoulder. He got up and turned to them, and they gasped. The black veins spread all over his face and neck. He looked at them with a creepy smile, then he took of his goggles. He tossed them away, but Jenna caught them._

 _They looked shocked at his face, even Jenna. She didn't know that the veins could spread…or why are his eye glowing… "Alvin...?" Jesse asked "Edmund...?" Jenna said "No" he said, but the voice wasn't Edmund's._

 _Cassie pulled the lever from the, what's supposed to be a control panel, and it turned on the mechanism that made the bridge to get shorter from the middle, but only the middle didn't disappeared. The others ran to the iron doors, but 'Alvin' stayed in the middle, not moving._

 _Cassie walked to the edge and looked at him "Why are you not doing anything?" she asked. 'Alvin' looked at her and shot the Harpoon-Gun. The anchor hit the 'kinda roof' of Cassie's room of death, and it retracted fast, pulling 'Alvin' towards Cassie. He kicked her in the face, sending her back a little. He then landed near the edge and she looked at him "Edmund…?" she asked "No Edmund. No Alvin" he said. Tears were rolling down his face, and he had that big, creepy smile. She was trying to hit him, but he was dodging every attack with no problem "Then who are you supposed to be?!" she said "Hm..." he said thinking, still dodging "A Half-Enderman boy, and a demon that gives you nightmares made a...Ender Nightmare" he said._

 _"It's dodging the only trick you know?!" she said a little tired from attacking in vain "I've got plenty of tricks...Ever heard of 'Sink the Dink'?" he said and shot the Harpoon-Gun in her three times._

 _Once it hit her in the chest "Augh!" she said as the second hit her in the stomach. The last one hit her in the pumpkin face, sending her back. Her back hit the, what's supposed to be, control panel._

 _He laughed at her and she ran to him, raising her axe in the air "Woah oh" he said. He shot the h &g _**(Harpoon-Gun)** _up and it wrapped around one of those wood bridges near the hole they fell from. He got in one of those in a 'miraculous ladybug-like' way and Cassie almost fell down._

 _"Woah, woah, woah!" she said almost falling, but she managed to not. She groaned-hissed, looking at Ender Nightmare. She pulled out an Ender Pearl and threw it on the same bridge he was. On a second she was right there, with her axe prepared to fight. Ender Nightmare pulled out his axe, too._

 _"Here we are again. Just you and me pumpkin head" he said laughing "You're starting to annoy me!" she groaned "Then I'm doing my job. But…You should better be prepared soon" he said with a creepy grin "Why?" she said confused "Because **YOUR LAST HOUR STRIKES!** " he laughing then he shot the h&g, aiming at her head. She dodged "Ha! You've misse—OW!" she said. After the anchor hit the wall, it ricocheted, turning back to Nightmare. He caught the anchor and she looked annoyed at him "This is all you've got?!" she said. The cable was behind her, at her feet. She did not noticed till he pulled into hit, making her fall on her back._

 _"Why you little—!" she stopped when she saw Jesse, using her sword the get the lever from the control panel. She then remembered the fact that she needs the EF &S so she jumped to her, axe raised in the air. Jesse heard her and moved out of her axe's way before it could hit her. She fell on her back, giving Cassie the perfect moment to hit her, but "Hey, I didn't finished ' **talking'** to you!" Nightmare said and shot the h&g. It hit Cassie on the back of her head, but before she could face-plant the ground, the anchor came fast back to Nightmare, hitting Cassie on her pumpkin face, making her fell on her back. _

_Jesse got up and ran to give her friend the lever to open the iron door. Cassie got up but before she could do anything, Nightmare jumped off the wood bridge and landed in front of her. He did a back-flip, kicking her in the face, and landed on his hands on the control panel. Cassie ignored him and ran to Jesse "Oh, leavin' so soon?" he said in fake sad voice._

 _Jesse ran to look for the F &S, but Cassie got on her way. Jesse jumped on a dirt platform, and Cassie used an Ender Pear to get on a different dirt platform. Nightmare spotted something "What the-?" he said aloud and they looked at the way he was looking. The EF&S was on a random dirt platform "The key! You didn't have it either?!" Cassie said "Well now…It's MINE!" she said and pulled out an Ender Pearl "Nope!" Jesse said pulling out an Ender Pearl as well. She was about to throw it, but Cassie bumped into her, making her throw it on the wrong spot._

 _Cassie began to run to the key "No. We're going HOME" Jesse said, pulling out another Ender Pearl. She threw it to Cassie and took a fighting stance. Cassie was close to the F &S, but Jesse teleported into her making her fall on down, with Jesse on top of her "Alvin-Edmund or whatsyourname! Help me!" Jesse said._

 _Nightmare sighed and used the h &g to get to them. He ran to the F&S, but Cassie grabbed his foot and he fell down, face-planting the…well, it's a dirt bridge, so face-planting the dirt "Let me go, you Pumpkin Head!" he said. He's the tallest person, but he still wasn't able to reach the F&S._

 _They saw Winslow walking to the F &S. He began to hit it a little with his paw "No! No, no Winslow. Don't touch that!" Cassie said. Winslow almost hit it off the bridge and they gasped "No no no! No Winslow! Bad kitty! Stop it!" Cassie said "Don't listen to the White Pumpkin, Winslow. Bring the shinny thing to me!" Jesse said. Winslow looked at them with a small kitty smile and hit the F&S off the dirt bridge._

 _"NO-!" Cassie said. Jesse got up off Cassie and looked for the F &S. Cassie let of Nightmare. He got up and looked at Cassie, who pulled out an Ender Pearl. She threw it down next to the F&S, and Nightmare bumped into her to stop her, but it was too late. She laughed evilly and then disappeared from under him before he could punch her._

 _She was teleported in a sand bridge and caught the F &S "Ahhh, there you are. After all this time, I'm FREE!" she said. She didn't notice Nightmare, who jumped down and kicked her on the face "A 'FREE' kick? Delivered" he said and laughed that creepy laugh. Cassie threw another Ender Pearl near a lever and was teleported from under Nightmare, again. Jesse jumped down next to him, but took a step away from him, scared, then looked at Cassie and pulled her sword out "I think you should give that back, Cassie" Jesse said._

 _"Nope, I'm afraid not" Cassie said and pulled the lever. The sand began to drop down. Jesse ran to Cassie, but Nightmare shot the h &g and used to get out of there. He landed, not noticed, on the skull-like door. He wanted to jump down to attack Cassie, but someone covered his mouth and pulled him back. He looked behind and saw a red-head girl, which he remembered it was Petra. She made the 'shhh' gesture. He wanted to jump down, but sighed-groaned. _

_He looked up and saw the blonde guy, which he remembered it was Lukas with a water bucket, but no sign for Alvin's other friend he was too bored to remember their names. He waited and waited, till it was the moment for him and Petra to jump down on Cassie. They leave two cuts on her pumpkin head. She fell on her back, dropping the F &S. It almost fell over the edge, but a man and a girl, which names he finally remembered that are Ivor and Jenna, climbed from under the edge and caught the F&S. Each other caught a part "Ha! I did it!" Ivor said "We did it!" Jenna corrected._

 _Lukas poured the water that made those EF &S flames to disappear "You're ALL dying now!" Cassie said "Uh, no thank you!" Ivor and Jenna threw the F&S parts to Jesse, who caught them. Cassie ran to Jesse, who lit the spot in front of Cassie, launching her in the air, and it made her fell on that middle part that was left from her trap from the group._

 _After Jesse refused to give Cassie Winslow, they looked at Jenna, who somehow, managed to get Nightmare tied up with the Harpoon-Gun "Let me go!" he said, trying to get out "And now care to explain that?" Jesse asked Jenna. Jenna wanted to say something but they heard a voice behind them **"Alvin…?"** they looked at the source of the voice, to find Endie looking at Alvin shocked "Endie…?" Nightmare said. His voice turned back to Alvin's voice. His eyes stopped glowing and he fell unconscious._

 _(Back to them)_

 **Alvin POV**

"And then you fell unconscious…" Jesse said. I can't believe it "But what happened with Endie? And how do you know about Edmund? And why is Winslow here?" I asked. I was still lying down, my head on Endie's lap. I was petting Winslow, who was on my chest **"After Cassie hit me, I thought I'm dying, too. When I went with Jesse and Petra, I took an Ender Pearl from Cassie's lair, thinking I'm gonna need it. Before I teleported, I think I dropped it. I teleported to Cassie's lair and made a Potion of Regeneration. After I was fully healed I came back to find you…like that"** Endie said the last part worried **"After you fell unconscious, I became annoyed by Cassie's voice screaming about giving her cat back, so I took Winslow with us, making sure she know"** he said.

"And Edmund…?" I asked "Jenna told us everything" Ivor said **"Why you didn't tell us? We could've helped"** Endie said "I wanted but—" I started but Jesse stopped him and looked at Jenna "Because of you, right? You left him like that and made sure he kept it a secret from us!" Jesse said. I was shocked by Jesse's sudden outburst "Yeah. Why did he told you that?" Petra asked Jenna. She was mad at Jenna, too. I didn't want to be caught in the middle of their girl fight, but I had to "Don't blame her. The first thing she did after she discovered about Edmund, was to tell me to tell you guys" I said trying to get up, but it still hurt **"Take it easy"** Endie said.

"Well, why you didn't tell us?" Lukas asked "You couldn't help…" I murmured "Of course we could. We could find a—" I stopped Jesse "NO YOU COULDN'T!" I said and they looked shocked "The only thing that could've helped me was in a special book. I didn't had the key and I went in one of those places that can make a key from a model, but when I after I came to them the next day to check the book, they told me someone stole it. I know that in that book was the cure. I know that it was unique. Only one. There's no book like that. The only thing I got was…" I couldn't finish because I started to cry a little.

"To lie? Alvin, don't you realize that we won't judge you no matter what?" Jesse said "I thought you learned that from the 'Half-Enderman' part" Lukas said "Jenna said that if Edmund really was an Old Builder, we would be able to find one now on this crazy journey" I said **"And when we finally meet someone who MIGHT be an Old Builder, she's a pumpkin-wearing serial killer"** Endie said mocking Petra, who smiled at that "Typical" Petra said with a smile then her face became serious "Well…she mentioned Edmund, so…" she said.

"So our mission now is to find an Old Builder who might know about Edmund. Make them tell us how to help Alvin. And go home" Jesse said and walked to a portal "This one is promising" she said "So we're gonna run around portals to find an Old Builder?" Petra said "Yep" Jesse said. I got with some help from Endie. Jenna picked up Winslow, but he jumped out of her hands and jumped in mines "I think he likes you" Jenna said as I was petting Winslow.

 **3rd POV**

They walked to the portal Jesse was pointing "Who goes first?" Lukas asked "We're a team. We're going together" Jesse said. She still had her suspicions about Jenna, but if Alvin trust her, she decided to do it, too. For now… "On…one…" she said "…Two… **Three** " they said together and walked through the portal.

Ivor stopped to break the fourth-wall. He looked at me, the author who call himself ' **3rd POV'** for now, and winked at me and you who read it right now "Adventure!" he said and jumped in the portal.

 ** _(Next time on "Different- a MCSM story")_**

 _On the portal hallway, Sparklez walked in front of the camera "Alright. What's going on, dudes? It's me CaptainSparklez. Next time on 'Different'…" he said and started to walk in the hallway, looking at the second camera "After defeating the dreaded White Pumpkin, and discovering Alvin's secret about Edmund, will Jesse and the others find someone who can help them cure Alvin? Will they discover that Jenna had the book all the time? Will they discover her dark secret before she gets all she need, or after that? Will that lead them to some other perilous adventures? Or it will be only a sad end for everyone?" he said dramatically and stopped._

 _He looked at a third camera in front of him "Well, I guess I'll never know because I got pounded into the ground by a ton of sand" he said in his normal voice "I guess you saw that, right? I'm in the middle of an amazing speech, and BOOM!" he dropped himself on the ground in the 'draw me like one of your French girls' posture "I'll suddenly became part of the floor" he said._

 _He got up, an angry look on his face "I mean, dude, you saw that right? How much worse can it get? First they choose NOT to invite on their adventure, and then next thing I know, I'm part of the floor!" he said, throwing his hands in the air. He then crossed his arms "Anyway, one thing is certain, even without me, this is going to be an amazing adventure" he said and walked away from the camera._


	55. Changes for Episode 8

**AN: So if you didn't played or at least watched Episode 8 GET OUT OF HERE!**

 **Episode 8 is an amazing end for a game so awesome like that. But the problem is that some events doesn't fit with the end I planed for "Different".**

 **There are gonna be some changes. At first I thought of writing Episode 8 THEN writing an "Episode 9". There isn't an Episode 9, but this one is for the battle against Edmund.**

 **Episode 8 change my mind. I'm gonna combine them as the long special finale. Because it's so special, Axel and Olivia aren't in the Ep8 part, but the end of the Ep9 part.**

 **You're really gonna like it. I put so much effort on it...well, not real effort since I have to write it, but you know what I mean.**

 **Wow... _It's over, isn't it...?_**

 **The game is finally over, so I'm glad that I'm writing two other MCSM stories. It's gonna take a while for _"Goggles Squad_ to get to Ep 5 at least, and I'm planing on writing a chapter for ****_MCSM Aftermath"_ along with a chapter for _"In Between"_ (it's my first original story, with events and characters made by me...well, a few are Minecraft characters, but please read that one too).**

 **Anyway...**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	56. Episode 7- TRAILER

**Episode 7 - "Access Denied" (TRAILER)**

* * *

 **After 1 MONTH of trying portals...**

 _"WOAH!" *a waterfall pushed Ivor in another portal* "Not again!" Petra groaned_

* * *

 **After tons of useless** **dimensions...**

 _"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"_ _*Jesse ran out of a portal with a squid on her head, then ran in another*_

* * *

 **Will the friendship of our heroes will be the same?**

 _"I'm tired of Jesse calling the shots every single time!" Petra said annoyed_

* * *

 **Will they find anything good?**

 _Lukas gasped at the sight of PAMA_

* * *

 **Will Jesse be able to protect her friends?**

 _Jesse watched as the...chipped people took Petra and Alvin to TWO Chipper Machines_

* * *

 **Will they discover something important?**

 _"The Atlas should tell you where's the person who stole the book is, not only the world where they are" Harper said_

* * *

 **Do Harper know something important?**

 _"We swore to never speak of this but the truth is-_

* * *

 **Is Alvin going to be alright?**

 _"I can't hold on any longer! Jesse do something!" Alvin said, holding Petra's hand, while Jesse was holding on Petra's leg to not fall_

* * *

 **Is this the end of Alvin's pain?**

 _"The Old Builders' Atlas, your way home, is right up there?" Harper said_

* * *

 **Or it's just the beginning of a nightmare worse than Jenna could've imagined?**

* * *

 **To discover all this you'll have to read the next chapters of "Different".**

 **Release date for the first one: (around this month)**

* * *

 **Leave a review!**


	57. 1 FREAKIN' MONTH!

**ONE FREAKIN' MONTH!**

 **Endie: Sshh! I'm not supposed to say it but I have to, because I can. _warship005_ , in the chapter that was supposed to be 50** **, told you some things about Alvin, but he didn't want to tell you one important thing. Yes, he's a Lukesse shipper, but this story wasn't supposed to be a Lukesse one. Have you got the hints? No, it wasn't supposed to be Alvisse. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ALVKAS! THAT'S RIGHT YAOI FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS! ALVIN X LUKAS! He didn't want you to know cause he was afraid of the reactions from the "why you didn't make it?" and "why you even thought about that?" persons** ***whisper* _I ship it so hard!_ *whisper*. ****_GirlOfMyOwnWorld_ said that Alvin X Lukas is adorable. She thought it was just a bromance. Boy, she was soo wrong. Now, the spoilers. In "Goggles Squad", Holden is ending-**

 ** _warship005_ : What are you doing?**

 **Endie: Um...**

 ** _warship005_ : WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT?!**

 **Endie** **: *nervous laugh* Bye! *running away***

 ** _warship005_ : ENDIE! *look at the camera* Uh...Enjoy! *pulls out an axe* COME BACK HERE! *running after him***

 **3rd POV**

The portal hallway. Nothing really changed. Only our heroes' hope of getting home. From almost every dimension, Jenna has been collecting ingredients for the cure she need to destroy Edmund.

Except for the dimensions she collected the ingredients, the others dimensions weren't so helpful.

* * *

~Examples~

* * *

The gang came out of a portal, which was made of lapis and gold blocks. They were wearing glass helmets, like the one Axel wears. Winslow is on a hamster glass ball, because they couldn't find anything like a helmet for cats.

"Aaagh!" water pushed Ivor from the portal the others came from, to the one in front of it. They threw their helmets off (Winslow jumped out of his ball) and ran after Ivor to the portal "Ahh, not again...!" Petra groaned.

* * *

They're waiting for Jesse. She wanted to check something before leaving that dimension. Winslow felt that Alvin wasn't feeling any better, so he jumped in his arms. He smiled and pet the cat. Their small moment was broke by Jesse "Get it off! Get it off!" she screamed with a squid on her head, running in the portal in front of the one she came from. Petra groaned and ran after her with the others.

* * *

They ran out of a portal, screaming and covering their heads. Tons of bats came from the portal, flying around.

* * *

They came out of a purple portal. They looked behind to find, instead of Lukas, a man in a suit, a hat, and a mustache. Jesse was unimpressed. She pushed the man back in the portal and pulled out Lukas from the other side "What just happened?!" he yelled. Alvin noticed something "Where Endie and Winslow?" he asked. From the portal came a pale boy with , purple eyes, black hair, a tiny crown, a black turtle neck, black pants and black shoes came out of the portal along with a boy with white skin, gren eyes, brown hair, an unbuttoned shirt with a hood with a cat model like Stampy's, but with brown, white and black colors instead of orange, a grey T-shirt under it, black pants and brown shoes. It was just the human versions of Endie and Winslow.

 **"Ok, something went wrong here"** the human Endie said and walked inside the portal alongn with Winslow. This time, a black wolf with a purple collar, a tiny crown and purple eyes came out along with a tall cat standing on his back legs like a human **(Don't know how to explain, so just think of Stampy, but with Winslow's colors)**

 **"Do this portal have a glitch or what?!"** Endie shouted. Winslow picked him up and walked through the portal. This time Winslow was the normal cat we love and Endie was...fine **"Glad to be normal"** he said. Petra looked behind him "Endie, you have a tail" she said unimpressed. Endie looked behind him and saw that he still have the tail from the wolf form **"That's something I'm gonna keep"** he said and his tail moved like he was a happy dog **"That's what I get from ruining the AN? Really?"** he muttered, breaking the Fourth Wall.

* * *

I wish I could say that the next dimension has been helpful...if you can call a tons of sheeps in the portal hallway helpful "Okay, how did that happened?" Jenna asked and Alvin shrugged.

* * *

The dimension the came from now was...disturbing. Alvin climbed out of the portal to find that gravity is not his friend. He fell down on top of Jesse, and the others fell on top of him.

* * *

Petra came out of a white portal, all covered in snow. Lukas came out shivering "Brr. Ice Lakes" he stuttered. He was covered in snow, and I think he just did a reference. After him, Ivor came out with a snowball. He aimed to Lukas' head, but he hit Petra's head. She turned to them with an angry look "OW!" she said, glaring. Alvin, Endie, Jenna and Winslow came out of the portal, and seeing Petra angry scared them "Wrong moment?" Alvin asked. Jesse came out of the portal, laughing. She grabbed Petra's hand, dragging her to another portal "Come on" she said, ignoring Petra.

* * *

The last portal was the worst. Petra hated the snow world, so the irony gave her a fire world. They were literally blown up out of the portal. Endie was smart enough to put Winslow in the glass ball, to protect him from the fire.

 **Endie: Well, that was a chapter. _warship005_ is still busy with school so I had to write this one. Sorry if it was short.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and BYE!**

 **:-D**


	58. Crown Mesa

**Crown Mesa**

 **Alvin POV**

First the unimportant stuff: Lukas butt was on fire (don't ask); Petra blew up in Jesse's face (not literally); she was annoyed because we're doing nothing useful by jumping in random portals; she jumped in a Redstone portal; we're in Meesa; weird zombie but a weird redstone thing on the back of it's head; his zombie friends didn't attacked us; Lukas thought they're trying to lead us somewhere; we all agreed that it does sound crazy; we followed them.

The first portal Petra chose to go through, and it's the one with weird zombies that don't burn in sunlight, make weird screams noises, and now they're 'leading' us to don't-know-where.

Stairs. Of course. We climbed up them to find a village...but something wasn't right "I don't see any people anywhere" Petra said **"You took my words"** Endie said.

"This architecture is fascinating. All sand and clay-based. It's awesome" Lukas said in awe "What are you? Soren?" I said _**(...don't say the name of that clod of a man...)** (...Why? Oh right, he's the one that trapped you inside the Command Block...)_ ** _(...and now I'm here. You should be hating him for that!...)_** That made me think a little _(...You're right. I SHOULD, but I'm not like you, hating on my best friend...)_ I thought sassy _**(...I don't hate him...as much as I hate Hadrian...)** (...Who's Hadr-)_

My 'conversation' was interrupted by Ivor falling down...electrocuted? "Are you okay?" Lukas asked worried "It's like it shocked me!" Ivor shouted. Apparently he tried to pull off one of those redstone things from a zombie's head "Told you it looked dangerous" Jesse said. Ivor got up.

"Yes, well. At least we learned something new: They can't be removed. Not with our bare hands, anyway" he said.

 **"Is that a human? Because if it is, then he's acting too casual with a talking Enderman in his village"** Endie said pointing to someone walking to a chest "Think he's friendly?" Lukas asked. We tried to call that guy, but he acted like we weren't even here "Maybe he's too shy?" Jenna asked "Hang back a bit,guys. I'm going to go talk to him" Jesse said and walked to the guy.

We waited and waited and wai-"GAH!" Jesse screamed. We all ran to her to see Jesse looking scared, and the guy walking away "Conversation go any better up close? We couldn't really hear from back there" Ivor said "The guy I was just talking to...he...he...he looked like..." Jesse paused.

She walked to me and took of my goggles "Like that..." she said, pointing to my eyes "What?!" Jenna and Lukas asked at the same time "Except the glowy thing, the eyes were like Alvin's. He was like one of those zombies we've been seeing" Jesse said "I don't like the sound of that" Petra said, arms crossed.

Jesse was zooming somewhere "Jesse...?" Lukas asked "Someone just ran into that house" Jesse said "Really? I don't see anyone" Petra said, confused "Come on. Whoever they are...maybe they've got some answers"

Jesse ran to the house with us behind her, but I feel like I'm forgeting something. Anyway...

Inside was a lady, around Ivor's age I think. She was wearing a robe like Ivor's, a hood on top of it. I can't see her face though. She pulled out a redstone thing from a chest. At the sight of that, Jesse decided to do the 'into-the-point' way.

"Are you looking for something?" Jesse asked. When the lady saw her, she screamed and dropped those redstone things back inside the chest. After I saw her face I realized that she have brown skin like Olivia, goggles on top of head and black gloves _**(...Harper...?)** (...Huh...?)_. Her name is Harper? I'll call her like that like in Isa's case when I was calling her Cleo. Anyway...

Harper looked around scared "That's you, PAMA?" she asked "What?" Jesse asked confused "Okay then. Okay. Who sent you?" Harper asked sassy "I didn't survive this long to get picked by some scrub" she said. I decided to come inside.

"I don't know what a scrub is, but she isn't alone" I said. She, somehow, was even more scared "Edmund?!" she said. Wait what? The goggles! Jesse was still holding them "Give me those" I grabbed them and put them on "I'm not Edmund" I said "Puh. Like you expect me to fall for THAT I'm some sort of..." she stopped and took a better look at us "Wait. You're serious? But...Okay, that's not Edmund's voice...And the eyes of your girlfriend over here aren't red-" "SHE/HE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!" me and Jesse said at the same time **_(...Alvisse... )_** _(...You shut up...)_

"There are more of you? This shouldn't...it's...impossible!" Harper said, seeing the others coming inside "Out with it people-who are you people? How's Edmund here? Why is that Enderman wearing a tiny crown? What's going on here?" she shouted "I'm sensing some hostility" Ivor whispered.

I elbowed him, not too hard, only to make him shut up, and walked to her "What do you know about Edmund? How can I stop him? What-" "Easy with the questions" she said "Sorry, but it's the first time I meet someone who know something about Edmund and don't want to kill us" I said and she raised an eyebrow "Long story we don't have time for. We just ended up here by mistake" Jesse said.

"Mistake? Oh boy is this the biggest mistake of your life" Harper said "Okay. Okay, okay, okay, okay, uh..." she was walking in circles around the room **"Are you okay?"** Endie asked "Been alone for a while so this is a lot to take in..." Harper said.

Her eyes widened in realization "Oh, oh, oh, no, no, no I've wasted too much time" she said. I looked outside "We've got company" I said "Whatever you do, don't let them take the Enderman" I heard Harper saying behind us. I turned around to find her gone.

 **(After 10 minutes)**

So they weren't friendly. They knocked out Jesse, who tried to fight them. Endie took Winslow and ran away after I told him to do it. They lead us to a quartz platform, but Lukas had to cary Jesse.

Jesse woke up "What-What happened?" she said "You went down. Hard. One punch and you were out" Ivor said, placing a hand on her shoulder. They both gasped looking at something. When we all looked we gasped too. A weird green glass screen with a symbol on it "What is...What IS this?" Lukas asked "Our end?" Jenna said.

The symbol turned in a...smile face? _"My apologies for the violent nature of this visit"_ a voice came from the glass screen _"I am PAMA. Greetings"_ *PAMA* said **_(...Harper, what have you done...?)_**.

 _"We have much work ahead of us, but maybe it can even be...fun"_ PAMA said "Sorry if this is a dumb question, but-I'm talking to PAMA right now? What is PAMA?" Jesse asked.

 _"Some might call me *a computer, a thinking machine, though there has never been a computer quite like me. My job is to be useful. Using redstone chips I have connected to the people of this town and helped them be useful. Coordinated"_ PAMA explained, but I feel like I know where this is going. All the chipped people and creatures looked at us _"I have made their world perfect"_ PAMA said _"Thanks to me there's no wasted activity. No wasted thought. I am connected to them, and they're connected to me"_ PAMA said.

"Okay, of this world's so 'perfect', what happened to all the people?" Jesse asked "Yeah. Don't seem like there are many left" Petra said. PAMA's face turned into three dots _"Processing Information..."_ it said "'Processing information'?" Lukas asked confused "It said it's a "thinking machine'. Thinking must take time?" Ivor said.

PAMA made an angry face _"I have consulted my databases-my list of everyone and everything on this world-and my conclusion is that you're not from here. I would like to ask you some questions-to expand my databanks. How did you get here?"_ PAMA asked "Oh, let's not talk about me. I'd rather hear about you. How did you get here?" Jesse asked.

 _"Answering a question with a question is unhelpful. Diversionary. Rude"_ PAMA said _"So far your performance in question-answering has been inadequate. This makes me sad. Now I must use alternative methods to retrieve my new information"_ a guy grabbed me and another guy grabbed Petra.

They were pushing us to two quartz small towers, about four blocks high. Other guys grabbed the others, but only me and Petra were pushed to those...I need a name for them...'chipper stations'. Jesse tried to answer some of PAMA's questions, but that didn't help.

Me and Petra watched the pistons from those chipper stations being raised above our faces "Jesse..." Petra said as the pistons fell down over our faces.

 **Endie: AGH! Why you had to put a clifhanger!**

 ** _warshio005_ : Sorry. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and sorry if the end was a bit rushed. I wrote it on my phone and I didn't understand how were they chipped actually, so... Hope you liked it.**

 **Leave a review**

 **Bye!**


	59. The secret

**The secret**

 **Alvin POV**

 _'Wha…What?' I opened my eyes to find myself in an infinite darkness. I heard voices…the 'darkness' was changing its colors. Once it was a dark purple, then it turned into a green. I realized I was floating only when I stopped. I was falling, but I couldn't scream. A blinding light, then I hit the ground._

 _The thing is…it was real ground. I was in the mental world…I was just dreaming, but…what does this means?_

* * *

"Welcome-wait a second!" I heard a way to familiar voice. PAMA! The memories came back to me "Something went wrong. Well, let's try the next ones" PAMA said. I opened my eyes to see that the chipped (people) were pushing Lukas and Jenna to the Chipper Stations, not knowing I was pushed to Jesse and Ivor.

"Hey! I can kill you in eight different ways! Let me go!" I think I heard Jenna shouting at a chipped. Wait, I 'think'? I just noticed that my hearing is messed up, and not only my hearing. I was about to collapse twice. I saw Jenna and Lukas being chipped, but I couldn't do anything.

My hearing came back after I heard Jesse screaming in my ear. Loud.

"Wha…what?" I asked. I can't even control my moves right "What happened? How are you…still you?" Ivor whispered "I don't…know?" I said "What do you mean?" Jesse whispered "I feel like I'm made of jelly, but except from that I'm…normal?" I said.

PAMA was 'processing information' from Jenna's and Lukas' brains. It said something that happened in their lives, and then those three dots appeared on the screen. I think I'm becoming crazy, because I hadn't noticed them putting Jesse on one of those Chipper Stations. She was lucky that PAMA was 'processing information'.

"What do we do?" Ivor asked. Jesse was looking at something near PAMA "Um, guys?" she said and nodded her head to PAMA. We looked at the way she was looking and saw and in front of it.

PAMA appeared and looked at Endie "You must be the Enderman friend of –Lukas- and –Jenna-" PAMA said **"Hey, PAMA? Would you rather kiss a dog or have a baby droll on your mouth? Or would you rather have feet-hands or hands-feet? Or for how long a person would survive just by eating their own hair?"** Endie asked PAMA "But these questions have no meaning! Why would someone ask those questions? They are useless! ERROR! ERROR!" PAMA keep on saying 'ERROR' with an exclamation sign. The chipped let go of us and Endie teleported to us.

 **"I can't believe this worked"** Endie said surprised "Where's Winslow?" I asked. What? I grow attached by that cat. Something small jumped on my back. It was Winslow.

"Nice work, new guys! But I'd get out of there fast if I were you—PAMA's a quicker learner than you'd think" someone shouted to us. It was Harper. PAMA stopped glitching and looked at Harper "Gasp! My creator. Have you finally agreed to merge with me?" PAMA asked Harper "Oh don't you start with that again! Come on, you four! This way!" Harper said "I'm sensing some history here" Ivor said **"Did PAMA just called her 'creator'?"** Endie asked "I think we should run!" Jesse yelled and followed Harper.

 **(AFTER THE WHOLE RUNNING, "BIG DIFFERENCE" JUMPING, FALLING, WATER, WALL OF SAND)**

"That should do the trick. Let's see about this 'secret lab'…" Jesse said and begun walking. We followed her "I just hope whatever's there can help us" Ivor said worried "It will make helping Petra, Lukas and Jenna a lot easier if there's something useful at this lab" he said "Please don't say 'useful' again. It makes me incredibly uncomfortable" I said **"Me too"** Endie said "I…didn't actually know you cared so much" Jesse said surprised, more like shocked "I still have a few surprises up my sleeve" he said.

"I must say that woman has been a most intriguing person so far" he said "I'm still not entirely sure what to make of her" he said to no one in particular "Hey, she definitely helped us out of a tight spot. That makes her cool in my book" Jesse said **"You three would've been robo-zombies if she hadn't stepped in when she did"** Endie said "I wouldn't mind getting to know her better-" Ivor said aloud, not knowing "Happy to hear you giving credit where credit's due" someone said.

It was Harper, leaning on a wall in front of us with her arms crossed "What did you hear? It was nothing!" Ivor said with a blush on his face "Uhh huh" Harper said, not believing him for a second "Blonde guy called you 'Jesse', right?" Harper said walking to her "Yeah, and this is Ivor, Endie, Winslow and—" "'No Edmund'?" Harper asked me, as this would be my name "I'm—" "Alvin. You said that. Turn around" she said "What?" I asked confused "Just do it" she sighed. I turned around "It worked" she said "Worked what?" I asked "It's…purple?" Jesse said "Aren't those things supposed to be red?" Ivor asked. I was curious so I touched the back of my head. One of those chips was there. And from Jesse's and Ivor's words is purple.

"What 'worked', Harper?" I asked. Silence for a few seconds "You know who I am?" she asked "Edmund said that's your name" I said, insecure "And he's not there?" she said "I…" I stopped and thought for a second. I haven't heard of him since…since I was chipped "No…what happened?" I asked "Follow me. I'll explain everything" she said and began walking. We followed her.

"I realized something" Jesse said "What?" Harper asked "YOU know who is EDMUND. And EDMUND knows who YOU are" Jesse said "Yes…?" Harper asked "But that would make you *gasp*…an Old Builder" Jesse said **"We kinda figured out already"** Endie said "Huh…forgot you people called us that…(Never was my favorite name)" Harper said "Well, if you're an Old Builder…Can't you help my friends get free of PAMA, and Alvin of Edmund?" Jesse asked "I'm afraid that's a little out of my abilities right now. PAMA's just too powerful" Harper said "And besides…there's actually no exit portal back to the portal network from this world" Harper said, shocking us **"Why?"** Endie asked "I destroyed it so PAMA couldn't get free" Harper said.

"It was impulsive, but it was the only way I could think of to make sure PAMA didn't try and spread to other worlds" she explained "You did what now?" Jesse asked "I destroyed it. Not because I wanted to…but because it was the only way to keep the other worlds safe" Harper said "Looks like we're not getting home anytime soon" Ivor sighed "But you at least can help Alvin, right?" Jesse asked.

"It's hard to explain…I can, but I can't at the same time" Harper said "What do you mean?" I asked "We swore to never speak of this" she said "What 'we'?" I asked. She took a deep breath "A long time ago, Edmund wasn't a bad guy. He was just a simply boy who wanted two things. To be the best inventor, AND the most important thing: to be loved. So everything went fine, till someone broke his heart and crushed his dreams. He showed the Command Block to the leaders of the Old Builders, but they said the idea was too dangerous and had to be destroyed. Soon there was a war…the leaders were killed…Edmund was looked inside the Command Block by his best friend, Soren…and now you" she said "We knew mostly that part of the story" Ivor said "The part where Soren wrote a book about how to cure Edmund is also important. Seeing that he didn't come back, the new leaders decided to train someone for this mission. I don't know who, but that person would be able to find the book and make the cure, but if you don't have the book or the cure…" she stopped **"Everything is useless?"** Endie said "Exactly. After I made PAMA, I was afraid of Edmund coming here, so I made the chips able to control Edmund, and since he's inside of you, you're safe from his mind-control tricks" she said with a smile, which turned into a frown.

"For now…"

 **AN: That was all for now. This chapter is a little backstory for Jenna, and I wanted to introduce this, since she's so secretive. If you realize who was that person who 'broke his heart and crushed his dreams' leave a review. That was with the chapter and…BYE!**


	60. Prequel?

**_A FEW THINGS:_**

 **-I've been thinking on making a prequel for "Different". "Hadumnd" (Hadrian X Edmund) is cannon _(well, they're not together anymore, but still)_ so the idea of a story on how those two became friends with Harper, Melvia, Otto, and then how they turned into a couple might be interesting.**

 **-There's already an art of Edmund on my Deviant, if you're curious on how he looks like. It was sugested by _TheRealRedGaming_ and I enjoyed making it, but I've got to draw Liam too (from the "Worlds Trilogy")**

 **-Speaking of drawing, there's a chance that next summer I might turn Different in a comic. The idea came to me from the _"MCSM POWER"_ comic, and I'll be using Pretty's artstyle. It's already on work.**

 **-And the last and most important: I know it seems like I'm making tons of plans and stories that I'm not gonna finish, but like I said in other chapters, school started for me, and I can't continue all of my stories (I had to put "Reuben Universe" on hiatus), so I hope you understand.**

 **That's all and I might be posting a new chapter this week (I hope)**

 **Leave a review. See ya next time.**

 **BYE!**


	61. wHAT'S PAMA?

**wHAT'S PAMA?**

 **3rd POV**

 **"So, as long as PAMA has him chipped, Alvin can be…Alvin?"** Endie asked "Yes. Like you've seen, the chip is purple instead of red. Edmund's mind became so…corrupted, that I had to make the chips strong enough to control his mind, and when the chip detected Edmund's mind, it didn't care about Alvin" Harper explained.

"But, what's PAMA? This is a part you've never mentioned to us" Jesse said with a raised eyebrow "I swear I made PAMA with good intentions. It was designed to automate things. Make everything more efficient. Use monsters to help with farming or mining…" she stopped and the others nods their heads in the 'okay, continue' "Until the day PAMA decided that the townspeople weren't efficient enough. Started making them 'useful'" she said and started walking again. The others looked at each other sad and followed her.

"That was a long time ago…Since then I've been trying to stay one step ahead. Figure a way to stop it" she said **"Doesn't PAMA have like…an OFF switch or…?"** Endie asked "I'm afraid no…I just need to help PAMA, or shut it down before I get 'chipped' myself" Harper said, determined "It doesn't hurt that much…" Alvin said "Not the pain is what I'm afraid of. When PAMA chips someone everything that person knows gets absorbed into its database" Harper said "And it's bad because…?" Alvin said "If I got chipped…PAMA would know how to build an exit portal. So you can see why I'd want to stop that from happening at any costs" Harper said "Right…" Alvin said stupidly.

 _(…you couldn't figure that out?…psh, and you're supposed to be smart…)(…hey, don't blame me!…it could've been a different reason…)(…other than the one explained a minute earlier when she said she destroyed the exit portal…)(…well—wait, I'm arguing with myself…?)(…no, don't worry Alvin…you just got used to hearing saying those things and now you just simply argued with yourself, you're perfectly normal mentally )_

Alvin stopped questioning his sanity when he bumped into Endie, making him fell on his back **"Are you alright?"** he asked "Yeah…lost in thoughts…why did we stop?" Alvin asked **"We made it to Harper's lab…"** he stopped to let Alvin look around **"…but she needs to activate her defense system to protect us from the Chipped. With other words, stay away from the water"** he said and helped Alvin up "Right. Where's Jesse?" he asked **"Talking to a proof that Harper is losing her sanity"** he said, pointing to a robot with a Creeper's Head, and holding a water bucket "I heard that!" Harper said **"I know"** Endie said "Hey don't judge me. Being alone gets lonely" she said.

Jesse grabbed the water bucket (being a little freaked out by Ron) and hurried to Harper "Thanks. See, I need a way to confuse PAMA in case it ever found a way down here. That's why all this is more complicated that it needs to be" she said and poured the water on a cauldron. Like how Harper said, it's complicated.

They heard noises and footsteps coming to them "Oh, no" Jesse said "I still need to activate the other cauldrons! Hold them off to buy me more time" Harper said worried and rushed to an empty cauldron "And whatever you do: don't get caught! I'm not about to get left again" she yelled.

They saw (Chipped) Petra, (Chipped) Lukas and (Chipped) Jenna along with some spiders coming to them, their swords already out "You've could made this much easier for yourself" (Chipped) Petra said "It is useless to defy us" she said "I don't wanna fight you!" Jesse said, stepping back "What you want doesn't interest PAMA" (Chipped) Petra said.

"Jenna, can't we talk this? I don't want to fight you after I finally got the control of myself" Alvin said. He pulled his Harpoon-Gun out instead of his diamond axe, since he didn't want to hurt her "Talking is useless for PAMA" (Chipped) Jenna said. Alvin used the whip mode for the Harpoon-Gun to tie her like she did with Ender Nightmare.

He tried to hit her once. She dodged it.

He tried to aim her legs. She did a back-flip.

He tried to hit her again, a little annoyed. She did a ballerina pirouette, dodging his attack and kicking him in the face. He was send back, just an inch away from the water. He saw the Jesse wasn't doing very well either. Both (Chipped) Lukas and (Chipped) Petra were walking slowly to her. Alvin saw the water and remembered that he just needs water to un-chip Jenna. He looked in his inventory fast to find something to distract her. He found Endie's wig from the 'Jailbreak' from Sky City **(Was that breaking the Fourth Wall?)** and put it on his head. (Chipped) Jenna stopped mid-attack. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a 'what the heck?' expression.

She didn't notice the anchor wrapped around her leg, only when it was too late. He send het through the water, and accidentally hit the wall with her "Sorry" he shouted running to her. She was shocked and the chip fell off she groaned "Now I know how Edmund feels…" she said, still on the ground **"Have you two finished the 'Alvinna' moment? Because Chipped Petra is taking Harper!"** Endie said.

(Chipped) Petra was riding a (Chipped) Spider, while holding Harper with one hand "Use the headset, Jesse! And don't forget the last cauldron! And one more thing! Get the roses to Harry!" Harper said, throwing a rose in front of Jesse. She picked up the rose and the water bucket Harper dropped. She poured the water in the last cauldron and a water curtain fell over the, now completely opened door, from Harper's lab. Endie helped Jenna to the door while Jesse and Ivor were helping Lukas to the door. Winslow was on Endie's head.

Alvin stopped in mid tracks. At the sight of the water he took a step back "But I am gonna do?" he asked worried, no one, since they all ran inside the lab. The (Chipped) Spiders were slowly walking to him. Endie teleported to him **"I couldn't forget about you"** he said. He grabbed Alvin bridal style and teleported in the lab.

"You know, it would've worked if you simply touched my shoulder" Alvin said **"I know. It would've been boring with a simple touch"** he said and placed Alvin down.

"I don't know if it helps at all, but I remember something from when I was…part of PAMA that I think was important…It was tall, glowing, red lights…It's like…It's like a fuzzy dream…and I can try to remember more if you want, but it's making my headache even worse" Lukas groaned, sitting on the floor "That's all I can remember, too…but I remember something about a weird red room…and…and there was the tall glowy red thing" Jenna said holding her head.

"It was just so…weird. Feeling the thoughts and whispers of another person is your head and…and you can't do anything…I'm glad you didn't have to feel that" Lukas said "*cough**cough*" Alvin looked at Lukas unimpressed "Right…Sorry" he said.

 **AN: Well, that was the chapter. First, I wanted to say that I finished the fanart for the "Worlds Trilogy". It's on my deviant so you can see it. And the second thing: how do you think Endie's voice sounds like? I never really thought about this and I want to see what do you guys think.**

 **Leave a review.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **Bye!**


	62. A decision has been made

**(A/N): Hey guys, it's me again... a few bad and GOOD news:**

~~ **PLEASE READ AND DON'T IGNORE BECAUSE IT'S AN (A/N)~~**

 **I'm so sorry to announce that EP 7 is not gonna have an "ending of the episode" chapter. It's not that I don't care about this story, but I don't have any time to write for it. I can't get on PC to write a chapter, and I don't have so much time to write a chapter on a notebook then copy it on my phone. Around 28 November I think I get a free week and I don't want to use that time for a stupid chapter where it's obvious that Edmund return after Jesse pulls out the Redstone Heart. I want to use that week to write for the "Special EP 8 (9)". That's the place where the real fun begins and I'm pretty sure you're excited for it too.**

 **I wanted to post this (A/N) to answer the question:**

 ***why do you keep on saying 'I don't have time to write', but somehow you have time for an oneshot ("Run Jesse run!") and a chapter for In Between"***

 **The oneshot was wrote in 15 minutes and the chapter was wrote at school.**

 **And now some GOOD NEWS: Guess what authors are gonna write a crossover for "Different" and "The Worlds Trilogy"?**

 **That's right! After this story is over (¡~¡ I know, I'm not ready for this to end) and Goomie write "Holden Up The Worlds" we'll do a crossover for them which you're gonna like.**

 **Curious?**

 **At least some good news between this bad news.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Bye!**


	63. A Journey End¿-- TRAILER

_"A Journey End¿"- **TRAILER!**_

 **Our heroes went to the Old Builders, asked for the Atlas, went back home, Edmund was brought back to reality and they all went out for ice cream...**

 ** _WRONG!_**

 **Their adventure is everything, but over with a happy ending with ice cream and rainbows.**

* * *

 **There'll be hate...**

 _"You worthless piece of-" *slap* "You are not gonna talk about things you doNOT understand!"_

* * *

 **There'll be mystery...**

 _'After all this is over...after I'll finally hit Alvin with the cure...'Jenna' will simply dissaper, so there'll be no hate, no pain for anyone...'_

* * *

 **There'll be sacrifice...**

 ** _"B-but..."_** _"Endie you have to use it!"_

* * *

 **There'll be for sure drama**

 _"How could you!"_

 **(-)**

 _"I'm starting to think that Edmund was actually the good guy..."_

* * *

 **There'll be...**

 ** _"HAHAHA..."_**

 ** _(-)_**

 ** _All:_ **

_No one does it better,_

 _No one does it better than the Birds of Prey!_

* * *

 **There'll be...**

 **There'll be something worth reading for sure!**

* * *

 **"A Journey End?"**

 **Coming out near the ending of this year.**

 **Don't miss!**

 ** _...he'll know if you miss..._**


	64. Going back

**Going back….**

 ** _* I read one of the best "xReader" stories ever_**

 ** _* I'm filled with DETERMINATION_**

 ** _* "Chapter 65" has been submitted (and updated)_**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Going back isn't easy. When Jenna heard that Harper is going to help them, she was already worried, now knowing they have to get The Atlas, made her jump in 'Fire World'. She heard the others speaking about how the stairs looked like, she didn't care.

Hadrian…

Seeing him again is making her legs feel like jelly, and not in the 'lovy dovy' way. She's scared of how Hadrian is going to react to seeing her there, with her mission unfinished AND with Edmund along.

 _Alvin…'_ she thought. She just had to find the Command Block and the book. She didn't know why she stayed with him. Lie. She knows why. She ended up loving that sassy dork. Now if he discover why he meet her, his heart will broke and hate will fill it. Edmund will be free, Jesse (who is already suspicious about her) and the others will be killed, and their last thoughts about Jenna will be _'I HATE YOU'_. What is she going to do?

"Are you sure the Old Builders will give us The Atlas?" she said, her voice almost cracking. The others stopped in their tracks "Well…they might not want to give it up…" Harper said "Why do I get the feeling there's a lot you're not telling us?" Petra told Harper "Good instincts?" Harper said with a shrug.

"I'm sure we can figure something out – Make a deal with them right?" Jesse suggested "Oh yeah. They love making deals" Harper said annoyed rolling her eyes. Jenna knew why. Hadrian with his stupid deals will be a problem.

She needs Harper. She can tell her who she really is, but she has to hope that Hadrian will let her say why she is back, before jumping on telling everyone who is really her.

"You just gotta go through there" Harper said, pointing to the end of the stairs, which were two doors "A door? Like a regular door?" Jesse asked a little shocked. When she opened the door, everyone gasped at the light, covering their eyes. Jenna stayed behind them, knowing what Harper is going to do.

"Before you go in there, I have one small piece of advice" here it comes "Don't die!" she pushed them, but Jenna was ready.

She was lucky that Endie was with them, because he was too big. He was the hardest to push through those doors, so it gave her an advantage. After the others fell, she turned fast to Harper and jumped on her. She fell to the ground and Jenna got up as fast as she jumped on her "I don't want to be a part of Hadrian sick game of Spleef, so let's just take the short cut" Jenna said, cleaning herself from the dust.

"Who-how…W-what?" Harper said confused "Well, let's start with the beginning: I'm Jenna. The one chosen to do _'The Mission'_ " Jenna said with jazz hands and a fake smile

 **Jenna POV**

"That's a lot" Harper said after I explained to her everything from who I am, my last interactions with Hadrian, which were…ending or with shouting, or with someone being mad, how I started the mission and the adventures that began after meeting Alvin "I know. What I am gonna do?" I said worried "Well, you're lucky that people can dye their hair, or he would be suspicious about Alvin's white hair" Harper said "And the huge talking Enderman? From where did that thing came from? The Command Block! And—"

"And how Hadrian swore to keep a secret Edmund, too? He'll keep quiet as long as you find a good explication. Like the explication of how you didn't fall with Jesse and the others?" she asked "Endie was too big and I couldn't fit through those doors" I said it like I was talking with them "Wow, I really believed that" Harper said impressed.

"But there's one thing bugging me" I said "After all this is over…after I'll hit Alvin with the cure…'Jenna' will simply disappear, so there'll be no hate" I said "What? Why would you leave them" Harper asked "I can't stay with them. After I'll find time to make it, and hit him with it, I'll leave, because there'll be the questions…the hate…the pain…I'll simply leave…" I said "Wow…" Harper breathed out.

"Now I'm worried about one thing" I said "What is that?" she asked "Jesse is a tough girl. What is Hadrian gonna do when he think more about those games than a human being?" I said.

"Well, let's just go and stop whatever stupidity is Hadrian gonna do" Harper said. We arrived in the moment when Jesse, Petra, Alvin and Endie were about to be attacked by two gladiators. Hadrian was about to walk away with Melvia and Otto.

"Aw, let's not get hot-head, Hadrian. Jesse's with me" Harper said. Hadrian turned to look at her. He was surprised to see her "Welllll, if it isn't Harper…" he said. I said he was surprised to see Harper? Well, he was shocked to see me. I tried to send him the message 'Don't say a thing or I'll kill you' with my gaze. To make myself believable, I ran to Alvin and hugged him, looking worried. Apparently he was even more worried, hugging me back tight.

"Where have you been?" he asked "Well, after Harper tried to push all of us through those doors, because of a big Enderman, I was only pushed back by someone who couldn't fit" I said, fake-glaring at Endie **"I'm not big!"** he said offended "Well, you missed a lot" Petra said, glaring at Hadrian.

I looked again at Hadrian, Alvin's arms still around my waist, and mouthed _'keep quiet'_. He looked a bit at me and then at Jesse "So, 'Jesse'? Why do you think Harper brought you here—" "We came for the Atlas. I want you to hand it over so my friends and I can go home" Jesse said mad "Straight and to the point. I'd like it if I weren't simmering with BAREly controlled rage right now" Hadrian said-no, shouted in Jesse's face.

"We're, of course, not going to do any of those things but…admirable try" Melvia said. Harper was right about the 'dyeing color' part. Blue? Really Melvia? You looked better as a redhead, like Petra.

"That's all well and good, but I'm confused. Why would we give ANYTHING to someone like you?" Hadrian said "What if I was about to change your mind?" Jesse said "Hm…That'd be hard. Because, see, I could be watching Slab squash you right now, which would be highly entertaining…" Hadrian said. Slab looked happy about the idea, till I glared at him. I know him. Well, I saw him from time to time while I was training for the mission, so he kinda knows me too, and the things I can do to him if I am angry.

"Love it when he does that. What you could possibly offer that's better than that, slugger?" Hadrian asked her "What about this? I present—" Jesse said with the Redstone Heart in her hand. Of course Melvia had to gasp its name "The Redstone Heart!" she said. Jesse got their attention, which is a good thing.

"Seems just like yesterday SOMEONE took off with it vowed to 'never to return with it'" Hadrian said, glaring at Harper "Oh, but I didn't bring it back. Jesse did" Harper said.

"Thing's no toy, slugger. How about you just hand it over, huh?" Hadrian said a bit nervous "It can be, ha, pretty dangerous if you don't know how to use it" he tried to grab it, but Jesse put it back in her inventory.

"So I've got your attention, I see" Jesse said smirking "You certainly got mine. Here's how my offer works..." Hadrian said. Great... _(sarcasm)_

"You gave me the Redstone Heart. You and your friends go back down to those portals. I never look at your insignificant face again" Hadrian said "Without the Atlas? But how will we get home?" Petra asked shocked "Soooooooo not my problem" Hadrian said not caring at all.

"It's an one time offe-" "That's your idea of an offer, seriously? That's terrible!" Jesse said "Terrible! I'll tell you what's terrible-" "Hadrian!" Otto interrupted Hadrian (or finished the _'what's terrible'_ line) "Well, the kid is npt afraid of playin' a little hardball. Even I think that's admirable" Hadrian said with fake-respect hard to notice.

"You need the Atlas...And I need competitors. After your short unexpected intrusion, I seem to be short a team" he said. Damn it.

"So how about this - You play the games, if you WIN...the Altlas is yours to keep..." he said "That seems like a better deal" Jesse said. Here it comes "But of you LOSE...Harper has to go to the mines, too" Hadrian said. Told ya "Oh gravel" Harper cursed.

"Oh and J-the girl with glasses can't play the games" Hadrian said "Wait, what?" I said. I mean, I don't want to play, but why I'm not included "Technically, you're not in the games, so you'll be only a spectator" Otto said "Seems fair..." I said. At least I can move freely around without worrying about the gladiators. It's an opportunity to talk with Hadrian, but not today.

"Harper, wanna be a friend and show our competitors where they'll be staying?" Hadrian said.

"Sure thing" Harper said narrowing her eyes at him. He walked away with Melvia and Otto "Hey are you alright?" Alvin asked me "Yeah, why do you ask?" I said "Well...you've never been the one initiate a hug...and keep it for so long..." Alvin said and I noticed I was still hugging him. Was I really so scared that I needed a hug? "Well, uh...Harper told me about the respawn thing and I was worried about how will you react to seeing one of your friends getting killed" I said. That's not actually a lie. Edmund or Ender Nightmare could've show up.

"I was really scared to see Lukas and Ivor...killed like that, but somehow...nothing happened. It's like Edmund didn't want to come out" Alvin said.

"That's weird..." I said "Let's head on to where you'll be staying, before they get suspicious" Harper said walking away with us behind her.

 **AN: There it is. What a nice way to start this Special, right? Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Bye!**


	65. Revelation

**Revelation**

 **3rd POV**

The day ended shortly for Alvin.

After Harper showed them the small village they'll be staying, Jesse tried to discover things about this 'games' and who was this mighty 'Tim'.

Alvin just stayed out of it and did what he wanted less to do...to think. To think about what happened so far with him...with Edmund...with his life...He felt weird. Not in a bad way, just...weird. He remember Edmund saying something about Hadrian. How he hated him. He remembers Edmund's history, but everyone could figure out something was missing.

Alvin is in the Old Builders' world. Hadrian is here. Harper knew something about him. They 'swore to never speak of it', but Edmund didn't, so he might use this in his favor...

Because of his 'meditation' state, he didn't notice Jesse, who managed to convince a gladiator to let Lukas and Ivor go out of the mines from the Nether...But he did notice Ivor's...let's call it new temporary style.

Jesse also befriended the 'Hey Brah' girl, whose name is Nell, and what he would call the female version of Axel, Em, who were the oposite team.

Things happened in one day, but he didn't care about those. He also almost forgot about Winslow, who has been sleeping in Jenna's backbag all the day, but that's another story.

The night came, which was the moment Alvin realized that he would be finally sleeping in a real bed. After a month of sleeping-sorry,barely sleeping-on the ground, that's what he wanted the most. Actually, he would wake up with Endie hugging him from time to time.

Well, he did live almost all his life with Endie and there were some...rather embarrassing moments from when he was a kid where Endie had to sleep with Alvin in the same bed because Alvin would be-Again, a rather embarrassing moment he would like to not think about now.

"No turning back..."he muttered and closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

 ** _Alvin POV (DREAM)_**

 _The same dark purple room **"I'm surprised to see you here..."** I heard his voice "I'm always coming here. I should be the one surprised to not see you" I said. The silence answered my question that he was confused "Always hiding...if I have to live with a demon, at least to know how does the demon that I share my brain with looks like" I said._

 _He chuckled. The room started spinning. Before I could ask what's going on, a blinding light made me close my eyes. When I opened them, I saw I was in a snow biome._

 _It was morning, the sun just came out. There wasn't anything special, only a big mountain and a path made towards something that was behind that mountain._

 _"Where am I?" I asked **"'WHEN' you are, my darling"** the voice came from behind me, and someone wrapped their arm around my a shoulder._

 _"So you finally decided to appear?" I asked looking at him. Edmund was a tall man with white skin and hair, the same lenght like mine before Petra gave me that new haircut. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a red scarf, purple bandana and brown pants. His face looked like mine, on the Enderman-eye part I mean._

 _ **"You wanted it so much. How could I say no"** he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes "So where are we?" I asked annoyed **"Yes, yes, yes..."** he said like remembering something. A chair appeared behind him_ _and he sat down. A small chair appeared next to Edmund's char and a table appeared in front of them_ _ **"Take a seat"** he said._

 _Confused and scared I sat next to him **"Wanna have some mea?"** he asked and snapped his fingers. Two cups of...something that I suppose is 'mea' appeared on the table. I looked confused at him again **"It's just tea with some milk"** he said, taking a sip of his 'mea' "I'm not confused about your weird shipping names for drinks. Why aren't you-" **"The deamon of your dreams? The one who makes you afraid to close yours eyes only for a bit?"** he said not looking at me._

 _My silence answered for me **"Look boy, I would like to do that if I knew it would help. You're very determined to stay yourself, and I appreciate it even though it's not helping me"** he said placing the cup on the table **"And it's very exhausting"** he said resting his head on the table._

 _ **"Look, you may think of me as the villain of your story, right?"** I nod **"You read books right?"** I nod again **"A villain without a backstory it's like lemonade without lemons, so I'm giving you the:"** he waved his _

_hands and the words **'Edmund's story'** appeared on a rainbow._

 _"Is that a new way to torture me?" I asked **"Boy, tomorrow will be the hardest day of your life. I've been in the games too, so I know that it's hard. I'm doing you a favor for letting you sleep now...beside, I know you've been wondering who's that 'Hadrian'"** he said and even thought it wasn't a question I nod **"Don't you want to know more?"** he asked. I thought about this a few seconds and I nod **"Perfect"** he clapped his hands **"Oh, here they come! Right on time!"** he pointed behind me "They?" I asked confused and looked where he was pointing._

 _Two boys, around 18 I think were walking on the path to the mountain. Both had white skin, but one had black hair, green eyes and a small beard, while the other one was a redhead with brown eyes and a mustache. The redhead was wearing a brown turtleneck with black pants and a red backpack and the other one... "Wait a second! Is that-" **"Yes. First day coming here with Soren. So many memories"** he said._

 _The younger Edmund was more like dragging Soren with him, while Soren looked rather amused "Come on, you clod! We'll be late!" Edmund told Soren __"It's right in front of us, Edmund. Why are you in such a hurry?" Soren said and Edmund let of of his hand  "Are you joking me? This is what I've waited my whole life for! Meeting the Old Builders, being in the games...Just imagine: Maybe I'll show them my ideas, they would like them and shortly I'll became an Old Builder!" he said dreaming about himself as an Old Builder._

 _"That's what I wanted to talk about...Edmund?" Soren said getting Edmund out of his dreming state_ _"Uh, oh, yeah Soren?" Edmund asked  "After the games will start, uh...nothing will change between us, right?" Soren asked. Edmund playfully punched him in the arm "Of course, you clod! Together we stand Edmund rolled up his sleeve to show a bracelet with a heart with _*Soren's _BFF* write on it  Through night and through dead" Soren_ _rolled up his sleeve to show the same bracelet but with *Edmund'sBFF* write on "OH NO WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Edmund said and dragged Soren again._

 _ **"And that's the beginning of my journey"** he said looking at his young self and Soren walking away "What happened next?" I asked. He made gagging noises. He snapped his fingers and we were transported in the village we have to stay for the games, but from when Edmund was young._

 _There were a ton of competitors and some normal people who just came to the games **"After the old Old Builders told us the rules, we had to find our teams"** "How did you know which one is your team?" I asked **"We knew from before. Now stop with the interruptions!"** he sounded annoyed._

 _I spotted Edmund in the crowd of people. He seemed nervous, trying not to bump into someone, but he eventually did **"Augh! From all the people I could bump, it had to be him..."** he took another sip of his drink._

 _I thought I should ask him, but I decided to watch. Edmund turned around to apologize to the person who almost fell to the ground "I-I'm so sorry..." Edmund told..."Is that..." **"*sigh* Yep. Hadrian"**_

 _He looked the same, but with blonde hair, and a purple team uniform "No need to apologize. Looking for your team?" Hadrian asked, fixing his sunglasses "D-do you know where's the purple team's cabin?" Edmund asked,_ _a bit nervous I should add. Hadrian looked at his uniform "I don't know do I? Hm...yeah I think I know where it is" he said "Right! I mean, you're wearing the purple team's uniform right now so of course you know where the cabin is, I mean, you must be competing for a while. I'm not saying you're old! You look very good actually. Wait, that came out wrong! What I've been trying to say-" to save him for further embarrassment, Hadrian covered his mouth "It's okay. Everyone's nervous on their first day. Now, let's go to the cabin before you say something like 'you're hot!'" Hadrian laughed and lead the way and Edmund laughed nervously while following him._

 _ **"Acting like the friendly Prince Charming...LIAR!"** he threw the cup at Hadrian, but it went right through him like a ghost "So...when did you meet Harper and the others?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. It's a bit interesting...well, it's better than one of my usual nightmares **"Harper was in the green team with Otto. Melvia was in the red team and Soren was in the same team with me. We became friends in the first comp. And we stayed like that for a few year. Seven? Eight? I don't remember, but we competed a lot. Me and Hadrian became very close till one day...we became closer..."** "You dated Hadrian?" I asked shocked **"Not my wisest decision! But yes...After I won instead of him, he became jealous"** "What does the winner get?" I asked **"Back then the winner could present their ideas and became an Old Builder too. Now it seems everyone wants to escape this prison. I tried to present the Command Block. They said ot was too dangerous. Too instable. When Hadrian tried to comfort me...he said the same words like them. He already told them about the Command Block. He put it in a bad light. He sabotaged me...you know the rest..."** he sighed "Becoming crazy. Killing the Old Builders. Locked inside the Command Block by Soren. Everyone who was on your side was exiled. Hadrian became the leader..." I said looking down._

 _ **"Now you see how tricky love can be"** I knew where he was going with it **"You saw what it did to me"** "Hey, Jenna is not like Hadrian!" I said angry **"How much do you know about her? She randomly came into your life and was 100% willing to help you with 'The Edmund Problem'"** he smirked "You won't turn this into a nightmare!" the sky became dark **"It's not like I have to try. Beside, it seems like your time here it's over"** he clapped his hands._

 _Blinding light. I woke up._

 **3rd POV**

Alvin opened his eves only to find Endie and Winslow starring at him. Alvin let out a yelp and fell off the bed **"Alvin! Are you alright?"** Endie asked and helped him up "Yeah, just weird dreams...what were you doing?" Alvin asked.

 **"Me? Nothing...I mean, ugh...Y-you know how I usually say...uh, I was just..."** Alvin looked confused at him while petting Winslow. Endie took a deep breath **"I like you sleep sometimes...and by _'sometimes'_ I mean often"** Endie said fast "Why.. ?" Alvin asked **"To make sure you're alright...with the nightmares and everything"** he said still looking away.

"That's nice, I think...I'll just go the bathroom and you...stay here..." Alvin said and went to the bathroom.

That weird event made him smile a bit and almost made him forgot the dream...

Keyword: "Almost"


	66. SET ME FREE!

_**SET ME FREE!**_

 **AN: I was posting ANs a lot back then, but now it seems that I forgot to do it. What should I say? Oh, right! This chapter is the end of the part 1 of the special. Not so much into the Episode, but again, writing on my phone so...Enjoy!**

 **3rd POV**

Jenna was angry. No! Angry is not enough to cover it. The challenge for today was the race. She had to go through it while training in the past, but she was angry because of something else.

 _"And YOU. You were supposed to *eliminate Jesse*. Our deal's off"_

He made a deal with Em to eliminate Jesse only to keep her around! After the race was over and only Jesse, Alvin, Endie, Nell and Em made out alive, they went back to the village.

Jesse kind of convinced the other competitors left to help her. No one would fight so everyone would win. And while they are doing this, Harper would get the others to the arena in case somethimg goes wrong. The plan was set and everyone went to sleep.

After an hour, Jenna left to Hadrian's mansion to have that long waited talk. Slab was guarding the door to Hadrian's room where he was at the moment.

"I need to see Hadrian" she said angry "Sorry girl, but I'm afraid I can't do that" he said pausing from reading Lukas' journal which he took from his inventory when he _'died'_ "Then tell him 'Jenna is here and willing to talk with you!' I'm pretty sure he'll wanna see me" Jenna said "Yeah, yeah, wait a second...this chapter is very good..." for him reading Lukas' journal was more interesting than doing what Jenna said.

First mistake! She grabbed him by the collar and glared "Chapter MAKE chapter SURE chapter YOU chapter STAY ALIVE TO chapter ENJOY IT!" she growled "Th-that's n-not how c-chapter works J-jemma..." he said scared. Second mistake.

* * *

Hadrian was watching outside the window thinking. He heard something outside his room "IT'S JENNA! MY NAME IS JENNA! AND GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID GLADIATOR!"

He watched how Slab was thrown in his room "Jenna is here and willing to _*groan*_ talk with you..." Slab said. The groan was made because Jenna stepped on his back.

"YOU PUT EM TO ELIMINATE JESSE?! You worthless piece of-"Hadrian slapped Jenna across the face to stop her from continuing "You won't talk about thing you doNOT understand!" he said "The same Hadrian..." she shook her head "What I _doNOT_ understand? You just wanted to keep her here for entertainment. YOUR entertainment!" she said.

"And you care about her because? Why are you here, you never said. What happened with the mission? Why are you with them?" he asked "I, uh...I needed their hel-" he grabbed her by the shoulders "They know about Edmund?!" he asked angry, worried and scared "N-no! I lost my EF&S and I needed the one Jesse's using. I destroyed Edmund and the Command Block too with the ingredients gathered from our journey..." she said. She prepared the lie the whole day.

"You did it, you say?" he asked a bit suspicious "Yes. Why would I lie you?" she asked "And you seem very close to them...especially Alvin" he said and her eyes widened for a second "Let them out of your sick games! Literally!" she said "Well, they seemed very good today. And think how determined everyone will be to beat the strongest team, which has an Enderman on it!" he said thinking already about the future games.

"I wonder if Edmund was actually the good guy..." she said, arms crossed, walking to Tim's Armour "Doesn't this armour get bored by standing here alone and unused?" she asked "Don't bring Edmund in this! Now go! You better hope your friend _'win'_ tomorrow" he said "Oh, you know they will" she said and walked to the exit.

As she passed Slab, she took Lukas' journal back "Bye bye Slab" she said normally forgetting already what she did earlier "She's crazy" Slab said getting up.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Jenna stayed on one of those sits where was supposed to be a big crowd in the arena where the final round was about to start. The rules were simple: Build something to protect yourself, and fight, with what you have on your small biome. Jesse, Alvin and Endie could've won...if their biome wasn't made of dirt and sand. Jenna was wearing an Enderman T-shirt with _'Go Order of the Stone!'_ and three small flags in her hands with _'Go Alvin!'_ 'Go Jesse!' **'Go Endie!'**.

After the round began, she was surprised by how Em gave Jesse her sword and apologized to what she did. Seeing that Em is not fighting, the other competitors didn't fight either. Jesse even made the gladiators to not fight. They all walked to the quartz platform in the middle and won.

That made Hadrian and Melvia mad. They wanted action! Blood! Backstabbing! Hate! Melvia was stupid enough to say that that's exactly what they wanted and that they control their fate. They wanted hate.

And that's what they got. Melvia and Hadrian trapped Otto, who wanted to give Jesse the Atlas since she won, and the other competitors in obsidian.

"Okay, this is getting ugly!" Jenna said and jumped over the glass fence to get to her friends "Surrender the Redstone Heart, Jesse!" Hadrian said "Come and take it" Jesse said ready to fight "If that's what you want buckaro" Hadrian said and he and Melvia pulled out their axes.

Alvin pulled out his axe and Jenna her sword. Even thought Jenna trained with them, managed to tie up Ender Nightmare and throw a gladiator through the door, they still were stronger. Using TNT and slime blocks is cheating, right?

While Alvin, Jenna and Endie fought Melvia, Jesse fought Hadrian. She followed him on top of that obsidian cell and pushed him down in a hole she digged before to look for secret items in her biome.

Melvia took down Endie, Alvin and Jenna and went behind Jesse "You were right kid, we went too far! Why don't we talk things out?" Hadrian said to buy Melvia more time.

Melvia's axe was about to hit Jesse but...

"JESSE LOOK OUT!" Jenna pushed Jesse out the way. They survived, but Jenna's backbag didn't "NO!" Jenna said, watching at how everything fell down from her backbag. What got everyone's attention was a purple EFS and a book called 'History, Magic, Myths and everything else'.

"The book!"/"The EF&S!" Alvin and Hadrian murmured at the same time. Hadrian got out of the hole. The fight stopped.

"You said you lost it?!" Hadrian said angry "I-I uh..." she was speechless "You had the book the whole time?" Alvin asked angry "It's not what it looks like!" Jenna said.

"What is going on in here?!" Harper said, coming in the arena along with Petra, Lukas and Ivor, who got their items and armours back. Harper saw the book and EFS and understood what was happening.

"Well, let's drop the beans, shall we?" Hadrian said "Hadrian?!" Harper hissed "Jenna. Oh, the nice and innocent Jenna. Your _girlfriend_ over here, was send by us just to destroy Edmund" Hadrian said, wrapping his arm around Jenna's shoulder. She tried to pull him off but he wouldn't let go "Hadrian!" Jenna hissed.

"Let him talk!" Jesse said between gritted teeth "So she just had to find the book, get ingredients from other worlds and destroy Edmund by doing everything she could. Lie. Cheat. Steel..." Hadrian said, the smile never leaving his face "That's why you wanted to came with us so badly!" Petra said **"That's why Cassie was talking with you!** Endie said "You lied to us!" Jesse said angry. Hadrian let go and walked away from Jenna seeing that almost everyone was walking to her "You were the one who stole it! And I assume you had the key the whole time didn't you?" Alvin said and Jenna nod, looking down "I trusted you! You just used us! You-" "Look out!"

Despite Jenna's warning, Alvin still got hit in the face by Hadrian's axe. He was lucky that it only hit the goggles, but it still send him into the glass fence, shattering it. He was unconscious.

"It was funny to see your argument, but we still have business to take care of. Melvia, turn it off" Hadrian said, walking to Alvin. Melvia pulled out a small remote and pressed the button. The light from the respawning zone was turned off "Let's make a deal: I don't kill your boyfriend over here..." he said pointing to Alvin "If you go and finish your mission and the others stay here to compete" Hadrian said. The crack on Alvin's goggles was getting bigger. They were about to break.

"Hadrian you don't undestand! Al-" "Eh, can't blame me here. I gave you a deal. You refused. Life's life. Maybe you need some motivation" Hadrian said and raised hix axe in the air, about to hit Alvin, when suddenly-

 ** _*CRACK*_**

A ** _small laugh_** Hadrian's eyes widened _'That voice...It's impossible!'_ he thought **_"Poor Hadriankins, all that brawn and no brain..."_** 'Alvin' looked up at him. The goggles broke in two and fell down. For a second Hadrian thought in front of him was an younger version of Edmund "That's what I tried to tell you! Edmund is IN Alvin!" Jenna said. Now there was no way to bring Alvin back. Her biggest fear became real.

 ** _"What happened Hadriankins? You look like you've seen a ghost"_** Edmund said in a sweet voice still on the ground. Hadrian's expression turned from fear to small anger and raised his axe again to hit Edmund. Third mistake.

If you asked someone what happened next, they wouldn't know how to answer. In one second the Harpoon-Gun's cable was wrapped tightly around Hadrian's neck, with Edmund holding the gun and anchor and his knee was on his back **_"Wow, time's been cruel to you. You're so out of shape"_** Edmund said rolling his eyes. Hadrian couldn't figure words only a few scared sounds knowing that now the respawn was deactivated **_"These are your last words?"_** Edmund shook his head unimpressed **_"I guess I have to say my last for you..."_** he brought Hadrian's head closer and whispered in his ear **_"FUCK YOU!"_** he pulled the as hard as he could into the gun and anchor towards him, his knee still on Hadrian's back . They heard a few cracks and Hadrian vanished into smoke **_"The look on his face!"_** Edmund laughed **_"He was like_** ** _'Ah, I'm gonna die!'_** he keep on laughing and turned to Melvia **_"Melvia. Haven't seen you in a while. Like what you did with your hair"_** he was walking slowly to her. She tried to run, but Edmund shot the Harpoon-Gun and it went right through her chest. Everyone winced and a few gasped. She vanished into smoke, her items more like exploded from the spot she was _**"But I liked more the red hair. Y'know what they says:** **Big inventory, small brain'** "_

He turned to Jenna. Her world turned upside down so fast in just a few minutes that she was...paralyzed. When Edmund was in front of her he did something no one expected. He dropped on his knees and kissed her hand **_"Thank you so much, Jenna"_** he said "W-what?" she asked confused **_"I worked so hard, and all I need was just some problems in love. Everything that'll happen is because of you. Thank you"_** he said and got up.

"Someone do something!" Harper shouted. Ivor pulled out a sleepiness potion he stole from Hadrian's place thinking it might help, seeing those gladiators. He threw it at Edmund, who caught it **_"Oh thank you, but I'm_** ** _fine"_** he threw it in Ivor and Lukas "Lukas!" Jesse said. She wanted to run to him, but she stopped after she saw Edmund walking to him and Ivor.

 ** _"Chill it girl. They're only sleeping. Which is good since I didn't want Lukas to play as your hero and try to stop me...and obviously fail"_** he whispered the last part over his shoulder to no one, but loud enough for them to hear. He picked them up under his arms "What are you doing?" Jesse asked **_"Oh, just making sure you all stay out of my way. I have some unfinished business to attend to...and only because of you!"_** he pointed to Jesse "What? What did I do to you?" Jesse asked confused **_"Well, I'd like to chat, but like I said I'm very busy so...See ya later clods!"_** he pulled both Ivor and Lukas under his left arm and used the Harpoon-Gun to get out of there "Lukas!" Petra and Jesse shouted "Ivor!" Harper shouted.

"This is all your fault!"


	67. Lilith?

****Lilith?****

 ** **3rd POV****

"This is all your fault!"

Did someone actually said that or she was just blaming herself? Jenna was too preoccupied to look at the way Alv-No! Edmund left, along with Lukas and Ivor to care. It was true either way. Why didn't she tell him sooner? Why didn't she just showed him the key first back then, and then say she found it in a random cave or something? Why didn't she-

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when Petra decided to bring her back to this dark reality by punching her in the face _(and to calm herself down)_. It caught her off guard, and it sent her to the ground.

Petra wanted to do it again, but Otto, who has been freed from the obsidian by Harper a few moments ago, jumped in front of her "Get out the way!" she said "Sure, because that will help on stopping Edmund and saving your friends and all the worlds" Otto said, being sarcastic obviously.

Petra rolled her eyes, but she still crossed her arms because Otto was right. That would be pointless.

"Ouch..." Jenna said in a monotone voce and got up, her back facing them "Are you alright?" Otto asked. She turned to them and Otto pointed to her face. She touched her face to look for what was wrong and realized that blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth "It's nothing..." she said looking at her hand which had a bit of the blood on it "Just caught off guard by...everything actually" she said.

"You've got problems" Harper told her a bit scared looking behind Otto "Huh?" Jenna said. Everyone looked the way Harper was looking and saw Endie walking slowly with an iron sword and an angry look on his face.

 **"Step aside Otto!"** he growled. Otto, scared _(who wouldn't be?)_ stepped aside. Endie let out a battle cry and run to Jenna ready to attack " **I'll avenge you Alvin!"** everyone stepped back actually except her. Jenna caught the sword between her hands and rolled back dragging Endie along. When her back touched the ground, she kicked him with her feet in the chest.

She sent him in the direction he was running at first. She got up, with his sword in her hand, and picked his crown which fell down "He's not dead and that was unhelpful" she said while throwing the sword away and helping him up.

 **"I know, I know! It's just..."** 'he groaned **"Sorry for this sudden outburst and the 'avenge' thing..."** he lowered down to the level of her face and Jenna put his crown on "It's okay. I deserve it" she sighed.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Jesse asked. She was so quiet because she was thinking about Lukas, Ivor...and even what Edmund told her. What did he mean by **_only because of you'_?**

"Well, we should-" Jenna tried to say her idea but Petra was still mad "Excuse me?" she said "Huh?" Jenna said confused "What do you think are you doing?" Petra asked "Trying to help..." she said "Jesse said 'us'. You already did enough!" Petra said annoyed.

Jesse, Endie, Otto and Harper stepped back "Sure, so tell me how are you gonna find him if you don't know where he is, what he wants to do, and how to save Lukas, Ivor and Alvin?" Jenna asked "Uh, w-well figure out a way!" Petra said, not wanting to admit that she was a bit right.

Jenna, from sad, was annoyed by now "Listen here, Petra! I know you hate me right now, and you have all the rights to, but don't get something personal involved into something as important as saving Alvin and the others! So we're gonna work together and it's gonna be great!" Jenna shouted.

Petra groaned and rolled her eyes "Fine! But don't except us to be all buddy-buddy!" she told Jenna "I'm fine with that. After we save them, I'll leave if that's what you want, but now...let's do this thing!" Jenna said, from sad to determined.

"So where did he go?" Jesse asked. Jenna, Harper and Otto looked at each other "If he wants to do what I think he wants to do, there's only a place..." Jenna said **"Where?"** Endie asked "Home..." Jenna said **"Home?"** Endie asked confused.

* * *

 ** _(somewhere else in a different world)_**

Edmund was in a weird looking lab, trying to find something. Ivor and Lukas were in a small cell made of iron bars in the same lab. They started to wake up **_"Nope...no...no where could be that thing..."_** Edmund muttered "Alvin...?" Lukas asked, even thought he kind of knew the answer. Edmund turned to them **_"Oh, I didn't notice you. Have you slept well?"_** he asked then started to look through those papers again "Where are we?" Ivor asked **_"I'm glad y—"_**

His answer was cut shortly. The door burst open. All of the boys looked at who was standing at the door. A young looking lady was there, but her style was...

First her hair was a blood red, her bangs were all messy and it looked like she simply cut them with a knife to stop them from getting in her eyes which were a dark blue and her skin was so white that you would think she was a ghast. She was wearing some black short pants and a white tank top with a duck on it and the words ' _DUCK OFF!_ wrote with red, and some black boots.

She was smiling "Edmund, is that you?" she asked. He chuckled and knocked twice on the table **_"Knock knock!"_** he said. She grinned "Who's there?" she asked **_"Your dad"_** he said "But my dad is dead" she raised an eyebrow still grinning **_"Yeah, I'm here just to remind you that"_ ** he said and they both laughed like crazy "It is you! Wow, nice body by the way" the girl said **_"I know. Just a broken heart. I thought it was worth enough"_** they both laughed "I gotta admit, when I heard the words _'He's back! Our leader is back!_ I was about to rip their heads off for even thinking of saying such a lie, but now...I'm glad I just came here to make sure before I tried to kill them" she said laughing a bit at the thought **_"Classic Lilith"_** he said.

"What is going on?" Ivor asked. They stopped laughing and looked at him and Lukas "Who are your new friends?" she asked Edmund **_"Oh, I just had to make sure I'm not followed here"_** Edmund said "Huh?" Lukas asked confused. Edmund rolled his eyes **_"Slow minded creatures"_** he groaned. He picked up two sticks **_"So let's say that those sticks are you two...Oh, wait!"_** he grabbed some yellow dye and put it on one of the sticks **_"Say hello to...'Blonde Stick'"_** he and Lilith laughed while Lukas crossed his arms.

Edmund grabbed four other sticks **_"And here's your friends. What is stopping them from saving you simply right now?"_** he held those two sticks in his left hand and the other four in his right hand ** _"Oh, right! The little psycho_ _from between their friends"_ ** his grip on the two sticks got so tight that they broke in halfs. Lukas and Ivor gasped **_"If they dare to come, that's what'll happen"_** he said amd threw the sticks in away, not carring where they went **_"Oh, here's the paper I was looking for!"_ ** he picked up a paper **_"My plan shall begin!"_** he said.

"But where are we? And who is this weirdo?" Ivor asked, pointing to the girl "Are ya tryin' to hit on me, old man?" she said with a raised eyebrow "What?" Ivor said **_"Oh, right. You remember my story right? The part with 'all the Old Builders who worked with me had been banished to another world'?"_** he asked them. Lukas did a 'fifty fifty' gesture with his hand "Well, we are in that world. Welcome to Monde corrompu!" Lilith said "Mondo corrumpu?" Ivor asked "It's the most weird and corrupted world" she said and opened the window, to show that she was right.

The sky was light purple, the ground was like...a combination of different sorts of grounds. Here dirt, there stone, there nether stone, there red sand, there snow, there grass, there...random. Only randomness. Lukas and Ivor looked shocked while Lilith and Edmund looked outside like it was normal "Home sweet home. The same as in the day you disappeared" Lilith said.

Lukas looked now confused "Wait, but that's not, like, hundreds of times ago?" Lukas asked "And?" Lilith asked like _'whatever dude'_ "Then how do you look so young?" Lukas asked. She rolled her eyes "The same way this small tree is gonna die" she said and pulled some green dust on her hand and blew it into one of the decorative trees from the room. The tree died in the next seconds "Magic?" Ivor asked "Dark magic, old dude" she corrected him.

 ** _"Okay, that's enough. Get them to sleep please. I needed to talk with you and I'm glad you came here, by the way"_** Edmund said. Lilith threw some purple dust over Ivor and Lukas and they fell asleep.

"So you're really doing it? Last time it didn't end well" Lilith said, looking over Edmund's shoulder at the blueprints he was holding _**"You're saying like it's gonna end the same way. And that's why I wanted to talk with you"**_ he said and she raised an eyebrow _**"I need your magical knowledge for my backup plan"**_ he said with a smirk "Backup plan? I thought this upgraded version of the Command Block is your plan" she said _**"It changed over the years. I've been seeing this in my 'exile'...things that will come in handy"**_ he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking in her eyes "You're insane...And I like it!" she said with a grin.

That dust knocked out Lukas and Ivor very fast, but Lukas still managed to hear a few things "...Prepare for the party..." Lilith told Edmund _**"...Party...?"**_ he asked confused "...Our leader returned! Of course everyone already began to prepare for a big party. There'll be live music, and besides, doesn't the Command Block need time to rebuild itself...?" she said _**"...I believe you're right. Let's party then...You've got the plan, right...?"**_ he asked "Relax fag! Everything will be alright" she smirked. He laughed _**"I love when a plan comes together..."**_ Lukas passed out again.

 **AN: Well, they sure know how to be mysterious. I posted how Lilith looks like on my deviant. Anyway, that's all, hope you all had a good Christmas and I hope this year will be the best for everyone.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Bye!**


	68. Grand Finale (PART 1)

**AN: I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I wasn't able to update with the school and everything. I am so sorry. I was updating "In Between" in my free time because I care about that story. Heck, I wasn't even able to write the chapter. I care about this story too, so here's the new chapter. And for those who actually read this AN, or maybe even the chapter, thank you so much. Enjoy! (Easy to notice I'm not good with apologises since it seems like I'm saying the same kind of** ** _sorry_** **, so I apologise for that too :3) Part 2 will be posted soon. Maybe tomorrow.**

 **3rd POV**

The situation was very serious. With Edmund on that world called _'home'_ , the gang (or what was left of it) was preparing for what would be one of their most important fights.

They didn't leave that arena. Wasting time with finding a better place to make the cure was a luxury they couldn't afford at the moment.

Otto brought a table and a brewing stand for Jenna, who thanked him in response "We don't have much time left, so we gotta do it fast" she said. She threw the book and the key at Jesse "Care to open it please?" she asked before pulling out a small bag and opening it. Meanwhile Jesse unlocked the book and opened it.

"What the-?" Jesse looked at the pages in confusion "What it is?" Petra asked and looked inside the book. She made the same expression as Jesse. Endie soon joined them. Jenna took the book and looked inside it "It's kinda like a code" she explained like it was obvious. They looked confused again.

She sighed "Did you think Soren, who spend the rest of his entire life, which is not over yet, to find a cure for Edmund, would write it simply straight and into the point?" Jenna asked **"Um...yes?"** Endie said unsure "It's easy to translate. Soren had a very artistic view of this world. He would make everything too much dramatic and weird. Think of it as purple novel" she said cleared hee throat.

 _"In a river full of birds, look at the snowball of reverse"_ she read. Everyone looked at her, hoping she would already translate. She signed again "Prepare the ingredients for the cure" she deadpaned.

 **"Well, even thought I understand mostly nothing, I'm still gonna help you"** Endie said. Staying mad won't help and he knew it. He just wanted to save Alvin (and Lukas and Ivor too, of course).

"The first ingredient is Enderman blood" she already translated it, knowing that everyone would probably destroyed all of their neurons while trying to translate it themsel-

 **"Kill'er with fire!"** Endie teleported behind Petra and pointed at Jenna, with a scared and a bit angry look on his face.

She looked confused, until she realized why he was like that "Don't worry Endie. It won't be your blood" she told him and he stepped from behind Petra, who looked at Jenna confused "Then how are you gonna get Enderman blood?" Petra asked.

Jenna pulled out from the small bag an Enderman spawn egg.

"Where did you get that from?" Jesse asked. Jenna had a small flashback...

 _( Jenna looking on a chest "What are you doing?" Alvin asked "AGH!" she said getting up fast "I was looking at the colors of the eggs to know what's inside when I see one?" she said with a nervous smile)_

"Anyway, we need both the blood, and the egg shell, so..." she looked at Petra "Since you were so angry earlier, do you want to make the honours? Maybe youll calm down a bit" Petra considered it "Sure" Petra said and pulled out her sword.

Jenna signed to Endie to come closer. When he did, she threw the egg then covered his eyes with her hands. An Enderman appeared and looked around like a normal Enderman would do.

Petra let out a battle cry and she didn't show mercy to the Enderman. Only a Ender Pearl was left and Petra had some purple liquid on her sword.

Jenna took her hands away and put a glass bottle on the table, which was filled with water "I had to make this in an awkward potion with the shell, and then add the blood. There are others ingredients to add, like this" she pulled out a...piece of hair? It changed colors "What is that?" Petra asked. Jenna had another flashback...

 _( "Panicpanicpanicpanicpanic—" Stampy yelled fast, worried and scared "What just happened?!" Cassie asked "Stampy! Pull yourself together!" Dan told Stampy, who was still yelling "Someone touched my hair! Who touched my hair?!" Dan said angry and scared)_

"Well, you should look more at what I do. I'm an interesting character in this story, too!" Jenna said offended.

* * *

 _ **(LATER)**_

"Okay. It's finished" Jenna panted. Jesse, Endie and Petra were relieved to hear that, since the waiting was very stressful.

"We're good to go?" Jesse asked "Not yet" Otto said coming back to the arena. He had a backpack in his hand "I packed everything for your small journey. And there's something else you are going to need" he said "What is it?" she asked.

Slab came in the arena, with Tim's armour then left "It may be dangerous, so you're going need it too" Otto said. She hugged him quick then put on the armour. She looked at the others "Let's go save our friends!" she said determined _ **"Yeah!"**_ they said and run to the portal hallway.

Jenna showed them the right portal, which was made of all sorts of blocks and it was purple. They jumped in and looked around shocked, except Jenna "Huh, haven't seen this place in a while..." she looked at the purple sky then at the all sorts of blocks the ground was made of.

"It reminds me of-" " _'The Far Lands'_?" Jenna interrupted Jesse "Yes..." Jesse was still looking around "This world is connected to all of the worlds. There's a library about all of the worlds here too. I learned about ' _The Far Lands'_ which are just a glich that connects your world with this one. And no, we can use it to travel between them. This world can't maintain an exit portal" Jenna said.

"What?! How are we gonna get back then?!" Petra was visibly mad "I said that this world can't maintain an exit portal. The Atlas is our exit portal" Jenna said and pulled out the Atlas **"Let's just do what we came for. This place gives me the creeps"** Endie said and they all nodded "Where to?" Jesse asked.

Jenna opened the Atlas "To where Edmund is..." she said. The pages glowed and weird symbols emerged from it, flying past to a specific direction "Let's go!" she said and they began to run on the way the simbols flied to.

* * *

They made it to a building. Jenna closed the Atlas and the symbols disappeared "Knew it..." she said **"What happened?"** Endie asked "This world is small. This building is kinda the most important. It's a combination of lots of rooms who should be maybe just a small building. The library, a small forge...a lab. This is the place for sure" she said and looked down.

"The symbols were flying through the ground" she thought about something for a few seconds. "That room isn't the lab. I don't remember which one is exactly. I never usually came here" she was trying to figure out the room "Let's go inside, beat Edmund and save Alvin, Lukas, Ivor, and the whole world" Petra said **"Dramatic"** Endie said.

Jenna walked to a door and the others followed her. She knocked on the door. A bald man opened the door.

He looked confused at the sight of them and scared because of Endie. Jenna winked and elbowed him in the stomach, then punched him hard in the face, sending him back unconscious. She looked back at the others "Come on" she said. They didn't have time to respond so they followed her.

She looked around the dark room they ended up in "What is this place?" Jesse asked. They heard footsteps.

Three girls dressed in shiny black body suits entered the room. The girls were confused when they saw the gang. Petra did what she does the best. Knocked them out.

"Boy there are a lot of people around here..." Petra said. Endie became invisible and teleported around to check the area. He teleported back in the room with a scared look and became visible again **"You can say that again..."** Endie gulped **"Guys...we're on a stage..."**

"Wait what?" Petra said. Jenna suddenly remembered what room was that. She walked to a wall, which wasn't turned out to be a curtain "This room..." she pulled a bit the curtain and they saw a lot of people at tables. They saw Edmund at a table talking with a girl, which Jenna recognized as Lilith. Lukas and Ivor were in a small cage behind them "We used this room for parties or important events..." she said and closed the curtain "And since Edmund is back..." Jesse said "So the girls..." Petra said and looked at the girls **"They were supposed to perform..."** Endie face-palmed "Now what? Edmund is here with Lukas and Ivor. We can't save them first and then Alvin to have an advantage!"

"If we leave, they'll discover we've been here. The girls or that man will tell Edmund" Jesse said worried "Why are Lukas and Ivor even here?" Petra asked annoyed "Strategy. He knew we would come" Jenna said "Now what?" Jesse asked. Jenna thought for a moment "Well, they did want a show...Do you remember our slumber party?"

 **AN: Part 1 finished. Next is part two, which most of it I already wrote. Imma finish it today and tomorrow. Guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday! I'll still do the chapter for you guys cause you deserve it!**

 **Leave a review!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Bye!**


	69. Grand Finale (PART 2)

**_"They're sure taking their time"_** Edmund rolled his eyes and looked at the stage "You sure took your time to come back" Lilith said, looking at him _ **"Touché"**_.

The curtains opened to reveal three girls in shinny black body suits. Each one had a pair sunglasses and had their hair in a ponytail.

* * *

 ** _(earlier)_**

 _"Are you sure?" Jesse asked. They stole the girls' suits and put some sunglasses and their hair in ponytails so at least Edmund won't recognize them immediately "How will they even get the song?" Petra said. Jenna rolled her eyes "Remember about the library I told you about?" she asked "Yes...?" Petra asked confused "If it holds information about everything, how do you think I was able to know about the Order of The Stone and about you BEFORE I meet you? Of course everyone around here knows everything about 'Soren, the coward who locked their leader in his own creation, create that stupid Order of The Stone" she explained "So they hate us?" Jesse asked "Yep. Now get ready!" Jenna said_ ** _"Is this really going to work?"_** _Endie said, holding TNT "...no..." she said and the others felt nervous "Let's just do it and see what happens!" Jesse said determined._

* * *

 ** _(Back to the present)_**

"Hit it!" Jenna said. She had to put some contact lenses (which she was glad Otto packed for her) to wear the sunglasses.

Music began to play.  
 **[Birds of Prey- Batman the Brave and the Bold]**

 _ **(Jnn)Jenna:**_ _Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps and crooks,_

 ** _(_ _Jss)Jesse:_** _Men in armours come after you, and still you're off the hook,_

 ** _(P)_ _Petra:_** _For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day;_  
 ** _All:_** _You scum can just simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey!_

By now the got everyone's attention. They all failed to notice the Enderman placing TNT and Redatone in the corners or places where there weren't many people.

 _ **Jnn** : __Magnus has his TNT!_  
 _( **Jss/P:** Pretty strong that boom-boom thing!)_  
 ** _P:_** _Soren's words are really sweet!_

 _(_ ** _Jss:_** _But who will bring him outta The End?)_  
 ** _Jnn:_** _Gabriel flexes those sculpted arms!_  
 _( **Jss:**_ _Except for that, he's full of flaws!)_

 ** _All:_** _While all the boys can always save the day,_  
 _No one does it better than the Birds of Prey!_  
 _(_ ** _P:_** _The one and only Birds of Prey!)_  
 _While all the boys can always save the day,_  
 _No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!_

 ** _Jnn:_** _Ivor is a nice guy_  
 _(_ ** _P:_** _when he doesn't unleash a WitherStorm)_

"Hey!" Ivor shouted offended!

 _(_ ** _P:_** _I'm just saying...)_

 ** _P_ _:_** _Axel's always courageous_

 _(_ ** _Jss:_** _Give him cake. Less outrageous!)_

 ** _P:_** _Every girl love Lukas!_  
 _(_ ** _All:_** _OMG! Just look at his hair!)_

 ** _All:_** _While all the boys can keep you punks at bay,_  
 _No one does it better than the Birds of Prey_  
 _(_ ** _P:_** _The one and only Birds of Prey)_  
 _While all the boys can always save the day,_  
 _No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!_

Lukas felt something lading in his head. When he looked up, he saw Endie becoming visible for a moment on top of the cage. Endie dropped for them two Fire Resistance potions and two Regeneration potions. He and Ivor drank them fast. The girls walked off the stage to Edmund's table. Jenna wasn't too careful with pushing Lilith away from Edmund (and off her chair). No one touches her man, even thought he's possessed. Now it was time to try to reach to Alvin.

 ** _Jnn:_** _Alvin uses his Harpoon-Gun_ _, what a weapon, what a bang..._  
 _ **Jss:** __Check out his Enderman eye, sure can make a girl's heart melt..._  
 ** _P:_** _He's always right there to help, I'd like to see his secret cave..._

 ** _All:_** _While Alvin does things in his special way,_  
 _He'd do it better with the Birds of Prey!_  
 _(_ ** _P:_** _The one and only Birds of Prey!)_

They walked back to the stage.

 _ **All** : __While Alvin always seems to help save the day,_  
 _No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!_  
 _Birds of Prey..._

 _(_ ** _Jnn:_** _...Boom.)_

That was Endie's cue. He pulled the lever that was connected to all the Redstone, which was connected with some TNT. One was right on top of the cage. The explosion destroyed the cage, letting Lukas and Ivor free, and thanks to the potions Endie gave them, they weren't hurt.

Everyone was in panic. They didn't know what was going on. Lukas easily recognized the girls so he ran to them, Ivor behind him "Holly crap! You guys are okay?" Lukas asked "We should be asking you that!" Petra said.

Jenna ignored the reunion. She was looking for Edmund. The smoke cleared, to reveal Edmund holding into a table **_"I was expecting you, y'know?"_** he said.

Jenna ran fast and bumped to make him fall. She took the opportunity to hit Edmund with the cure. The cure was white as milk. all over him.

Jenna watched as nothing happened **_"What? Did you thought that one shot was enough?"_** he laughed and got up.

 ** _"I would stay, but this party js boring"_** he said and kicked her in the belly, sending her a bit back. The others came to her to check if she's okay, giving Edmund the opportunity to run away.

"I'm fine...where did he go?" she asked. They all looked around seeing that Edmund left "The lab!" Lukas exclaimed. Jenna got up and lead the way to the lab, since no one knew it.

Petra still kicked the door open, not caring if it was locked or not. A blinding light. When it fade away they saw the source of it. The Command Block was in weird jar with a weird puple liquid in it _**"I present to you 'Comand Block 2.0'** "_ he said with a smirk "B-but...it took you ages to make it back then! How did you made it so fast?" Jesse asked **_"Ages to make it. I just had to use a formula to recreate it. But why the explications?"_** he elbowed the jar, breaking it and took the Command Block.

 ** _"It's been so long...now you're mine again...and I'm never letting you GO!"_** the Command Block glowed and shot a small energy wave, sending all of them back _"Sorry, I have to go!"_ he jumped right through the wall that lead outside like a ghost.

"The cure didn't work!" Jesse said "What are we gonna do?!" Ivor asked "I can prepare another one. I collected more in case it wasn't enough. Maybe two shots will work" Jenna said "Do you think he'll simply stay in front of you and let you hit him with it?" Petra said "We have to make sure Edmund doesn't leave this world or we'll lose him!" Ivor said "How? He's too strong in a normal fight. Now with the Command Block is almost invincible!" Lukas said.

"Not really..." Ivor said. He had an idea. He looked at Endie with a knowing look. Endie widened his eyes **"No, no, no! It's too dangerous!"** he said "You have to!" Ivor said "What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"When I made Endie, I made a special potion to make him more...powerful temporary. It may be the power we need now to at least slow Edmund down" Ivor said.

"Endie, you have to do this! For Alvin!" Jenna said. Endie took a deep breath and looked at Ivor **"Give me the potion!"** he said. Ivor handed him a dark purple potion with a **X** on it "I've been keeping it since the WitherStorm adventure" Ivor said. Endie looked at Jenna " **Hurry with the cure. I don't want to fight Alvin more than it needs to"** he drank it fast.

Weird particles appeared all around him. He seemed like he was injured fast, but that was how the potion worked. It hurt him indeed, but he stayed strong for Alvin. He grew bigger in size. He was actually a bit scary **"Let's do this!"** even his voice sounded different _(Mutant Enderman)_. He raised his hand, and the wall Edmund went through exploded.  
They weren't pretty high from the ground, so he just jumped down. Jesse and Petra were keeping an eye on the battle while Ivor and Lukas were helping Jenna.

Edmund heard the explosion and turned back. He saw Endie...if that was Endie. It looked like an abomination to him.

 **"EDMUND!"**

 ** _"Look what we have here. How cute"_** he smirked _ **"The demon, the abomination, and the Command Block"**_ the Command Block glowed and turned into a sword like the one Jesse used to kill the WitherStorm, but orange instead of diamond-blue. Two tentacles made of blocks emerged from the ground. The first tried to grab Endie, but he jumped out the way. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the second one. It grabbed Endie and it lifted him off the ground.

Before it could squezze him to death, Endie let out an Enderman scream. Edmund felt very dizzy. That scream made him lose his concentrations, and that tentacle broke in blocks, leting Endie go. Another pair of arms appeared and the blocks that tentacle was made of began to float around him. He shot them towards Edmun.

The sword glowed and a small wall emerged from the ground, made of block. Its was 4 blocks high and it blocked Endie's attack, leavin smoke around. When the smoke cleared, Edmund used the Command Block/Sword to give himself a speed and he tackled Endie.

He was now on top of Endie with his sword raised to stab him. Endie gasped and raised his second arm, his fist pointing to the sky, At first Edmund thought he was going to punch him so he dodged, but he found himself launched very high to the sky. He managed to notice the purple aura around his second hand, but it didn't matter.

Endie realised he won't survive the fall so he stopped him when he was above the ground and sighed in relief. Edmund looked confused until he was send back rolling on the ground. Endie only needed to hold him back and in the worst case damage him.

Edmund tried again to run to Endie, but this time only to attack him with the sword. Endie shot a few blocks at him, but he blocked them with his sword. Endie raised his hand to the sky again and a few pillars emerged from the ground. He dodged them but Endie made a small wall of them. Before Edmund could bump into it, he jumped back. Endie raised all his hands and the pillars floated around him. He shooted them like spears to Edmund.

The sword turned purple and he raised it to the sky. Before the pillars could hit him, lightning bolts were shot from the sky, destroying all the pillars. When Edmund looked around he saw a lot of normal-sized pink Endermen around him _**"Hit me if you can..."**_ the clones said. Edmund looked at all of them annoyed. He just had to find the real one.

 _ **"I'm here!"**_ a clone said. Edmund killed it and another few appeared. They all laughed **_"Nope. What's wrong? I told you I'm here"_** another clone said. With each one killed, another few appeared. Edmund was getting frustrated.

"What's going on there?" Jenna asked Jesse and Petra. She was almost finished with the second cure "Endie is holding. I think you can finis-" Petra suddlenly stopped "What's wrong?" Jenna asked.

Petra stopped talking with a reason. Edmund stuck his sword on the ground. It generated a small eartquake, killing all the clones. When the last one was killed, Endie fell on his back, looking exhausted. Two tentacles emerged from the ground and grabbed him. The clone attack was helpful, but creating so many clones was a difficult. He didn't know if he had enough energy to teleport now. Edmund laughed _**"It was fun, but sorry. I have to go—Huh?"**_ Petra jumped down after Edmund and began to attack him. Well,  try to attack him.

He was dodging like it was no problem. He didn't notice Jesse, who sneaked behind him. Petra knew she was attacking in vain. She just had to make him step back and trip over Jesse. And he did. Petra and Jesse continued to trick him.

Jenna ran to Enide, who was partially unconcious and about to turn back into his normal self "Endie, please keep it together" she said "You're the only one who can keep him in place so I can hit him with the cure" she said, kind of shaking him. He struggled to break free, but he failed **"I...I don't think I can..."** he breathed out "Please...for Alvin..." she said.

He tried a bit harder. A purple aura appeared around him, in the shappe of a bigger Enderman. He broke free and let out an Enderman scream.

Edmund became tired of them trying to stop him. His sword turned crimson red and with one slash Petra's and Jesse's swords were destroyed _**"You think you can hold me down?! Nobody can! Not anymore...!"**_ he raised his sword to kill them, but he suddenly found himself paralyzed. He tried to move. Nothing happened.

 **"HEY!"** he somehow managed to turn his head to the source of the voice **"Don'f forget about me!"** Endie used his telekinesis to hit Edmund in the wall of the building. He tried to move. Nothing happened. He was about to say something, but a potion was splashed all over him. He saw Jenna with her arms crossed and Endie turning in his normal self "You two should spend some time apart"

The world suddenly started spinning and he fell unconcious. The white liquid turned dark-purple and it moved itself away from the body. Jenna used a bottle to colect it all fast then she looked at what she hoped it was Alvin.

He groaned a bit and leaned on the wall "Alvin?" Jesse asked hoperfully. He rubbed his eyes "I feel like I fell from the sky..." Alvin said, feeling a bit dizzy "He's back!" Lukas said. Alvin looked at them and they gasped "W'what happened?" he asked worried. Jenna looked fast through her back-bag hoping there was what she was looking for in it. She pulled out a pocket mirror and Alvin looked in it.

His eyes...they were both light blue. He touched the blackness from his face, and it wiped away like it was dust..."I'm normal...? I am normal!" he said a bit happy, but it soon fade away. He was normal. He was what he always wanted when he was younger, but why isn't he happy? It suddenly hit him...

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"He'll live as long as you're Half-Enderman..."_

* * *

He gasped "Endie!" he said worried. Endie's leg cracked like he was made of glass. He fell on his knees and the others gasped as well "What is going on?" Jesse asked shocked **"Alvin is-"** another crack **"N-normal now...my time is o-over..."** Alvin rushed to him and dropped on his knees "DON'T SAY THAT! You're gonna be alright! J-just hold on...please..." he said, starting to cry.

Endie placed his cracking hand on Alvin's shoulder **"Please d-don't cry...You grew up so much. Y-you don't n-neeed me anymore"** Endie tried not cry. He wanted to be strong for Alvin, but a tear was still rolling down his face "Yes I do! I'll always do! I-I..." he looked at Jenna and Ivor "Can't you do something?!" he asked. Ivor saw the Command Block on the ground "The Command Block!" Ivor said. Alvin saw it and grabbed it fast. He noticed that the red glowey spots began to fade...the color too.

"What's wrong with this thing?!" he asked. He didn't want to hurt Endie more "Edmund and the Command Block are connected. Edmund is kinda gone, so I assume this thing will be too soon" Jenna said. Alvin got up and pointed the Command Block to Endie "Please work..." he said between sobs. A blinding light came from the Command Block.


	70. Blanket Town

"-he pointed the Command Block at Endie. A blinding light came from it, then-" "Then what? Tell us?!" Axel interrupted Jesse.

This happened after two days from the fight with Edmund. In the first day they returned home after Jenna gave Otto the bottle with Edmund...or whatever was that liquid. On the same day they took Alvin to a medic. Just a checkup to make sure the cure didn't harm him, or if it wasn't too much since they tried two shots. He was fine, which they were glad for.

Axel and Olivia wanted answers. Their friends just came back after a fe months and the girls were wearing shiny black body suits for some reason, Alvin was unconscious, there wasn't any more black marks on his face, Jenna had a cat, there's a woman with Ivor,and Endie was missing.

Alvin locked himself in his room and Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Jenna and even Harper explained what happened in the second day. It took all day, and they were about to finish until Axel interrupted them earlier. When they went to Otto, they stayed a bit and Ivor convinced Harper to come with them since the people from Mesa didn't want her back after the whole PAMA thing.

Back to the story...The sillence and the absence of Endie made Axel and Olivia realize that he was gone.

"Oh no...poor Alvin..." Olivia said "Yes...he didn't take it very good. The Command Block turned to dust, and so did Endie. Only a purple Ender Pearl was left" Lukas said, looking down.

"I meet them not long ago, but it's easy to figure out they were very good friends" Harper said. Axel looked at Jenna "Wait. Since Edmund was defeated and everything, why is SHE still here?" he asked. Jenna sighed.

"If he was just mad at me? Yes, I would've left since Endie could to cheer him up and even you guys... but after what happened...I-I just...would you leave after that, knowing he is like this?" she asked him. He didn't answer. Awkward silence "So...where's Ivor?" Olivia asked.

"He said that he's trying to play the parent role he didn't play all this years. He even brought a Parent's Guide" Harper said.

* * *

Alvin was on his bed, wrapped in a blanket. He cried a lot the other night, but now he was just lying on the bed doing nothing. Maybe a sob from time to time to check if he was alive or not. Unfortunately for him, he still was.

Leaving the room would be the hardest thing to do. Everyone morning, Endie would be there with a smile, saying his usual _**'Morning sunshine!'**_ which is an irony because Alvin in the morning is the opposite of a 'sunshine'...

He heard someone knocking on the door "Alvin...open the door" it was Ivor. He considered if he should open it or not.

"Open the door..." Alvin sighed and grabbed the Harpoon-Gun. He shot it to the door, destroying it. Ivor fell on his face.

He got up and dusted himself off "I said open, not destroy...We'll ran out of doors if you continue this way..." he said a bit annoyed, but when he noticed Alvin under the covers, he remembered why he came there in the first place.

He walked to the bed "Alvin...?" he asked "Alvin's not here...he's in Blanket Town..." Alvin muttered. Ivor sighed and somehow managed to move Alvin into a sitting position next to him. It was actually easy since Alvin was just sitting there showing no resistance, so his body was like jelly.

"I know how it feels when a friend 'leaves' you...but you'll get better" Ivor said "Maybe...but at the same time, you know it's not easy..." Alvin said, and Ivor nodded.

"Yes...I know it's hard...but at least we know you still have feelings. Back then you were like a zombie" Ivor said and mocked a zombie to cheer him up.

It did the opposite. Alvin remembered how he acted around his friends and it made it even worse.

Ivor thought for a few moments at what he was about to say, so it won't end up as an insult or something else "Look...your life is like a story, so think of it this way: this experience brought you closer to your 'Happy Ending'" Ivor said with a hoperful smile ('please _work! please work!')_

"You took that from a book, didn't you?" Alvin said and wiped away a tear. He was crying again. Great...

"Kinda. It's hard to find advices for when the Enderman best friend you created for the son of your dead best friend dies because the son was cured from being a Half-Enderman, which was the only way the Enderman could live" Ivor said a bit annoyed. Alvin looked at him "Sometimes hugs work" he said.

Ivor was a bit uncomfortable. He's not the 'Hugs! Love! Friendship! Yay!' type, but he tried "Don't worry. I mean, look at me now! I ended up fine" Ivor said and Alvin began to cry even harder after that "Okay, bad example" Ivor said a bit annoyed.

Ivor got up and grabbed Alvin's hand "Come on" he said and Alvin groaned a bit, but eventually he followed him.

Olivia saw Ivor coming back with Alvin and cleared her throat. The others then noticed them coming and became quiet.

"Hey dude" Axel said breaking the silence "I brought Alvin here because I thought you guys may have any ideas to make him feel better" Ivor said and walked to sit down with the others (next to Harper).

"Oh, just do what I do. Lock your feelings away and let them manifest randomly" Petra said with a smile. Axel raised a part of his eyebrow "That seems stupid" he said "No, it's not!" Petra said angry and pushed him off the couch angry then she turned back to smiling like nothing happened.

Alvin sighed. That didn't help "Imma go back to my room..." he said and began to walk "Why is he so moody? I mean, you won, right? Shouldn't he be happy?" Axel asked as he got up.

Alvin suddenly stopped and Jesse looked at Axel like she wanted to punch him for saying that _"What?"_ Alvin said through gritted teeth "It's sad and everything, but-"

 _"Stop."_ Jesse gripped the armchair _"Right."_ Jenna looked down _"There."_ Axel looked scared as Alvin turned to him. He gulped. He remember the 'Rage!Alvin' but he didn't want to see it again.

"Yeah, let's just be happy, right?" Alvin said in fake-happiness, annoyance visible in his eyes "Uh..." Axel said scared "So what if a few had to suffer? So what if someone had to die? So what if the last thing I did with Endie was to fight him to death against my will? SO WHAT I HAD TO LIVE MY WORST NIGHTMARE RIGHT IN FRONT ME?!" Alvin came to the point of crying again.

Wait, when it stopped? He doesn't care "S-so wh-what if...if I c-co-couldn't s-say...'goodbye'...? L-let's just b-be happy..."

Not angry anymore...He looked at everyone, his eyes cloudy. He blinked and realized that he was literally crying again, not just a few tears like when he was in his room with Ivor "I-I n-need so-some time a-alone" he began to walk to the front door "Wait! Alvin!" Jenna got up and grabbed his arm, but he just pushed her away "Alone." he left the house.


	71. A story for Jesse

"He suffers...just like me when Aiden was stealing my toys when I was a kid. But, I was lucky to have Petra and Jesse by my side to kick his butt hard" Olivia said and Petra and Jesse smiled.

"That's it! Since the whole 'Edmund' adventure, I don't think I've spent any time with Alvin, and I think neither you guys" Lukas said.

"He needs us right now! Just think about how he might feel" Olivia said "We need him first for that. I'll go find him" Jesse got up and felt something touching her leg. Winslow was looking at her and she picked him up "He really likes Alvin. I think WE'll go find him" the left.

* * *

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. It's the pure definition of...the opposite of how Alvin feels inside.

Going outside didn't change a thing. He thought that going to the park would make him feel better...it brought back memories...

Was Endie watching him at the moment? He tried to picture Endie being disgusted at how much of a crybaby Alvin was...

But he couldn't. He knew that if Endie was there, he would hug Alvin tight and tell him everything was alright. Maybe Endie would've ended up crying too.

Sitting on a random bench in park thinking that being death wasn't a difference to how he felt now.

"Well, you sure seem to be living your life" Alvin heard a voice. He didn't realize that someone was next to him.

On the bench was a man around 50 maybe. Grey hair, sunglasses, orange shirt, suspenders, and a weird necklace.

"S-sorry. I think I was voicing my thoughts..." Alvin said "Well, those also seems like some nice thoughts" he said and looked a bit closer at Alvin "Hey, aren't you one of those famous heroes? A-alven?" he asked "Alvin. And yes. Yes I am" Alvin answered.

"Huh, I thought that you would be more...Enderman-like" he said. Alvin sighed "Well, not everything stays the same way forever" Alvin said.

He raised an eyebrow "Why do I get the feeling that it has a double mean what you said?" he said "Kinda...but I don't think you have time to listen. And it's a lot to take in" Alvin said.

He laughed "Boy, my life could be a book. No, three books actually. I would call them 'The Worlds' trilogy. But anyway, I don't think that you should keep everything in you. It helps to talk with someone" he said.

Alvin sighed again and explained everything to him. At the end, the man blinked twice (which was impossible for Alvin to see) "Maybe you should write a book too" he said.

"Yeah, the story of a guy who pushed all of his friends away...I don't think that they want to deal with me anymore..." Alvin said sad, looking down.

"Did you listen to yourself? After everything that happened they still tried to make you feel better" he said "But I was a horrible friend. How can I make it up to them?" Alvin said, still looking down.

He placed his hand on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin looked at him "Be honest. Be you. They'll understand. That's friendship" he lowered his sunglasses to reveal a big scar over his left blind eye. He had stormy grey eyes-well, um eye. He winked with his left eye and Alvin flinched.

"Eyyy-um, thanks...what's your name again?" Alvin asked. He put his sunglasses back on "Liam. My name is Liam"

"Alvin!" Alvin heard a voice in the distance. He saw Jesse coming to him with Winslow behind her.

"Well, thanks again Li-" he was gone "What the-" Jesse's hug interrupted him "I'm so sorry for what Axel said. It was stupid" she said. Alvin hugged her back "Don't worry...he didn't know" Alvin said and they let go.

She sat next to him and Winslow jumped in his arms "He really likes you" Jesse smiled and pet Winslow. Alvin nod and pet him, too.

It was awkward silence for a few moments until, to Jesse's surprise, Alvin said something "I'm sorry".

"For what?" Jesse asked confused "I was a jerk to you and everyone else. I should've told you about what was happening to me..." he said.

Jesse placed her hand on his shoulder "You did what you thought it was better-" "How can I make it stop?" Alvin interrupted her "Stop? Stop what?" she asked "The pain" he said.

He admired how strong Jesse was. After Reuben's death, he expected her to be like how he feels now, but she handled herself well.

"It doesn't stop. It'll never stop. I know how much he mattered to you. You know how much Reuben mattered to me. You can't just forget someone like them" Jesse said sad. She looked away "B-but-" "I know that you guys would be worried about me. Everyone was so happy to have a herro. Someone strong and happy. With time I managed to feel a bit better...but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to cry till I fall asleep" Jesse said and looked again at him.

"Reuben made me feel strong. He was my lil bro. Taking care of him made me feel strong...how...how did Endie made you feel?" It was now or never. He would either be mad, or talk with her or-

Alvin laughed. Jesse was surprised. She didn't know what to do "He made me feel...like I was everything..." Alvin said "How was living with him?" Jesse asked curious "A-MAZE-ing. He even taught me how to read and write...I remember how I stole a book from the library because I wanted to read. Oh, and if you don't know what 'creepy-pasta' and 'horror' is, don't take the book" Alvin said and face-palmed.

"No way! You actually read a book from that category when you were younger?!" Jesse laughed "Yes. Not one of my best decisions..."

 ** _***Flashback***_**

 _Endie was watching the storm from inside their cave. Water didn't hurt him, but it felt nice to just stay and watch it. And he really liked their cave. He worked a lot on it. A couch, a table, chairs, a kitchen, Alvin's room, a-_

 _A scream brought Endie back to reality. He ran to Alvin's room and when he opened the door, he saw Alvin all wrapped in the covers in his bed, shaking scared **"Alvin, what happened?"** Endie asked worried._

 _Thunder. Alvin flinched. He pointed at something on the floor. Endie saw a book. He picked it up and looked inside **"Ish"** the book even had some describing images._

 _ **"Where did you get this from?"** Alvin muttered something **"What was that?"** Endie sat on the bed next. To Alvin "I stole it...from the library..." he didn't look at Endie. He was too ashamed._

 _ **"First: You went outside all alone?! Second: You stole it?!"** Endie ran a hand through his non-existent hair **"I would punish you..."** he glanced at Alvin's shaking form **"But I think the book 'teached' you a leason"** he joked and Alvin calmed a little. Endie knew that Alvin likes jokes. Puns, to be more specific._

 _ **"Well, I shall burn this book"** Endie said about to get up, but Alvin grabbed his arm. Endie looked at him **"You want me to stay?"** Alvin nod. Endie rolled his eyes with a smile and tried to lay down next to Alvin. Keyword: tried._

 _ **"Why must beds be so small..."** he muttered. Alvin hugged him and fell asleep after a few minutes smiling..._

 ** _***Present***_**

"Wow" Jesse said "Yes. He rarely got mad. And when he did, it was temporary" Alvin said "Like?" Jessse asked curious "Like what?" Alvin asked confused.

Jesse rolled her eyes "Tell me a moment when Endie was mad" she said. Alvin blushed embarrassed "Do you remember Gordon Andrews?" Alvin asked.

Jesse thought for a moment "Oh, yeah. He's that guy who saved his family from an explosion. I remember that because of it he lost his left arm and the left side of his face was a bit burned...wait! Did he-" Alvin stopped her "No. He could find out. Well, he and his daughter...but I was smart"

 ** _***Flashback**_**

 _It wasn't really stalking. Everyone else's lifes are fascinating. 9 years old Alvin would always sneak out and watch people do...things. Some things were good...and some told their wifes that they go to gym on Monday, while they actually ate pizza at the restaurant next to the gym._

 _Of course Alvin wore his goggles while 'stalking'. He didn't want Endie to be angry if he found out._

 _What he hated? Those who thinks they're better than the others. Who think that they can bully someone cause they're different. He saw how one teen in particular wouldn't stop doing it. How did Mister Andrew call him? 'Mother f*cker'? (he had to ask Endie what that means)_

 _Anyway, someone had to teach that teen a leason. Alvin learned not to steal because of that book, so he thought that the same thing will help._

 _In a nice summer day, water balloons are a relief. But when they're used to make fun of, instead for fun, it's serious._

 _Alvin saw how the teen threw a water balloon in Mister Andrew's head when he was trying to read the news paper with one hand and with the help of his daughter who loved to help her dad whenever she could._

 _"What's the matter? Now you can finally wash your face" he laughed._

 _He glared and grabbed his daughter's hand and left. Alvin looked around. No one. He threw his goggles down and climbed in a tree._

 _When that jerk was close, Alvin turned upside-down in front of the tree, staying on a branche "Boo" Alvin said in a scary voice and with a creepy smile. The jerk fell on his back scared and Alvin jumped down in front of him. He pulled out a toy knife which looked almost like a real one._

 _"So you hate 'abominations' don't you?" Alvin stepped closer "You think you'll get away with that?" the jerk backed away from him "I guess you hate me too, right?" with each step Alvin took, the jerk backed away more until his back hit the tree "Well, I'm not an abomination. I'm a human just like you. Just like him. You're no better than me" terror was in the jerk's eyes "If I heard or see you do any stupidity like that again" he stuck the toy knife on the tree._

 _"N-NO! I won't! I swear!" the jerk said scared. Alvin chuckled. He stepped out the way of the jerk and he ran away from Alvin._

 _Alvin smiled...unfortunately he was saw by a certain Enderman._

 ** _***Present**_**

"How mad was he?" Jesse asked "Oooh geez. Sit up, so you can sit down again" Alvin said.

 ** _***Flashback**_**

 _"Where are they? Where are they?" Alvin looked desperately around the cave for his goggles. Someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned to find a very angry-looking Endie behind him with his arms crossed "Endie, do you know where are my goggles?" he noticed then how angry was Endie "What's wrong?" Alvin asked. Endie uncrossed his arms to reveal the goggles in his hand._

 _"Oh, thanks goodness. I looked everyw-" **"Next time when you scare a teenager, be careful where you put them"**. Oh no. Alvin knew that look. When Endie had it meant Alvin could do one thing._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAA" he ran away to hide. He bumped into something tall and black. Teleportation. Of course..._

 _Endie grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room. Alvin tried , but no use. Endie dropped on his kness so it was more easier to talk with him this way **"How can you be so irresponsible?!"** Alvin tried to break free again **"Why would you do such thing?! Don't you understand?! Do you want to be taken away?! Do you want to take me away from you and k-"** "NO!" Alvin interrupted him and tried break free again._

 _ **"No, you don't understand?!"** "No!" Alvin groaned **"No WHAT?!"** Endie asked annoyed now "NOOOOOoooo-" Alvin simply face-palmed the floor and said some words which to Endie were just muffled sound. He let go of his arm and tried to listen, but those were actually just random sounds instead of words._

 _ **"You can be such a pain sometimes..."** Endie face-palmed and ran his hands through his non-existent hair "Why don't you give me then, huh? You would sure get a trophy for that!" Alvin said and got up._

 _He started walking to his room **"At least a trophy would be way better than you!"** Endie shouted "Go ahead! You will be happy cause it's gonna be more responsible than me too!" Alvin shouted back **"AND QUIETER!"** "Well, you won't get anything cause you're a freak like me!" Alvin shut the door to his room._

 ** _"GO TO YOUR ROOOOOM!"_**

 _"I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!" Alvin shut the door again. Endie faceplanted the couch and let out a scream of annoyance-anger muffled by the couch. Alvin did the same, but with a pillow._

 ** _***Present**_**

"Geez" Jesse said "That was the biggest argument we've ever had" Alvin said "What happened next?" Jesse asked concerned.

 ** _***Flashback**_**

 _Later that night Alvin sat on his bed hugging the pillow._

 _*Knock knock*_

 _Endie opened the door **"Hey..."** he said and walked slowly in the room **"I brought you those back"** he handed him the goggles. Alvin didn't took them._

 _Endie sighed and placed them down on the bed. He sat on his knees next to the bed "What I did...was *sniff* really...that bad?" Alvin asked._

 _ **"No...maybe...kinda...I shouldn't have yelled at you"** Endie sighed "You're not my mom. You don't know what you should do" Alvin wiped away a tear **"Well, from now on-"** "I don't like you as my mom" Alvin interrupted him "Yes?" Alvin nod "And I don't like the thought of you being taken away from me" Alvin began to cry a bit at the thought._

 _ **"Oh, Alvin"** Endie hugged him and Alvin wraped his arms around his neck **"Everything will be alright..."** Endie said. Silence for a few moments "I was trying to protect him ..." Alvin said **"There are lots of people like that jerk. You can't do anything ab-"** "They treat us different..." Endie sighed **"They just don't know what to say"**_

 _ **"Look"** Endie broke the hug and looked into Alvin's eyes **"If you promise me not to go around and show everyone your secret, I think I'll let you go outside, but only if you wear the goggles. Deal?"** Endie said "Better than walking around like a stalker..." Alvin considered it "Deal" Alvin said with a big smile._

 _ **"Now...are there any more monsters under your bed that keep on bugging you?"** Endie smirked._

 _"Get out of my room" Alvin pushed him to the door, which was a hard task. Endie was making it more difficult **"Oh, no! Gravity is increasing on me!"** Endie said letting all of his weight on Alvin "No, it's not!" Alvin said, trying to hold Endie so he won't fall **"It is Alvin. Same thing happened yesterday"** Endie said causally with a smile. He fell on top of Alvin "Stupid Enderman! Your but is crushing me!" Alvin managed to get away from under Endie and closed the door._

 _Endie laughed and leaned a bit on the door **"Good night!"** Endie said. He heard Alvin saying the same thing. He got up but heard the door behind him opening "Um, Endie? I wanted to ask you something..." Alvin said. Endie smiled **"You can ask me everything Alvin. What's bothering you?"**_

 _"What does 'Mother F*cker' means?"_

 ** _***Present**_**

Jesse couldn't stop laughing "Best ending!" she said. There were lots of stories he told her, but they eventually returned to his house. Alvin actually felt a bit better.

Jesse told them what happened and Jenna had an idea. She hopped it would work, and that it would make Alvin feelt better.


	72. I'll always remember you

Talking with them wasn't easy. Alvin decided to do what Jesse did. Be strong for his friends. He decided to spend time with them...but Jenna had another idea.

Alvin was exhausted after the talk with Jesse and all the crying and everything. He needed to rest, so Jesse told everyone what happened while they were gone. Jenna listened to the stories and realized what they should do for him.

So the plan began. It was Petra's turn to hang out with Alvin, and after she heard the plan, she decided to make it longer than originally planned.

At Alvin's house, the others gathered to put the plan in action. They've been planning it for a week, and it took them a while to get everything they needed...Alvin didn't really speak to her this week...but that didn't matter at the moment!

"Put that there! Move that to the right! Ivor, stop starring at Harper!" Jenna said. Ivor looked at Jenna fast "I wasn't starring!" he shouted, blushing "Mhmmmm" Jenna and Harper looked at him in a 'I don't believe you' way.

"Okay, this took more than expected" Jenna said. She looked at Axel and Olivia. She threw the Harpoon-Gun at Olivia "Try to fix that for him. I heard him saying that it's very slow or something or that the cable might break" Jenna said.

"There are so many butons" Axel told Olvia "What are they even for?" Olivia asked confused.

"Hey, Jesse...?" Jenna stopped her "Yes?" Jesse asked. Oh, boy. This was hard to do "Thank you for letting me stay...even after what I did..." Jenna said and looked down "It's alright. The one you should talk to right now is Alvin thought" Jesse said "I'll try. I hope this will make things easier for both of us-" "Ummm..." Jenna stopped and looked behind her at what Jesse was pointing.

Axel walked to them all tied up with the cable from the Harpoon-Gun "We found out what are the buttons for..." They heard Olivia voice, but they didn't saw her "Olivia?" Jesse asked confused. Axel turned around to show that he and Olvia were tied back-to-back. Jesse and Jenna tried hard not to laugh.

"It's all done?" Ivor asked "Yes. We just have to untie those two and we're done" Jenna said, pointing at Axel and Olivia.

 **(LATER)**

"We're back. Alvin needs new clothes" they heard Petra shouting. They didn't leave Alvin's house yet. When they walked to her to see what she was talking about, they saw Alvin, looking like he fought a fire...and lost. Petra wasn't in a good shape either. They were covered in ashes with their clothes a bit burned.

"Did you swim in Nether or something?" Harper asked "It would've been better than what I've been through with her" Alvin said. He said and walked to his room to get new clothes, then take a bath.

"Hey Alvin. We want to show yo-" "Later" Alvin interrupted her and she sighed.

 **(LATER again)**

"Where are we going?" Alvin asked. Jesse covered his eyes with her hands and lead him to, what should be Jenna's idea "Why so nervous?" Jesse asked him. Alvin rolled his eyes, which Jesse didn't see but fell "Back then I could walk with my eyes closed very easily, since I was Half-Enderman...now I'm a bit nervous. What if I-" he hit his foot on a table "FFFFFFF-aster please" he hissed. Nice save.

"Okay, we're here" Jesse took her hand from his eyes. He was in a room on his house. A room people made thinking that Endie needs one, but what made Alvin confused was...there were small pedestals with different objects. A tinny crown, a minecart, there was also two armor stands with-wait!

"Oh, my..." Alvin covered his mouth. At the end of the room was a purple pedestal with a purple Ender Pearl on it.

"There wasn't any way to bring him back...so we decided to keep what was left from him alive for you, so you won't forget him" Jenna said "We brought here anything that has a connection to him. We hope you like it" Jesse said.

"I love it! Thank you" he said looking at her "Actually..." Jesse said and rubbed the back of her head "This was Jenna's idea" Lukas said.

Alvin lookes at Jenna, who was looking away "I know that what I did was horrible. I know you won't be able to forgive me...but I'm really sorry...I hope this makes you feel better about what happened" she said and looked at him.

The others were silent, waiting for an answer.

...

...

"SAY SOMETHING!" Olvia shouted. Alvin looked at her then back to Jenna "You're right. I can't forgive you. You lied to me when there was no reason to" he said. Jenna sighed. She was about to go-

"But..." he said. She turned to him hopefully "I can give you another chance at least" he said with a smile "R-really?" she said "I've never got to know the real Jenna, and our first date was a mess so...What about tomorrow? Are ya free?" Alvin asked casually like they just meet.

Jenna was so happy that she hugged him fast. After that she looked indifferent at him "That's how you ask a girl out? Really?" she joked, looking at her nails to make her look like she didn't care, while on the inside she was happy as ever.

Alvin flinched and looked a bit uncomfortable "Don't say things like that...it brings memories..." he said "Oh right...then sure. I'm free tomorrow" Jenna said.

"And everyone lived happily ever after" Petra said. Alvin smiled "Can you guys let me a moment alone...I have to..." he waved his hand around the room.

"Take your time" Jesse said and everyone left the room and closed the door. Alvin saw a picture with him and Endie on the door from when he was younger. They probably went to his cave.

Alvin sighed at the photo and looked around the room.

 _ **[I'll always remember you- Hannah Montana]**_

 _ **I always knew this day would come**_

 _ **We'd be standing one by one**_

 _ **With our future in our hands**_

 _ **So many dreams so many plans**_

 _ **I always knew after all these years**_

 _ **There'd be laughter there'd be tears**_

 _ **But never thought that I'd walk away**_

 _ **With so much joy but so much pain**_

 _ **And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

 _ **But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on**_

 _ **I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

*Alvin passed a minecart. He remember about it well. When they went to the Nether to find then the Order's temple.

 _ **The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

 _ **And hold you in my heart forever**_

 _ **I'll always remember you**_

 _ **Nanananana**_

*A bed. So comfy, yet so full of memories. Where he cried with him, had most of his important talks with him. Who thought a bed could be so important.

 _ **Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look**_

 _ **And there we are on every page**_

 _ **Memories I'll always save**_

*A red dress and a wig on an armor stand. Where did Endie get that from? He doesn't know, but it was nice.

 _ **Up ahead only open doors**_

 _ **Who knows what we're heading towards**_

 _ **You wished me love you wished me luck**_

 _ **For ne the world just opens up**_

*A saddle. Followed by a giant wither monster and the only thing he could find was a pig to ride... come to think about it, that was the moment he first meet Jenna...

*A fish? Oh wait...is that the fish Endie somehow swallowed when they fell into that grinder thing? Alvin dropped it back on the pedestal. That was sure Axel or Ivor's idea.

 _ **But it's so hard to say goodbye**_

 _ **Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on**_

 _ **I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

 _ **The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

 _ **And hold you in my heart forever**_

 _ **I'll always remember you**_

*That date...They helped him prepare for it back then...his clothes from the date were also on a pedestal...how proud was Endie to hear that Alvin had a date...Alvin sighed.

 _ **Everyday that we had all the good all the bad**_

 _ **I'll keep them here inside**_

 _ **All the times that we shared every place everywhere**_

 _ **You touched my life**_

 _ **Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh**_

 _ **But right now we just cry**_

 _ **Cause it's so hard to say goodbye**_

*No way...his goggles? He thought Hadrian destroyed them! Well, they're in two pieces and it doesn't seem like they can be fixed, but those matters a lot to him, and he's glad to have them.

 _ **Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on**_

 _ **I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

*That little crown...Endie had it only for a short while, but it mattered a lot to him. He loved wearing it. Alvin hugged it to his chest.

 _ **The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

 _ **And hold you in my heart forever**_

 _ **I'll always remember you**_

 _ **Nanananana**_

 _ **I'll always remember you**_

 _ **I'll always remember you**_

*There were other things that hold memories, but Alvin still walked to the end of the room. The purple Ender Pearl...Alvin sat next to the pedestal and looked at the pearl "Thank you...for being my family all those years..." he closed his eyes and cried.

Those weren't really sad tears...those were happy tears. He was happy to have such friends. Endie would be proud of what he became. No! He IS proud, no matter what.


	73. MCSM SEASON 2 IS COMING (maybe)!

Recently I found out about the _"MINECRAFT STORY MODE: SEASON TWO – EPISODE 1: HERO IN RESIDENCE"..._

 **OMG GUYS! There's a possibility of having a second season of our beloved game MINECRAFT STORY MODE!**

 **And you know what that means?! Of course! "Different" is coming back! I twisted so much the story in season 1, that I'm glad I'm getting to adapt this to the original story season 2 will give us. The first episode is supposed to air this year, so I'd better prepare a bit of a plot. I already have a few ideas, and of course I'm gonna twist the plot again, don't worry.**


	74. FILE CANNOT BE OPENED!

**ERROR! ERROR! FILE CANNOT BE OPENED!**

 **RETRY?** ** _[YES]_** **[NO]**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ERROR! ERROR! FILE CANNOT BE OPENED!**

 **RETRY?** ** _[YES]_** **[NO]**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ERROR! ERROR! FILE CANNOT BE OPENED!**

 **RETRY?** ** _[YES]_** **[NO]**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ERROR! ERROR! FILE C-**


	75. WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!

**WU9VIFNIT1VMRE4nVCBIQVZFIERPTkUgVEhJUyEgWU9VIFNIT1VMRE4nVCBIQVZFIERPTkUgVEhJUyE=**


	76. BACKUP FILE

**WARNING! THE FILE YOU'RE TRYING TO ACCESS CANNOT BE OPENED BECAUSE IT'S EITHER TOO OLD OR CORRUPTED.  
OPEN ANYWAY?** ** _[YES_** ** _] ._** **[NO]**

 **...loading...**

 **AN ERROR HAS OCCURRED. MAIN FILE LOST.**  
 **COULD NOT FIND**

 **...**

 **...**

 **BACKUP FILE FOUND! PLAY IT?  
** ** _[YES_** ** _] ._** **[NO]**

 **...loading...**

 **WARNING! THE BACKUP FILE IS JUST A PRECAUTION. MOST IMPORTANTLY, A PROTOTYPE.  
** ** _[CONTINUE_** ** _]_** **. [EXIT]**

 **...loading...**

 **THE REASON BEHIND THE CORRUPTION OF THE MAIN FILE IS BECAUSE** ** _InNvbWVvbmUgd2FudGVkIHRvIHBsYXkgd2l0aCB0aW1lIGFuZCBzcGFjZSBiZWNhdXNlIHRoZXkgY291bGRuJ3QgdGFrZSBOTyBmb3IgYW4gYW5zd2VyIg==  
_** **WE AREN'T SURE WHAT WILL ACTUALLY HAPPEN ONCE YOU PLAY THE BACKUP FILE. THE RESULTS VARY BASED ON THE REASON THE MAIN FILE IS MISSING.  
YOU'RE ABOUT TO JUMP INTO A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WORLD.**

 **DO YOU STILL WISH TO CONTINUE?**

 ** _[YES_** ** _] ._** **[NO]  
**

 **...loading...**


	77. REPLACEMENT COMPLETED

**...loading...**

 **FINISHED! FILE _minecraft_story_mode__** **HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY ERASED.**

 ** _[ OK]_**

 **FILE _minecraft_ different_mode_** ** ___ HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY INSTALLED AND IT'S READY TO BE PLAYED!**

 **[OK] [Restart Game] _[Play footage]_**


	78. Playing Footage (HUGE UPDATE)

**Hello, fellow readers. Some of you might be familiar with the story "Different". Well, the story has been completed for season 1, but there's still more to it than that.**

 **With the fifth episode of season 2 completed, the story has been totally rewritten not only for season 1, but for season 2 as well. A lot of things have changed. Things that you can find yourself easily.**

 **On a new book? No.**

 **A special chapter? No.**

 **A comic? No.**

 ** _"Different"_** **is going from a simple story on** **** **to a new animated series on YouTube called** ** _"Minecraft Different Mode"_**. **The first episode is already out!**

 **If you wish to watch it, go over to my channel** ** _"Alvin The Crappy Artist"_** **and subscribe.**

 **If you want more updates, check out my Tumblr or maybe my DeviantArt account** ** _"warship005"_**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **Leave a review.**

 **See ya on the next episode of "Minecraft Different Mode"**


End file.
